Roused
by bStormhands
Summary: A TangledxSleeping Beauty crossover where Rapunzel and Aurora try to live in a world outside the lie. They, their parents and their princes work through the aftermath of their adventures and create a happily ever after for themselves.
1. 001 Going Home

**~ Roused ~**

A sequel to Rapunzel Goes Home (extended edition)

and a part 2 to Sleeping Beauty

**I do not require you to read Rapunzel Goes Home (extended edition) first, **

**I fill in the most vital of information here within this story. **

**But it would be really nice if you did and left some reviews over there as well.**

**I also do not expect you to have seen Sleeping Beauty recently, but if you want a reminder go to my YouTube page for some refresher videos.**

Aurora was living in a lie, kept in a small forest, loving people who were not her parents.

Sounds a lot like Rapunzel's story, yes?

Aurora's return didn't go as smoothly as Rapunzel's, but Rapunzel can help, which she does starting in Chapter 11.

The redemption of the Princess Aurora and Princess Rapunzel and their families.

Not your grandmother's princess story!

The story of some princesses lying in bed, whining about how awful their lives are

or

What it takes to fix a broken a princess

* * *

~Roused

~ Chapter 001

~ Going Home

Introduction

* * *

Once upon a time, a young woman learned who she really was...

I am weeping on my bed, my rose quilt that Aunt Merryweather made for me, bunched in my hands, covering my face, catching my tears.

It was my sixteenth birthday. It was supposed to be the happiest day of the year and now it wasn't.

It was the worst day ever.

I am a princess, but I just felt like I would rather die.

Could it be true that I had parents and a home?

How I have yearned for parents all my life; longed for a home that is truly mine. The deepest dream of my heart was having real parents and a home with them. I felt I should be happier then ever, but all I could feel was the pulse of pain through my veins.

My aunts had always known. They had lied to me about my parents and my home. They had lied about everything.

Had it all been a lie?

My aunts' love for me, a lie, too?

Everything; a lie?

My whole life, a lie?

Am I, a lie, too?

Who am I?

What am I?

Love is so painful.

My aunts took him, the stranger I fell in love with; I may never see him again. I know that I shouldn't talk to strangers, but he surprised me, when he came up behind me, I didn't know he was there. Aunt Flora taught me how to be aware of the animals around me, but I was dancing with my friends, it had been safe. Then he found me. He talked to me, sang to me, danced with me.

But he wasn't really a stranger, he was the prince from my dreams, I could see that in his eyes. It had felt so good and so wonderful. Nothing had ever felt as good as being in his arms, snuggling with Aunt Fauna didn't even compare. It was like we were supposed to be together.

Like we had always known each other.

When he asked my name, I realized that he really was a stranger and I had to run and hide. I told him that we could never meet, but I did tell him to come this evening to the cottage and where it was. I had been so happy, and then there was the dress and the cake.

Everything was perfect.

Then my beloved aunts took it all away. Talking to the stranger had been bad. I knew that. That's why I ran from him.

I'm a bad girl.

Aunt Merryweather will punish me, but she will love me afterwards.

But I am so scared and confused. They had never said what the punishment for talking to strangers was, though they hinted it was very bad.

They took my name!

I can barely understand the punishment as I cry. The unicorn told me to be careful with my name, but now my name is gone, taken, destroyed. Who am I, if I am not Briar Rose? Who is Princess Aurora? What does that mean?

I'm a princess, I sob.

Princesses live in castles, and are the children of Kings and Queens, not in the forest as I do. Princesses are attacked by monsters, cursed by fairies and witches, like Maleficent on the Forbidden Mountain which I can see from my window in the winter or murdered by their own families. That's what happens in all the stories, in the book, right next to me, in the cubby carved into the tree.

I don't want to be Princess Aurora. I love to go look at the castle, it is so beautiful, but it isn't a safe place for a princess. I had wept for the poor princess who lived there, in constant danger, or dead. I want to be safe, here in my forest with my aunts and my forest friends.

I don't want to be a princess. Princesses are weak.

I hear my door open. I throw myself, crying, to the floor, "Please, I'll never talk to strangers again. Please, let it go back to the way it was. Please, you can send the stranger away when he comes this evening."

"Please, let it go back to the way it was. Please, punish me, I'll do anything, just let things go back. Please." I beg with my tears dripping on the floor.

"I'm sorry, child, but it can't go back anymore." I hear Aunt Flora say, seriously.

In despair, I wipe the tears from my face and I see a gap between the floor and their feet.

With wide eyes, I look up. My aunts are floating in the air, they have wings, and sparkles blink around them. In their hands they had sparkly white sticks, the ones from under Aunt Flora's bed. The sticks I had found as a child and had shot sparkles and had thrown me across the room.

They aren't human.

They're fairies!

I scramble backwards onto my bed and into the pillows. I pull the quilt over me to protect me. The beautiful rose-quilt that beloved Aunt Merryweather had made, which they had all given me for Christmas.

I'm so scared, fairies do bad things to princesses, my book of fairy tales said so. I hadn't thought fairies were real, but they were flying right here in front of me! I am not a princess, but they think I am. They'll do bad things to me. I'm so scared.

"Come, Princess. It is time to go home now," says Aunt Flora gently.

"No, I am home, this is my home." I tell them shaking my head. They called me princess. I don't want to be hurt more.

"Don't you want to meet your parents, the King and Queen?" asks Aunt Fauna gently.

I shake my head so hard it hurts, kings and queens kill their princesses, "No, I want to stay here with my aunts," but my aunts are fairies, floating at the foot of my bed. I'm so scared and confused. I cringe into my covers more deeply.

"We are your aunts. We even made you a new dress for going to your real home," says Aunt Merryweather comfortingly, the blue dress from the kitchen floats in as she waves her wand.

I'm so scared. It's a fairy dress; it will do something terrible to me. Like making me dance myself to death or crush the breath out of me.

"I don't want to put it on." I say, petrified, which sounds so petulant.

"Stop this nonsense, child. It is time for you to go home to your real parents. We are running out of time." Aunt Flora flutters near me.

I'm so scared, but I nod; scared that the fairies will do something even worse to me then I can imagine. I stand up from my bed, shaking.

"Now, take off your clothes, so we can put you in your nice new dress, dear," says Fauna the fairy, gently, who I used to love to cuddle with.

I don't want to take my clothes off in front of the fairies. I'm so scared of the fairies, but I try to comply. They were my aunts once; maybe they loved me enough not to hurt me. My fingers are weak and shaking, I can't undo the lacing on my black corset.

"Oh, bother, that is going to take too long. Here, let me help." Flora the fairy says kindly. With a wave of her wand my clothes going flying off and put themselves neatly away in my dresser.

I cover myself with my hands. I hadn't been afraid of my aunts, but these fairies are terrifying.

"Now for the dress." Another wave and by unseen forces, my hands are lifted over my head, I'm lifted off of the floor, I feel so utterly helpless, and the blue dress slithers over me and shoes go on my feet. I'm so scared, my bowels feel weak, what are they going to do to me next? In what terrible way are they going to hurt me next?

I stand shivering in the nice, warm dress that hugs me perfectly. I see Lily, my poppet, my friend, on my dresser next to me. I haven't played with her for some time, but she was more like me then these fairies are, she wouldn't hurt me and she likes me too.

I begin to lift my hand for her, but the fairy that had been Aunt Flora took my hand and said, "Come, we must get you to the castle before your young man arrives. Oh, this is terrible. Why did you ever speak to him?"

I didn't want to. I tried not to, but he captured my heart like a spider captures a fly with its web.

The fairy that had been Aunt Flora pulls me from my room, and down the stairs to the kitchen. They make a cloak appear out of thin air and it settles around my head and shoulders. I'm so scared of it, would it choke me to death or crush my head like in the old fairy tales my aunts used to tell me?

They drag me outside and we turn. I see my cake, my beautiful birthday cake that my loving aunts made for me on the table, the candles burned down and the wax dripped down the sides. It looked so sad.

I didn't even get to taste my birthday cake.

Then, the terrible fairy that had been Aunt Flora, waved her wand and the windows and doors slammed shut; sealing me off from the happy life that had once been mine. My heart quails against the power they are showing me they have over me.

"Come, we must get away quickly and be very quiet so no one hears us."

Quiet? I always obeyed Aunt Flora, because I loved her and all of them and this terrible fairy looked like her. I can't call my forest friends, my real friends? I can't even tell my friends good-bye. Is there nothing left for me? The unicorns could have protected me, if I could have danced for them. The wolves live too far away to hear from here, too.

These fairies have taken everything from me. Is there anything left to me? I am nothing before them and I am a lie.

The stories my beloved aunts had told me had told of fairies and witches inflicting pain with red hot shoes and crushing corsets and thorns; of kings and queens killing and eating their princesses. Why won't these fairies just kill me? It would hurt less then what they are doing to me.

The stories had talked of heart-wrenching pain.

I had never understood what that meant.

Now I did.

My heart felt like it had been wrenched from my chest.

My limbs were weak, like my bones had been torn from them, I could only walk slowly, and my knees are so weak, as the fairies flit from tree to tree.

My soul felt crushed like the red and gold leaves underfoot in the fall.

The stories never described how terrible that felt.

The stories never described the hatred that those feelings could kindle.

I don't want to feel like this.

As the tears dripped down my lowered and covered face as those terrible fairies took me away from my beloved forest, my friends and my home.

I don't want to be a princess.

I wish I had a prince to protect me, like in the stories. I'd be safe, like in the forest, if I only had a prince, but my true love is just a woodsman, and he doesn't know where I'll be. I never even told him my name, the name I used to have, at least.

I don't even have my name anymore. Who am I?

What am I? I don't want to be a princess. Princesses are so weak; I wasn't weak was I? So many of them die in the stories. I don't want to die.

I don't have a crown, I still look ordinary; a crown would be a death sentence. Maybe they won't notice me being a princess if I don't have a crown, I hope, I pray.

It couldn't get any worse, could it?

...

The fairies flit from tree to tree, constantly on the lookout for danger from without. So Maleficent wouldn't find the Princess Aurora and accomplish her curse.

But they left too early and were looking the wrong way for the real danger to the Princess Aurora.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 001

Author's Note: Why would Briar Rose start crying like the world was coming to an end, when her aunts tell her she was really a princess with parents and a kingdom? Why could she cry when she got her crown? What was happening inside of her mind? Something had to be happening we the audience couldn't see. Then she faced Maleficent and lost. Sure, she was rescued but how could she be have a happy ending after all that?

I am going to make sure she is healed so she can have her happy ending!


	2. 002 Maleficent and the Broken Princess

~ Roused

~ Chapter 002

~ Maleficent and the Broken Princess

* * *

Maleficent observed the weeping, just crowned, princess from the fireplace as the flames died from her presence. She smirked as the fairies closed the door behind themselves.

Raising her staff slightly, she reached out with magic and entered the totally defenseless and undefended mind and she laughed her cold, cruel laugh in that mind, as she turned off that annoying crying.

"You are weak. The fairies have destroyed you more thoroughly than I could ever possibly had hoped to, Princess Aurora," Maleficent said with an ironic twist to her voice.

"Even calling you by your real name hurts you. Oh, this is just too easy," she laughs.

"The fairies gifted you with beauty, song and sleep. I even gave you gifts; more beauty, grace and that you would die today. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, you sing like the birds and you dance with grace of a swan. Is there anything that is actually yours inside that body?"

"Look at what your beloved aunts have done to you:

You had parents that loved you and they took them away.

You had a castle and they took it away.

You had a cottage that you so lovingly painted and they took it away.

You had clothes and they took them away.

You had a forest to play in and they took it away.

You had made friends with the animals of the forest and they took them away.

You thought they were human and they took that away.

You were a member of the human race and they took that away.

You thought they loved you and they took that away.

You met your true love and they took him away.

You had a name and they took it away.

All because you talked to a stranger."

She laughs in her cruelty.

"My curse was for you to die, but even now the spell they wove to protect you, just makes it worse for you. And they said they loved you. Your suffering is so exquisite and delicious." Maleficent says with a cruel twist of her voice in Aurora's mind.

"Pity," says Maleficent, twisting her staff in her fingers.

"There doesn't even seem to be anything left for me to take from you, your aunts have taken everything from you."

Another cruel pause.

"How vexing! Here am I, Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil and is there no way I can increase your suffering?"

"Oh, no!" commands the evil witch, exerting tighter control over the princess, but trying to keep the spell weak enough so that the fairies don't detect it just yet. That would spoil the surprise.

"You can't throw yourself from your own balcony, that just won't do," she had seen the image of the balcony flash across the princess' mind and felt her weight shift on her chair.

"I cursed you properly and I intent to keep you to that. Sit up and look at me." The Mistress of All Evil loosens the spell enough for the princess to comply, slowly.

"You will not consider killing yourself, EVER!" and she laughs, as that Command sinks deep into Aurora's soul, cutting off her last desperate hope of escape.

Maleficent considers the broken princess, held in her spell, unable to move, to speak or even cry, though the screams inside that mind were so sweet.

"Oh, wait," Maleficent begins sweetly, "there is something I can take from you. Rise, princess! You won't need that cloak, or the rest of those clothes. You must keep the crown on, because that hurts you so much more then everything else, since it reminds you of all that they have had taken from you. And don't even think of covering yourself with your hands."

"Come, Princess Aurora." Maleficent sneers, the artificial sweetness dropping away, "The sun is setting and you have a date to keep with a spinning wheel."

The fireplace dissolves in the green glow of magic as Princess Aurora steps out of the puddle of fabric that her clothes make around her ankles. Her arms stand away from her body, it almost looks like she is holding her arms out to keep from falling, but Maleficent has given her the gift of grace and so she has never fallen, so why would she need to try keeping her balance?

~End of Chapter 002

* * *

Author's Note: And so the Princess Aurora faced Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil, completely and utterly alone. Do you think that Maleficent did nothing but look at her target and make her walk up the stairs? Considering what she did to Phillip.

What was Aurora thinking? Was there any chance of rescue? We knew there was, but she, what did she know? Her forest friends couldn't reach her in the castle, not that she could call them. Her true love was nothing but a woodsman, he could never stand up to fairies and witches. She was powerless before the fairies, who had revealed themselves to be liars. They could no longer be trusted. She no longer even had her own name, she couldn't even fall back on herself, because she could no longer trust who she was. That climb up the stairs must have been mind-meltingly terrifying. She won't know what was going to happen exactly, I'm sure that the fairies would have warned her about a spinning wheel in general but not why, because that would lead to questions they shouldn't answer.

And do you really think she would try not to touch the spindle because the fairies are telling her too? No, the fairies are liars, they had hurt her, to do anything they said would be crazy, wouldn't it?

We'll hear her tell us about her point of view a bit later in the story. Don't worry.


	3. 003 Awakening

Prologue

~ Roused

~ Chapter 003

~ Awakening

* * *

I awake. I feel warmth spreading from my red, red lips, across my face and down my body.

I'm alive. How disappointing.

The pain of everything those hated fairies, my beloved aunts, did to me returns to me, after the pleasant dreams of my true love.

My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest and torn to shreds. Every heartbeat pulsed Pain. I feel like the bones have been wrenched from my limbs. I had so hoped Maleficent could have killed me somehow. It would hurt less then living.

I open my eyes and see him, and the Pain flees.

The stranger from the forest, the young man from my dreams.

The young man I was to never see again.

The man I so desperately love.

I see him now, no matter what those hated fairies, my beloved aunts had said.

The man I destroyed my life for, because I talked to him.

He is my true love and I would be with him no matter what, I pay the cost, gladly.

I'll be dead soon anyway, monsters, fairies or the king or queen will kill me, but it is so good to be with him.

I smile. He smiles back at me and my heart leaps with joy.

He tells me he is Prince Phillip and that I am the Princess Aurora and we are betrothed.

He is a prince! I am safe, and we are to be married, could there be anything better.

I have my prince and I'll be safe from the monsters and the fairies and the witches and the king and queen.

I have passed through the darkness and good has come back to me.

I lost everything, but I have found my true love and he is a prince, who can keep me safe.

I throw my arms around him and hug him close. I am safe. I see the hated fairies floating near the ceiling, but they are powerless now that I have my prince. They fly off. I am weak with happiness and relief. I am, finally, safe from them.

I wonder if I can find my parents, I would like to meet them, surely it would be as happy as this, I've missed my parents so much, for so long.

He says we should go down and meet my parents.

Oh, everything good was coming back to me now. I want to weep with joy.

I nod. I place a hand on my throat to show him I cannot talk as yet and I smile to let him know it is from happiness.

He understands. Of course he does, he is my true love, we hardly need words to speak to each other.

Then he said that our parents and kingdoms were downstairs waiting for my return. He helped me up and we went down the stairs. I kept my eyes on him the whole way down; I drank in his face and the feel of his hands guiding me.

I fit so well into the curve of his arm. The terrible Pain of what had been done to me was held at arms length.

I was happy and safe again.

He held me close; worried about my falling. I wasn't worried about tripping on the stairs, I never have, one of the advantages of Maleficent's gifts, I've since learned.

Philip told me that my mother looked much like me and that my father was tall and had a black beard and his father was short with a white beard, and they were all wearing crowns fancier then mine.

He excuses himself; he wants to change for the ball. He wouldn't be long.

Crowns.

My crown; one last gift of the hated fairies, I see it on my head, in a mirror on the wall as I wait outside his room. It marked me as a princess; a target of monsters, witches and fairies, and I can't take it off myself anymore.

The Pain comes closer.

I didn't want to think about my crown. I wanted to keep the Pain away. The crown focused the Pain. I look into his eyes as he comes out of his room in a handsome new doublet and the Pain retreats. I didn't want to go near the king and queen. They hurt and kill their princesses in the stories, but those were usually stepparents. These are my real parents, I am a good girl, mostly; they won't hurt me, would they? My prince is here too; I am safe with him.

Of course, I am.

We made it to the throne room, there were strangers everywhere, but I was brave and held onto Phillip. Phillip would keep me safe. I knew in my heart he would.

As we got close to the thrones I finally looked away from Philip and I saw someone who looked so much like me. It must have been my real mom, and the man next to her must have been my dad, they looked so good and kind, like they would never hurt anyone.

Oh, what happiness filled my soul!

I curtsied like my etiquette book said to do to kings and queens.

I rushed and gave mom a hug and his father a kiss. But I wanted to be with Phillip more, he would keep me safe from the fairies, I see them up on a balcony. It felt so good and right to be with him, and he kept the Pain of my betrayal away.

And then he took me to dance and there was no Pain while we danced. I was safe again and happy again.

The fairies couldn't touch me while I was with Phillip, even as they launch magic at me. That terrible dress they made changes with their impotent spells, but I was safe.

We were safe.

There was just us and we danced. I just wanted to be near him. To never be away from him. I was safe with him. I clung to him as strangers came close. I felt happy near him and the Pain was kept away, and we danced.

It felt so right to be held by him as we danced.

I never wanted that moment to end. Even as darkness came again.

To feel happy again.

To put my head on his chest.

To rest for a moment.

To feel safe again.

To sleep.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 003

Author's Note: It certainly looked like a happy ending, didn't it? A home, parents, boyfriend, what more could she want?

Her thinking that just having a prince would keep her safe was a false assumption but it seemed to fit reality.

They danced until she fell asleep on his chest.


	4. 004 Racing with the Squirrels

~ Roused

~ Chapter 004

~ Racing with the Squirrels

* * *

"I'm faster than you, I'm faster than you!" chanted the squirrel in a loud chitter from a high branch.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" chittered back young Briar Rose; cocking her hip at the little squirrel. Putting the young carrot she had found and had been nibbling on, in the pocket of her skirt.

It was afternoon, her chores complete, the firewood collected, and she now was wandering the forest not so near the cottage.

Then she leaped onto branches so she was in a neighboring tree at the same height as her forest friend.

Other forest friends gathered around, it was always fun to watch Briar Rose race with the other animals.

The big deer could still out race her easily, but the young deer enjoyed the races.

The squirrel races were best as they were in the trees and while speed mattered, knowing a good path was more important sometimes.

Owl backwinged between them and gave them a count down.

Hoo, hoo, hoo.

Hoo, hoo.

Hoo.

And they were off. They were racing back to the cottage as they always did, bounding through the branches.

Briar Rose was doing well keeping up the squirrel, her bare feet delicately touching the thin branches as they crossed from tree to tree. Her hands steadying herself on overhead branches and gripping her skirt so her legs were freer to move.

Sometimes Briar Rose wondered why the skirt needed to be so long, it would be so much easier if the skirt were much shorter, but Aunt Merryweather said it was proper for a young lady to have long skirts.

A young lady should be modest in front of others, but the only others were her aunts and the occasional stranger lurking in the forest.

She would hide in the trees and watch but never think to speak to them. But she would tell her beloved aunties about them and they would remind her to stay away from strangers. She would take away the traps some strangers left in the forest. She wondered what the strangers did with the friends and the trees and the plants they took, but her aunties didn't know, and she couldn't leave the forest to find out.

Briar Rose realized that she might lose this race, the path through the trees had a big gap coming up and she wouldn't be able to cross. Then remembering how squirrels jump from tree to tree, she climbed up higher into the big tree and leapt across, aiming for a lower branch in the next tree. She held her skirt down with one hand while ready to catch with her other.

In a heart-stopping leap she crossed the gap between the trees. The branch she landed on bent almost to the ground then rebounded, launching her to the next tree. With a graceful flip she landed on a solid branch three trees from where she started.

A smile like the sun coming up bloomed on her face. She was now far ahead of the little squirrel and the birds made a raucous noise of appreciation. With fierce exultation she surfed down a branch into the glen of the cottage, the birds circling around her.

Finally, her little squirrel friend tiredly plopped into her lap. Acknowledging her speed with some wheezy squeaks.

"That was fun," said Briar Rose, "try again tomorrow?"

"You bet," said the little squirrel.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 004

So what kinds of games and activities would Briar Rose play with her forest friends? I've seen the squirrels run and jump and bound all over the place around here. Briar Rose could do that too, to a certain extent. And she has some pretty good friends with the forest creatures. And in spite of what is happening to her in this story, she is a good, capable person, and I am showing you that right off the bat.

An Audio version is available on my tumblr.


	5. 005 Nightmare

~ Roused

~ Chapter 005

~ Nightmare

* * *

_I am back in the cottage with my beloved aunts as they say they love me_

_The cottage crumbles to dust as they say they love me_

_My forest friends die as they say they love me_

_The forest falls as they say they love me_

_The world becomes a flat grey plain of melancholy as they say they love me_

_Aunt Flora takes my arms as they say they love me_

_Aunt Fauna takes my legs as they say they love me_

_Aunt Merryweather reaches into my chest and pulls out my beating heart as they say they love me_

_I say I love them and I hear Maleficent laugh_

...

I wake up, my screams muffled by my covers.

It is just getting light, I fear to sleep again.

It was the worst nightmare ever.

It couldn't get any worse.

I look out from under the covers.

I sob.

It's worse.

I am in the place where Maleficent came for me.

This is the worst place, the scariest place in the world.

I want to leave, run, and hide, to go to the forest, the cottage.

I don't want to wear the blue dress the hated fairies gave me, but all the others felt like they were going to fall off, as I desperately tried to find one that fit, which made me shiver. I didn't want my clothes to fall off again.

I was trying to put the hated blue dress on, it hadn't killed me last time, but it buttoned up the back and I couldn't reach. It was falling off again.

I was trapped in the scary place.

My heart thumped against my chest.

I wanted to weep from terror.

Then a stranger with red hair and black and white clothes came and said she was to help me. I needed help to get my clothes on; I can't hide up in the trees like I should.

I nodded; I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers, hoping no more pain would come because of it.

She buttoned up my hated dress and then sat me at the mirror and began to brush my hair.

I could see myself in the mirror. I didn't like to see myself in the mirror. That face wasn't really mine. My beauty had come from magic. I didn't really know what I looked like anymore. Not even the mirror told the truth anymore. Everything was lies.

I liked having my hair brushed; it reminded me of good things. Aunt Fauna brushed my hair most days. I closed my eyes trying to remember something happy. Phillip was happy.

Then I felt something on my head. I popped open my eyes, and I could see that hated crown that I couldn't take off on my head again, could I never be free of that hated crown?

And the stranger told me she was to take me to my parents.

I smiled. I wanted to meet my parents so much. The hug I gave my real mom yesterday had felt so good.

I was taken to my parents in the big room from last night.

I went to hug my mom, but the room buzzed with strangers whispering. I was scared. Had I done something wrong? The stranger that was dad looked scary with that crown, and then I turned to look at what he was looking at.

There were so many strangers.

I was supposed to run away from strangers, but this is supposed to be my real home. I knew I should stay and find a way to make them not strangers. I wanted to be near mom, but I was to sit in a separate chair, which was big and fancy and very hard.

I try to do as mom does, even as my heart thumps in my chest. She knew what to do. Mom was safe, at least if my prince was nearby.

I looked for Phillip, I wanted to be held by him, I would be safe with him, and the pain of my betrayal was coming for me again.

Then I began to see how the strangers were all looking at me. I felt like a ripe berry in front of a hungry squirrel. I wanted to run to my forest, to hide in the tops of the trees, a safe place.

I asked where Phillip was and the room buzzed again and I shrank into my chair.

Mom said that he was gone. He had gone to protect the kingdoms from the goons who had begun to rampage and had attacked a village. She didn't know when he would be back.

Phillip is gone again, I wanted to weep, was there no safe place? I wasn't safe, if my prince wasn't nearby. He was the one I can trust. Was everything going to be taken from me again? I gripped my hated blue dress; I didn't want it to fall off again. I could only hold the skirt; it wasn't too much like covering myself.

I wanted my soft, warm, rose quilt that Aunt Merryweather, that hated fairy, made for me and gave me for Christmas, to hide under.

Then the strangers came forward and spoke to me. I could only stare, why are they doing that? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. I didn't want to talk to strangers, talking to Phillip had hurt me so much, but I love him.

There was more buzzing. I felt so wrong. Mom said it was polite to say hello and repeat the person's name. So I did, it was okay if mom said it was, wasn't it?

And the strangers came one by one or two by two and I would say hello and their name, over and over and over. I tried, but I couldn't remember them all, it was too many, too fast, and they said other words that I did not understand, it seemed to be something about who they are or what they did, maybe.

I was trying to hold it all but I couldn't, it was too much, like squirrels giving me too many nuts to hold. What they were saying was slipping out of my mind like a fish from the stream. I felt so bad, so wrong. I didn't know where to put it all in my mind and the Pain was getting closer.

I was scared of the Pain, and it was coming for me and I couldn't do anything. They were all looking at me like a ripe berry. My heart thumped against my chest, my hands were cold and shaking, I wanted to run or climb, to be safe somehow. I was so scared.

Then it was mealtime and we got up and mom took me to a different room. It was still so big. They brought out what they called food. I recognized so little of it, but I was so hungry, I had had nothing to eat since breakfast yesterday, but a few berries. When I asked, mom said it was boar and deer and rabbit and pheasant.

What they called food were my friends. They were eating my friends!

It was like one of those terrible stories where the parents had to eat their children, because the evil witch tricked them. I had no children, but these were my friends.

The person I had to call mom gave me food I did not recognize. Did it have my friends mixed into it? Was she trying to trick me into eating my friends?

Everything I loved was going away again. I was wrapped in pain like a quilt. The Pain was all around me, touching my skin. It was pricking me like a blanket of leaves on a late fall day, trying to get inside. I worked to hold it off.

I was so hungry, I took the apple, the only food I recognized and sure of not to be a lie, from the mouth of the boar, hoping I wasn't hurting him, I said I was sorry and then the room buzzed again.

Could I do nothing right? I dropped the apple and just sat where I was. I drank some water, because I was so thirsty and the room buzzed again. I place my hands in my lap and sit quietly, like the frightened bunny I was, trying not to cry.

Better to do nothing; say nothing, like the etiquette book said, when you didn't know what to do, but I didn't know how to do anything any more.

Then I was taken to the Scary place, so I could rest, the girl in the black and white clothes with brown hair said as she closed the door. I stood looking at the closing door. How could I rest there? Maleficent would come for me again. Everything I loved was gone again and she comes when everything was gone, and my prince was gone.

I was so afraid. I was so tired, but sleep was scary after the nightmare. The room was scary. There was nothing, but Fear and Pain. I am so thirsty, I drink wash water from the pitcher; at least no one buzzes at me here.

I stand at the threshold of the balcony, wanting to be one with what is beyond the walls. I cannot pass, Maleficent said not to.

I am so tired. I fall onto the bed that they said was mine and weep from the Fear and Pain.

Sleep takes me.

~ End of Chapter 005

* * *

Author's Note: King Stefan and Queen Leah, have been in contact with Corona and Rapunzel's parents and are doing things for her like special food, quiet time and limited contact with others.

However, Aurora is not Rapunzel. Everyone is doing ordinary things but they are things that are hurting Aurora and she can't tell anyone.

Her aunts never gave her permission to talk to strangers, and talking to one stranger had hurt her terribly.


	6. 006 The Forest Princess

~ Roused

~ Chapter 006

~ The Forest Princess

* * *

_I am in my forest, the trees are the red and gold of fall, but it is so quiet. No friends answer my call. _

_There must be a large predator nearby._

_Hunting._

_Seeking prey._

_I put my back to the wind and a tree as Aunt Fauna taught me. You can smell them coming, but only if they are upwind, you need to look downwind._

_A spinning wheel skitters out from behind a raspberry bush. _

_I freeze. Aunt Merryweather had shown me what it was and said it was very, very dangerous. I was never, ever supposed to touch a spinning wheel, especially the spindle. She hadn't said why, though obviously it could be poisonous, like some animals are. But she never did tell me how to befriend one or drive it away, like the wolves or the bears as Aunt Fauna did, a serious oversight at the moment._

_It skitters a few steps toward me, twirling the spindle and the wheel, the thread whipping through the air. I didn't know they moved like that, almost like a spider._

_I sing to it, but it doesn't respond. It isn't like my friends or even the goons, some goons can talk, but they aren't nice, or even grumpy like bears. I had to call the wolves to drive them from the forest, but none of my forest friends have answered my call._

_It skitters to the side._

_I step back, it moves forward. I am backed up against the tree. _

_This is bad. I have to get away._

_I spot a branch on the tree._

_I jump and swing myself up on the branch. A few easy leaps and I am high above the forest floor. _

_The spinning wheel skitters back and forth under me and around the tree, like a mantis hunting it's prey._

_I avoid a cast of its thread. I am not prey._

_The cottage; I must get back to the cottage. I swing my head around to look in the direction of the cottage. I will be safe in the cottage with my beloved aunts. They have taught me so much, but there is always something new to learn. They know so much; they would know how to deal with a spinning wheel._

_With delicate grace I bound across thin branches to another tree on my bare feet. The spinning wheel follows, but slowly._

_This will be easier than racing squirrels, or being chased by wolves, I think to myself, a confident smile on my red, red lips. Calling on the skills I learned playing all those years with the squirrels, I lead the spinning wheel on a path that forces it to go around many obstacles, slowing it further. _

_Bounding and grabbing branches I quickly outdistance the skittering spinning wheel._

_I revel in the freedom of the trees of my forest, my home. _

_I smile. I am coming up on the stream, which may even stop it. It is too wide and deep and swift to wade and the fallen log I use for a bridge is far away. I climb high into the trees. _

_Starting from a high branch I gracefully leap into the air, soaring across the wide stream, feeling just like a bird for a few seconds, soaring like a swan, my golden hair and brown peasant dress streaming out behind me, my arms wide, steering myself to catch myself on a low branch. I spin and then land halfway up the next tree. _

_The fierce freedom of the forest flows through my veins as I outrace the spinning wheel. _

_I look back, a fierce smile on my face. I see it pacing back and forth at the edge of the stream. I am not prey. But I must find my aunts; they will know what to do about the spinning wheel. It will take it time to cross, if it can at all. I lightly bound through the trees toward the cottage, home and safety._

_I gracefully ground myself across the glen from the cottage, surfing down a branch to the ground and gliding toward the door._

_I reach for the handle and my feet fly out from under me. _

_The spinning wheel has my ankles bound with its thread. _

_I claw at the ground as it drags me away from home and safety. _

_I call for my aunts. _

_I try to scramble away, but its thread is around my thighs and waist now. _

_I twist and see the spindle raised up._

_It drags me closer and closer, the thread wrapping higher and tighter._

_I grab at the grass, but the spinning wheel is too strong. _

_I take a breath to scream for help._

_The spindle plunges through my back like a scorpion. _

...

I awaken face down, my pillow muffling my screams.

I am still in the Scary Place, the room they call mine, where the terrible, lying fairies put me. Where Maleficent came for me, took me, hurt me. There is no escape, not even in sleep.

I'm so tired.

There is no rest in sleep, only nightmares, terrible nightmares, and I'm afraid to look at the fireplace where Maleficent would come for me again.

Always there is the Pain of everything being taken from me.

Fear, hunger, exhaustion, it's all Pain and I am weak.

I curl into a ball of pain around my pillow and weep.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 006

Author's Note: Briar Rose is a strong, capable person. But her identity has been deeply compromised. Her sense of truth, too. And the one anchor she had left from before, Phillip, has to go fight a war. And she hasn't had anything to eat since the berries two days ago, because she can't trust that the food isn't her friends. The nightmares are supposed to bringer parents, but something keeps getting in the way.


	7. 007 Acorns and Oak Trees

~ Roused

~ Chapter 007

~ Acorns and Oak Trees

* * *

"Now, you see this acorn?" asked Aunt Flora the fairy, disguised as a human. She is doing her fairy duty as best as she can without magic, and using the time to teach Briar Rose, their young royal charge, some of what she knew.

"Yes, Aunt Flora," said little Briar Rose attentively; she wanted to know so much.

"It's the seed of the oak tree. See this tiny sprout?" asked Aunt Flora, pointing to a tiny sprout, only a few inches tall.

"Yes, Aunt Flora," crouching down to get a better look, her bare toes gripping the soft loam.

"This is what an acorn grows into when it is very young. Do you have your basket?"

"Right here," she said holding it out.

"Good, fill it with some of the loam."

Briar Rose fills her fluted basket with a few handfuls of cool, black loam.

"You can see this tiny oak beginning to grow, but it will never grow into the mighty oak of these trees. Do you know why?"

Briar Rose thought for a moment, "Because it is so small?"

Flora, the disguised fairy, considered that answer, "Not exactly, it is because the trees around it are so big, it can't get the sunlight it needs to stay warm or the water it needs to grow tall."

"Are the big trees being selfish?"

"No, they are just big and can catch the sun and rain more easily."

"Can't we help the little sprout?" Briar Rose asked sadly. She liked helping.

"Yes, we can. That is why you have your basket. And it looks full enough."

Aunt Flora reached into the ground and removed the oak sprout. Shaking off the dirt she showed Briar Rose the roots and the acorn where it sprouted from and then placed it into the basket and filled it with more of the dark, rich loam.

"Now, we'll help it by taking it someplace it can thrive."

"If the sprout can't live under the mommy tree, how does the forest grow?" asked Briar Rose.

"You know how squirrels like nuts?" Briar Rose nodded, they were fun to play with and race through the trees.

"Squirrels take the acorns and often bury them in the ground and they do that far away from the mommy tree. Squirrels sometimes forget or die over the winter and the acorn is left alone. They can then grow in a good place and make another big oak tree."

"Where are we going to take this sprout?"

"We will take it to the edge of the forest. You should stay near the cottage, but I'll be with you and you'll be safe. You'll always be safe in the forest."

"Okay, thank you for letting me help, Aunt Flora." Aunt Flora bent and kissed Briar Rose, who then skipped ahead in her simple brown smock. It had only taken 18 tries for Aunt Merryweather to get it to fit right, mostly.

~ End of Chapter 007


	8. 008 Like A Grape

~ Roused

~ Chapter 008

~ Like a Grape

* * *

Mom and more strangers come to my room. I am sitting on my bed so I don't have to see the lie of my face in the mirror. The nightmare had been so terrible. My back still ached.

Mom asks if I am okay.

Not really, my back hurts. Mom sits next to me and rubs my back, it feels good, but I don't get a chance to tell her about the nightmare. It had been so scary.

Mom says that the kingdom is fighting the goons. Mom needs to help father, and these strangers will help me, and Mom leaves.

The strangers bring in many things baskets, and boxes and a big lying mirror.

Then they said I had to take off my clothes. They were taking my clothes again, too!

Please, no.

They need to, that was their job.

Was there nothing left for me? There was no safe place anymore.

I need Phillip.

Phillip was true, he helped me, he kept the Pain away, and he could keep me safe. I couldn't do it all by myself any more, I need his love, to be happy and safe with him.

Phillip is leading the war.

I try to hold off the Pain.

To calm my thumping heart.

I have no happiness left in me.

I have no faith left.

No hope left.

I was empty.

There was nothing left inside of me.

I-I can no longer hold off the Pain.

The Pain enters me, and my head sags, which looks like a nod. My shoulders hunch as the terrible weight of my betrayal crushes me. My heart crumples under the terrible pressure of the Pain.

It's like I slip into cold darkness, though bright, warm afternoon sunlight shines on me, I wanted to hold on to the light, but it is all so slippery, like a fish.

They stand me up. They took off that precious, hated dress. My arms stood away from my body, I wanted to cover myself, so much.

I was so deep in the Pain I thought I couldn't feel anything anymore, and then they put different clothes on me, those clothes that didn't fit. They poked me and hurt me, but I don't matter.

Some of the dresses almost felt like a hug, but then they make it so tight I could hardly breathe, it's just Pain. Hopefully, it's one of those killing clothes that I might die and be free of the Pain. Grey and black splotches were all I could see, my knees weaken, am I dying? I hope. I yearn. Then they changed the dress to a different one. Oh, well.

The Pain was inside me. It had taken me to my core. There was no place inside me without Pain.

Everything was Pain,

everything would be Pain,

and Pain was everything.

But the poking hurt less than the buzzing. They talked and talked and talked. I had no idea what they were saying, I understood so few of their words, but I knew it was about me, but what did it mean, why did it hurt? I stood there, with my arms staying away from me, wishing so hard Phillip would come and save me. He saved me once; he could do it again, couldn't he? Why couldn't he be here?

I am weak.

I am empty.

I didn't matter.

Better to do nothing, say nothing.

Life hurts so much. Why didn't Maleficent kill me when she could?

I hate my life.

The stranger called Mom returns as the buzzing strangers are lacing me into a green dress that reminds me of trees and grass and Aunt Fauna, the terrible fairy. It fits really well now, not tight enough to kill me though. Pity.

"Aren't you the most beautiful girl in the world?" asked the stranger called Mom standing next to me looking into the lying mirror.

The mirror is a lie.

The room finally goes still.

The stranger called Mom, puts her arms around me, though she does not kill me, then she leaves. Some of the other buzzing strangers leave too.

I was sat in my chair and saw myself in the lying mirror and the crown that I couldn't take off. It hurt to see it, to feel it on my head, to know that it was there, it reminded me of my betrayal and everything I had lost. I am weak.

I wanted to take it off and throw it across the room or over the balcony rail. I walk to the balcony, but I can't get near it. No escape. Maleficent said not to.

I want to cry, but I had no tears. I want to scream, but I had no voice. I am weak. There was just Pain.

Then another strange woman in black and white clothes with blonde hair came and said I was needed and I went, at least it was away from the Scary Place. I was lead to the place where the strangers that they called my parents were. They are the king and queen; hopefully they would kill me soon.

Phillip's father was there too. He is a king too, he might kill me, it looks like he likes to eat princesses. They talked, they asked questions and I didn't answer. Why bother. They were just going to kill me and eat me anyway. I wished they would just do it already.

The stranger I had to call mom looked sad, I wanted her to not look sad, but I had no idea how. I am weak. The Pain was everything.

The strangers called my parents said they loved me, but love is pain and I hurt so much. I didn't want more pain. I am weak.

They read words to me, but there is no Phillip.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 008

Author's Note: I am committed to the Princess Aurora's happily ever after!


	9. 009 Young Briar Rose and the Wolves

~ Roused

~ Chapter 009

~ Young Briar Rose and the Wolves

* * *

Young Briar Rose is in the forest, a little too far from the cottage.

She was playing with her forest friends, when in a thunder of wings, a flurry of leaves and a cry of "Wolf" echoing in the air, Briar Rose found herself alone.

Almost alone.

Curious, she climbs into the trees, like her squirrel friends and from high above she sees a small pack of hunting wolves. She climbs a few more branches up, Aunt Fauna told her wolves can be dangerous if you are small and on the ground.

She is not on the ground, but she knows she is small.

"Hello, Mr. Wolf and friends," Briar Rose says politely. The wolves' look around and then up at the little barefooted girl. She hitches up her new dress, she needed to have Aunt Merryweather try fixing it again. She tries so hard, but it still didn't fit right.

"Who are you?" asks the old alpha wolf, his grey and black fur dappled in the forest sunlight.

"I am Briar Rose," introducing herself with a curtsy, as her etiquette book has taught her, her bare toes curling on the branch, "How do you do?"

"We hunt." States the alpha simply.

"Why?"

"We hunger." Says the alpha, as if that wasn't obvious.

"There is a nice patch of berries not far, that way." Briar Rose says pointing, she likes berries.

"We do not eat plants," the alpha said with disgust.

"What do you eat?"

"We eat prey."

"What is prey?"

"That which we eat. Deer, squirrels, flesh," the wolf, answers slowly, considering the juicy man-cub.

"Would you eat me, if you could?" Rose's eye are wide.

"Yes." There was no need to deny the nature of the wolf. The man-cub could not get away from the encircling wolves.

"That wouldn't be very nice. I want to be your friend." Briar Rose twirls a golden curl around her finger.

"Wolves do not befriend prey," says the alpha wolf, his tongue lolling out in laughter.

"Rose! Lunch! Briar Rose! Lunchtime!" They hear Aunt Flora call from the cottage; they all swing their heads to the sound of the call.

"I need to go to the cottage now. Will you let me pass?" Briar Rose asks nicely. The wolves had encircled the tree she was in.

"You may come down," said the alpha wolf, slyly.

Briar Rose thinks, biting her red, red lip. Aunt Fauna told her to very careful of wolves, they are smart and will try to trick you. Her book of fairy tales has several stories where wolves trick their prey so they are more easily eaten. The big wolf did not say he would let her pass.

"I think I'll go another way," says young Briar Rose, gracefully bounding across the branch to the neighboring tree, like she does when she races her squirrel and chipmunk friends.

"If you fall, you will be our prey," calls the alpha wolf behind her, giving chase.

Briar Rose isn't worried; she has never fallen. One of the three gifts of Maleficent, though she does not know that.

She has to take a circuitous route to reach the tree that stands above the cottage, the wolves below her giving chase, reveling in the chase, ready to devour her in case she falls.

Briar Rose leaps to the roof of the cottage and climbs in her open window, careful not to tip the vases over. She races down to the kitchen where Aunt Merryweather is setting out a vegetable stew for lunch.

"Aunt Fauna! Aunt Fauna! Wolves are chasing me and they're outside!" Briar Rose calls as she glides down the stairs. Aunt Fauna knew animals best and she would know what to do.

"Hm, What is it dear? Wolves you say," says Aunt Fauna, distractedly, her eyes on Merryweather and the food.

Briar Rose stops right in front of Aunt Fauna, takes her hands and makes sure she is looking at her so she knows she had her aunt's attention. "Yes, wolves, Aunt Fauna! They are outside and want to eat me as prey!"

Merryweather starts to pat her pockets, feeling for her wand, but it is still in the box under Flora's bed.

"What! Wolves? Prey!" Aunt Fauna gets a focused look on her face and heads for the door pushing up her sleeves.

Briar Rose rushes up the stairs to her room and climbs up to her window and watches as Aunt Fauna goes out to confront the wolves.

"How dare you endanger the girl!" Begins Aunt Fauna, focused and angry, berating the small pack of wolves, one hand on her hip, the other wagging a finger in their faces.

They sit before the powerful, disguised fairy; they know who and what she is. Making this one angry at the pack would be very bad. As she tells them not to come near the cottage again.

The old, graying alpha looked past the powerful fairy as she finished, to the man-cub up in the window.

The little one had evaded them successfully, with cunning and had given good chase. So he said respectfully, with a little nod, to the hidden princess herself and not because of the fairy, "You are not prey."

"Thank you." Briar Rose said back from her window, and then she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in a credible imitation of a wolfish laugh and waved.

The wolves' let their tongues hang out, laughing back, then turned and ran into the forest to find prey.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 009

Briar Rose is smart and capable. Even when faced with unusual challenges. Fauna gets a moment to shine.


	10. 010 The Crown

~ Roused

~ Chapter 010

~ The Crown

* * *

Once I was taken to see my beloved aunts, those terrible fairies, but I couldn't.

No more Pain!

I saw them and I ran away, they hurt me, they lied to me, they took away who I was and they gave me the Pain. I had only talked to one stranger and not for very long, I ran from him too, eventually. I am a bad girl.

I had loved them and they took everything and gave me Pain. I had to run; I didn't want more Pain, too much Pain. I am weak. I had begged them to let things go back to the way they were. I had promised I would never speak to a stranger ever again. But they were fairies now and things could never go back.

I have been sat at the vanity called mine in the Scary place. I am alone with Fear and Pain inside me. The sun is setting, the darkness coming for me. I don't want to sleep, but I am so tired, so empty. I know I will sleep and dream and the terrible nightmares will come for me.

The pink dress hugs me tight. It's pretty, but it isn't tight enough to kill me. I wish it would. I see the plain crown the fairies had forged from the empty air and placed on my head, the Pain is so awful. I want to remove it, but Maleficent said not to. She will come for me from the empty fireplace.

Fairies and witches have come for me already, the only thing missing is monsters.

Someone is to come and help me prepare for bed. She'll be right back. I don't matter. I fear sleep, I fear the dark now too.

I hurt so much. Phillip can help me, keep me safe. I want to be safe again. He's not here, I need to help myself, I did it before when I was Briar Rose.

There must be something I can do.

I look around; there are the stubs of candles, but no fire, light would be nice as the room darkens. I hadn't feared the darkness of the forest, but now I know only Fear and Pain. My eyes linger on the balcony. I wish that I could cross that threshold, but there is no way out. Maleficent commanded me not to.

There are books near the bed, maybe they have some answers. I turn.

From the corner of my eye I see eyes in the mirror. Red eyes.

I look and in the mirror I see the crown on my head change.

My blood chills. Instead of a plain crown, there are now gems, like eyes, watching me in the mirror. Filigree is growing patterns all across the face of it, like the smile of a hungry wolf.

It isn't just a crown, it is an enchanted crown that the fairies put on my head. It changes itself; what else can it do? Had the fairy magic and Maleficent's witchcraft tangled together in there, too? Like it had in me.

A monster doesn't need to find me, there is one here; on my head. I sit frozen, scared to move, lest the monster on my head be roused. There is no safe place. I can't even escape life.

...

The sun sets.

And from the darkness; a sob.

The young maid went to get new candles, but the drawer in the hallway was empty, so she had to go down to the main storage room and that took a long time. She was too embarrassed about taking so long to notice the crown had changed as she hurried to get her princess ready for bed.

~ End of Chapter 010

* * *

Aurora is such a strong person, she tried to get out of the Dark Place herself, but those stupid fairies couldn't not fight each other.

If you watch Sleeping Beauty carefully we see the crown is plain in some scenes, but fancy in others. However, there is a pattern. The crown is plain during the day and fancy at night. I figure that Flora and Merryweather still can't agree like the color war over the dress, but they built into the crown what each other thought was the best crown for Aurora. The magic made it change at dusk/dawn so it could satisfy both of them. Obviously, Flora wanted the plain crown, since plants are energized during the day. Sadly, there was no way to tell Aurora.


	11. 011 Rapunzel Gets The Call

~ Roused

~ Chapter 011

~ Rapunzel Gets The Call

* * *

Rapunzel is brought by her Lock Maid Margaret to the Palace Map Room. Where she finds her parents, Eugene and some of the military leaders in a huddle around the big table.

Rapunzel was feeling pretty good, she had finally gotten Margaret to giggle today. She was also very curious about what was going on, they'd never pulled her out of lessons before and apparently Eugene as well. Rapunzel thought he looked so dashing in his Prince uniform, but she hoped the thread of gold braiding on the collar wasn't itchy.

Everyone was looking very serious. Mama came over and gave her a hug.

"Hello, papa," she said, coming up next to him. He put his arm around her for a quick hug, but turned her attention to the map.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. There is a problem and it needs your special kind of help."

Rapunzel was wondering what she could do. Her magic hair was gone, even though she kept finding herself reaching for it. All the books and lessons had been showing her how dumb she was. Even with mama telling her she was smart all the time, she didn't feel smart. There was so much to learn, but she had made a bit of a dent in the palace library.

"How can I help, papa?" She asked.

"Remember when I told you about Princess Aurora?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment, "Yes, she's the princess of King Stefan's kingdom who was cursed by a witch, to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die before her sixteenth birthday. You've been exchanging letters trying to help them get ready for her to come home. That's coming up soon isn't it?"

The life of Princess Aurora sounded so much like her own. Instead of being kidnapped, she was cursed by a witch and then hidden in a forest, which at least was bigger then a tower, but still. Stalked by a witch and raised by fairies, would make for a different childhood. Magic was real, even if her own magic hair was gone now. Rapunzel tried to drop her hands from her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Well, yes, sort of, that was four days ago," said her Mama, gently. The Return of the Hidden Princess was to be an intimate affair. They knew they would be invited to the more general Coronation of the Princess Aurora and wedding to Prince Phillip. That was supposed to be some time after her return, so this message was a surprise.

Rapunzel felt dumb again, for some reason she had the hardest time tracking time. In the tower she could keep track with her star chart, but really only seasons mattered to herself and Mother. The only day of the year that was special in the tower was her birthday and it was easy to see it coming in the stars and position of the sun.

"Oh, is she okay?" She bit her pink lip. Eugene had slipped a book of fairy tales into her bed a few days ago and it was a great read, but so many of the princess' died in gruesome ways. It made her feel a little uncomfortable to actually be a princess. She had Eugene, who was a prince now and real parents, not stepparents. So she was safe, hopefully.

The king and queen shared a look.

"Not exactly. The good fairies, who were charged to keep her safe, and hid her in a forest, brought her home just a few minutes too early and the witch accomplished the curse. She's alive. But something went wrong. She seems to be suffering from some kind of deep melancholy, her parents are 'concerned.' They want you to come."

Queen Rebecca looked at her husband. "Concerned" was the word Queen Leah used in her letter, but the shaky script had sent chills down her spine. She couldn't possibly be hearing barely restrained panic in those written words could she?

The messenger himself was almost desperate, he related that he had been standing his evening post in the throne room and the flat monotone the princess had used with her parents had sounded like the dead talking. Queen Leah had taken him aside, wrote the letter herself and given him extra gold for any needs to get the letter to Corona as fast as possible.

He had run several horses to their very limits, using every technique for maximum speed, because something was very wrong with the princess and she desperately needed help. This was the fastest a message had ever travelled between the two capitols.

"She was saved by Prince Phillip and the good fairies. Prince Phillip killed the witch Maleficent during the rescue, but her goons are now on a rampage. He is leading the fight to destroy them, and has asked for military aid. And with him leading the fight he can't be there for her," said King Leonard.

"We only have one ship available right now that can make it up the river, we're going to fit as many soldiers on her as we can. We should be able to get to King Stefan's castle in a few days, if the wind holds. Eugene is going to be leading our forces in this effort."

"Are you sure they are going to follow me? They spent a lot of time chasing me when I was Flynn Rider, I know most of them still don't trust me, much less like me." Eugene looked uncertain, flicking a glance at Captain Forester, who was resolutely looking at the map on the table.

He was trying to make sure he had listed all the things that needed to be done for the widows and orphans. He had split his staff so half focused on the orphans and the other on the widows. He still wasn't sure how the widows got under his jurisdiction, but how could he not help those sweet little old ladies, especially when they made cookies. He had good people, but they were going to be on their own for the first time and he was worried about them.

Eugene had also been given some men to train in frying pan combat, as a way to build rapport with the guard and soldiers. With Max's help the combat training was going pretty well. The men were good, but there were many subtle disobediences. Funnily, most of them were things he recognized from when he was in the orphanage, but he couldn't think of a way to counter them either. He wanted to apologize to the headmistress, but she had died years ago.

"They'll follow you because I am their king and I will order them too. It's not a great solution, but it is your duty as prince to lead and their's, as soldiers, to follow." King Leonard was looking at Captain Forester, who was still looking at the map, though he nodded. Captain Forester was going to remain behind and organize the next wave of forces. Several ships were due back in the next few days that could make it up the river.

The King had talked to Captain Forester and much of the military leadership. They acknowledged Eugene as Prince of Corona, but were having a hard time accepting him as different from Flynn Rider. Stealing the crown and escaping the prison were hard for the men to overcome.

The reputation of Flynn Rider dogged Prince Eugene like a specter.

The king and queen had hoped that the orphanage project would help with that problem. Prince Eugene was scrupulous about the money used for the building repairs, clothes, bedding and food.

Leonard had almost exploded with pride toward Eugene when he had found out about him firing workers on the spot for shoddy work and then doing it right himself. Mortimer had a few people watching what was going on and reporting back to the king and queen.

Though they did have the tutors start nudging the lessons in a more leadership direction. While there were many things a prince needed to do himself, patching roofs was not one of them.

Eugene's actions had swayed a large portion of the palace staff, and the populous; the military was harder to convince, particularly some of the leadership.

King Leonard had decided to give them a year to get used to the idea before shaking things up with forced retirements or resignations, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that, they were good men and had risen in the ranks for good reason, they were good at what they did.

Now that this war appeared, King Leonard was quietly hoping that the fires of combat would bring out Eugene's true strength and forge trust between him and his men. So Eugene could become a true prince to his men and for Corona.

It was dangerous in so many ways, but it had worked in the past, if he didn't die.

King Leonard had also exchanged letters with Prince Phillip in the months leading up to Princess Aurora's return. He seemed like a good solid leader. He may even be able to help Eugene.

"Okay, but where do I come in?" asked Rapunzel.

"It's just that her transition is not going so well. They say she seemed fine at the Return Ball but then things started falling apart once the war started. Something went wrong. She won't eat and barely talks to anyone. She even ran away from the fairies that protected her for 16 years. Something's wrong and nothing they've tried has worked. They want you to come. They are hoping since you have lived such a similar life, you can help her somehow."

"Of course, I'll help." Rapunzel had loved to help Mother, and helping the orphans had been wonderful. She would certainly go help someone who lived a life so like her own. Becoming a princess has been such a challenge for her in so many ways.

"Good, we'll be leaving on the evening tide, which is about two hours from now. They are already packing for you. Eugene, mama and I will be coming too. Just as Aurora will need your special kind of help, so will her parents and her prince."

"We'll only be taking a minimal team for your protection, I want to take as many men as possible to support the war." Sergeant Gabriel was looking unhappy about that, he really wanted to take a full team since they were heading into a war zone. He may be second-in-command of the Lock Guard, but he did not like this decision from the King.

Captain Taygon and his wife had gone on leave just four days ago, his first real vacation in eighteen years. No one begrudged him that, though it was odd that he had mentioned settling a bet. Sergeant Gabriel had known the Captain for over eighteen years and never knew him to be a betting man.

He had sent a pair to find the Captain, but he and his wife had vanished into the forest, promising to be back in two weeks. If they didn't want to be found, they wouldn't be.

The King had limited him to only four people, which would fill a cabin on the ship. He had objected as that wouldn't be enough to provide coverage to all the royals. The King had overridden his objection, saying they would keep some of the palace guard at King Stefan's castle as protection for the King and Queen, and Prince Eugene would have the rest of the men around him.

It had taken all his training to keep from snorting in derision at the thought of them actually protecting Prince Eugene. Though he was pretty sure they wouldn't put an arrow in the back of the prince, because that would make the Princess unhappy and no one wanted that.

Sergeant Gabriel knew the ship they would be taking was the Star Enterprise and it had a single stall to carry an animal, so he had asked that Maximus be brought along for Eugene's use in the war. The King thought that was a good idea. Sergeant Gabriel could also trust Maximus to take care of Prince Eugene even in a war zone.

The Star Enterprise was a good ship, it seemed to have a knack at finding new trade routes and making new trade partners. And it always brought the crew home, even through the worst storms. It had almost sunk on several occasions, but it kept floating.

The princess would be safe aboard her.

It hurt a little bit that the King thought the palace guard was good enough protection for the King and Queen. The newest Lock Guard graduate was far better then even the best of the palace guard or soldiers.

The King had assured him that they'd be staying in the castle and it was safe there, so he had gone along the King's wishes. But he knew Captain Taygon wouldn't like it any more then he did.

Sergeant Gabriel had chosen Mark and Margaret, as the most familiar with the princess and since they were also better then average in combat skills. James, their best dual-handed sword fighter and himself, he was pretty good with both hands too. He would protect the princess at cost of his own life, he couldn't ask another to do it. He'd be leaving Sergeant Michael in charge.

"Of course, I'll help her and it'll give us a chance for more Firsts," said Rapunzel. They all smiled about that.

~ End of Chapter 011

* * *

Author's Note: Help is on the way.


	12. 012 The Garden

~ Roused

~ Chapter 012

~ The Garden

* * *

The strangers who are supposed to be my parents, the king and queen, were talking, but I couldn't hear what it was they were talking about through the Pain, as they made me walk around the castle. I am a bad girl.

There was a garden. I moved to lean on a tree and it seemed to hurt less there. It was good to feel the green grass and the breeze; I could look beyond all of that and be in a numb place. I could sit in the grass and look at the flowers and the trees and remember the forest again.

There were chipmunks, but I told them to hide, they ate friends in this place. They had looked worried. I didn't see them again.

It felt better then the cold, cold stone of the castle. The Pain felt a little less there. So I stayed there until a stranger in black and white clothes took me somewhere else. But I could ask for the garden and they would take me, sometimes.

Sometimes I would have to be somewhere else and listen and answer or meet more strangers with their hungry eyes, but always with me was the Pain.

Sleep was painful too. I would lie in the bed they called mine, but it wasn't mine, not really. It was in the Scary place. I am weak. Eventually, I would sleep, not that I wanted to, and then the nightmares would come for me.

_They would be eating my forest friends while my friends would beg me to stop them from being eaten and I couldn't move, couldn't speak. _

_I would be surrounded by strangers and they would be looking at me like I was a tasty berry and I would have no clothes, there were no trees to hide in, they got closer and closer and closer._

_The crown was on my head and arrows were flying toward me, chasing me._

I wake up like a frightened bunny, curled into a ball, shaking, being so quiet, even as I want to scream out in terror. And then it would be strange clothes and that hated crown and eating friends and always more strangers, buzzing.

Why did I talk to that stranger? Why I am so weak? I am such a bad girl.

I was taken to a high place and they shouted the name they said was mine to the strangers, so many strangers, below us and they echoed it back. I waved, as the stranger I had to call mom said to do and they cheered, but it wasn't my name. Who was I? I wished they would throw me off and end the Pain.

More nightmares.

More strangers.

More looking.

More buzzing.

More taking off of my clothes.

More watching them eat my friends.

Sometimes day.

Sometimes night.

So hungry.

So tired.

Who was I? Where was I? Why was there so much Pain? Why couldn't Phillip be here? He could make the Pain go away or at least make it so it didn't hurt. He was good; he was true, he was safe. Was that why he wasn't here anymore? Was he even real?

I see the forest through the gate. I want to go to the forest. My heart yearns for the forest, but the hard, scary strangers with the knives on sticks say it isn't safe.

The black-and-white stranger with the red hair takes me to the garden.

It is safe here.

Would you be kind enough to help me die.

The black-and-white stranger runs from me. I am not worth helping. I deserved what happened to me.

The garden was a less Painful place. I could remember myself there a little. That was a good place and a place to rest a little. I look into the trees and bushes and plants, but do not see them, I am looking beyond them hoping for escape, but there was no escape. I don't deserve anything good.

I want Phillip so much, he was safe, he was true, he was happy, and he made the Pain go away. There was only Pain; at least there was no Fear there in the garden. I am bad. No home any more, was the cottage even there, had it even been real?

And there were always nightmares. Rest was beyond my reach, but I couldn't stay awake. I would be taken from the garden to meet more strangers, or taken to the room called mine to be in fear and nightmares.

What's happening to me? Why is there so much Pain? Someone help me, please, please. I am weak. I lean against a tree and try to remember a happy time, but there aren't any. I thought I remembered someone that made me feel happy once, wasn't there? I'm not allowed to be happy.

Couldn't I? I lean against the tree.

I-I can't remember…anything.

I can't do anything right at all.

There is only Pain.

I am weak.

My legs collapse.

Nothing works.

Everything has a haze of Pain over it.

My arms land as they will, crossed on my lap.

I am dumb.

Everything is the color of Pain.

I can't do anything right.

My eyes close.

Do I even smell Pain?

I'm not worth anything.

Please, someone make the Pain go away.

Tasting Pain?

Everything hurts.

I am bad.

My head bows.

There is a soft step on the grass of the garden.

Why should I even try?

So much Pain.

Pain.

pain.

pain

* * *

~ End of Chapter 012

Author's Note: Come on, hang on. Just a little longer, please. Help's almost there.


	13. 013 Reaching Into Pain

~ Roused

~ Chapter 013

Act 1

~ Reaching into Pain

* * *

Aurora feels someone nearby, something Aunt Fauna had taught her, the warmth of life, smells new to the garden, the smell of lavender.

Aurora lifts her head and opens her eyes. It is hard to focus on the stranger; she is so close, sitting all the way on the other side of the garden.

Why can't she get away from strangers anymore?

This stranger has short brown hair and large green eyes. She seems different; she's just sitting there, legs folded beneath her. Just gazing at her, but not like a juicy berry, or wanting to tell her to go somewhere or talking to her, telling her things she had no interest in, just waiting.

She seems so gentle, would she be kind enough to kill her?

"Hello, Princess Aurora, my name is Princess Rapunzel."

"Hello, Princess Rapunzel." Aurora says in a flat, dead, monotone, the stranger she had to call mom had told her it was polite to say hello and a person's name. She tried, but she couldn't seem to remember a name for very long, the Pain got in the way. She looked far beyond the soft bushes; that was easier. The stranger was a princess too, Aurora thought it odd that she was alive. What did it matter anyway? I can't have anything good.

"Your mom is worried about you, and asked if I could help. May I help you?"

"Okay." That was an answer that seemed to satisfy most people, even though it meant nothing. The stranger she had to call mom told her it was polite to answer questions.

"How do you feel?" Rapunzel asked as kindly as she could. She had never heard anyone speak like that before; so dull, lifeless and flat. It was frightening, but in a way completely unlike the Stabbington Brothers and their sack. She was still alive and that meant there was still hope.

"Okay." It means nothing. It didn't matter.

"No, you don't." That was obvious.

"No, I don't." That was true, but I don't matter.

"How do you feel?" Trying again, she admitted there was something wrong, maybe she was opening up.

"Okay." It didn't matter. Nothing matters. I am weak. My eyes close. My head drupes. I don't matter. I am a lie. The stranger takes a breath.

Time to try something else.

"I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time, when I was born, my hair had special powers, it could heal the sick and reverse aging. Mother kept me in a tower to keep my special gift safe, because she said bad men wanted my hair for its power, and I loved her and trusted her. I didn't want to leave the tower, except to find out why the floating lights came on my birthday, and only on my birthday," said the stranger called Princess Rapunzel.

That sounds like my story, thought Briar Rose, I was taken into the forest by someone, not my parents. They are fairies, not human. I loved them too, and I couldn't leave the forest.

"One day while Mother was gone, a thief came to my tower and I captured him and hid his treasure and had him take me away from my tower to see the floating lights in return for his treasure. After many adventures, I began to like my thief and I began to think he liked me too."

A stranger came to my forest and touched me and captured my heart and I was taken from my forest. Briar Rose had lifted her head and opened her eyes and was looking beyond Rapunzel now.

"But Mother had returned early from her journey and found the treasure and us. Mother wanted me to come home with her, but I said no, then she gave me the treasure to test my thief, if he wanted me more then the treasure. I was scared and hide the treasure again."

I was scared of the stranger. I should have run, but didn't.

"After I had seen the floating lights I was no longer scared and gave the thief his treasure, because I believed that he liked me more then the treasure. I was wrong. He betrayed me to bad men who wanted to take me, put me in a sack and sell me and my gift. I had never been more scared, but what was worse was my heart was torn in half, from the betrayal of my thief."

She had been betrayed, might she know how I feel? Briar Rose was looking at Rapunzel now.

"Mother rescued me from the bad men. And I believed her, that the world was bad and the bad men wanted my hair. I went back to my tower believing everything that Mother had told me and vowing never to return to the Outside world, because it hurt so much."

She knows hurt, could she know how I feel?

"But it was all lies. My whole life was a lie. Mother had betrayed my thief and me. She wanted my gift for herself. She wasn't my mother, she had stole me as a baby, my real parents were the King and Queen of Corona. My thief did like me and came for me. But she stabbed him and he was dying. I bargained with Mother for his life, I would stay with her if I could heal him."

She was a lie, too! Briar Rose was looking intently at Rapunzel.

"But my thief cut my hair, which destroyed my gift, it killed Mother, but I couldn't heal him and he died. I lost everyone I loved and the gift I had. If his betrayal felt like my heart was torn in half, their deaths felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. I had lost everything. I had nothing left to live for."

She! Knows! PAIN! Briar Rose scrambled and with a look of desperate hope threw her arms around the stranger and hugged her and wept, "You know Pain! Thank you. Thank you. Help me, please, please."

"I am here to help you, Aurora," said Rapunzel, wrapping her arms around Princess Aurora and holding her close as she wept, surprised by the intensity of the reaction to her story. She had almost been bowled over, and she hadn't even finished the story.

Briar Rose was held by Rapunzel who cooed and whispered encouragement as Briar Rose wept for the first time in days, feeling that she finally had a connection to someone. There was someone who knew her Pain, there was something beyond Pain still out there; someone who could reach through Pain.

Rapunzel held Aurora with all her love.

Rapunzel would do what she could to help Aurora; she knew she was the only one in the world who had any chance at all of helping Aurora. They had both grown up alone and isolated; living in a lie.

In many ways their stories, their lives, made them like sisters, another new thing that sounded so wonderful, that she never knew existed.

And you always helped family.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 013

Author's Note: Great timing there Rapunzel. Aurora almost lost who she was just then.

Two girls growing up alone loving the people they were with with all their hearts. But at the very core of both of their lives was a lie, that they were not who they thought they were, they were really princesses. They had something in common, when they had so little in common with anyone else.


	14. 014 The Princes

~ Roused

~ Chapter 014

~ The Princes Meet

* * *

A sentry salutes Prince Phillip who is looking worriedly at a map on a small camp table, there are lots of red guys, so few blue guys. "Sir. A column of men are approaching."

Phillip looks up, hope lighting up his face. "Really? Who? How many?"

"I don't know sir. We can't see the banner. Looks to be about 200 men."

"Let's see what we can see." Prince Phillip walks to the edge of the small war camp; his plate armor creaking, scratching at the stubble on his face. Shading his eyes from the late afternoon sun. He couldn't see the banner as yet, but any help was welcome now. The castle was tiny in the distance. How he yearned to go to his love, the princess Aurora, but protecting the kingdom also protected her.

Most of his men are looking at the column of men approaching. Not that he had all that many, a little over 50 mounted knights in this war camp.

And reinforcements, desperately needed reinforcements, had finally arrived.

The wind picks up and the purple and yellow sun banner of Corona is revealed.

Phillip smiles. This is unexpected, Corona is pretty far away, but after a moment of thought, it made sense. They have ships and the river is deep. It's been fairly windy too. They probably just sailed up the river.

He is grateful too. Queen Leah has been urging him to return to the castle, something is wrong with Aurora. He knew that, he had told her that she was in great pain, though he knew not why. The queen has written him, telling him that they had sent to Corona for help from Princess Rapunzel, the Lost Princess, who had lived 18 years, kept in a tower. She was their last hope of helping Aurora, the Hidden Princess, who was kept in a forest by the three good fairies.

There was hope now, for all of them.

"**Hello, the camp!**" called the man on the horse, with the gold-inlayed sun breastplate and purple-plumed wave helmet.

"**Hello, the column! Prince Eugene is that you?**" returned Phillip.

"**Yes, it is. Prince Phillip?**"

"**The same. Have your men setup over there.**" Phillip pointed to a small rise below the main camp that was a good-sized clearing.

The Coronaian soldiers started to move off even before Prince Eugene waved them on. Phillip thought that was not very respectful, but he knew that Eugene had some issues with them, given how much they chased him and he kept getting away.

He didn't need that kind of discipline problem on top of everything else. But with everything else going wrong, why should this go any better? Still the men will be useful.

Eugene left his horse with one of his men and came over. They shook hands.

"Prince Eugene, it is good to see you in person and all your men."

"It's good to meet you too. They are the King's men; they are following me out of respect for him. I'm pretty sure most don't trust or like me. I hope that it won't be a problem."

"We'll deal with it. Come to my tent; I'll bring you up to speed."

"Thanks, King Stefan sent us off pretty quickly, so I have no idea what is happening." King Stefan had basically just grabbed a messenger and told him to take Prince Eugene and the Coronaian men to the war camp of Prince Phillip as they hustled off to wherever Aurora was, leaving him just standing there in the throne room.

Eugene knew he had to tell Phillip about what the maid had said about Aurora asking her to help her die, but not in front of all the troops.

They walk into the camp.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 014

Authors' Note: Eugene and Phillip are together now too.


	15. 015 Telling Of The Pain

~ Roused

~ Chapter 015

~ Telling Of The Pain

* * *

Eventually, Princess Aurora calmed down and stopped crying, but she still held on to Princess Rapunzel, she didn't ever want to let go. Another princess should be safe, princesses didn't meet in the stories, but she has and this princess is still alive, she must be safe; as good as a prince, she so desperately hoped.

There was someone outside of the Dark Place, that knew the Dark Place. There _was_ a way out, even if she had not been able to find it herself. An ember of hope glowed in her heart now.

Aurora liked hugging Rapunzel, she thought she remembered the name, she felt really good, almost as good as Phillip, better then Aunt Fauna, who was a fairy now.

The Pain hurt less; it was still there, but not so bad, just touching her skin instead of being inside. It felt like she could think again, remember again.

It was terrifying, she could remember Before, when there was good and love in her life and she could remember After everything was taken from her and the terrible Pain and the terrifying, dark, numb emptiness she had found to not hurt so much in, but it had hurt there too, she could now feel.

She held Rapunzel around the middle, clutching her like a hurt child to her mother. A branch to a place outside of Pain, maybe she could climb it like a squirrel, but she can't do it alone anymore, she was empty.

"I need help." Briar Rose finally said in a shaking voice.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rapunzel.

"I hurt so much."

"What hurts?"

"Everything," Briar Rose sobs.

"What happened?"

"They took everything. I have nothing. I am weak."

"What did they take?"

"The cottage, the forest, my clothes, my friends, my Phillip, e-even my n-name." Briar Rose weeps.

"Your Phillip? Prince Phillip, your betrothed? He's protecting the kingdom. You miss him?"

Briar Rose nods into Rapunzel's bosom.

"He makes the Pain not hurt. He is safe. He is true." She sobs.

"What pain?" The pain seems to be the biggest issue for Aurora so Rapunzel would focus on that, first.

"Everything. Everything is Pain. My aunts, they're fairies, not human, I loved them, but they lied to me, they took everything from me. They betrayed me. And then Maleficent came for me. I am weak. She made my-me touch the spindle and bound me in sleep. Parents are king and queen. Sleep was good; it didn't hurt. Now sleep is bad, nightmares," she shivered. It was still far too terrifying to share all of what Maleficent did to her. There was a chance at trust with Rapunzel but she wasn't there yet.

"I know nightmares." Rapunzel said bleakly, giving Aurora an extra hug.

"You do?" asked Aurora looking up.

"Yes, I have a nightmare of Mother aging and dying, of Eugene dying and rotting, of my tower crumbling and falling." Rapunzel says bleakly, describing the one from this morning; one of the more common ones.

"You know my nightmares. The cottage crumbles, the forest falls, everyone dies," said Briar Rose, fiercely hugging Rapunzel.

"We are not so different, I think."

"Can you help me?" begged Briar Rose. Hoping, praying, there is a chance to live and love and trust again. That the pain in her heart can heal, and the hate go away.

"I will. I promise, and I _never_ break my promises," said Rapunzel. Briar Rose felt in her heart that, for seemingly once, something was not a lie.

"I'm so hungry, but they eat friends here," said Briar Rose with a shiver. Willing to take a small chance to see if she could trust this new stranger that seemed so much like her. The garden had only a couple of edible plants, she had only eaten a little so as not to kill them, but she was so desperately hungry. The wash water from the Scary Place was the only thing she had to drink.

"Friends?" asked Rapunzel, confused and concerned.

"Deer, rabbits, pheasants, more. Can't eat…can't eat friends," said Briar Rose sobbing. She was so scared that the queen was mixing her friends into those special dishes they kept trying to give her, to trick her into eating her friends. To eat her friends would make her an admonition.

"Oh, I understand. Let me up and I will get you food you can eat," said Rapunzel.

Mother had fed her fruits and vegetables too; they had found a big food forest and root cellar not far from the tower, and many beehives. It explained where all the wax came from for all the candles, and she probably traded honey for things like eggs, milk and cheese.

For all those lonely years before Pascal showed up, her only friends were the birds. She just couldn't eat the meat. Her parents had come to understand and they had adapted to the circumstance.

Eating fish wasn't a problem for her, but it was hard eating something you could talk to, and could be friends with, when she had so desperately needed friends.

Meat was still served at the big state meals, but she had her own special dishes just for her. It had been hard, at first, to watch, so she understood what Aurora was going through. For a while, she had never wanted to eat again, when she learned just what a chicken was, because she didn't want to hurt anyone. She still had nightmares about the chicken farm.

"No! You'll go away; never come back, like Phillip. Please, don't go. I need help. I can't lose any more. I am weak. Too much Pain." Briar Rose said, holding on tightly.

"Okay, I'll stay. I'll stay." Giving Aurora another tight hug.

Rapunzel looked over Aurora's head, "Margaret!"

Her Lock Maid's head poked around the entry, "Princess Aurora is hungry and needs one of my meals and something to drink. Bring plenty for the both of us. Please."

"Yes, Princess."

"Thank you."

* * *

~ End of Chapter 015

Author's Note: One of the things that drives me nuts about a lot of stories is that characters withhold information from each other for no apparent reason. Aurora has lots of reasons for not talking to people, but she now has a connection to someone who she feels can understand her and how she feels. After the betrayal of the fairies it is so very hard for her to trust now, but she is trying, extending some trust to Rapunzel to see if something good happens. Once burned, twice shy.

In this case a lot of people know stuff but what they think they saw is different from what really happened. But they are going to talk about it, because they are trying to help. There will also be some incorrect assumptions.

There is an audio version on my tumblr.

Please review.


	16. 016 The Story Comes Out

- Roused

- Chapter 016

~ The Story Comes Out

* * *

Just inside the doorway King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Leonard, Queen Rebecca and Sergeant Gabriel, a Lock Guard with his crossed white sashes and dashed collar, are standing listening intently as Margaret and the red-haired maid of Princess Aurora's personal staff go off to the kitchens.

Queen Leah had her hand to her mouth.

"She considers the meat, friends, too? But we made sure she had special vegetable dishes of her own like Rapunzel did, but she wouldn't eat them, either," she whispered in horror.

Queen Rebecca nods, "Apparently. I take it she made friends with the forest creatures?"

King Stefan nodded, "We expected that, to a certain extent, Fauna the Good Fairy is good with animals."

"Okay, we can work around this." Queen Rebecca says decisively. "Feeding her is _the_ most important thing right now. How about Prince Phillip, can we get him back here?"

"I don't think so, at least not today, he was defending near Inner Trout this morning. We're expecting an update soon, we'll have more information soon and see if we can recall him," says the King, quietly.

"I've asked him to return, he says he's trying, but so many things have gone wrong for him. He says he should be here tomorrow," says the Queen.

"That'll have to do. Hopefully, Prince Eugene can take over for him. She needs him more then the war does. She is in great danger of starving herself to death, having him here should help that." Queen Rebecca and King Leonard share a look.

They had wanted Eugene to get some leadership pointers from Phillip so he could become a good prince, but it didn't look like that was an available option anymore. Eugene needed to be a prince and right now. Leonard and Rebecca were pretty sure he was up to it, but this war was not what they expected from the letter they had gotten from Leah. Goons were supposed to only be a small nuisance creature, but now there were a lot more of them then expected.

"How about the fairies, can they come help?" asked Queen Rebecca. Surely there was still enough of a connection there to try to help, they were friends, parents basically, not like the kidnapper.

"We thought we were smart enough to try that. Aurora ran from them screaming about pain, and they left weeping, it would take a few days for a messenger to get to their home. Not sure if they would come after that," said Queen Leah dejectedly.

"We should try, at least ask what they fed her," said Queen Rebecca.

Rebecca's worried; Rapunzel had an episode of not wanting to eat, when they visited the farm and learned that chickens are birds; who were the only friends Rapunzel had for a long time. That had been deeply frightening, because she couldn't think of a way to get her baby to eat without forcing her; maybe hurting her, and that would break the tenuous mother-daughter connection they had worked so hard to build. It would be a Pyrrhic victory, it would destroy her baby either way. Right now she wasn't sure if she had mentioned it in any of the letters.

"At least, she is talking to someone now." Queen Leah said hopefully.

Rebecca nodded. Now she knew why the messenger had almost killed his horse getting to Corona. The flat, dead monotone that Aurora had been using was so frightening, like she had lost all hope of life. She had felt a chill when she had read the letter asking, begging, Rapunzel to come help. She had heard the barely restrained panic in Leah's voice in the shaky script of the letter. Now she could see the redness in Leah's eyes, she had spent quite some time crying, and the real sadness in her shoulders and the sobs hiding in her voice.

She had to find a way to help this family. It was so close to falling apart and that would take their kingdom with it.

Soon the food arrives and Aurora eats desperately while Rapunzel eats slowly, allowing her new friend to eat most of the food. Hopefully the food would help. Queen Leah said Aurora hadn't seemed to have eaten at all, all week. She would be hurting pretty bad already. Food might make all the difference with the pain.

Eventually, Aurora slows down and sits back against her tree.

"Thank you. I feel a little better." Aurora says, having someone that could understand and wasn't hurting her was so helpful. She could start to trust Rapunzel a little.

"When did you last eat?" Rapunzel asks.

"I'm not sure, before I got here," Aurora says slowly, looking around, she wasn't at all sure when she was. The sun told her it was about noon, but how long had it been since she had been taken from the cottage, she couldn't say and that made her feel bad too.

"About a week then. That's a long time."

"I don't know." I'm bad, I forgot to remember when I was.

"Does the food help the pain?" asks Rapunzel gently.

"No. Just the hunger," says Aurora sadly, looking at the bread in her hand. It had filled her stomach, but it couldn't do anything about her heart.

"Can you tell me more about the pain?" Rapunzel asks gently.

"I am taken by Pain. Like being buried by leaves on a fall day. I was happy Before, before I talked to the stranger. I was in my cottage, I could walk in the forest and be with my friends and we would be together and play chase through the trees. I could pick berries and fruits and nuts and plant vegetables. My aunts loved me and I loved them." Briar Rose finished with a sob.

"And After they took all of that. They made me a princess. They took the love I had for them and betrayed it and the clothes I had and left them behind and the man I loved, I could never met again and even my name wasn't my own, they gave me a different name."

"They brought me here and said this was my home. They took me to the room they called mine, that I had never seen before and gave me a crown, that terrible crown and I was so scared. Then Maleficent came and made my-," a look of fear and pain crosses her beautiful face. It had been so terrifying.

Rapunzel sees it, but waits for Aurora to tell the rest, "-me prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. I couldn't stop myself. I am weak. And so I was bound up in the tangle that was Maleficent's curse and Aunt Merryweather's gift."

Aurora shivered.

"I awoke to the sight of my beloved and he told me that that we were betrothed and that he loved me and he was a prince. And the sight of him held off the Pain, I thought I could be happy and safe again, but then he was gone, again, and they took my clothes, again, my parents are king and queen, they brought friends to eat and strangers, many strangers, so many strangers, all staring at me, buzzing at me." Aurora hugs herself and starts to sob again. Rapunzel comes over and holds her close. Aurora hugs her tight, weeping.

- End of Chapter 016


	17. 017 I Found Her

- Roused

- Chapter 017

~ I Found Her

* * *

"So, Phillip what happened? We were expecting a wedding invitation, not a call to war and for Rapunzel to come save Aurora. Your last letter was saying how you were coming here to prepare for her return, that was only two weeks ago." Eugene asked as they sat down at the dinner fire, as the dark brown muck that was called stew, simmered in the pot.

Phillip sighed, "Whole lots of things happened. I'll give you as much of the story as I know, though I know I don't have all of it."

Phillip scratched his stubbled chin, thinking about where best to begin. He knew he was tired, but Prince Eugene should know the whole story, or at least as much as he knew so he could take over in case something happened to him. He needed to get back to Aurora, Queen Leah had been urging him to return in her letters. Best to start at the beginning and just go through the whole thing in order.

"My father and I got here a few of days before the Return. Queen Leah was working hard trying to make it all perfect. She was so excited to see her daughter again after all this time. I was happy that things were so quiet. But I kept my eye on the Forbidden Mountain, it was pretty active, the clouds dark and lots of lightning."

They looked to the mountain and it was quiet, the clouds dispersed. A normal mountain as far as they could tell; with a castle on top.

"As far as we could tell no one had found Aurora, especially Maleficent. Goons were active everywhere. Sneaking into homes everywhere. They hadn't been particularly effective creatures, they would run off if confronted. We've had plenty of reports of mothers taking down one or occasionally two by themselves. Though they are dangerous in larger groups. Turns out they were looking in all the cribs for a baby."

"A baby?" asked Eugene, incredulous.

Phillip nodded, "A baby. The goons hadn't thought that she'd age and be a 16 year old girl."

"Wow, talk about not being able to find good help." Flynn shook his head.

"Indeed, and it _almost_ saved Aurora." Phillip said seriously.

"Uh, oh," concern showed on Eugene face.

"Unfortunately, I found her first," said Phillip with a pained expression.

"You?" Surprised would be an understatement.

"Yes, me. I found her early the day we were supposed to meet, but neither of us knew it until later. And because of what I did; Aurora was cursed, I was captured and the good fairies had to rescue me and then I fought through the spells Maleficent threw at me to stop me. Finally, she came herself and turned into a dragon."

"A dragon!" Eugene looked shocked.

"Yes, a dragon, as big as a large house and breathing green fire. It was terrifying. But with the fairies help again, I drove the Sword of Truth into her heart and she died. The fairies helped me again by healing me, which I appreciated, then I had to climb to the top of the tallest tower to give Aurora the kiss to break the spell. Trust Maleficent to put her somewhere just to make it a little bit harder then necessary to finish the job." Phillip made a face.

"Are you okay with that? It all worked out in the end, better really, now that Maleficent is dead."

"Yes, I've studied enough military history to know that few plans go off as well as expected. That I ended up killing Maleficent is wonderful, but Aurora is in trouble."

"How so?" Eugene knew Aurora was in trouble, the letter from Queen Leah had concerned them all. Having the maid come in telling them she asked her to help her die, was frightening.

That he and Rapunzel would go help was something he wasn't surprised about, he would stay with Rapunzel and she would have gone to the ends of the earth to help someone, anyone, but especially a princess who had lived a life not all that different from her own.

For someone who couldn't use the word love, she had a lot of it and it showed in everything she did.

But that the King and Queen were joining them was a surprise to him. They had said it was because as much as Aurora would need Rapunzel, her parents needed some specialized help as well, and there wasn't anyone else to do that job either.

As his would be to help Phillip, though he wasn't exactly sure how to do that. Phillip seemed very competent and confident. And why not? He was a dragonslayer.

Though, if Aurora was anything like Rapunzel, Phillip was going to need some pointers on how to deal with her. Plus he needed to be a commander to the troops, but that had it's own problems.

"She's in great pain and I don't know why. I mentioned it to the queen, as I was getting ready to leave to deal with the goons. I don't know how to help from out here. I send letters, but Aurora doesn't even respond to them when they read them to her, she just sits there."

"I'm trying to get back, but we were drawn far from the castle the first few days and then it's been disaster after disaster the closer I get to the castle. Like there is some force trying to keep me away. This is the closest I've gotten all week, but I am expecting something to happen to pull me away again. If I hadn't killed Maleficent myself, I'd swear she's had a hand in keeping me away from Aurora."

"How do you know she's in pain?" asked Eugene, poking at the fire.

"I saw it in her eyes. It wasn't there the first time I met her, in the forest. We were dancing. We danced the whole day away. It was so wonderful looking into her eyes, she loved me so much. She was oblivious to everything, the fairies were using magic to change her dress to different colors, though I'm not sure why."

"It was getting late and she was tired, but she just kept dancing, not wanting to stop even when I asked if she wanted to sit, or someone came close to offer food or drink. Then she slowly blinked, her shields came down completely and then I could see so deeply into her soul. It was rather frightening to see that deep. And all I saw was her love for me and pain. It was the kind of pain I see in father's eyes when he is deep in his cups and remembering my mother Rachel, or his first wife Sarah. They were both lost to death." Phillip said quietly.

Phillip looked frustrated. "But she didn't lose anything, she became a princess and returned home, she should be happy. Then she put her head on my chest and fell asleep, right there in front of everyone. I carried her to her room and left her with her mom and a maid to put her to bed. I wanted to talk to Queen Leah about what I saw, but when I got back to the ballroom the whole place was buzzing about the goon attack on Stoke-Around-The-Riverbend. I volunteered to lead the counter attack. A few dozen knights and we should have been able to deal with them in a day or two, but it didn't turn out that way and I've been out here ever since."

- End of Chapter 017

* * *

Author's Note: Now we are beginning to see the story from Phillip's point of view. Phillip is rather tired. He couldn't sleep the night before Aurora came home, concerned about Aurora. Then he spent a night in Maleficent's dungeon and fought his way to Aurora. Danced the day away and then became leader of the troops to deal with the goons. And has spent the last week racing around playing Whack-A-Mole with the goons. But more on them in a later chapter.


	18. 018 The Staff Deploy

- Roused

- Chapter 018

~ The Staff Deploy

* * *

The red-haired maid leads Margaret to the massive kitchen under the castle.

Please, let Margaret have an answer that would help our princess! She prayed as they walked down the plain stone torchlit servant corridor. She was moving as fast as her tight, low bodice allowed, hopefully Princess Rapunzel's maid could help her own princess.

She was such a terrible maid, Princess Aurora had asked her to kill her this morning. She had fled from the garden, weeping. What was wrong with her princess that she so wanted to die? Why couldn't she help her princess be happy? Why did everything backfire in this kingdom? It was even worse then their hometown's tavern out in the provinces of France. Mrs Potts had said this was a good kingdom and they would help the three of them, and they had. But why did it seem that everything they did to try and help this kingdom back, just made it worse?

She had found the king and queen greeting these royal visitors in the throne room, and she reported what happened. It absolutely could not wait. But the visitors were there to help Princess Aurora. Everyone had moved quickly to the garden.

Margaret scans the big kitchen quickly, taking in the locations of materials, food and people; judging them to be moderate to severe potential threats to the princess and royals; it is food, obviously. Her training as a Lock Maid helping her evaluate potential threats to her charges, the Lost Princess Returned and the King and Queen. As well as available resources.

She sees a fat little man with a very tall toque screaming at a tall thin young man with a mop. Of course, that would be the head chef, she rolled her eyes. Margaret wanted to sigh, he would be more then a pain to deal with.

Margaret notices the maid see the chef and before she can move, Margaret takes her arm and whispers, "No. I'd like to talk to the vegetable chef."

The maid nods, looks around and leads Margaret to an alcove next to the heavy wooden door of the food vault. There they find a raven haired woman chopping vegetables; her knife moving in a fast but steady beat as the celery she is dicing is chopped into precise little cubes. They wait a moment for the vegetable chef to finish the last stalk and notice them. As she does, she puts her knife down at the top of her cutting board and turns to the pair, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Mary, Zis is Margaret, the maid of Princess Rapunzel, she knows what Princess Aurora will eat." Her French accent showing slightly.

"Oh, thank heavens. We've tried everything, but she won't eat. What will she eat?" Mary pleads.

"If she is anything like Princess Rapunzel she will want simple vegetable dishes and fresh fruits. Vegetable stew, roasted cauliflower, cabbage soup, things like that."

"Simple vegetable and fruit dishes, that's all?" She said slowly. Mary's eyes got shiny with tears, "We worked so hard to make fancy, pretty dishes for her. She wouldn't eat because we were trying too hard to impress her?"

Margaret nodded. "I know, Princess Rapunzel grew up on a very limited diet, mainly vegetables. She and Princess Aurora can talk to the animals and because of how they grew up, consider them friends, not food."

Mary's mouth dropped open as she got her head around that idea. "Oh no."

Margaret gave her a significant look, "Be careful how you make her food. Princess Rapunzel almost stopped eating too when she found out that chickens are birds and that she can talk to the other farm animals."

Mary nodded, looking scared. They knew that the princess was in hiding with the three good fairies, of course no one knew where, but what kind of life did she lead to have something like this happen? The queen could talk to the animals, she had heard, but didn't know anyone personally that could. The queen had no problem eating any food.

"I can do that. I am good with vegetables. I grew up on mostly vegetables too. I wonder if she'd like mother's roast vegetable medley? That's simple, and tasty. Even my kids like that one," said Mary her eyes scanning back and forth as she tried to think of the best of the simplest vegetable recipes she knew.

Margaret considered what she was seeing in the eyes and posture of the cook and thought that she was a good person and one with the knowledge and skills to help. And that she seemed honest, open and trustworthy. She needed someone to trust here, she couldn't do it all herself, no matter what she knew how to do herself: cooking, cleaning, sewing, armed and unarmed combat, escape and evasion. There just wasn't time for her to do it all and attend her beloved Princess.

It had been such a privilege to have been there in the Testing Chamber when the Lost Princess had returned and on her first day of that duty. The last day that duty had needed to be done. A duty no one had to do anymore now that the real princess was back. Margaret knew she was young, and while she tried to be serious, her princess always seemed to find a way to make her giggle, which wasn't very professional, but she just couldn't help it, though it did seem to make her princess happy, and that was alright.

Mark, her husband was a Lock Guard, one of the protectors of the royal family. He was on a rest cycle and would be guarding the princess in the evening. James was resting too, he would be taking over the watch in the middle of the night. She was hoping they could get a private room together here in the castle somewhere, she had missed cuddling with him on the trip up the river.

"Here is a list of Princess Rapunzel's favorite foods, and recipes for things you might not know, particularly the hazelnut soup, her favorite. That notebook has what we've learned in the past six months of her eating preferences, they should mostly apply to Princess Aurora as well." Handing over a small leather-bound notebook. She had spent lots of time on the ship copying the salient parts of her book into that notebook so she could give it to a cook she could trust. It looks like she found one.

The book in Mary's shaking hand wasn't just a book of recipes, it might hold the key to the life of the princess. "I'll guard this with my life, so the princess might live."

"Could we have a basket of fruit and bread and cheese? That's easy and she should be able to eat those things."

"Yes, of course." Mary peaked around the corner of the alcove and saw that the chef was distracted yelling at the garbage boy some more. She grabbed a basket and went into the food vault and filled it with fruits and the other things while Mary got a loaf of bread, as that was not unusual for a maid to do.

"Come see me, if you need anything else." Mary said glancing toward the chef.

"Thanks. The royals will probably have a dinner together later, prepare a some of those dishes so the princesses have something to eat with their parents."

"Of course. We're on it." Mary and the red-haired maid and her sisters would make sure that the food would get to their princess.

"Good. The princesses must eat and live."

"I'll make sure of it. I'll keep this from the chef, he is good at keeping the kitchen running and creating fancy dishes to impress the nobles, he gets quite a bit of status because of it but it gives him a big head."

"I noticed that rather quickly. It won't be a problem?" Margaret asked knowingly.

"As long as he gets his vegetables when he wants them, he's happy with me." Mary nodded in return.

"Good. Thank you, I'll see you later." Margaret smiled, it was always an advantage to have an insider in the kitchen.

After delivering the food to the princesses, Margaret spoke to Queen Rebecca and Queen Leah about the arrangements she had made in the kitchen. She also recommended that Mary be made the Princess' personal chef, to give Mary enough status to be able to focus on the princess.

* * *

- End of Chapter 018

Author's Note: The staff are basically background characters in this story but it is good to see into them a little. They care very much about their princesses. We've met Margaret in _Rapunzel Goes Home_, part of Rapunzel's personal staff.

Aurora has a staff too, mainly these three maids: the blonde, the brunette and the redhead. As the story was developing, I noticed that there were these maids floating around in the background doing things. Ordinary things that needed to be done around a princess. No big deal, I like having a world that works and makes sense there would be a secretary and others but the maids and the cook were important to this story.

Then I noticed that there were three maids, and they started developing as characters. They were sisters, but they didn't have names or backstories, like the other background characters had. I was wondering about that when they came and said, "that they didn't have names; they were color-coded for my convenience."

Have you guessed who they are?

If you are a fan of Disney you've seen in a few times in Princess and the Frog, Aladdin and their biggest role, Beauty and the Beast. They are the Triplets. I refuse to call them the Bimbettes, they are good girls, they were just suffering from testosterone poisoning.

They saw what I was doing for Aurora and they wanted to be redeemed too, as they tugged on their dresses trying to be more modest. Surprised hardly covered my reaction but I thought it was wonderful. I did have to alter their hair so they would be easy to identify but they are still the same characters. Maybe a little more mature, they left France because they were deeply embarrassed by what happened with Gaston and Belle who is now ruling with her prince. Not that Belle cared about what happened between them and Gaston, she never saw it as a competition, why would she want to win; and since they hadn't joined the mob there was a certain affection, even if it wasn't friendship on Belle's part. But good old Mrs. Potts was able to hook back into the Head Maid network that exists between the kingdoms and got them a nice job in King Stefan's kingdom.

And yes I realize just what that makes them.

There are a fair number of cameos in this story, have fun finding them. Did you notice who the head chef is?


	19. 019 The Plan

- Roused

- Chapter 019

~ The Plan

* * *

Beyond the archway, the kings and queens had tears in their eyes. "I think we have a handle on the problem now. Let's go talk," said Queen Rebecca quietly, and they moved to a small meeting room nearby, leaving solid, loyal Gabriel with Rapunzel.

"I don't understand, it didn't happen like that, did it?" said Queen Leah confused. "The fairies brought her home and she was happy, then the war started and Phillip left and she fell into melancholy. What did we do wrong?"

Queen Rebecca took charge. "I just want to make it clear right from the outset. We are not saying you are bad parents, but it does look like you have been terribly unlucky."

"But we tried to do most of the things you did with Rapunzel, but it's too dangerous to leave the castle grounds right now for some things," said King Stefan. "Why is she having nightmares? How could pricking her finger on a spindle be scary enough to cause nightmares? We didn't hear her cry or scream. Why are we doing everything wrong?" Everything they tried to do with Aurora seemed to have backfired. Seeing his beloved daughter go quieter and quieter; it was like his heart kept being ripped from his chest multiple times a day. That and trying to run the war was draining him so quickly.

"I'm sure you did. There are not a lot of precedents to work with. But it looks like what worked for Rapunzel was the wrong thing for Aurora. I'm sorry; no one could know that. We will help you, I promise, and we don't break promises," said Queen Rebecca.

"What happened compared to what was supposed to happen? Your letter didn't go into detail," asked Rebecca of Leah.

"What was supposed to happen was that the three good fairies would bring Aurora back just after sundown on her sixteenth birthday. We had set it apart as a holiday and had everyone milling around to distract Maleficent, so the fairies could move freely to bring her home safely. We missed her so much." Tears were standing in Leah's eyes again. If only they had waited another day, her daughter would have been okay. Stefan gave her a squeeze.

"I must have dozed off, but then the trumpets blared and she was coming down the stairs with Phillip. I was expecting the fairies to bring her through the main doors, but they were in the observer box. Everyone was here so I thought everything was fine, but then Aurora wouldn't stop dancing with Phillip. I wanted to spend more time with her but they looked so happy, I didn't want to break that."

"We so wanted them to fall in love, Phillip is such a good man, with a good heart and soul. They danced the whole day away, whether the music was playing or not. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable about that, didn't she want to get to know us too? But falling in love is like that sometimes, like something out of a fairy tale." She smiled a wistful smile at that.

"Then she fell asleep on his chest right there in the middle of the floor. He carried her to her room and we put her bed. But then when I got back to the throne room, everyone was talking about the goon attack." Leah looked to her husband to fill in details about what happened while she was gone.

"A messenger had come pelting into the throne room yelling about a goon attack on Stoke-Around-The-River-Bend. A force of at least a hundred had come and burned the village; carried off livestock and maybe some people. Phillip had volunteered to deal with them. Our battle readiness plan didn't anticipate something like this. Aurora's return was supposed to be the end of so many troubles." King Stefan said ruefully. King Leonard gave a commiserating nod. So few plans ever worked like they were supposed to.

Queen Leah took up the tale. "Phillip asked me to come with him as Stefan was trying to figure out who had their armor and what equipment we had here. He told me that Aurora had been cursed, and he had been captured and taken to the Forbidden Mountain, but the fairies had rescued him and helped him kill Maleficent and then he broke the curse, finding her in the top of Lookout tower. That shocked me, but it wasn't really a surprise, Maleficent is-was formidable. I wouldn't be surprised if she had known for a long time and waited just so she could hurt us the most."

"After that he went into his room to change into his armor. Being able to announce that Maleficent was dead was wonderful news. Everyone's spirits rose at that. Not having to worry about Maleficent any more is wonderful. Lots of people ran outside to look at the Forbidden Mountain which was clear, we could see the stars around the mountain."

"Then I had to get the women organized so everyone had a place to sleep inside the castle and to be ready to deal with casualties. We ended up flopping into bed quite late."

"The next morning we introduced her to just a few of the nobility, she needed a little prompting but that was expected. I made sure she had her special dishes for lunch. Then she had quiet time in her room, and after that I brought in the seamstresses to fit her clothes; things were getting a little hectic because of the war."

"She seemed normal, but she had a backache, probably from the bed, she's hadn't slept on it before. I gave her a bit of a back rub and left them with her. So many things were happening because of the war that I needed to help with and when I got back she said the mirror was a lie, her voice was all dull and she wouldn't hug me back." Tears were forming again.

"I couldn't stand it, and ran to Stefan, something was wrong with my baby. We went to the fairies, who were staying here because I wanted to honor them as honored guests. They said that Aurora was a little reluctant to come home when they told her. And they told us that they had hid Aurora here in the castle to rest until the sun set, it was only a few minutes until sundown, but Maleficent found her and accomplished the curse anyway. But they freed Phillip from Maleficent and broke the curse."

"We brought Aurora to them to try and figure out what happened but Aurora ran from them screaming about no more pain, and the fairies flew off weeping. She'd been home for 2 days and she sounded like the dead talking, shuffling behind whoever was leading her someplace, all hunched over. I was desperate and sent you the letter at that point."

Rebecca nodded.

"I re-read all our letters, trying to find some clue that would help. We tried everything you had done with Rapunzel, but things just got worse, she just felt like she was slipping away from us. She rarely answered questions, and hardly spoke. We couldn't find out what was going on inside her. Letting her spend time in the garden, seemed to help, a little. But by the end she wouldn't eat, and barely talked. She was just staring past us, off into the distance."

"Like a soldier who had seen too much war." Said King Stefan quietly, looking down.

Leonard and Rebecca exchange a look. Leonard sat back, sifting through what they had said.

"Did the fairies bring Aurora's things back with them?" he asked.

Stefan and Leah look at each other and shrug. "It doesn't seem like it. I didn't see anything new in her rooms." Leah said.

"Rapunzel came to us after there nothing left to keep her at the tower. It seems Aurora was brought with little notice or preparation. It sounds like all her things were left back in the cottage. We asked Rapunzel to show us her tower and she wanted to bring back her things, they had left it all behind in the rush to come home to us. That helped her quite a bit, having familiar things in an unfamiliar place," stated King Leonard.

"So what should we do?" Asked King Stefan, willing to hand over anything to save his beloved daughter. He was deeply relieved that it finally seemed like something was working.

"I think you should try again. Send her back to the cottage, let her get her things and bring them home. Rapunzel felt a lot better having her things around her again. Is the cottage secure?" asked Leonard.

Stefan and Leah looked at each other. "Uh, we have no idea where it is, except that it is in the forest south of the Forbidden Mountain. There are several abandoned cottages. That forest is being swept and no goons have been found, no goons have been found there since the war began. There isn't much in there, so I doubt there is much chance of goons being in there at all. Most of our villages are north of the mountain and those have all seen attacks."

"Okay, we could let Rapunzel go with her bodyguards and maid, that will keep the number of strangers to a minimum and offer basic protection," said King Leonard.

"You call that basic?" asked King Stefan.

"She's not called the Lost Princess for nothing. Her guard took it personally when she was taken, I don't think they'll allow me to order less men to go with her. We'll have Rapunzel and Queen Leah make personal introductions of each one, one at a time, so she can get comfortable around them. They'll go back tomorrow morning so they have plenty of time to get there and get back before nightfall." The King of Corona said.

"Rapunzel has needed some quiet time for solitude, especially after meeting large groups of people, to help her feel like herself again. She'd nap, read or paint her room or do some other creative activity. On the day we announced her return everyone in the city turned out and she was trying to meet them all, then the Captain of her personal bodyguard noticed that she was acting like his 4-year-old just before she has a crying fit and falling asleep. Well, we took her back to the palace and we were talking, trying to get more detail of a particular adventure, when she did indeed fall asleep on us," added his Queen with a rueful smile.

"At least your Aurora wasn't raised by an abusive kidnapper. There are a lot of snakes hidden in the grass of Rapunzel's soul by her. We've found that certain words and phrases can cause them to bite. We help her deal with them as best we can," said King Leonard.

Queen Leah sighed, "It doesn't seem to have mattered. She's got snakes too. We carved out some time to spend with her, to tell her and show her that we loved her but she said love was p-pain. She also said the mirror is a lie."

King Stefan put an arm around his wife, she had run to him crying after the mirror incident. So they tried taking her to see the good fairies to find out what was wrong, surely they could get her to talk about what was wrong. But that had backfired so badly, he could just stand there gaping there as everyone ran away from each other, feeling his heart ripped out of his chest again, holding his weeping wife.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry," consoled Queen Rebecca, her hands and heart going out her new friend.

"It does sound like you stepped on a bunch of snakes all at the same time, again just bad luck. You can't see them until after you step on them and what looks like a safe place, isn't," said King Leonard, ruefully, remembering the incident at the chicken farm.

"You're good parents trying to do the right thing. This is the kind of thing that can destroy a family, I hope you are strong enough to see this through while in the middle of a war," finished Queen Rebecca, squeezing the hands of Queen Leah.

* * *

- End of Chapter 019

Everyone wants to help Aurora. Everyone is desperate trying to figure out something, but her being scared of practically everyone didn't help. It isn't just her parents but most of the staff too.

And having a war on just makes it worse. Rapunzel and her family help, because Aurora has someone to connect to, that no one else can.


	20. 20 Something Going On

- Roused

- Chapter 020

~ Something Going On

* * *

"So how _did_ you find Aurora? You said she was in hiding all these years with the fairies," asks Prince Eugene, his gold sun breastplate gleaming in the firelight.

"I'd say it was a complete accident, except that now, after what I've lived through, I feel that there are some powerful forces in play and they got us together and may be keeping us apart. And these forces are not the good fairies and Maleficent. There are more players, very powerful players, at this table and I know nothing about them." Prince Phillip, the mud on his plate armor drying and flaking from the heat of the fire.

"Uh-oh." Eugene was seriously nervous. He knew he was going to be put in charge very soon so Phillip could go help his true love. Bad enough that the war with the goons was worse then they had expected, it looked bigger then he thought it was. And he knew absolutely nothing about what was happening.

"I am … concerned." Phillip takes breath and blows it out. "I'm frustrated too. I've spent the past 16 years trying to get ready for Aurora's return. Training, studying, learning to be a good protector, king and husband, and I, of all people, messed it all up."

"My father and I had been here a few days, but the preparations were beginning to drive me mad. My father and King Stefan kept butting heads, over insignificant, trivial things. I love Queen Leah like she was my own mother, but the anticipation was making her, and everyone really, a little crazy. Aurora was coming home, she would want to meet her parents after 16 years. She wouldn't care what color the ribbon on the centerpieces was. I hadn't slept that night either, what if she didn't like me?" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"To get away from it all, I got on Samson and took a ride through the forest, to clear my head. I just wanted to be alone and ordinary for a little while to feel like myself again. The forest is crown land, so it was supposed to empty. Then I heard the most wonderful sounds floating on the breeze. I urged Samson on to find it, though he wanted quiet too, but then I got hooked on a branch while jumping a log and ended up in a stream, soaking wet."

"I took off my hat, cloak and boots trying to get dry, and then they get stolen by a squirrel, an owl, some songbirds and a couple of rabbits. They lead me right to the singing girl."

Phillip stopped, looking at his finger pointing before him, and got a thoughtful look on his face. "I didn't _find_ her, I was _lead_ to her," he said quietly to himself.

He put his fists to his temples. "Argh, _This_ is why I think there are more forces out there in play. The fairies were hiding her from Maleficent and her goons for 16 years and I get lead straight to her following my own boots, the day I am supposed to meet her anyway, without even trying!"

"Take it easy, let's just go through the rest of the story and see what's there," says Eugene trying to calm Phillip, but fascinated by the story. There was something familiar about it.

"Okay, I follow the tracks of my stolen boots to a glade near the edge of the forest. And there is a girl singing and dancing with my clothes, the animals had made a pretend dance partner for her. She was singing about someone she had met once upon a dream. She was utterly beautiful and she was glowing. She was my dream girl." He got a dreamy smile on his face.

Prince Phillip throws up his arms, "Gah! There's another one. I had been having dreams about a beautiful, glowing girl the two weeks before meeting Aurora. I didn't know who she was, I didn't know what Aurora looked like; the last time I saw her; she was a baby. But wonder of wonders, they are the same person. Maleficent told me that when I was in her dungeon, I didn't believe her, but it turned out to be true. She looks so like her mother, why didn't I put it together earlier?" He is pacing past the fire, dinner forgotten.

"Maybe you weren't supposed too." Eugene said thoughtfully, gazing into the fire.

"Oh, like that is supposed to make me feel better? One or more of these powers can manipulate dreams, memories and what we see!" Phillip's frustration spiked. Bad enough that the goons were coming in huge numbers, now he was sure something even bigger was going on and he had only barest clue about what it could possibly be about and hardly any resources to do anything about it, whatever _it_ may be.

"Oh, I hope not, that would be terrifying. However, when Rapunzel told me she was the Lost Princess, I was glad we were lying down. I'd seen the Queen, but until they were together I would have never believed they were related. But Aurora is sixteen and Queen Leah is much older. I doubt you know what Leah looked like when she was sixteen."

"No, no, I don't," said Phillip more calmly, "The first time I actually met her was when I was formally betrothed to Aurora; that terrible day when Maleficent cursed Aurora. I was six; there to be introduced to my future bride. I even brought a present, a little dollhouse, something a girl might like, I thought. Queen Leah stood by me as we met for the very first time."

"The good fairies came and started giving their gifts, but then Maleficent came and cursed Aurora. I stood my ground next to father, but what could I, or any of us, do against magic. Merryweather was able to modify the curse so it was only a sleep."

Phillip straightens. "I saw Queen Leah on her throne, clutching her baby, my future wife, to her bosom, weeping like a broken-hearted child. I vowed then and there, that I would do whatever it took, to be whatever was needed, so that she might have her daughter again. Even if it cost me my very life!"

"I studied and trained hard not just to be a good fighter, but also a good husband. Aurora was going to be hidden away to try and break the curse. I knew that when we did break the curse we'd be wed and she would need the best husband I could be to support her. It had been a terrible sacrifice on her kingdom's part. I could do no less for them and for her."

"You're a good, brave man," says Eugene.

"Thank you. Father thinks so too." Phillip said seriously.

"And Queen Leah?" asks Eugene, the orphan. Phillip had lost his mother, did he find a new one in Queen Leah.

"Yes, her too." Phillip said with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

- End of Chapter 020

Author's Note: They are beginning to notice there were a lot of coincidences going on.

Phillip is a Knight-In-Shining-Armor. He's got some motivation, doesn't he?


	21. 021 Finding the Princess

- Roused

- Chapter 021

~ Finding the Princess

* * *

"Good. Well, back to the story. You found the glowing dream girl in the forest by following your own boots" prompted Flynn, giving the stew over the fire a stir.

"Yeah," Phillip had a look on his face that shouted, 'this story is so nuts.'

"Ah, yes, well, I had to find out who this girl was. I came up behind them and replaced her animal friends with myself and danced with her and sang with her. This, of course, scared her. I could tell she wanted to run away, but I held her hand and spoke gently to her and began to sing to her to calm her."

"For a moment everything was perfect; we were singing and dancing together, we ended up leaning on a tree, looking at the castle and I asked her name, as casually as I could, so as not to frighten her. Well, that broke the moment and she panicked and ran. Saying we could never meet again."

"That almost panicked me. I had to be with her, marry her; be with her forever. I pressed that we could meet again tomorrow. And she said that we could meet that evening, in the cottage in the glen."

Phillip frowned again and looked at Eugene.

"Tell me that isn't another one, from 'we can never meet again' to 'come to my house tonight' in one sentence?"

Eugene opens his mouth, but Phillip waves off what he was going to say.

"Okay, the cottage in the glen. Which wasn't exactly specific enough for me to find her. She picked up her shawl and berry basket and ran off into the forest with those animals all around her. I watched and followed her slowly and she was following a straight course, I figured out which direction she was going. She was also barefoot and there were tracks I could follow."

"I was so happy, I could meet her again that night, before Aurora came home maybe. I rode home to tell Father that I found the woman I was going to marry."

"I thought you were going to marry Aurora," interjects Eugene.

"So did I. But this woman was the woman I should marry. I _knew_ that. It was brave, it was foolish, it was rash, it didn't even make sense, but it was the _right_ thing to do. I didn't want to disrupt the kingdoms. The whole point of our betrothal was to help make King Stefan's kingdom safer. They had been living under the shadow of Maleficent for decades, ever since she took over the mountain in the chaos after the earthquake. I rode back to the castle and told my father, he wasn't happy about it."

"I could imagine," says Eugene.

"Heh. He tried to throw away his crown. Then I turned around and rode back to the forest and followed her tracks to the cottage, and right into Maleficent's trap. I tried to fight off about a dozen goons, but that's too many, unarmed. Then Maleficent appeared, and she was …expecting a peasant," finished Phillip slowly.

"That's another one. She was expecting a peasant and bagged a prince. She was happy, and I was angry, but it was something neither of us was expecting. Whatever's going on was powerful enough to effect even her without her noticing."

"I've been keeping a low profile. That's why I was in disguise for the ride in the forest. I've been moving throughout Europa for years hiding from Maleficent. I was the key to breaking the curse if the fairies failed. We know Maleficent isn't always at the Forbidden Mountain, though where she goes isn't known. Goons can't go everywhere and while those are the only minions we've seen besides the bird, there is no reason for her not to have one or two human minions for searching for me. She knew about the betrothal and me. We had to assume she was looking for me too. I've had to cut and run several times when odd things started happening around me. I was Aurora's last line of defense."

Eugene whistled, then frowned.

"Wait. I thought you said that Maleficent said that she was expecting a peasant and bagged a prince?" asked Eugene.

"Yeah," replied Phillip, his eyes narrowing.

"Wouldn't that mean she wasn't trying to capture you, Prince Phillip, but someone else, who was just a peasant."

Phillip was rubbing his head, it was beginning to ache again. "Okay. Let's see. What pieces do we have to this puzzle? I was expecting to find the peasant girl and her family, but found Maleficent. Maleficent was expecting a peasant but found me, a prince. The peasant girl was Aurora and her family must have been the three good fairies. They must have run when they learned that I knew where they were. To keep Aurora safe from me they ran right into Maleficent's arms. She must have learned that Aurora had fallen in love with a peasant, when she accomplished the curse. Then she came to pick him, me, up on the way back to make sure that the curse couldn't be broken. She just wanted to capture whoever was her true love, who everyone apparently thought was a peasant, but just happened to be me. I should have listened to Samson." Phillip shook his head with a sigh.

"Samson?" asked Eugene.

"My horse. He's pretty smart. Right now, I think he's smarter then me. He just wanted to keep riding." Phillip said wearily.

"I know the feeling, Maximus is really smart too. He helps me a lot."

Phillip got up and began to pace, the fire reflecting off of his scratched armor. But he was beginning to sound very serious.

"Back to the story. They dragged me and Samson to the Forbidden Mountain, showing me off to the mob of goons she had, and announced the successful cursing of Aurora. That hurt a lot. All that hiding, all that work; all for naught."

"So here I was surrounded by goons, in the throne room of Maleficent. I needed to escape and find Aurora and hopefully break the spell. Then find the peasant girl I wanted to marry, I was very concerned for her. The cottage looked more messed up then just from the fight so I was hoping she got away from Maleficent. I was hoping she would make her way back to the cottage or the castle or something."

"Then she threw me in the dungeon herself, magically closing the chains on my wrists and ankles. She came back later and tormented me with a fairy tale version of what she was going to do to us." Phillip looked very serious.

"Oh, boy." Eugene said worriedly.

Phillip continued grimly, "Maleficent said that the princess was the peasant girl, but I thought that was a lie. She is the Mistress of All Evil after all. She would keep me in the dungeon growing old for a 100 years and then let me go to wake the un-aged princess and show the power of true love. I'd learned a few things about torture and cruelty in my studies, but that was the worst thing I'd ever encountered. She left me to brood on that. I don't really want to go into the thoughts I had then."

Phillip put his hands on his hips, "And then the good fairies came and broke me out. This is another one. I was surprised. We had gathered as much information about magic, Maleficent and the good fairies as we could, all of this second hand because we couldn't talk to them directly. The good fairies had never confronted Maleficent in any way, at best they have tried to mitigate the effects of her magic."

"Like they did with Aurora. Maleficent has destroyed a lot of what the good fairies have tried to do to help people. But now the good fairies are suddenly brave enough to go into the depths of Maleficent's lair to rescue me. They used magic in combat, too. They had told King Stefan they couldn't do that." Phillip frowned.

Eugene frowned too. Having an army backed by magic, even a little bit of magic would make them formidable. Even evil magic users stayed away from that, the slaughter of people with magic and armies would be terrible and could destroy everything. Even if evil won there would be no one to rule or worse, gloat to.

"They turned arrows into flowers, boulders into bubbles, and blocked boiling oil and made bridges with rainbows. I had to chop my way through the thorns, but even then they kept the thorns off of me so I could do it. When Maleficent came herself and turned into a dragon; they enchanted my sword again so I could finally kill her."

"Then the land restored itself from the damage Maleficent's spells had done. They healed me, which was wonderful; I was exhausted, and hurting. I think I may have to upgrade my training." Phillip finished grimly.

"Oh, you're expecting to go up against a dragon again," quipped Flynn.

"No, something worse." said Phillip seriously.

"I was kidding." Eugene looked shocked.

"I'm not. I am getting the feeling that there is something much bigger going on here then Maleficent's curse, and maybe even this war with the goons. Anyway, I ran up the tower stairs. Trust Maleficent to make it just that much harder to save the princess." Phillip rolled his eyes.

"I was surprised that Aurora actually _was_ the peasant girl from the forest. I figured it a lie to torment me more, but Maleficent had actually told the truth. I didn't think that was possible. I kissed her, she woke up and so did everyone else. Which was good, I didn't fancy kissing everyone to wake them up, especially our parents."

Eugene shared in the joke. "So, what's the problem? Ding-dong, the witch is dead, the princess is safe, all you have left to do is to mop up the goons, and get married."

Phillip sat by the fire again. "It isn't that simple anymore. Aurora is in trouble or you wouldn't be here. We're also losing this war."

* * *

- End of Chapter 021

Author's Note: I thought it was hard enough to see Sleeping Beauty from Aurora's point of view, but trying to make sense of what Phillip was doing was even harder. The audience knows all of what is going on so it looks so romantic and wonderful. But from his point of view? Not so much.


	22. 022 The Unicorn

- Roused

- Chapter 022

~ Young Briar Rose and The Unicorn

* * *

Young Briar Rose was out in the forest, all alone. Aunt Flora had sent her to check some of the food forests she had transplanted, while she checked others. It was a beautiful day, azure blue skies and the trees and bushes just blooming out.

It was finally spring, Briar Rose's favorite time of year, and it was wonderful. The snows had finally melted and the flowers bloomed. It had been a terrible winter. It didn't just snow occasionally, but it had snowed for nearly a month straight.

She had felt so sad about that, but she wasn't sure why. She had spent so much of that time bundled up in her rose quilt that Aunt Merryweather had made, holding Lily her poppet close, trying not to cry so much.

For Christmas she had gotten paints and when she had run out of space on the canvas, she went to her room and painted the walls with vines and delicate flowers; a place of springtime no matter the time of year.

Briar Rose was so happy right now. The fruit trees and berry bushes were flowering. Aunt Merryweather had finally gotten her Christmas dress fitting just right, so it didn't gap or pinch or chafe, it only took 8 tries this time, it felt just like a hug all the time now. And the skirt was nice and full, perfect for twirling in.

Which she did, as she entered a large glade; that had plenty of room for twirling skirts. The music in her mind urged her on, and she danced, and leapt and bounded, her hair flying out around her with her skirt as she spun around on her bare feet, a look of utter freedom and concentration on her upraised face.

She was one with the music of her mind. The great, powerful, creative flow of the universe courses through her mind and body. She dances in total innocence and freedom.

As if no one was watching her at all.

Then she felt the eyes and the presence of someone watching her and she stopped, her skirt wrapping around her legs one last time before falling still, as did her hair about her face.

And she found herself face to face with a unicorn.

The shiny, glowing white coat of the unicorn mare was dazzling in the spring sun, backed as it was by the dark green shade of the forest behind her. Her long fluted silver horn glistening in the sun, and dark blue eyes seeing her.

Briar Rose was breathing hard from the dancing and the surprise; she waited a moment as she calmed herself. Unicorns were special, she knew from the stories in her fairy tale book and from what Aunt Fauna had told her. She didn't know there were any in this forest.

"Hello, Miss Unicorn, I'm Briar Rose," she said with a curtsy, noting the silver horn of the female, rather then the gold of the male; not exactly sure how to greet a unicorn, her etiquette book didn't cover magical creatures, so she used the manners for witches and fairies, which were close, she hoped.

"Hello, Briar Rose. You are quite brave to give me your name so readily," said the unicorn in the manner of the unicorns, her head cocking. Which sounded a lot like horse, but more elegant and refined and so pretty.

"I-I am?" Briar Rose said, concerned that she did something wrong.

"A name is a powerful thing. Do you respond to anything more readily then the sound of your own name? Who are you, if not your name? It can define who you are, if you are not careful. It makes you who you are or you make it. The choice is yours to make. Be careful of your name."

"Why are you here?" asked Briar Rose, not sure what to do with what she had just learned.

"You called me," replied the unicorn, looking steadily at her.

"I-I did?" Briar Rose was confused, she had just been dancing; she hadn't been trying to call a unicorn.

"Yes, you did. You danced in virtue, freedom and innocence. You danced, as you yourself really are, Briar Rose. Who you really are. You danced as Briar Rose really is. I could not help, but come to see such beauty and love and innocence."

"Thank you. I guess," Briar Rose was still unsure of what to do with a unicorn, and what she had told her.

"Can we be friends? I've learned so much from my forest friends, I would like to learn from you too."

"Perhaps we can be friends." The unicorn cocked her head, the long silver horn flashing in the sunlight.

"Thank you." Briar Rose put out her hand to touch the unicorn.

The horn came down and pointed right at her and the eyes of the unicorn went flaming red.

Briar Rose froze.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" asked Briar Rose, withdrawing her hand. The unicorn stood firm, the horn still pointed at her pounding heart. Then she remembered how Aunt Fauna taught her to greet a horse. To turn away and let it come the last little way to you.

Briar Rose was worried, that horn looked very sharp. She had not thought the unicorn would hurt her, but the way those eyes glowed red now scared her deeply. That long horn could gore her worse then the tusks of a boar, and the way it was pointing steadily at her pounding heart, she was sure she would die if it penetrated her, but she wanted to get to know every friend in the forest.

Biting her red, red lip Briar Rose turned away from the unicorn, closed her violet eyes and held out her hand, waiting for the unicorn to touch it, run away or run her through with it's horn.

Her hand shook from the fear she felt. Her heart thudded against her chest. But she was in her forest and she would always be safe in her forest, that's what her aunties had always told her, she was hoping really hard now that was true.

She felt warmth near her shaking hand; her breath caught and then after a moment the feel of the soft nose of the unicorn on her hand. Sweet relief flooded her body.

"Yes, Briar Rose, I would be your friend. My name is Cloud Dancer of Avandell," said the unicorn in the manner of the unicorn, her eyes a normal blue again.

"Thank you, Cloud Dancer of Avandell. That makes me so happy, thank you for sharing your name with me," said Briar Rose, giving the beautiful unicorn a hug, which helped steady her weak and shaking legs. "I like to race squirrels through the trees, what games do you like to play?"

* * *

- End of Chapter 022

Author's Note: It should be no great surprise that she could attract a unicorn so easily. Though these unicorns are quite capable of taking care of themselves.


	23. 023 Lies

- Roused

- Chapter 023

~ Lies

* * *

Soon-to-Be-Princess Rapunzel was lying in her bed, in her palace (she had a palace!), in the darkness of the night, feeling like she was going to go crazy. She was going to be officially made a princess tomorrow at her coronation. Her mind was running in crazy circles trying to understand what that means.

Rapunzel wanted to sleep, but she could hear things; persons moving around the palace. The palace itself creaked in ways completely different from the tower. The tower had made sounds too, and they were familiar and comforting; but here, in her whale-carved bed (which didn't even have bed curtains), the sounds she was hearing were just scaring her.

She was so tired. The nightmares kept waking her up before she was fully rested. Having her parents and Eugene come and comfort her was wonderful. She truly felt the love they had for her, even if she couldn't use that word right now. Mother had hurt her in a way she was having a hard time even understanding herself.

She was worrying over so many things. What will she do as a princess? Who is she as a princess? Why did Mother take her? How can she feel what she felt for Mother in those persons that are her real parents? Why was she so filled with snakes? Why did Mother lie about everything?

She grabs one of her pillows and slams it over her head trying to block out the noise. She hears a squeak.

"Sorry, Pascal."

{What's wrong?} her best friend asks.

"Nothing…. Everything. Pascal, I'm so scared. I don't know what's true anymore."

{I'm your friend.}

Rapunzel smiles, "Yes, you are my best friend. I still trust you."

"Pascal, I...I'm scared of Mama." Rapunzel says very quietly, a catch in her voice.

{Why?}

"She gets so angry, especially when I talk about Mother. I want to talk about other things, but there isn't anything else. I don't even know for sure if Mother nursed me, but that made Mama so angry. I've never seen anyone so angry before. I don't want Mama to Punish me, I-I think Mama can make a worse punishment then lashes. I don't want that, I don't have my hair anymore, I don't think I could survive whatever punishment Mama could make for me. I feel so weak."

One of the most frustrating parts of not having her hair anymore was that she couldn't hide in it. Sometimes, during quiet time, she'd wrap herself in her blanket and put a pillow over her head to hide under, it helped a little, but it wasn't the same.

{She hasn't punished you yet.}

"No, she hasn't, she just corrects me and tells me there's a better way, but there's always another way to do it wrong."

Rapunzel lets out a big breath, "I can't do anything right anymore. I don't seem to need to _do_ anything either. I have a staff. What do I do with a staff? We follow Mortimer around, meeting people I don't know and doing things I don't understand. I'm so useless. I had sorta thought coming home would have been somehow, more, ...happier."

{What do you mean?}

"First, I almost destroy the justice system, whatever that is. Then the bankers get hurt because of the Jubilee. They seemed like such nice persons. The lawyers too. I don't feel like I am doing much good as a princess."

{I don't know. But you are a good person.}

"Am I, Pascal, really? I was lied to my whole life. I don't know what's true anymore. I wasn't a girl in a tower with a special gift, but I don't feel like a princess either. Mother lied to me. About so much. I feel surrounded by lies. I feel like I am a lie." Rapunzel finished bleakly, her hands over her heart trying to relieve some of the pain she is feeling in her heart. It feels so dark inside her heart, so much like when Eugene was dead in her lap.

{You are not a lie!}

"It feels like I am."

{You were yourself, who else could you be?}

"There was no one else to be." Rapunzel agreed.

"But... I lied to Mother," Rapunzel started quietly. "To go see the floating lights with Eugene as my guide. I knew it was a lie, I want to be a good girl, but I wanted to see the lights so much, so I lied to her."

"And... because of that lie, Mother... died. I... killed Mother. I am a bad girl." Rapunzel wept.

{No! I tripped her out of the window. Eugene cut your hair. Mother was taking you away!}

"Only after I told that lie. If I hadn't lied, none of this would have happened." She was shaking her head.

{No, it wouldn't have. But without that lie you would have continued in the lie and not be living in truth now.}

"Yes, but it still hurts."

{You needed to escape the tower, to escape Mother. She lied to you. She stole you. She lied your whole life. That was wrong.}

"Yes, she lied to me, about so much." Rapunzel sighed regretfully.

"All those people, my people, are telling me that they love me. It hurts, Pascal, it hurts because Mother lied to me and I can't know if they are just saying it to keep me here. Mama, Papa and Eugene don't say they love me that way, which is good, it doesn't hurt. Sometimes I want to run and sometimes I want to stay. The things they do and the way they look at me; it feels so good. Is that what love really feels like?"

"Because that is scary too. Mother made me feel like that too, sometimes. Was it real love? Was it for me? Was it true?"

{I love you.} Pascal put a comforting claw on her shoulder.

"I know. Thank you. I think I can sleep now."

After not too long Rapunzel could hear the squeaky snores of Pascal.

"I accept the nightmares as my punishment for my lies," says Rapunzel into the night.

* * *

- End of Chapter 023

Author's Note: Rapunzel is trying to deal with the fact that lies have been so central to her life and not just Gothel's lies.

Pascal isn't Yoda, but he loves Rapunzel so much. He's like that friend on the other end of the Internet who can give encouraging words and that's about it.


	24. 024 I Am A Lie

- Roused

- Chapter 024

~ I Am A Lie

* * *

Aurora and Rapunzel continued to talk in the garden as the parents went to talk. Rapunzel assuming they were still there listening. The shade of the oak tree keeping them cool. The grass soft under their legs.

"You won't hurt me, will you? I hurt so much. Everyone hurts me. I don't want to hurt more. Please, don't hurt me." Aurora looks up with pleading eyes. She realized she had just given Rapunzel so much of herself, like she had given the keys to her heart to this stranger. She was a little scared, she felt a desperate need to love and trust again, but was it the right thing to do? Rapunzel could hurt her now, and she wasn't sure if she wouldn't be hurt again.

She wanted, needed, to connect with someone. Her aunts were gone and her forest friends were out of reach and Phillip was at war, whatever that meant, but she didn't think he was ever coming back anymore. There was no one left.

The utter aloneness she was facing was terrifying.

But she felt Rapunzel understood so much of what she went through; she wanted, needed to connect with someone, she was so utterly alone. She was so empty inside and needed someone to help her get out of the darkness of her heart. A princess should be safe. Princesses didn't met in the stories, but princesses wouldn't hurt each other, would they?

"No, I won't hurt you. I promise. I want to heal you and make you not hurt any more," said Rapunzel gently.

The orphanage also helped a few children who had been hurt by their own parents. She understood, Mother had hurt her, but she had thought it was normal, she had come to find out what real love was like and it wasn't like what Mother did, mostly. She tried to help them understand that they weren't as bad as they thought they were.

"Who hurt you?" Rapunzel asked carefully, hoping to see some snakes they might be able to avoid before stepping on them.

"Everyone. The king and queen tried to make me eat my friends. I had to talk to strangers and the strangers buzzed at me and it hurt. Then they took my clothes again, every time I talk to strangers they go away. I tried to not talk, so they would stop hurting me, but they wouldn't. I tried to go back to the forest but they kept me here, in the darkness with nightmares, which hurts so much. I can't even kill myself, to get away from the Pain."

"Maleficent made-made..." Aurora held her head, she couldn't say all of what happened, she couldn't trust Rapunzel enough yet, "me go to the spindle and touch it. I tried to run, but she stopped me. I tried not to touch it, but I wasn't strong enough to stop. I am so weak."

"The fairies, they took my home, my aunts, my forest, my forest friends, my Phillip, and my name. They used magic to lift me off of the floor and change my clothes, I was so helpless. They closed off the cottage with magic. They are so powerful and I am nothing. Everything was a lie."

"What were you aunts like?" Asked Rapunzel cautiously. It was potentially dangerous to talk about the aunts, who were also the good fairies, but she had to know about that relationship, and how it broke down, so hopefully they could fix it.

Aurora smiled tentatively, "They were so nice, I loved them and they loved me. They knew so much. Aunt Flora taught me which plants you can eat, and how much you could take so you didn't kill them. We would transplant little sprouts to better places so they could thrive and grow in the forest."

"Aunt Fauna taught me how to call my forest friends and fix them if they were hurt. I would often play with my forest friends after chores and when my aunts would be busy arguing. I miss her hugs so much."

Rapunzel put her arms around Aurora, she liked hugs too. She often had to earn them from Mother. She had always counted the days from the last hug from Mother (187), but she got hugs all the time from Mama and Papa and Eugene.

"Aunt Merryweather did most of the work around the cottage, though I was a good girl and helped clean and other things. I liked helping her, I thought she was treated unfairly by the others. She wasn't very good at making things, but she tried so hard. She was also the meanest, she would tell me no all the time and punish me when I was bad. I didn't like that. Though she would love me afterwards. She also taught me about the weather and the streams and ponds."

Aurora's face went from happy memories to sad reality, "And then, they were fairies and they showed me how weak and powerless I was. I didn't think I was so weak and helpless. I know my aunts knew more then I did, and they taught me so much. I don't want to be weak. I can do things; good things, I thought, but it didn't do any good."

"Phillip had saved me. Being with him kept me safe. He kept the magic away. He was the only one who could do anything right. I couldn't; I did everything wrong. I am bad and weak."

Rapunzel hugged her friend again. "No, you are not bad and you are not weak, though you are hurt. We will find a way to make you strong again."

"Really?" Aurora pulled back to look in Rapunzel's eyes.

"Yes, really." Rapunzel looked right back.

Aurora was looking in Rapunzel's eyes and saw something that reminded her of love. Rapunzel was listening to her, really listening to her; maybe she could trust Rapunzel a little more.

"Everything was a lie." The tears and despair in Aurora voice was terrible, it broke Rapunzel's heart, for she knew that feeling.

"Yes, it was. Mother lied to me, like the fairies lied to you." Rapunzel hugged Aurora again.

"I am a lie," wept Aurora into Rapunzel's bosom. Confessing one of the terrible wounds in her soul, not the worst but the worst she dared share.

"No! You are not a lie! I am not a lie! We were lied to, yes, but we were true to ourselves! We were ourselves! We were as we truly are; there wasn't anyone else we could be!" Rapunzel says fiercely, taking Aurora by the shoulders and looking into her violet eyes.

Aurora looked into those huge green eyes, a spark of hope flared within her. That is what the unicorn had said of her. She had danced as she truly was.

"I'm not a lie?" Aurora said hopefully.

"No, you're not! You are not a lie! We are not lies! We are princesses!" Rapunzel said forcefully.

Aurora looked terrified. "I don't want to be a princess. Princesses are weak, they are hurt and killed in the stories. I tried to make them not strangers, but they buzzed at me and I felt so wrong. I tried to go back to the forest but they wouldn't let me. I tried to do things myself, but I was always hurt. I don't want to be weak, but I've been hurt so much. Nothing works, everything hurts. So much pain, I want to die." Maleficent made it so she couldn't. She kept trying, but she couldn't, she was so pathetic. There was no way out of the pain. Everything hurt so much. It couldn't get any worse than this.

"I am a princess," stated Rapunzel. It wasn't what she had expected to happen when she went to see the floating lights, and it wasn't always easy, but she was a princess.

"I am not weak." Rapunzel had gone through terrible things, and was still working through the snakes Mother had sown in the grass of her soul, but she was strong because she kept going. They were overcoming the snakes that they found. She would even overcome in that snake of Mother's ritual of love, but it was so hard to tell her family about that.

"Yes, you have been hurt. Yes, you are in pain. But you are not weak. Not really. You feel weak from your injuries, but you will get better. You will be strong again, once you heal. I am here to help you heal. Let me help you." Rapunzel said emphatically, gripping Aurora's hands in her own.

"Please, help me. I want to be better. How do I get better?" Aurora was so scared, she couldn't see any way out. Nothing she had tried, let her get out. Everything had pushed her back into the Dark Place giving her ever more Pain.

Phillip kept the Pain away, she could think and do when he was around. He keep the magic from hurting her too. He was so much more powerful then she was and he loved her. He kept her safe, if he was close, he keep the magic from hurting her. She thought she might still be strong if she was in her forest, though the fairies had shown her she was so weak compared to them.

She felt like a bad person for not getting out herself, but there was finally hope, Rapunzel had been in the Dark Place and got out, she knew the way.

"I don't know yet. We've only just met. We will work together to find out what is wrong and help you." Rapunzel said gently, holding her close.

Aurora considered that. That would be true. She was hoping she could feel better right away. She didn't like feeling like this. The pain of losing everything, everything she thought she was, hurt so much, having to be someone else was painful and hating her beloved aunts hurt too.

"Okay." Aurora said sadly, with a slight quaver in her voice.

"I know it's hard. It took me a while to figure out how to be a princess too. You'll be fine, I did it, so can you." Rapunzel said as confidently as she could. She was trying so hard to be a good princess. She didn't know so much. She still had to follow along behind Mortimer and mama but she kept finding new ways to do it wrong.

She was doing fine, mama and papa and Eugene kept telling her that, and the orphans loved her so much, and so did the people of the kingdom. It was going to be fine. She was fine and she would help Aurora. Somehow.

"My mama and papa are showing me how to be a good princess, they are a good king and queen, our kingdom loves them so very much," says Rapunzel.

"I'm scared of the king and queen. They hurt princesses in the stories. I've been hurt so much. I don't want more Pain. The Pain hurts so much. I wish they would just kill me and eat me and end the Pain." Said Aurora very quietly, sounding so frightened and despondent.

"No, no. Your parents love you, they wouldn't hurt you. They asked me to come to help you. They don't want to see you in pain. My parents love me and they haven't hurt me." Yet, thought Rapunzel, very quietly. She was pretty sure that Mama wouldn't hurt her, but Mama could get so very angry and it scared her, she would ask for quiet time and wrap herself in her covers and put a pillow over her head, it wasn't as good as hiding in her hair but it felt nice and warm. She was sure Mama could make a Punishment worse then even Mother's.

"They wouldn't eat you, they love you. Your parents want you to be happy. But things are complicated because of the war with the goons. Things have gone wrong and we will try to make it right."

"Okay," says Aurora, not exactly sure how to not be scared anymore. So much pain had come from being near the king and queen.

* * *

- End of Chapter 024

Author's Note: Aurora is testing Rapunzel to see if she can trust her. Aurora knows she needs help, but finding someone to trust is so very hard right now.


	25. 025 Introductions

- Roused

- Chapter 025

~ Introductions -

* * *

The royal families find Rapunzel and Aurora still leaning on the tree in the garden. Aurora was resting after all that talking; her eyes closed and her head against the tree. Queen Leah went in alone and kneeled, all that time praying came in handy now, not far from the pair. She waited, oh so patiently, trying to send her love to her daughter.

Aurora was holding Rapunzel's hand and after a squeeze opened her eyes. After a long time trying to remember, she said, "Hello, Mom." She said in a way that made it sound like a formal title. She was still afraid of the queen and her crown, so many stories had princesses being hurt by queens, she hadn't dared trust the food the queen gave her.

"Hello, Aurora." Queen Leah could see in her daughter's face that there was no recognition of that name, and some fear; that hurt the mom a little bit. "Would you like to go back to your cottage and get your things?"

A tiny spark of hope flared in Briar Rose's eyes and then faded to fear, "Will fairies be there?" she asked tentatively.

"No, you'll be going with Rapunzel and some of her friends."

The tiny spark of hope came back, but concern too, "Friends?"

Briar Rose was feeling that she would be safe if she could get back to the forest, she hadn't been allowed to go through the gate. She would be safe even without her aunts, she knew the animals and plants and weather, she would be safe even if she was alone, and she would never have to go to the Scary Place again. She would never leave the forest again, she would be safe.

"Yes, I'll introduce you. Margaret!" Queen Leah turned slightly and called. Margaret came in, "You remember her, yes; she brought you the food."

Briar Rose studied her face; working on focusing close and after a time said politely, "Hello, Margaret. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome, princess. I'll be with you to make sure you have food and to take care of other things," Margaret said gently and then she withdrew.

"Gabriel! This is Gabriel, he and the others will be there to protect you and Rapunzel, if any goons show up."

"Hello, Princess Aurora."

"Hello, Gabriel," she said after a moment of studying his round face.

"I can juggle, do you know what juggling is?"

"No."

"May I show you?"

After a moments consideration, "Yes, please."

Gabriel pulls three brightly colored balls from his pants and begins to juggle them. It was a good trick to have to entertain children and was excellent at building hand-eye coordination. He was also skilled at juggling and throwing knives, and he could juggle his three swords, all the Lock Guard could do that, but that might scare the princess. After a couple of minutes he caught all the balls.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, thank you."

He retreated and slowly James came in next. He was Eugene's bodyguard most of the time. Rapunzel liked him, his muttonchops were so interesting to look at. Eugene said he's been a big help with the firsts they've been doing. He had come from a big family and they had a pair of twins boys. They were so cute. She loved holding them. She had even learned about breastfeeding because of them. That looked so interesting. She wanted to marry Eugene, now that she knew about marriage, but she knew that they needed to deal with more of her snakes first and to get to know her parents. How could she marry someone if she couldn't tell them she loved them?

Mark was the final member of her bodyguard to be introduced to Aurora. Mark and Margaret were such a good couple. When they were relieved of duty at the end of the day she would dash over to him and give him a kiss and they would walk off hand in hand. Rapunzel could truly see the love they had for each other.

Mark was so solid and professional. It was almost a challenge to make him smile at least once during the day. From the first day she had returned and was introduced to her staff, she knew that as serious as Mark and Margaret were, they had a playful side and making them laugh or smile was something she just wanted to do for them. They didn't have to be so serious all of the time.

But Rapunzel knew they cared for her so much. It scared her a little that they were ready to give their lives to protect her. She hoped it would never come to that. She would rather do that for them. They were such good people. It humbled her so much to think that people would do that for her. She had tender feelings for them.

Queen Leah left them alone again. She heard Rapunzel ask, "Would you tell me about your cottage?"

"Aurora definitely likes the idea of going back to the cottage, but she seemed scared of the fairies now or something. The introductions went smoothly," reported Queen Leah to the others in the hallway.

"Good, we'll use them again during dinner, which should help get her used to them. But otherwise dinner should be just us. We'll give her a few minutes and then have Rapunzel introduce us, so she isn't surprised. This might feel slow, but it will be going faster over time," replied Queen Rebecca.

"Yes, it's almost like trying to comfort a frightened colt during a thunderstorm," said King Stefan.

Queen Leah goes back into the garden and waits patiently. After those introductions and a short talk with Rapunzel, Aurora had tired and was resting her head on Rapunzel's lap. After her daughter acknowledged her, she said, "Rapunzel's parents would like to meet you. Are your ready to met them?"

Briar Rose looked up at Rapunzel and after an encouraging nod, said, "Yes, I think so," and sat up.

First came King Leonard, who did not have his crown on. He knelt near Queen Leah, and tried to look less imposing, but that didn't work too well, he was just too big.

"Hello, Aurora. I'm Rapunzel's papa; my name is Leonard. I'm glad to meet you. Is Rapunzel helping you?" He asked kindly in his deep voice.

Aurora thought his voice was comforting and gentle. He was so big, and had a beard like the stranger called dad. "Hello, Leonard. Yes, she is. Thank you for helping me," she said politely.

"You're welcome."

Then it was Queen Rebecca's turn, she also did not have a crown on. "Hello, Aurora, I'm Rapunzel's mama, Rebecca. Is Rapunzel helping you feel better?"

Aurora thought Rapunzel's eyes were very large and it was obvious that this was her mama, even if her hair was so much longer. "Hello, Rebecca. Yes, I feel a little better, thank you."

"I brought Rapunzel's friend, Pascal." Pascal came out from behind her neck and padded down her arm and into the grass. He looked up and gave a smile. Pascal squeaks in greeting.

"Hello, Pascal." Briar Rose said, she hadn't seen any lizards as food here, so thought he was safe from being eaten.

Briar Rose looks curiously at him, "I've never met anyone like you, before."

"He's a chameleon and he's very smart and he is really good at changing colors," explains Rapunzel.

Pascal changes and blends in with the grass. Briar Rose gets a curious look on her beautiful face. Pascal climbs onto the hem of Rapunzel's dress and blends in with that and then on the edge of Briar Rose's dress.

"How amazing." Briar Rose says in wonder.

The mother's exchange a look; it appears as though Pascal has distracted Aurora from her pain for a little while. So they get up and leave them alone.

Things with Aurora seemed to be going well, so the kings excused themselves to see to the war. King Stefan starts to bring King Leonard up to speed on what was happening.

A little later Margaret went back in and found out what Briar Rose liked to eat. Briar Rose, who has become more animated, describes a few of her favorite foods.

All of them are vegetable dishes, Rapunzel noticed, but she understood why.

They setup a dinner in a small dining room that was nearby, and cleared the halls. They would keep the number of new people "strangers" to a minimum as Aurora makes her transition.

After some quiet time in the garden, Rapunzel brought Briar Rose to the dining room, following Mark and the red-haired maid of Aurora's.

The hunched over way Aurora shuffled next to her, breaks Rapunzel's heart.

She had walked that way herself with the weight of Mother's lies on her shoulders. Hopefully, things will be better at her cottage and they could learn what weight Aurora carried on those slim shoulders.

From what her parents had told her she had expected Aurora to be much worse off, but it looked like she at least took care of herself. She looked a little pale, but maybe it was from how red her lips were. Her hair looked good, even if it was a little wind tossed.

Rapunzel didn't yet understand that Aurora had been doubly enchanted to be beautiful, by a fairy and a witch. She hadn't taken care of herself at all, her staff did what they could. But she would continue to look beautiful even as she lay dying, and even in death.

Briar Rose was apprehensive as she came to the door, squeezing Rapunzel's hand tight, but she looked around and saw that all the people were those she had met today and her parents, there were no other strangers for once.

Briar Rose and Rapunzel sat next to each other, holding hands, while Margaret and the red-haired maid served the families. Briar Rose was relieved that there were only fruits and vegetables to eat, not friends, and she began to relax. She was still so hungry. They ate quietly as Briar Rose began to be more relaxed.

Rapunzel did most of the talking to fill the quiet and make everyone feel more comfortable. She had noticed that people become uncomfortable if there is too much quiet around a table. Briar Rose listens intently.

Rapunzel talks of painting the walls of the tower and her room at the palace. Briar Rose opens herself slightly and says that she had painted the walls of the cottage, too. Plants and flowers mostly, it reminded her of springtime, her favorite time of year, but soon begins to tire and then yawns.

"Are you tired, dear? Let's take you to your room," says Aurora's Mom.

Briar Rose nods and takes Rapunzel's hand again. Aurora doesn't notice the non-verbal communications between the parents, having Queen Leah take the lead instead of a maid.

"I'll show you the way, dear," says Queen Leah rising. Rapunzel and Aurora stand up too and follow her out.

* * *

- End of Chapter 025

Author's Notes: Aurora meets Rapunzel's parents and staff and forms a plan of her own. Aurora isn't dumb just feeling trapped and she is seeing a way out, but it won't lead her to become the princess she can and needs to become. Pascal is just great here, trying to help. We see an error that Stefan and Leah are making, it isn't really big enough to be called a mistake, Aurora really needs a lot of personal attention right now but they've been handing off a lot of things to staff. It's just something they've always done and haven't thought about doing a different way.


	26. 026 On War

- Roused

- Chapter 026

~ On War

* * *

"Losing! But they're just goons." Prince Eugene said incredulously, the smelly stew on his plate not very appetizing anymore. Goons were small and not too strong. Dangerous but cowardly. He was beginning to sweat, his breastplate was getting hot from the fire, but that wasn't the only reason, now.

"Yes. Losing. There are more goons all the time. By the end of the second day we'd killed twice as many goons as I estimated and I thought I was being very generous. Individually a goon is only a threat if they surprised you. They used to move around in small groups, and even then they would run away more often then not."

"But now, they are attacking in larger mobs. A dozen of them captured me, by this morning it was a mob of about 300. We've killed over 700 goons and more just keep coming. They are more determined now, too."

"I sent my father home to get the war chariots and told King Stefan to call for help from the surrounding kingdoms, then I learned that over a quarter of King Stefan's knights had been killed already," said Prince Phillip, his armor feeling heavier then it normally did.

"What! How?" Eugene voice was pitched rather high.

"Everyone was here for the Return of the Hidden Princess. It was supposed to be the end of the curse and the trouble with Maleficent. Everyone had their fancy clothes. No one had their armor. They were killed returning to their homes for their armor. Why not keep the armor at home where they were almost all of the time, except now when they needed it."

"Ouch." Eugene missed James. One of his bodyguards. Sure he was surrounded by soldiers, and he was pretty sure they wouldn't take him down, but Jason was one of those solid dependable people that are really good to have in your life. After starting the firsts with the royal family James had started coming up with some good ideas to try and help. Which helped when he started running out of ideas. That hadn't taken too long, which scared him a little, he hadn't thought that being an orphan had excluded him that much. Then again James had come from a pretty big family.

"Indeed. The goons are raiding and taking lots of livestock, probably for food. Somehow they can get off of the mountain without using causeway. We are reacting and not acting, we don't have the initiative and I don't have the men to do anything about it yet. I am trying to run this war nearly blind."

"I sent two squads to see if they could at least find where the trail off the mountain is. They were all I dared spare. The one that swept the south side of the mountain found nothing, they got back an hour ago. The other was supposed to check the north side. They are overdue. While there is still hope, I have to expect them to have been lost."

"Really?" Eugene had never found Phillip to be this grim in the letters they shared.

"I don't know, but luck has not been running in our favor so far. I've lost a quarter of King Stefan's knights, his Captain and an entire village. It's why I haven't been able to get back to the castle. Almost everything has gone wrong. I keep getting dragged away from the castle." Phillip sighed. His concern for Aurora was apparent in his eyes as he gazed longingly at the castle.

"I have to assume the worst for now. I don't have enough men. I don't know what is going on. I don't know what the goon's goals are. I don't even know _where_ all these goons are coming from. The mountain is big, but the numbers of goons we know about would fill it and more. And I thought that being hunkered down behind a shield with green dragon fire flowing around me was bad." Phillip was sounding tired, he was sitting leaning over looking at the dirt between his metal-shod boots.

"We're here now. We'll help you," consoled Eugene. But he was worried. Individually, goons weren't much of a threat, in groups they were more of an issue but if things were as dire as Phillip was showing him, how was he going to help? Much less lead?

"I hope it just isn't too little, too late." Phillip looked so tired.

Eugene was worried now, this was going to the biggest thing he'd ever done. King Leonard had told him privately he was hoping that Eugene would learn the leadership skills he needed from Prince Phillip and gain the respect of the men. Leonard had told him that he expected Eugene to be acting like a lieutenant to Phillip, helping him do more then he could alone. But now Eugene realized that he would be in charge, alone. He didn't feel ready at all.

Flynn Rider was encouraging him to run.

Eugene pulled out an oilskin packet from his pocket and unfolded a couple of sheets of paper and read them, he needed a reminder just then.

Phillip looked over. He had been thinking a letter from Aurora would be really nice, but the letters from Queen Leah had told him she didn't respond to the letters he sent her, she just sat there. "What's that? A letter from Rapunzel?"

"My death warrant." Eugene said simply.

Phillip rocked back on the log he was sitting on. That wasn't even close to anything he was expecting. All kinds of questions showed on his face.

Eugene said, "A reminder of hope that even someone like me can change. King Leonard talked to me a few days after Rapunzel came home. In his anger over my theft of the crown, he signed my death warrant without a trial."

"Really? That is ...unusual for Corona. Their reputation for rule of law is legendary." Corona went through great pains to balance justice and mercy in the kingdom.

"He took me to an old unused room, what used to be the royal bedroom, still exactly the way it was the day the kidnapping took place. The crib was still there and the mobile, and the blanket, but he said those were things she grew out of. The crown was something she was to grow into. The Lock was a reminder for the queen and she kept it on her almost all the time. But the crown was his reminder."

"He said he was sad at first that it had been taken, but then in his study he had gotten angry and ordered my summary execution with extreme prejudice. I know I have never seen him actually angry. I think I saw the edges of it in the Tower, but I know that his anger can be terrible."

"Then he said that he realized that had that order been carried out, his daughter would never have returned. He apologized for that, even rescinded it." Eugene held up the paper that had the counter-order emblazoned across it with a second seal and signature.

Eugene held up another piece of paper also with a seal attached to it. "He also gave me an official pardon for all my former crimes. He told me a person who died for his daughter deserved a clean start for a new life. I don't know how I'll help with this war, but I will do anything I can to live up to the faith he put in me."

Phillip thought about what Eugene had just said. They had exchanged several letters over the last few months. Not an easy thing hiding as he was, but he had worked out a system with his father and it seemed secure. Eugene seemed quite earnest in the letters, but he had not had any training as a prince until very recently. Still Eugene seemed more serious about it then many of the princes he had met in his travels. He might be a good prince someday soon.

Eugene looked around. It was late now. They were pretty much alone, a few sentries at the edge of the camp were all that were left.

"Phillip, I have to tell you something." Eugene wished that circumstances were better for this news, but it needed to be sooner rather then later.

Phillip looked up, his eyes wary, then he sighed. "Go ahead and let me have it. I've gotten nothing but bad news for a week now, I can take it."

Eugene nodded, "The reason King Stefan sent us off without telling me what was going on; was because a maid came in and told the king and queen that Aurora had asked her to help her die. Everyone went off to help Aurora."

Phillip jumped to his feet and spun toward the castle, fists clenched by his sides.

Eugene stood next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Phillip. Rapunzel is there and so are her parents. They will help Aurora, if anyone can."

Phillip looked down, nodded and then sighed. "I know you're not really ready for something like this, but you're a prince. I'll transfer control of the army to you tomorrow after the morning battle. I've got good men that will help you. Then I've got to go to her and help her. You better get some rest, the goons have always attacked at dawn."

"No problem. I'm always up for dawn anyway." But inside Eugene was shaking. Running an army was vastly different from masterminding a heist. He'd never commanded anything before. He's had a few lessons in leadership, but even the men he'd been given for frying pan combat training barely acknowledged him. He needed Max to get their attention.

But Eugene knew he had to step up. Aurora needed help badly and needed Phillip more then anything right now. He just hoped he didn't fumble the war.

Phillip looked up, "Really, why?"

"To comfort Rapunzel's nightmares with the King and Queen," and he walked into the darkness.

* * *

- End of Chapter 026

Author's Note: Another plan that went out the window once it met reality. Eugene is a good guy but not really up to being a war prince just yet. Phillip knows that, but Eugene has the rank of prince he has to be the one in charge once Phillip leaves.

Goons by themselves are not much of a threat but in large groups they are dangerous. Now they are following their own plan, since Maleficent is not in control.


	27. 027 Feeding

- Roused

- Chapter 027

~ Feeding -

* * *

Only two men remained of the team of ten Prince Phillip had sent to search the north side of the Forbidden Mountain for what back door the goons were using to attack the villages.

It had been remarkably easy to find. The trampled plants and footprints were plainly seen. They started up the trail confident. Unfortunately for them, they were caught between a group of goons coming down and another returning with horses, pigs, birds and more.

They were captured and the rest, fortunately for them, killed.

The men were taken to the Forbidden Mountain to the vile chamber of the goon-queen; a connection to the underworld. A bypass around the rules.

If Maleficent needed a goon; all she need do was feed the queen and the goon-queen would breed out another goon after a while. She didn't need all that many goons; the goon-queen would breed as long as she was fed.

Her biggest issue was to keep the goons from feeding her. The goon-queen always called for more food, and the goons would eagerly comply, which could become a problem. So Maleficent was careful about how much the goon-queen was fed.

The many minor imps of the underworld jumped at the chance to come to earth and have a body, even one as misshapen as a goons. The bodies weren't very good nor lasted all that long, but it was good enough for Maleficent's purposes. It made them easy to control, but not the most effective of minions; much to her eventual chagrin.

In the large underground cavern, that stunk of sulfur and brimstone, far below the castle proper was a putrid, writhing worm-like creature.

The beast's pale, fecund belly drupes into a pit, scribed with symbols around the edge. The creature glowed red from the inside from the glowing fires of hell below. Great ripples of contractions extended along the slimy sides of the monstrosity.

At one end of the long, thick, bulbous body was a sphincter from which squirted out misshapen blobs, dripping with foul slime. They soon stood up, showing themselves to be newly birthed goons and they were lead away through another door to be armed and armored.

It has black beady eyes, small ears and tentacle-like manipulators on the front of what was a supposed to be a face. A screaming pig is pushed back to the abomination by a mob of goons. The tentacles grab, a proboscis emerges and inserts itself into the poor animal as its screams switch from fear to pain. A gut emptying slurping sound comes from the dying beast as its lungs are sucked away, and its hide is pulled against its bones.

The men try to fight, but are overwhelmed.

The goon-queen writhed in their direction.

"Feed me!" the monstrosity called.

The men were pushed forward.

They fall.

She grabs.

They scream.

They were fed upon.

And more goons came out the other end.

* * *

- End of Chapter 027

Author's Note: Hipster Maleficent says that dragons as pets are too mainstream. She's got an Eldritch Abomination in her basement! Are we at all surprised that Maleficent keeps an Eldritch Abomination in her basement as a pet to get around an inconvenient rule?


	28. 028 Bedtime

- Roused

- Chapter 028

~ Bedtime

* * *

Queen Leah, Princess Aurora her daughter and Princess Rapunzel pass a large window near Aurora's chambers, the sun is beginning to set.

When they arrive and Queen Leah shows them in, Aurora grips Rapunzel's hand tightly, she stops at the door. Aurora is looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asks.

Aurora shakes her head, her crown glistening in the light of the setting sun, "Maleficent found me here, she took me from here."

"Maleficent's dead! You're safe here now. Tomorrow, you'll have a different room," said Queen Leah, looking concerned. She hadn't known that, she realized she didn't actually know where Maleficent and her baby had met. The fairies had just said it was in the castle. There hadn't been opportunity for more detail before everything fell apart.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asks Rapunzel kindly.

Aurora nods eagerly, "Yes, please."

Rapunzel nods to the queen who leaves, looking hurt.

"Here, let me help you with your crown." Aurora sits down at her vanity, lit by candles, and as Rapunzel removes her crown she gives an involuntary shake, and continues to stare at it in Rapunzel's hand, through the mirror.

Rapunzel can see her new friend's face in the mirror and thinks, "Why is she afraid of her own crown?" She knows fear far too well not to recognize it in others, but this was an odd snake. Looking around, she opens a drawer and places it inside, not noticing the rubies beginning to appear as she closes the drawer. Aurora looks away from the mirror.

"Do you know where your nightgowns are?" Rapunzel asks.

Aurora shakes her head.

"That's fine. Can you get started, while I go look?" Rapunzel says trying to keep the mood light and goes to the closet and rummages around; soon finding one. She was thinking of telling Aurora about how different it was to put clothes on over her head instead of stepping into them like she had to when she had her hair.

"Ha, got one." Rapunzel turned smiling, with a white nightgown in her hand, to find Aurora fumbling with the buttons, something was obviously wrong.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rapunzel gently, they obviously stepped on another snake, but how? They've only been in the room for a few minutes, getting ready for bed, they hadn't seemed to have done anything yet. That Maleficent came for her here was an issue, but what happened to her that there are so many snakes?

Aurora's hands drop to her sides as she gives up. Slowly she shakes her head, looking down.

"I can't," she whispers.

"Can't what?" Rapunzel asks gently.

"They kept taking my clothes. I don't want my clothes to go away again. It hurts too much," said Aurora with her hands by her sides, griping her dress, it wasn't too much like covering herself. Aurora thought that since Rapunzel was a princess, she should be safe, but she couldn't do it. She felt so useless and broken.

Rapunzel remembered that Aurora had mentioned clothes several times today, but now she realized that it was a really big snake. One that might not be charmed easily, especially as tired as she was. They had expended an enormous amount of emotional energy just to get to this point.

Rapunzel cocked her hip, how to change Aurora for bed without taking her clothes off? It sounded impossible, at first blush.

She didn't have any qualms about walking around without her clothes on. She had surprised Mama when Mama came into her room once and she wasn't wearing anything; the underwear had needed some tweaking. Mama said it was a important to put something on before letting someone in her room, but she still forgot sometimes.

Rapunzel thought, a nightgown is just a dress, when she still had her hair she would have to step into her dress and then pull it up, moving her hair out of the way as she did. Aha!

"Okay, we can work around this. Here, you can step into your nightgown and we'll lift it up and pull the dress off over the top as we do it. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Aurora thought about it for a moment, her body shifting slightly as she thought it through.

"Yes, I think that will work."

After loosening Aurora's clothes, Rapunzel got down and held open the nightgown as Aurora stepped into it. Then lifted it up keeping the upper edge under the dress. After pulling the dress off over the top of Aurora's head, she slipped her arms into the nightgown.

Aurora had kept her clothes on and was now dressed for bed.

Aurora looked up shyly and quietly said, "Thank you."

Aurora was feeling that maybe Princess Rapunzel was a little bit safer. It helped so much to not have her clothes taken again.

"You're welcome. We'll find ways to help you. It'll be okay." They hug.

Rapunzel wanted to know what had happened to cause such pain to Aurora, that even getting ready to go to bed was a snake, but she knew she was near her limits and very tired. They had done so much today. Some things will just have to wait.

Hopefully, Aurora will begin to feel better after getting her things from her cottage. Her feelings about the tower had been complicated. Mother had used it as a prison, but to her it was her home her whole life. It looked like Aurora could still think of the cottage as home, and that would be good.

Since Maleficent came for her here that would be a problem; she should definitely get different room when she comes back. She'll tell the mamas about Aurora's snakes once Aurora is asleep.

Rapunzel knew that she had many snakes in her own grass, she really did want to talk to mama about 'I love you,' but it was complicated and personal and intimate.

"Here, sit down so I can do your hair." Aurora sits, hunched over, in front of her mirror and Rapunzel picks up the brush and starts to brush her new friend's hair. For all those years of _having_ to brush her own hair, it was somehow very pleasant to brush someone else's hair, like Mama's; she understood why Mother did it so much.

Aurora's hair was the same color her own had been, and she missed it so much so often. Something prompted her to sing, "Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine…"

"That was very pretty," said Aurora when Rapunzel ended her song.

"Thank you. That was the song I used to heal with when I had my magic hair. My hair was the same color as yours, before it was cut. Now I have no magic, and brown hair." Rapunzel ended with a sad kind of smile, lifting her short brown hair with her free hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Eugene has a thing for brunettes." Rapunzel added with a real smile.

"What kind of thing?" asked Aurora innocently.

"I don't know, but he did say he'd show me after we got married," replies Rapunzel as innocently.

"Why then?" Asked Aurora puzzled.

"I don't know, but he promised I would enjoy it, and I trust him." Rapunzel smiled sweetly.

Aurora smiles too, happy for her new friend, then thinks.

"I didn't meet Eugene, did I?" Aurora asks tentatively.

"No, you didn't, very good of you to remember that. He went to go help Phillip. He's my true love." Aurora brightens at the compliment.

"I miss Phillip." Aurora says quietly. He had been safe and happy, but she didn't think he'd ever come back. He was a good thing and she didn't deserve good things anymore.

"I miss Eugene. He's the one who cut my hair and took away my magic. He came to rescue me, but Mother stabbed him, I promised Mother that I would go with her if she let me heal him first, I never break my promises. Eugene wouldn't let me keep that promise so he cut my hair first. Mother died because the power of the hair was keeping her young, then Eugene died because there was no way to heal him. I lost everything and I was crying, I sang the song because it always fixed things, but it only made the pain worse, but there was one last drop of magic in my tears and Eugene was healed and alive again and I was happy again. But I haven't been able to heal anyone since. Mama says it is just as well, now no one would want to kidnap me."

"Rapunzel, I don't understand. Sometimes you are saying Mother and sometimes Mama, but I don't think you are talking about the same person, are you?" Aurora asks shyly.

"No, they are not the same person. Very perceptive." Rapunzel compliments Aurora, who brightens. Rapunzel was making Aurora feel so good inside.

"Mother is the woman who kidnapped me and lied to me and kept me in a tower for 18 years to hoard my power for herself. Mama is my real mother, the one you met, who for 18 years searched and sent floating lights into the sky to let me know that they still loved me and wanted me to come home, and who I have been getting to know for the last 6 months."

"My feelings are complicated about them, I love them both very much, but I have to keep them separate in my heart so I use different words for each of them."

It was getting a little better for Rapunzel; she could at least talk about love in general terms now. For weeks she had not even wanted to use the word. She is getting better; she will be able to tell her mama, papa and her true love that she loves them. She will! But it was so hard.

"I feel like that too. My aunties: Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna and Aunt Merryweather. They told me they had found me in the forest and that they would take care of me and they loved me. Mom was here waiting for the curse to end. The fairies took everything from me and brought me here and then Maleficent came for me." Aurora hunched over more, looked scared at the fireplace.

"It's okay, it's okay. Maleficent is dead, she can't come for you any more. Phillip killed Maleficent. You are safe here." Rapunzel reassured Aurora, coming around and crouching beside her, taking her hands in her own.

"But it's so close to the Pain."

"I know, my tower was so painful to look at after everyone died, it had been my prison for my whole life, but we went back and it is a place I still think of as home. Tomorrow, we will be far away, in your cottage. We will make you safe and better there."

Aurora's violet eyes looked into Rapunzel's green eyes and believed. Tears filled her eyes.

"I want to be better, thank you. Thank you for helping me." Putting her arms around her new friend and hugging her close, but soon she yawned again.

They move to Aurora's bed. Rapunzel pulls a chair close to the bed and sits by her; holding her hand.

"Rapunzel, would you call me by my forest name? It-you don't have to ...out there, but in private it would be nice. They took it away from me and I miss it so." The shy, wistful look in Aurora's eyes was heartbreaking to Rapunzel. Aurora was willing to try trusting a little bit more.

"Of course, my friend, what name would you like me to call you?" Rapunzel knew this was very important and a big step of trust for her new friend. For some reason people needed to tell her their names, like Eugene.

Aurora looked down and said quietly, "Briar Rose."

"Oh, what a lovely name. I would be honored to call you Briar Rose," says Rapunzel. Briar Rose smiles shyly. It felt so good to be called by her own name again, like she was a real person again.

"Much better then Rapunzel, it means radish."

"Oh, dear." Briar Rose's violet eyes get big.

"And that isn't my real name exactly either, that is the name Mother, who stole me, called me. But I made it mine and so my parents tacked it onto the front of my princess name. Do you want to know my princess name?"

Briar Rose nodded eagerly.

"Promise not to laugh."

Briar Rose frowned prettily, but nodded.

Rapunzel sat up straight, put on a solemn face, hooked her hands together in front of her diaphragm, took a deep breath and said, "My official princess name is Rapunzel Solara Rebecca Agatha Menolly Von Sonnenshein, Princess of the Realm of Corona, the Lost Princess Returned," and ended with a nod.

Briar Rose's mouth dropped open, her eyes big as saucers, "Wow, it's ginormous," she whispered.

Then they grinned at each other, and so begins the friendship of Princess Aurora and Princess Rapunzel.

Briar Rose soon sleeps. It takes some time for her grip on Rapunzel's hand to loosen so she could tell the parents what she has learned and to ask them to wake her up extra early so she can wake Briar Rose up before the nightmare comes.

- End of Chapter 028


	29. 029 Morning

- Roused

- Chapter 029

~ Morning -

* * *

It is just about dawn. Rapunzel is coming back into Briar Rose's room with a candle, and the blonde maid bringing in a breakfast tray. Rapunzel has bed head and is wearing a robe over her lavender nightgown. Briar Rose is under the covers shaking like a scared bunny. Rapunzel reaches out.

"Briar Rose, it's me, Rapunzel."

Briar Rose jerks and stops shaking. She peeks out from under the covers.

Rapunzel smiles at her. "Good morning. Are you okay?"

"You ...stopped the nightmare. Thank you," says Aurora gratefully.

"Like I said, I know nightmares."

"How?"

"I've had one nearly every night since I came home. But I've been having some normal ones occasionally lately. Talking about them helped me. So what was this one about?"

Rapunzel plops down on the chair she had left only a few hours ago. She's trying to bring down the terror level by making it sound ordinary, which for them, it was. The maid sets out breakfast for the princesses and leaves with a curtsy.

"It was eyes, in the fireplace." Rapunzel had woken her before she had been made to stand and walk to the spinning wheel and the terrifying things that went with that.

"Eyes in the fireplace. Mine was being back in the tower during a thunderstorm, lightning hitting the tower, and the thunder echoing. Well, that's how it usually goes, they woke me up, to wake you up, before it got that bad." At least she wasn't flopping across the floor so much anymore, mama, papa and Eugene had gotten pretty good at waking her up before things got that bad.

"Oh, good." Briar Rose rolls over and sits up, looking tousled and gorgeous.

"How do you do that?" blurts Rapunzel. She knows she looks terrible, she wanted to wake up Briar Rose before she had a nightmare. She didn't even change yet, or even run a brush through her hair. Mama, Papa and Eugene kept telling her how good she looks and how pretty she is, but that is another snake she is working on. Briar Rose is so beautiful, straight from sleep; it's rather intimidating.

"Do what?" She asks innocently.

"You look beautiful and you're not even out of bed yet?"

"No, I'm not, it's a lie." Briar Rose twirls a curl of her hair around her finger, looking at it sadly. "Aunt Flora and Maleficent both gave me magic gifts of beauty. I always look like this, but it's so terrible. Strangers look at me, stare at me, like I am some ripe, juicy berry in front of a starving squirrel. It makes me so afraid. I'm not a berry." She's hunched over, cringing in her covers again.

"Wow, I thought I had snakes about my looks," thought Rapunzel, Briar Rose's pain distracting her from her own concerns about her looks, then says, "It's okay, we'll be leaving as soon as the sun is up. They're getting ready already. We'll go to your cottage, get your things and you can be yourself again. You also have a new room when you get back."

"Oh, that would be so nice. Do you think there won't be Pain there?" said Aurora sounding wistful.

"I don't know, but I am hoping you can find something other then pain to be with there."

"Well, that could be good too." Briar Rose sounds sadly hopeful.

"So, ah, what would you like to wear?" Asks Rapunzel trying to get to a different subject.

"I don't know, they say all these are mine, but they aren't. I've never had them before. I wish I had my clothes back." Aurora says dejectedly, hugging herself.

"We're going to the cottage and you can change there. How about this one, a sturdy green, this should be good?" Rapunzel picks the green since she was told by the queen that the fairies liked to argue over pink and blue, but didn't know that Fauna liked green.

"Okay." It didn't matter, Aurora thinks, but the Pain slides a little closer.

"How about shoes?"

"I haven't worn shoes my entire life."

"You too? Neither have I. Aren't they noisy?"

Briar Rose nods and they smile at each other as their friendship deepens.

- End of Chapter 029

Author's Note: Rapunzel is finding that Aurora has a lot of snakes that seem easy to step on. But they have so much in common that it is also easy to become friends.


	30. 030 The Ballad of Flynn Rider

- Roused

- Chapter 030

~ The Ballad of Flynn Rider

* * *

Eugene is strapping Maximus' Captain's helmet on, at the end of a picket of horses next to Samson.

"So, this is the famous Captain Maximus," says Prince Phillip, mostly dressed in plate armor, as he comes up to check on Eugene. The sky is lightening, but the sun isn't up yet. Torches burn around the camp as the knights prepare.

Max shoots him a look that asks, "Are you mocking me?"

"Easy, Max. This is Prince Phillip, he's in charge around here."

Max gives Eugene a glance that says, "He'll have to earn that."

"I heard all about your adventures from Eugene's letters. You're a good horse." Max looks somewhat mollified. "You've even got a couple of verses in the Ballad of Flynn Rider."

"Groan! Is that still floating around?" Eugene had a pained look on his face and Max grins.

"Floating around? Are you kidding? It's more popular then ever. They've added several verses, including one about the Thugs from the Snuggly Duckling assaulting the prison on the word of a horse," Phillip nodded at Max, who grinned back.

"Argh! I'm never going to live down being Flynn Rider." Eugene cried in frustration. He and Rapunzel had been back to the Snuggly Duckling several times, but usually when it was fairly quiet. Now he knew why the minstrel keeps staring at him. Max whinnies in laughter. If that stupid song started around camp, he'd never gain the respect of the troops.

"Nope, I doubt you will. You stole a crown, but in the end you brought back it's Princess. That was worth it."

"Yes. Yes, it was," said Prince Eugene thoughtfully.

"You just have that breastplate, are you going to be okay?"

"I think so, I've done some training with the cavalry. I'm counting on Max here to keep us safe. We make a pretty good team," patting Max. Max gives Eugene an affectionate nuzzle.

"Besides he won't let anything happen to me, that would make Rapunzel sad and we can't have that." Max agrees.

"As a seafaring nation, Corona isn't much into the heavy armor you landlubbers use, too hard to swim in."

Phillip smiles slightly. "True enough."

"So, where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. I don't get to pick my battles just yet; we are still reacting until we have enough men to make a difference. Let's get your men ready to move. We'll deploy them around Stoke-Around-The-Riverbend and Inner Trout, after this battle, that will free up the knights there for the fight. You brought a lot of men, which is good, but being on foot they take too long to get anywhere. They'll be perfect for escorting the refugees. Even with another disaster I should be able to reach the castle today to help Aurora."

"Still, ever the optimist, I see. But yeah, we'll make sure you get to the castle today."

"Thanks."

* * *

- End of Chapter 030

Authors Note: For some reason I just know that Flynn Rider would have a ballad of his exploits, how accurate it might be is up for grabs but just the thought of it would be hilarious. Anyone wanting to that a stab at it is welcome to try.


	31. 031 Departure

- Roused

- Chapter 031

~ Departure -

* * *

Author's Note: Oops, sorry about that.

* * *

"How goes the watch, Sergeant Mike?" asked Rapunzel in a lavender dress, Pascal on her shoulder, with Briar Rose in a bright green dress, holding her hand. While they had tried to keep the number of people around the Princess to a minimum, they couldn't keep the gate unguarded during a war.

Rapunzel was trying to show that most people aren't bad and those of her own castle were there to help her. She'd asked who was in charge of the gate this morning of the King and Queen who had seen them off outside Aurora's bedroom.

While Briar Rose had hugged them both, it seemed so mechanical. Well, that was one of the things she was here to help with.

Queen Leah had also told them they would have a different room ready for her when they got back tonight.

"Just started, your Highness', but it was logged as a quiet night. Which is how I like it." Sergeant Mike replied, standing near the gate in his plate armor with green plumage. He wasn't sure how she knew his name, but it was good to hear. He was impressed by the Princess of Corona; she had come to help their own princess who was having troubles. She was very friendly and open.

Rumors were that Princess Aurora was doing better already; she looked good, giving the bloodhound at the gate scratches around the ears. She was looking at him cautiously, but then armor is supposed to have that effect.

"Good, and the weather?" asks the princess.

"Looks like it will be mostly clear, some breeze. My leg is aching, so there'll be a storm in the late afternoon, maybe evening. Not enough clouds for a storm any earlier," replies the wide sergeant.

"We should be fine then."

Aurora looks at the sky, straining her neck a little from her hunched over posture, "Evening, near sunset," she says quietly. Aunt Merryweather taught her a lot about the weather, among other things.

"Yes, your Highness. Thank you," replies Sergeant Mike politely, but wondering how she could know so precisely.

"Where are you going?" asks Sergeant Mike.

"To Aurora's cottage in the forest. She needs her things so she has something around her she is familiar with. We should be back tonight," says Princess Rapunzel.

"Aren't you going to wear boots?"

"I haven't worn shoes for my whole life and neither has Princess Aurora, we'll be fine."

"They're your feet. So why all the guards? Seems like over doing it for a little walk in the forest."

"I don't think they'd let me take any less. They take their job very seriously."

"Yes, ma'am. That they seem to." He was gazing at the three guards who were lifting packs onto their backs and while their faces were unassuming, the way they moved showed a definite wiry strength. He had been in more then enough fights to be able to evaluate an opponent quickly. He was glad he wasn't planning on tangling with them in a dark alley somewhere.

"Smooth road and a quiet trip, your Highnesses," the Sargent said, raising his hand in salute.

Aurora was trying not to let hope flare too much in her heart as they exited the castle. Was she finally free of the castle and the Scary Place? She had been crushed so often that she wasn't even sure that this was real or just some kind of nightmare. She would wait until they reached the forest. She would be safe in the forest, her aunts had always said that.

As they passed through the gate and started down the road, Rapunzel was thinking about the things she would need to discuss with Aurora in the next little while, as Aurora walked all hunched over next to her.

Why did Aurora have snakes about get ready for bed? How could that happen?

What did Maleficent do to her? There was something beyond the spindle going on, but what?

What was buzzing?

Strangers looking at her like a berry was odd, too. That meant something important.

Thinking her looks were a lie, sounded scary. That could be really hard to deal with. Her own snakes with her looks were pretty hard to deal with. She could finally look in the mirror and not be completely surprised by how she looked.

They could discuss meat.

But most of all they had to talk about love. She knew that subject was broken inside her heart, but she knew that it could be overcome. She could love her parents and use those words someday.

She was hoping that being in familiar surroundings, with her own clothes and things, would make Aurora feel more comfortable about talking those things out. Retrieving her things from the tower had helped her feel less lost and scared, but the nightmares still plagued her.

* * *

- End of Chapter 031

Author's Note: Aurora, Rapunzel and her staff leave King Stefan's castle to retrieve Aurora's things. Queen Leah is getting a different room ready for Aurora. But Aurora is formulating a plan of her own. Sergeant Mike is rather interesting character; professional, an optimist, and hooked into the grapevine. We'll be seeing more of him later.


	32. 032 Beginnings

- Roused

- Chapter 032

~ Beginnings

* * *

Phillip brought Samson to a halt at the top of a small rise and raises his visor. The remaining goons were on the run. Eugene pulls Max up next to him and asks, "Aren't you going to go after them?"

"No, I tried that a few times and I lost too many men that way, there are too many places for ambushes out there. The land undulates a lot and there are too many places to hide."

"It looks like they got some cattle."

"Yeah. They seem to be stealing livestock since they can't get to the people as easily. That's why we're evacuating the villages, sending the people across the river and to the castle. To a certain extent we are sacrificing the livestock for the people, but that won't last long."

"That'll make for a hard winter. People may starve."

"They may, if we survive. That is what worries me the most. This war is moving very fast. No one was expecting it and we weren't ready for it. Aurora's return was supposed to be the end, not the beginning." Phillip frowned. "That might be another one."

"Another one what?"

"Another sign that we are dealing with something bigger then Maleficent's curse."

"Oh, yes, from last night. Hmm. Any ideas what it might be?"

"No, it's hard to think straight after being bashed in the head for a week. Come on; let's get back to camp. Maybe I _can_ get to castle today. Get some rest too, so I can think again."

- End of Chapter 032

* * *

Author's Note: Eugene gets to see a prince making some very tough choices. And getting everyone into place.

Eugene'sBlondie: There are still guys like this out there, but they are hard to find but more then worth the effort. But you won't find them clubbing or any of the "usual" places. They are often doing homework and helping out in unusual places. Ask to be lead to your true love.


	33. 033 The Forest

- Roused

- Chapter 033

~ The Forest

* * *

Princess Aurora and Princess Rapunzel are entering the forest with the guards and maid around them.

A dreamy expression comes across the face of Briar Rose as they passed under the shade of the trees and she straightens from her hunched posture. Her beloved aunts had always told her she would safe in the forest. That had been proven true so many times. She feels safe in the forest, her home.

She could barely believe she was back in her forest again. Briar Rose touches a bush, a tree, and then lets out a loud vocalization.

"Wow, what was that?" asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, that's how I call my friends," says Briar Rose dreamily.

"If you get into trouble, let out a call like that, help is sure to come," says Sergeant Gabriel. They had orders to be more casual so Aurora could become comfortable around them. He wasn't sure about going into the forest during a war, even if they were just goons. He'd argued with King Leonard about that. While it looked like a simple there-and-back pickup mission, and no goons had been found in the forest things were not as they seemed when they left Corona. He did not like all these unknowns.

But Princess Aurora needed help, going home to her cottage was supposed to help her and they would protect the both of them. That call had been quite loud, he looked around and noticed the others were sharper now too. Making that much noise was dangerous.

Briar Rose smiles shyly back. She is much more comfortable in the forest, her home for 16 years.

This is her home, her real home. Rapunzel told her that they were going to the cottage to get her things and return to the safety of the castle. Briar Rose didn't want to do that anymore. She was safe here, she was herself here. She didn't want to return to the Pain of the castle.

Briar Rose lets out another call and soon her squirrel and owl and other forest friends show up and some deer. She didn't need Phillip or anyone in her forest, not even her aunts. She was better at everything Aunt Merryweather tried to do. There was plenty of food and water. She could make everything she needed to survive and thrive.

If they wouldn't let her stay, she would run to the wolves and they would protect her. The wolves and the unicorns and the bears were strong enough to protect her from anything. She was safe and strong in the forest.

The animals are cautious of all the people, but she shows them that they are friends too and Rapunzel talks to them too. They like Rapunzel and are impressed by Pascal, but keep their distance from the others.

"You do know the way to the cottage, right?" Rapunzel asks, "This forest is very different from the one we have in our kingdom. The trees are really different." She wondered how they could grow into cylinders, or cubes that look to have been hit with a waffle iron. But they did look fun to climb. She liked being up off of the ground sometimes, she knew it was part of her being raised in a tower, she wondered if Briar Rose liked to climb trees.

"I know the way, I know this forest so well. It's like a part of me. I feel so much better here, the Pain isn't completely gone, but it is so much less here, it isn't crushing me like at the castle. As good as having Phillip to look at, but more useful I think. Looking at him was good, but it's hard to do anything else." Briar Rose smiles and gives a small laugh.

Rapunzel laughs with her friend, thinking "This has made a huge impact on her, this is very good."

Rapunzel begins, "You know, a few weeks after I went home my parents wanted to see my tower. To get to know me better, it was the place I lived my whole life and I had made it mine."

"Did that help?"

"It helped incredibly. I remembered so many things that I hadn't told my parents. I also sketched my murals into a book to help when we went back home."

"I forgave Mother of all the things she had done to me. I would have gone back and stayed with her, because I did love her. I didn't want her to die; I just wanted to be free to leave the tower occasionally. My parents and Eugene forgave her too and it was the best experience ever. We gave up the hate and we were free of the pain we didn't know we had. But the tower wasn't really home anymore. I didn't fit inside anymore. I had created a new home with my parents and Eugene in our kingdom. I am happy there."

Briar Rose nodded, thinking it was so nice that her friend had found her home, and this was her home.

They walked in silence for a while, Briar Rose leading the way with Rapunzel next to her, their arms linked, the maid and guards around them.

While Margaret would have liked to hold Mark's, her husband's hand, the forest was so beautiful, but they were on duty and needed to pay attention to their surroundings and not each other. There weren't supposed to be goons in here, but there were other possible hazards.

She touched the hidden handles of her three knives, a comforting weight on her hips and small of her back. She had helped her husband place his three swords this morning and they looked to be riding well on his legs and back.

Margaret was a little concerned; they had had no time or space to practice for the three day journey up the river. They all diligently practiced for at least two hours every day, except Sunday, back in the kingdom. All they could do was throw their knives across the little cabin and juggle. So they had focused on accuracy. The swaying of the boat make it slightly more challenging then the cutting board on a rolling pin trick they practiced with back in Corona. The boat moved in added dimensions.

She had kept winning their little contests. Here strength didn't matter as much and her hands were deft with her knives. For a final flourish she had placed her knives in a triangle around the pencil mark they had made on the target. Sergeant Gabriel thought he'd be tricky by putting the mark off center of the target, to make it more visually confusing. But it had phased her not at all, the women had been focusing on throws to the left eye for years. That puts a kidnapper down instantly, by destroying the motor part of the brain.

The forest was supposed to be clear of goons, but the Lock Guard tried to keep the chances of problems as low as they could. Taking the princess to an isolated cottage was dangerous, they didn't have enough people for defense in depth, but helping another princess was important too.

They felt it their duty to help any princess in trouble. As they hoped others would have done for their princess, and they were proven right with the Pub Thugs. They could do no less.

Having the princess give away their location with that singing, wasn't tactically sound, but the forest animals seemed to be the only ones to notice.

- End of Chapter 033

* * *

Author's Note: We're seeing a bunch of different POVs here, and Briar Rose has her own ideas of what she should do. Can't blame her, really. It would certainly feel like the smartest thing to do.

Thoughts, Feelings...Review!


	34. 034 The New Alpha

- Roused

- Chapter 034

~ The New Alpha

* * *

The new alpha wolf lunges, his dark grey fur a blur! Young Briar Rose is pushed back over a rock, she pushes his still bloody muzzle up and away from her throat with her left arm. The alpha is going over her as she falls, she grabs at his throat with her right hand, grabbing his esophagus tightly as she is pushed back, her foot flies up from the leverage of the rock and catches him in the groin.

A horrifyingly quiet whimper escapes his constricted throat.

His inertia carries him over the hidden princess, bouncing him off of another rock, the rock that the girls' head barely missed; they roll over and Briar Rose is sitting on the belly of the new alpha, his esophagus in her fist!

"I Am Not Prey!" she growls, squeezing tight enough so the alpha cannot breathe.

After a moment of stunned shock the alpha nods and, the other wolves lay their heads on the grass. She eases her hold, and he can breathe, slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you! I came to meet you; I want to be your friend. Would you stop attacking me, please?"

The alpha nods and Briar Rose releases him and stands. He rolls over and lies on his belly before her and says, "You are not prey. You are alpha," and the rest of the pack agrees.

"I cannot be alpha for you, I am a man-cub, I cannot lead you as you need to be led. You must be alpha. You have defeated the alpha," Briar Rose gestured to the cooling body of the old alpha.

She was sorry he was dead, he had been a good friend, and had learned from him the ways of the pack. The new alpha had defeated the alpha and now he would lead the pack.

"You're never going to attack me again, right?" she asked, just to make sure.

"We will never attack you again, you are a friend to the wolves; forever," agrees the new alpha and the pack, on their bellies. The bloodlust had been on him, but to have been defeated so soundly and quickly by the man-cub has taught him respect for her.

"Good, I've spent lots of time with the other friends of the forest and I would like to be friends with you too. I made friends with prey, the bear; they can be grumpy, the fox; which can be very sly, and even the majestic unicorn. I can't seem to make friends with the goons. You seem noble, like the manners book says kings and queens should be. How do you do that?"

"Goons are enemies and we keep them from our territory. We are wolves, we know who we are. We are strong and we love our mates and pups. We hunt and explore and play. We do not deny our nature."

Briar Rose considered that, it was the same answer that the old alpha had given her. She would need time to think about what it meant.

Then Briar Rose thought of something. "I would like it if you didn't eat my friends, the squirrels, rabbits and chipmunks."

"Then what would become of us?" Asked the alpha, worriedly, "We do not eat plants like prey do. We would die. If you liked plants; would your prey friends not eat and die?"

Briar Rose thought about that, she ate plants and enjoyed them, and remembered what Aunt Fauna taught her about the animals and the circle of life.

"No, they would eat and live. I would like it, if you ate and lived, too." The hidden princess admitted.

Tongues lolled out of mouths all around her in wolfish laughter.

* * *

- End of Chapter 034

Author's Note: Let me make this perfectly clear, Briar Rose is a powerful person! She is more then capable of surviving and thriving alone in the forest. But alone in the forest she couldn't become the princess she is meant to be, and her kingdom could never reach the level they can together.

Did that get your blood pumping?...Review!


	35. 035 Where Briar Rose Met Phillip

- Roused

- Chapter 035

~ Where Briar Rose Met Phillip

* * *

"It was here that I met Phillip. I was wasting time with my friends. My aunts had asked me to pick berries, and my basket was full, but I knew it was my birthday and they were up to something. So I was giving them time to make, what turned out to be, the cake and the dress." Sadness and pain shadowed her face.

"I told my friends of my dream, of a prince that would dance with me and take my in his arms. Some of my friends had found Phillip. My friends had taken his hat, cloak and boots to make me a dance partner. They've done that before on washing day, they are such dears. He followed them and found me and he was touching me, holding my hand." Briar Rose said with a happy sigh, and some pats on the nearby friends.

"I take it that felt good." Rapunzel had a innocent smile on her face; being held by Eugene and her parents was always a good feeling.

"It felt amazing." Briar Rose felt a shiver of delight just from the memory, "He felt warm and wonderful. But I was so scared; someone had found me. I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers and I mustn't ever tell them my name, that's what Aunt Flora had said. But he was touching me, holding my hand and it felt so good, I could feel the warmth of him moving up my arm. It was like warm sunshine on my skin, it took everything I had to let go of his hand. Fairies don't feel the same as humans. Just trying to get my hand free was hard, because I didn't really want to let go. It was scary, but it felt so wonderful. And he was talking to me, singing to me." She was looking dreamy, remembering the experience.

"But he wasn't exactly a stranger either, he was the prince from my dreams, the one to take me away. I was trying to get away, but then he said we met once upon a dream, could it be true? I looked, really looked, into his eyes, the eyes that filled my dreams."

"It was him, my prince. He was dressed as a woodsman and not a prince like in the dream. I was so confused. Was he a stranger or not? Should I run or not? Should I go with him or not?"

"I should have run, but I needed to stay, he was my prince. He was singing to me, and then we were dancing; it felt so beautiful. He put his arm around me and I just wanted to stay there forever, it felt so good and right. Being in his arms was like being wrapped in all the warm blankets in the world. Then he asked my name and I thought, "Why is he asking my name? We've always known each other." I almost told him, but I came to myself, I realized I was talking to a stranger and I ran."

"He wanted to know when we could meet again, we never could, but I told him he could come to the cottage in the evening, and told him where the cottage was in the glen, because I so desperately wanted to be with him again. I ran all the way home and told my aunties all about him and then everything went away." Briar Rose finished sadly, petting a bird on her shoulder. She may never see Phillip again. He was gone, but she felt so much better here in her real home. She'll be okay here, her real friends were here.

* * *

- End of Chapter 035

Author's Note: Most of what we see in Sleeping Beauty of Briar Rose is her just wasting time with her forest friends to give her aunts time to make her birthday presents. She tells her aunts that she picked berries just the day before. She must have had to remind them of things she has done rather often, but they didn't just accept it. She figured out they were up to something rather quickly. She is far from stupid and kind enough to allow them to do what they could and she would love them for anything they would make for her.

Briar Rose meeting Phillip the first time was so bizarre. The animals steal his clothes, and she's fine with that? She's trying to get away, but after he talks about once upon a dream, she stops and looks into his eyes and everything changes. When Phillip, oh so casually, asks her name and she is all confused sounding... And then telling him to come to her cottage. How utterly crazy that all was. This tried to make some sense of all that.

Briar Rose doesn't want to go back to the castle does she? ...Review!


	36. 036 The Circle of Life

- Roused

- Chapter 036

~ The Circle of Life

* * *

Young Briar Rose and Aunt Merryweather are outside of the cottage gathering the dried laundry. They are dancing elegantly around, unpinning and folding the laundry; a few of the forest friends have made them dance partners with some of the clothes.

Aunt Fauna is tending an injured bird on a table outside on the warm spring day.

When several birds come winging to the cottage. They say there is a doe having trouble with the birth of a fawn.

"Show us where!" says Aunt Fauna, as Rose rushes inside, pulls aside the little curtain to the cubby by the door and grabs the medical kit and they follow the birds deeper into the forest. As Aunt Merryweather struggles with carrying the tall stack of laundry into the cottage.

They find the small doe lying in the grass, panting and straining, contractions rippling across her belly. The rear-end of a large fawn is only half out, lying in a pool of blood.

Briar Rose holds the head of the doe, giving comfort and handing things to Aunt Fauna, while Aunt Fauna goes to work.

Soon the fawn comes out, along with a large amount of blood.

Aunt Fauna reaches in for the afterbirth, but still more blood flows. Soon it becomes apparent that the blood will not stop.

Aunt Fauna moves to the head of the doe next to Briar Rose.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fix it," the disguised fairy says to the dying doe, who nods weakly.

"Can't we do something for her," asks Briar Rose.

"We need to get the fawn to a doe who can feed her, so she can live. This doe will die, I can't do anything about that." The fairy called Aunt Fauna says, knowing that without her wand she can't so anything more for this poor doe. She did not dare do magic out in the open where Maleficent or Aurora could see it. Aurora must be protected, even at the cost of the life of the animal and even their own lives.

Well, there was one last thing she could do to help the doe, and it didn't need a wand, and it would provide a lesson to Briar Rose.

"Rose, there is something I need to teach you now. You have probably noticed the fox behind me."

Briar Rose had not, as she spun her head around to find it. It wasn't all that far away, sniffing the blood in the air.

"We need to take the fawn to a doe who can feed her, but it would not be kind to leave this doe here, the carrion eaters will come for her and pick at her while she still lives. That would cause her great pain. So I will kill her myself right now so she does not suffer that."

Young Briar Rose's eyes went huge. Aunt Flora, sadly, took the head of the doe from her and laid it down on the ground and lifted the chin.

"Most animals are vulnerable around the neck. The muscles on each side of the neck can be quite strong, but the very front is not. Here, you can feel the place where the windpipe is."

She laid Briar Rose's hand along hers on the neck of the doe as the lesson continued.

"You can get your fingers around it like so. And then you do this." There was a dull crunching sound.

Aunt Flora had a sad look on her face. "Good bye and thank you for allowing us to learn from you. Come, Rose, we must get the fawn away before wolves come to feed."

The weakened doe shivered for a short while, that seemed to go on forever, and then went still.

They gather up their things and the fawn and move quickly away as the fox and wolves approach.

"Why did you do that?" asked young Briar Rose.

"I did what needed to be done. It is a terrible way to die, to be eaten while still alive. I helped her take the next step on the circle of life. She was prey and would be eaten by wolves. Eventually the wolves die and return to the earth and become the grass which other deer will eat and become food for the wolves."

* * *

- End of Chapter 036

Author's Note: Did you like the Lion King reference?

Come now, you don't think they just sat around doing nothing did you. Aunt Fauna isn't a complete ditz. She cares about animals, and that's about it. But she has a straightforward practicality that is unnerving. I like her. Where do you think Briar Rose learned that trick that allowed her to defeat the alpha? Could I have put this chapter before the alpha fight chapter? Yes, but what's in this chapter is important for the next chapter and I wanted greater immediacy for that.

Oh, and that medical kit is behind that little curtain covering a cubby carved into the tree by the door, which you can see in the movie. Have you ever thought about what could be in there?

Aunt Fauna taught Rose a valuable lesson about facing death.

Review!


	37. 037 The Injured Fawn

- Roused

- Chapter 037

~ The Injured Fawn

* * *

"Oh no, look!" Said Aurora. The guards looked around for a threat from the long hedge of bushes ahead of them, hands hovering over their weapons, but Briar Rose had seen a fawn that was injured, her mother standing over him licking him.

Briar Rose and Rapunzel rushed over, then stopped and introduced themselves first. The doe and the fawn licked their hands and they got close enough to see what the problem was. The guards and maid deploy in a square around the princesses, looking outward for threats.

The princesses kneel to assess the injured fawn. Several birds land around them and some other small forest animals arrive.

"Oh, that is a bad cut. It is only about a mile to the cottage, we could carry him and I could help him there. We left all our stuff for fixing things like this there." The forest needed her more then the castle ever could, and her friends didn't hurt her. She had to stay here to help her friends.

"Here, I'll carry her," volunteered Gabriel, turning.

"Okay, here kneel by me and we'll introduce you, so he isn't scared," said Briar Rose pointing to a spot on her left, opposite Rapunzel.

"Now hold out your hand and let him sniff and lick it."

As Sergeant Gabriel stretched forth his hand, the wind shifted, blowing from the direction of the bushes.

The air was filled with a fetid stench.

The rabbits hunched down and went still.

The mother dear bunched her muscles.

The birds opened their wings.

Gabriel turned his face into the wind.

From behind a low bush in the hedge, a bird-faced goon stood up with a bow and arrow.

The goon takes aim at Briar Rose and looses the arrow.

The wings of the birds beat and they are climbing past the waists of the kneeling humans.

The hurt baby deer ducks his head.

The mother deer turns to bound over the neighboring bush.

Rapunzel sees the arrow flying toward her friend and starts to throw herself in the way.

Briar Rose is shocked to see a goon in the forest. Wolves kept them from the forest.

The arrow is oscillating as it flies toward the princess.

Squirrels dive toward the bushes.

The mother deer reaches full extension, but her back hooves have yet to leave the ground.

The birds are now at head height of the standing humans.

Rapunzel sees the arrow now coming right toward her face.

She flinches, wanting to close her eyes, but there is no time left.

Briar Rose starts moving backwards trying to get out of the way.

Gabriel catches the arrow just inches from his princess' face.

The birds fly away.

The mother deer disappears over the bush.

Dozens of goons swarm out of the hedge.

With a leap, the Sergeant is on his feet.

"**For the Princess and Corona!"** he bellows.

Flinging the arrow at a nearby goon causing it to duck, he draws two short swords and throws one at the goon that loosed the arrow catching it in the face as it draws another.

Dozens more goons appear, including two more archers.

"**For the Princess and Corona!**" Come answering bellows from the other Lock Guards as they position themselves between the goons and the princesses. The goons pause in shock; but with the flash of bright metal, swords fly through the air, taking the archer-goons down.

"How could they shout so loudly?" thought Briar Rose lying on her back her legs bent back beneath her.

Gabriel, James and Mark charge into the mob of goons and with whirling flashes of metal begin to take down the goons nearest them. The best way to deal with an ambush is to attack it. The Lock Maid would get the princesses away as they delay the goons.

Briar Rose feels a hand grip her shoulder; Margaret is hoisting them to their feet.

"Run, Princess! Run! Back to the Castle! Run!" she shouts.

She sees goons, a hundred goons come pouring out of the bushes. A swirling mass of darkness surrounding the guards.

Then they are carried away on their bare feet to the crunching sound of the clash of metal on bone and shouts and screams.

Briar Rose hears the heavy thud of Margaret's boots behind her. Beside her is Rapunzel, her bare feet making hardly any sound on the grass, like hers. Rapunzel is crying; her people are fighting back there, but still they run.

The spawn of hell has come for them.

* * *

- End of Chapter 037

Author's Note: Briar Rose didn't have any reason to go back to the castle, until now. And the Lock Guard get to let loose. A few goons are not much of a threat, a dozen goons are an issue as Phillip found out, a hundred goons is a serious problem.

Bambi wanted a cameo so he and his mother are playing their part in this story.

I tried to do a super slow motion action sequence here. Did you get a sense of bullet time with this chapter?

Review! Please.


	38. 038 Running

- Roused

- Chapter 038

~ Running

* * *

Briar Rose, Rapunzel and Margaret are running through the forest, Margaret's heavy boots marking their pace. They are fleeing from a large mob of goons. Rapunzel's bodyguards were fighting and screaming behind them, but it has gone quiet, but they don't know if it is because the battle is over or if they have run so far, they can't hear it anymore.

It is getting hard to keep running; their lungs straining and their sides and feet hurting. They have run so far. Surely it must be safe to slow down. They are coming up on the fallen tree Briar Rose liked to use as a bridge over the deep stream.

From behind a bush just ahead of them steps three goons; two archers and one with a long spear.

The princesses veer; sprinting around the goons; they are still focused on getting to the bridge and the safety of the far distant castle.

The bird-faced archer-goon, watches stupidly as the princess run past, and catches one of Margaret's knives through the neck, its carotid arteries and esophagus severed in the single strike to the neck. It drops to the ground, drowning in its own brackish blood.

The other archer-goon turns to the threat, beginning to draw an arrow to its cheek just as Margaret's second knife sinks into its left eye, destroying the motor center of its brain, the arrow thudding uselessly into grass as the goon falls in a heap.

The cat-faced spear-goon turns, bringing its spear around. It opens its mouth for a roar and Margaret's final knife flies into its mouth and severing the brain stem from the rest of the body, the blade protruding from the matted fur at the back of its neck. The roar ends in a gurgle,as it drops.

A dozen more goons stumble out from behind the bush.

"**Make for the Castle! Stop for Nothing! Run as Fast as You Can! Fly!"** Yells Margaret. Flinging the contents of a container of salt into the face of one of the goons; who screams in pain as it claws at its large eyes. She snatches the falling spear out of the air, levers herself with it to swing around a tree and crashes into the goons; trying to knock them down and have them focus on her instead of the princesses.

The Pain grasps Aurora's heart with icy fingers.

"No, this can't be happening in my forest," thinks Briar Rose

"Everything is gone again. Help us. Help." Aurora sobs. Then she remembers what the guard had told them when she called her friends.

Rapunzel slows to go over the fallen log bridge over the deep stream that empties into a small pool, holding out her arms and wobbling.

Briar Rose, behind her, takes the opportunity to take a breath and calls out to her forest friends, the loudest, most urgent call she has ever sung, then gracefully crosses the bridge.

Then they run.

They run for all they are worth, as Margaret and the goons begin to scream, to the sounds of clashing metal.

They run faster then they have ever run before; for the very spawn of hell is after them.

- End of Chapter 038

* * *

Author's Note: The Lock Maids are awesome, she knows how to use everything she is wearing as a weapon if needs be.

Briar Rose's usual invitation to come call is like we hear in Sleeping Beauty, this is more Tarzan, an emergency call, but still sung not yelled. The log bridge is the one from the movie.

Are there goons everywhere? Will the princesses make it to the castle or will they be captured?

What do you think?

Review!


	39. 039 The Eagle

- Roused

- Chapter 039

~ The Eagle

* * *

An eagle is riding a thermal coming off of a pond; he is searching for a rabbit or a fish for lunch. He soars above the trees, the castle in the distance.

When Briar Rose's call for help sweeps over him, he banks and dives, accelerating towards the call.

The Friend is in trouble and has called for help, and he will help!

Sharp claws and powerful beak can help defend the Friend!

His powerful wings beat as he passes over the cottage, the battle of the guards and the goons, dodging trees and picking up speed, he passes over the other battle of the maid and the goons and finally slows to match speeds over the Friend.

Other animals have come, he ignores his prey for now, protecting the Friend overrides even the hunting instinct.

Songbird, owl, raven, and hawk have come to her aid, and the eagle flies above them all.

Squirrel, deer, fox, wolf, boar, bear and even unicorn have responded to the call as well.

All animals of the forest have come to protect their Friend.

Screeches of defiance come from the beaks of the raptors. Bellows and howls answer from below.

None shall take the Friend from them!

She is not prey!

To the thunder of hoof, paw and wing the princesses run, given hope from without, when none remained within.

* * *

- End of Chapter 039

Author's Note: This story wants to be a major Disney movie. And so it needs to have some songs. There is a song that should go here. It opens with the pounding beat of a drum. Which is important for the reprise, which comes a little later. It should be the kind of song that runners would use at the peak of their work out. It would be a song the Olympics would ask to use like Chariots of Fire.

Eugene'sBlondie: you'll just have to wait and see now won't you. Oh, and Fauna killed the deer so it wouldn't be eaten alive. And now we have the Tarzan yell spreading over the forest.


	40. 040 At The Gate

- Roused

- Chapter 040

~ At The Gate

* * *

Sergeant Mike was in front of the back gate to the castle. It had been a quiet watch so far. Just the way he liked it. Excitement tended to get you killed. But that call he had heard sung on the breeze had been very odd. He had had that entered into the log and now he was outside the gate looking around carefully.

The grape vine said there was good news, Prince Phillip had run the goons from another village and they were running back to the Forbidden Mountain. The Coronaian soldiers had made a huge difference. Reinforcements from King Hubert were due soon. Other kingdoms were joining the fight, too. The war was almost over. At least that is what everyone in the market was saying. The king wasn't talking, which concerned him. The king had been giving orders: fast and terse. Trying to open up time to be with his daughter, everyone knew that.

Without Maleficent; the goons were hardly a match to anyone. Maleficent was dead, what threat was left to the kingdom? The kingdom was safer now then it had been in a long time. He looked to the Forbidden Mountain; which was quiet and the clouds dispersed.

He saw something in the forest south of the Forbidden Mountain, was that a flock of birds? It was the largest flock of birds he had ever seen. All kinds of birds it looked like. He watched for a moment, it was heading right for the castle.

But what danger were birds to a castle? Why did this bother him so much?

The flock reached the edge of the forest, oh, so far away.

And what's this, a herd of deer? More then deer; wolves, boars, was that a bear?

He shades his large green eyes for a better look, moving his short, wide bulk to the stone wall beside the hard, rough road.

What's going on here?

Then emerging at the very center of the herd, he could see two figures running for all they were worth, one in green and the other in lavender, just behind them are shiny white Unicorns! Bigger then any he had ever heard of, they were supposed to be small.

His eyebrows raised, "The princesses!"

Then the back edge of the mass of animals left the forest.

"The guards? Where are the guards? Oh, no," Mike says, as the hair on the back of his neck raises up. He knew too well what that feeling meant.

"To Arms! To Arms! To Arms!" he shouts as he ran inside. Alarm bells began to peal as he ducked inside the entrance, his men assembling.

He shouts orders to the gatekeeper. "The princesses are coming in running, once they are inside slam those gates closed! We are expendable! Keep those princesses safe!"

Striding over to his men, "We have running princesses inbound. The guards are missing. I want two lines, one on each side of the road. We'll let them pass between us and then we'll block whatever hell-spawn is chasing them. Ignore the animals and birds; they are trying to help. Double-quick march. For the Princesses!"

"For the Princesses!" They echoed, their armor jingling, toward whatever doom awaited them.

* * *

- End of Chapter 040

Author's Note: I rather like Sergeant Mike, he's genre savvy enough to keep from doing dumb things. A bit of an optimist, likes to spend time listening to the rumors in the market, but also intensely honorable.

A word about unicorns. We see here Cloud Dancer of Avandell and her mate Rainbow Runner of Avandell. The mare is about the size of a Mustang with a silver horn. The stallion is much larger about the size of a Clydesdale with a gold horn. But they are not heavy creatures they are filled with lightness. While generally unicorns are solitary, shy creatures. They come together to mate every 7 years. They form a family for 2 years as the generally fraternal twin foals grow to mostly full size. The foals horns change to their adult color at 4 years. Most unicorn sightings are of young foals who are more adventuresome then the adults; they are attracted to innocence and virtue. One of the special powers unicorns have is the ability to teleport over significant distances. But Aurora doesn't know that.

Avandell is a magical safe place, much like Neverland, though it is hidden deep in the heart of the Dark Forest, and uses a person's fears and nightmares to frighten them away. Unicorns use it as a place to give birth. But return to the forests of the world as soon as the foals are able to teleport themselves. It is a place of pixies, gnomes and other lesser magical creatures that are looking to be safe from the human world. Strong magical creatures such as trolls and dragons have little need of Avandell as they are generally strong enough to protect themselves and their territories. Fairies, wizards and witches come to Avandell to obtain magical wood for their wands and staffs.

Avandell hosts small populations of centaurs, dwarves and humans. It is not an orderly place; homes are scattered between trees so the land is not disturbed. But there is plenty to eat as many of the trees are fruit trees and the dryads help take care of them. Streams meander through the land from springs in the mountains beside it; there is a good sized lake where magical water creatures live. Generally a land of peace that has been hammered out between the species over the centuries.


	41. 041 Catch

- Roused

- Chapter 041

~ Catch

* * *

Still they ran.

Aurora and Rapunzel sprinted out of the forest, over fields and onto the hard packed dirt of the road. Running together in matched step. Dashing for the castle as Margaret had yelled for them to do. Rapunzel running from the dam break was the only thing that came even close to how fast they were sprinting now.

The massive herd of animals and birds is around them, protecting them, guiding them, heartening them. Pascal is hanging onto his own tail, like a necklace around Rapunzel's neck.

They passed through the guards coming to save them.

Still they ran, skirts in their hands; in despair of life, still they ran.

They had found their pace. They would run until they died, unless they were caught, so afraid were they of what was behind them; the screams still echoing in their ears.

They ran through the gate which creaked shut behind them as the animals and birds pealed away, flowing around the castle.

Through the courtyard and into the castle itself, still they ran, not knowing how to stop anymore.

Down the main corridor, their feet slapping wetly against the cold, hard, stone floor.

And right into the arms of their fathers— Aurora is caught by her dad, King Stefan; Rapunzel is caught by her papa, King Leonard —who were coming to find out the reason for the alarm.

Through the sobs and labored breathing, they tried to get the story out, ignoring their parents' questions, of the goons and the guards in the forest.

Finally they were understood.

"Quickly, fly the prince's recall banner. Assemble what men we have available," orders King Stefan, looking over the head of his daughter, who he grips in his loving arms, servants run off to deliver the urgent messages. Queen Leah moves some of her daughter's hair from her face to see her eyes.

"Oh, no," gasped Queen Rebecca.

Everyone looks at her, then to where she is pointing, a trail of bloody footprints lead from the feet of the princesses into the distance.

The princesses faint as the realization and the pain hit them.

* * *

- End of Chapter 041

Author's Note: The princesses just emergency sprinted from deep in the forest back to the castle, barefoot. While humans can run long distances barefooted, that is usually at a much slower pace then they were sprinting through the kingdom on. Imagine running at 100m dash speeds for 10+ miles. Hm, I should have had them comment on how rough the road was when they left this morning.


	42. 042 The Banner

- Roused

- Chapter 042

~ The Banner

* * *

"Okay, Eugene, you're a prince so you'll be in charge, but since you don't have any experience as a knight I'd recommend Sergeant Sully here to do most of the combat leadership. He's got plenty of experience."

Prince Phillip is explaining the situation to Prince Eugene and the others, as they and a few other commanding knights and Coronaian soldiers stand around the map table outside Phillip's tent. They are finally back from this morning's defense and are going over the new deployments. The addition of the men of Corona has added many blue guys to the map.

"Thank you, sir," said Sergeant Sully in his deep voice. He was a large man, with big arms, in blue armor and blue plumage on his helmet.

"That's fine. The men are only following me because the king ordered them to. Six months ago they were shooting at me with these things. Good thing that shooting from horseback is so hard, or I'd be dead."

"True enough, but you are good with that crossbow. That is useful too."

"After being shot at with these guys, it's nice to be on the other side."

The others blink, while Phillip and Eugene laugh.

Men on horses ride up. Behind them is the castle in the distance.

"Ah, the dispatch squad is here. I have to waste five men just to make sure the mail gets through." Phillip shakes his head and turns to walk to the men.

From a tower of the castle a long orange banner unfurls and waves in the stiff breeze.

"A signal banner!" calls a sentry.

Phillip pauses as he sees the banner and frowns; trying to remember that one. It takes a while before it's significance hits him.

"**Oh, What now!"** curses Phillip. "Eugene, something terrible must have happened, they are only supposed to fly that in case of dire emergency!"

Phillip turns and starts pointing at people, giving rapid fire orders. "Okay, new plan: Sergeant Sully, deal with the goons as best you can, conserve the men and horses, we may be fighting something else soon! Keep the Coronaian soldiers here; get them ready to move on short notice!"

"Eugene, come with me. That's the Prince recall banner, we're going to have to deal with something pretty nasty and we don't have anything to deal with it with. Dispatch squad, you're with me, back to the castle!" Phillip turns and heads towards the picket of horses.

"Do you think it's that big thing you're expecting?" Eugene asks as they run over to Samson and Max.

"I just don't know. I hope not, but I am assuming it to be. Whatever it is, it's not going to be good." Phillip says grimly, as he swings up onto Samson and urges his faithful friend into a gallop to the castle.

* * *

- End of Chapter 042

Author's Note: Well, it looks like Phillip is finally going to get to go to the castle.


	43. 043 The Choice

- Roused

- Chapter 043

~ The Choice

* * *

Briar Rose awakes with a whining moan, all the sound she can produce, though she wants to scream; the pain searing through her body, the crushing pain of her heart and the nightmare of screaming guards and arrows and crowns, wrenching her from sleep.

Her joints are enflamed from the pounding their run to life had inflicted. Her feet are on fire, they have been run to ribbons, the doctors are worried about the feeling in her feet, if they heal right at all, but worse is the threat of infection. They have applied hot poultices; she had screamed when they went on, but had remained unconscious. It was too early to know if they got all the wounds completely clean.

Amputating her feet was under consideration, the final option to keep her alive. The surgeon was honing his blades to the sharpest he could make them, just in case. His tears mingling with the honing oil.

Her body is drawing down energy from all the reserves she has left, but those reserves are low already; she hadn't eaten for a week, and she hadn't been all that robust to begin with.

Her whole body throbbed with physical pain; which sang counterpoint to the emotional Pain she is in. Her cottage and forest were gone, again, her friends scattered and she worried about that injured fawn.

_There was nothing left to her at all. No hope, no faith, no Phillip._

_No safe place anywhere, not even in her dreams._

_Everything was gone, again._

_Nothing left. Nothing at all, nothing but Pain and now there was more pain, the pain of her body, as if the Pain in her heart wasn't enough._

She wanted to cry from the Pain, but there was no strength for tears, or the sobs wanting to build in her chest. Her exhausted body couldn't move. The cold of the dark place cruelly cupped her heart, it's icy tendrils wrapping around her exhausted limbs.

_Nothing left. She just hurt so much. Life and love were lies and pain. She wanted to scream from the incredible torment she was experiencing. Was there no escape from Pain? Why so much Pain? Why couldn't someone kill her, like Aunt Fauna would kill the animals she couldn't fix, that were in pain, and she was in such Pain? Why can't she just die? That would make the Pain go away, wouldn't it? Please, somebody, anybody, make the Pain go away._

_Nothing left, but Pain._

But one pain overrode everything:

Hunger.

The desperate hunger of her belly overrode everything. A part of her mind that wasn't ruled by Pain was screaming to her to eat. Eat! If she wanted to live!

She wasn't sure if she cared to live. She had lost everything, again. Nothing left.

_It hurt so much, again._

_It didn't matter, again._

_It would just be taken, again._

_She didn't matter, again._

_She was a bad girl, again._

_She didn't deserve anything good, ever again._

_It was so much easier to sleep. To let the darkness take her. Forever. _

_No more pain. Why hang on any longer? Just let go. Nothing left. Just give up. To let the coldness have her. _

Not even Maleficent's command could stop it now.

Aurora's eyes fluttered, sleep was claiming the beauty one last time!

Then, there was the gentle caress of a breeze across her cheek, and a rustle from the drapes. A breeze from the coming storm, and it brought with it a scent of an apple, warm and sweet.

Aurora's eyes opened, her head flopped to the side, and she could see it; a shiny red apple, sitting in the warm sun next to her bed.

_The smell reminded her of warm autumn days in the forest, of what happiness was, and of love and life. _

_She wanted life, she wanted to live. _

_Life had been good, worth living, once. Filled with love and friends. _

_She wanted that still, she wanted to try again. _

_It had to be worth it. _

_Just once more._

_Please. _

_I want to live. _

_I choose life!_

With great effort she slid her hand up under the covers. Her arm was shaking from the effort. None of the rest of her body responded to her command. Carefully, she reached for it; she knew if she knocked the apple away, she would die; she had to get it the very first try.

Ever so gently her shaking fingers enveloped the apple, she could feel the very smoothness of it against her fingers. She finally had it firmly in her shaking grasp. She snatched it back to her, holding it close to her mouth and nose with her cupped hands.

Briar Rose took a resting breath. The scent filled her nose and her mind filled with memories of love and happiness, of romping in the forest and feeling warm, alive and free.

Slowly, she opened her mouth feeling the taut smoothness of the skin of the apple against those red, red lips.

Her tongue caressed it as her teeth broke the tender skin and slide into the yielding white flesh, which surrounded them with fruity goodness, the juices of the apple sprayed against her tongue and dribbled down her chin. She moaned in response to the apple's scrunch, as she tasted the beautiful, luscious sweetness of life.

With a grunt and a jerk of her head, the flesh yielded itself to her with a crack, as she liberated a bite of the apple and consumed it. She could feel the vitality of the apple tingle her tongue and spread within her body. With gasps and grunts she bit again and again into the defenseless apple and moaning, devoured it utterly!

It was the most wonderful apple, the most amazing _food_ she had ever eaten, and the memory of it would linger forever.

Soon the apple was finished and the empty core falls from her outstretched and exhausted hand as it lands on the soft cushion of the bed. There was a sigh and a slight smile on her face from the enjoyment of the apple.

* * *

- End of Chapter 043

Author's Note: Aurora had to make a choice here. To choose to live or die, consciously and deliberately. To face her pain directly or die. Now more running. She had to do it utterly alone, no Phillip, no Rapunzel, no parents, no aunts, no fairies, no Maleficent, just her.

Whose hungry for an apple? Review!


	44. 044 Aurora's Lament

- Roused

- Chapter 044

~ Aurora's Lament

* * *

I want to die

There is nothing but pain

My body

My heart

My soul

Nothing but pain

My heart still beats

Each beat the pulse of pain

Nothing left to live for

Love is pain

Nothing but pain

There used to be love

There used to be joy

There used to be friends

Now there is nothing but pain

Nothing but pain

They said they loved me,

And they took it all away

They said they loved me,

And they gave me pain

Nothing but pain

Everything was a lie

My home was a lie

My aunts were a lie

My life was a lie

I am a lie

Nothing but pain

No hope

No faith

No love

No family

No friends

Nothing but pain

Someone

Anyone

Please, make the pain

Go away

Nothing but pain

Someone

Anyone

Kill me

Please

Nothing but pain

I want to die

Please kill me

Help me make

The pain go away

Nothing but pain

It hurts so much, again

Everything I had was taken from me, again

I don't matter, again

Better to sleep

Nothing but pain

There's an apple

Warm and sweet

The joy of autumn

Family and happiness

I remember that still

I had joy once

I had family once

I had happiness once

I remember that still

I had love once

I had warmth once

I had friends once

I remember that still

I want love again

I want family again

I want happiness again

I remember that still

I want joy again

I want friends again

I want warmth again

I remember that still

I want to live

I want family

I want friends

I know its worth it

Just once more

I want to live

I choose life

It's my life

and I want it still,

Just once more

I choose life

I want to live

* * *

- End of Chapter 044

Author's Note: This is a reprise of the running song and starts with the sound of a heartbeat and ends with the scrunching sounds of biting into an apple. It starts all quiet and ends with a shout. It would start a lot like "No Way Out" but would end triumphantly.


	45. 045 The Test

- Roused

- Chapter 045

~ The Test

* * *

Aurora hears the sound of an apple being devoured. Her head lolls to the side and next to her she could see Rapunzel lying in a bed next to her. She had her own apple, which she was ripping apart with wild abandon, making small sounds of pleasure. Briar Rose was happy for Rapunzel, it was a good thing to eat and live.

Living was good even with all the pain, if there was a friend there to share it with, the good and the bad. Rapunzel had thrown herself in front of an arrow to save her, could there be any better friend, any greater love.

The strength of the apple was suffusing her; she could reach out further now then just being inside herself. She could see Rapunzel finish her apple with a sigh and a smile, the empty core falling from her outstretched hand.

Glad that Rapunzel was happy, the hunger came to her again. Aurora wanted to get up and find more food for the both of them, but her body wasn't responding, she just lay there exhausted.

Briar Rose looked around now.

There, at the foot of their beds, were queens without their crowns; their mothers.

But Briar Rose felt fear.

Their mothers' faces showed profound shock and even horror, but hunger ruled her desires now.

Letting her head fall over to look at Rapunzel, her most precious friend, she could see her eyes open. Looking to their mothers, Briar Rose said weakly. "She'll be hungry. She needs more food, please. I'm hurt. My body isn't working right. I can't get it myself. I can't help her. We need help. More food, please."

"Mom, please?" She pleaded tiredly, she had to try to save Rapunzel. The women were strangers, but she and Rapunzel needed food, if they were going to try to live, even if it meant more pain, and there was so much pain.

She was hoping mom could get more food, she couldn't get it herself, she hurt so much, she felt so heavy and most of her body didn't move when she told it to, something way back in her mind told her that was bad, but she couldn't remember why. She hoped the food wasn't friends, but good food like her beloved aunties gave her.

With a grimace, the queens look at each other and move away from the beds and down the stairs.

* * *

- End of Chapter 045

Author's Note: Just what kind of person is this princess? The very best!

She chose life and she worked to save her new friend Rapunzel. Yes, she is that good a person. She was terribly hurt and she still was able to think of someone else before her.


	46. 046 18 Minutes

- Roused

- Chapter 046

~ 18 Minutes

Warning Intense: Rapunzel flashback to the Tower. Little Rapunzel has an accident and the situation spirals out of control.

* * *

It had been raining for a whole month; a steady, dripping, hazy drizzle that just sucked the joy and happiness out of everything.

Rapunzel was 9 years old and moping around the tower.

Even with the upper shutters open it was still very dark in the tower. Rapunzel was sleeping later and taking naps, but she still had no energy. Nothing was fun anymore. Not even painting with bright colors helped, not that she could anymore, she had used all of them up and Mother couldn't go out in the rain for more.

And it was cold, it was supposed to be spring, but it felt like the whole world was crying all the time, and Rapunzel did too. Crying was the only thing left she felt like doing. Which was what she was doing sitting in front of the fire, wrapped in her favorite green quilt, hugging Joey, her doll. Wishing for an extra hug from Mother.

Gothel was so tired of the rain. It just seemed to never stop and clear up. Sure, it rained a lot in the spring, but this was getting ridiculous. She would almost welcome a thunderstorm just so all the rain would dump at once, but she still had nightmares about the one from a few years ago.

It had sat over the tower for hours, lighting licking the bowl of the canyon and striking the tower, and the thunder echoing and echoing. They had huddled in the middle of the tower most of the night, wrapped in Rapunzel's hair, rocking back and forth and singing the incantation to comfort each other, the light of her hair barely holding back the terror.

Gothel was beginning to worry about Rapunzel, she was moping around the tower so much, and nothing brought her joy any more. Oddly, she missed the bright, sunshiny girl that drove her crazy, with her bouncing all over the tower.

Today she was going to try something different, and have Rapunzel help make a fresh batch of vegetable stew. She hoped it would dry out soon, they were running low on food, and this would use the last of the carrots and the dried parsley.

Gothel had gone out near the end of the first week, she had made it to the food forest she had set up years ago when she first found the tower, but the mud was so bad that after gathering a few parsnips and rutabagas she had to return home because it was taking so long to dig them out and it was getting dark. The root cellar she had dug was flooded too, all that food was lost, but it was spring and fresh food was available.

Climbing Rapunzel's hair had taken forever, she was soaked through and the hair was a little slippery. It had taken days to get all the mud off of her boots. They had also had to wash Rapunzel's hair; she had gotten mud all over it climbing up. It still wasn't completely dry.

Gothel wasn't worried about starving, the flower had saved her from that more then once, but the hunger pangs weren't something the magic could do anything about. Binding her stomach and eating grass and mud cakes helped, but wasn't as good as real food.

Gothel was hoping that Rapunzel helping in the kitchen would help make her happier. She didn't want her to get too depressed; she'd seen people who had killed themselves after a couple of weeks of rain; doing stupid things like jumping off of the tops of barns, or even cutting their wrists. They kept the main window closed so as to not let the rain in, but it made it a lot darker in the tower.

"Come along Rapunzel, let's make some vegetable stew. Would you help me?" She said with a smile. Her own mother had taught her how to cook; all she could remember of her was the smell of the vegetable stew they were going to make.

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel moped back and shuffled barefoot across the floor from her green chair by the fire, her cold, damp, sunshine-blonde hair slithering as it dragged on the floor.

They gathered the ingredients from the cubbies and jars around the kitchen. They made it a game, Gothel would ask for an ingredient and Rapunzel would whip her hair out and retrieve it without moving from where she was standing.

Soon Rapunzel was smiling again.

Gothel filled the pot from the kitchen pump and heaved it onto the hot stove. She moved to the table and asked "I forgot the knife, would you get it for me?" while organizing the ingredients in the order she wished to prepare them.

Rapunzel could see the kitchen knife on the shelf, reached behind her, gathered a loop of hair and grabbed the knife with it, as she had all of the other things they had gathered.

Mother had told her she wasn't supposed to use her hair to fetch the knife on many occasions but forgot today.

Only after she had yanked on it, did she think about what would happen next.

The hair and knife came flying toward her, the heavy handle and hair started it to rotate; she could see the bright sharp edge of the knife and pointy tip turning toward her.

Mother was still facing the table and didn't know it was coming, Rapunzel could duck, but Mother was right behind her.

Mother would be hurt!

Rapunzel threw up her arms to try and catch the knife to save Mother, but she closed her eyes.

She could feel a pinch and a pressure in her left arm. She opened her eyes and saw the tip of the knife right in front of her nose. Beyond the belly of the knife was her left arm and beyond her arm was the handle of the knife. Her hair fell off of the knife and she lowered her arms. Turning her arm she could see it went through her arm, between the bones.

Rapunzel was surprised, it didn't hurt all that much, but she was beginning to feel strange. Grabbing the handle of the knife with her right hand, she turned and said, "Mom-my" in a weak voice.

"What is taking so long, pet?" Gothel said as she turned.

A look of profound shock and horror appeared on her face. It looked like Rapunzel, her precious Flower, had plunged the knife into her own arm. "Oh, no, I was too late. All the rain has gotten to her and she is trying to kill herself." Gothel thought to herself.

Acting quickly, she gripped the arm tightly, pulled the knife out, wrapped a loop of magic hair around the injured arm as blood spurted out across the table and quickly sang the healing incantation. Rapunzel's massive green eyes were rolling back in her head, but in seconds the wound glowed, closed and healed.

The thought of Rapunzel killing herself terrified Gothel, there was no way to test if the hair would still work if Rapunzel died, if Rapunzel died then she would die, and that was beyond terrifying and that was intolerable.

She had to do something to keep this from ever happening again. She remembered the beatings she got from her father, so long ago; she couldn't remember his face, but she remembered the lashings, those had been effective. That would work.

Drawing herself up to her full height, she towered over her precious pet.

"Rapunzel, you hurt yourself and that is very bad. You are here in the tower to be safe. That cannot be tolerated. There must be a punishment."

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel said through lowered eyes, she knew she had done a bad. She was in the tower to be safe and getting hurt was bad. She knew she should have gotten the knife by hand, like Mother always told her.

Rapunzel thought she was used to being punished. Mother would lock the window or not let her use her paints or something like that. But Mother was being very scary, not like normal.

She hadn't done it on purpose. She had tried to save Mother.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to explain, but Gothel cut her off. "Go over to your chair and lean over it. You will receive 100 lashes and you will say 'I will not hurt myself' after each one and don't forget to count. When you are done you will wait to ask permission to heal yourself after you have sat for 9 minutes, which is as old as you are."

"But Mother…" she tried to explain; wondering what lashes were.

"Now!" Gothel roared.

Mother was so very angry, and Rapunzel wasn't sure why, but she was so scared now and did as she was told.

What kind of punishment were lashes?

Gothel got a leather belt from her closet, flipped up Rapunzel's skirt, stepped back and struck.

Rapunzel screamed, but said, "I will not hurt myself, one" as she had been told. She was more terrified then of a thunderstorm, and she couldn't run to mommy for comfort.

Over and over this went on, one hundred times. Before the end Rapunzel began to bleed, but Gothel did not stop until they reached that terrible final number in sobs.

"Remember you have to sit quietly until 9 minutes pass." Rapunzel was commanded.

Rapunzel was in incredible pain, Mother had never done anything like this to her before and she was terrified now. She desperately wiped her eyes so she could see the clock, her bottom was on fire. She strove to sit still but it was impossible. She wanted to sob, but stifled them as best she could. She wanted to heal herself, but waited, terrified, as commanded.

When the time was up, Rapunzel quickly sang the healing song.

"Disobedient child!" Gothel roared, jumping out of her red chair. "You were told to ask permission first!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it hurt so much. Mother, please." Rapunzel pleaded, cringing in her green chair.

"You did this to yourself! Now you have to start over and your back must be lashed as well, to make sure you remember!" Gothel yelled, her Flower must never hurt herself again!

"No, Mommy, please!" Rapunzel, begged, falling to the floor, catching the dark hem of Mother's red dress in her hands.

"Stop making it worse! Now your feet and hands have to be lashed as well!" Gothel screeched. Her Flower must obey her and stay safe.

Rapunzel could only gape at this point. This was out of control. Tears of fear and confusion were streaming down her face, why was this happening? She had tried to protect Mother.

Lashes were terrible, she didn't want extra. Little Rapunzel was confused and wide-eyed terror was a poor word for the fear she was feeling. Shaking all over, she crawled on her hands and shaking knees to her chair, knelt across it and closed her eyes, she could feel the sobs coming already. The solid wood feeling real in her hands in this ocean of unreality her life had become.

She could hear the belt whipping through the air; she flinched.

Slap!

Scream!

"I will not hurt myself, one." Each word; a plea, a penance, a promise.

Sob.

Splot!

"I will ...not hurt ...my-self, ...four ...hund-red." 9-year-old Rapunzel panted slowly and numbly.

Little Rapunzel was beyond pain and tears, though her face was still wet, she was in the numbness place, nothing could touch her here. She could see the bloody stripes on the palms of her shaking hands, oddly noting that not all of the blood on her hands had come from her hands.

Panting, she stood on her damaged feet, supporting herself with her elbows as her knees were so weak, and felt the pain that was the fire that was all that was all the feeling left to her feet, she sat on her oozing bottom, her own sweat stung her torn back, she vaguely remembered to not sit back.

Rapunzel looked carefully at the clock. The pain lived just outside her skin, she move carefully so as not to touch it. It simmered viciously around her tiny body.

From far, far away she heard Mother say, "You must wait 18 minutes before asking to heal yourself," as her blood roared in her ears.

Rapunzel nodded carefully, trying not to touch the pain that shimmered just over her skin.

The pendulum swung, oh, so slowly, back and forth. All she can see is a tiny patch of the clock; she focuses totally on the spot of where the minute hand has to be so she can ask to heal herself.

Each second was an age, each minute an eon. Finally, after the age of the universe, the 18 minutes passed.

Rapunzel moved her shaking head so carefully, to look at Mother's feet, who was sitting in her red chair, not far away, watching her carefully. "Please..., Mot-her... May I..., please... Heal... my-self... Please, please," she begged weakly between panting breaths.

Gothel tilted her head, considering, and said, "Yes, you may," with a wave of her hand.

"Thank... you... Mother... Flow-er, gleam... and glow... let your... power shine…" her voice, her whole body, quivering, trying to stay alive long enough to be healed.

Rapunzel had sat on her hair; she could not move it before sitting, and she glowed like an angel as the wounds covering her frail body glowed and healed. She screamed as all that pain suddenly vanished and slumped in her chair as she was completely healed.

Gothel ran over and caught Rapunzel up in a hug and spun her around, "Oh Rapunzel, I'm so proud of you. You did so well. You're such a good girl. I love you so very much."

"I love your more. Thank you for helping me be a good girl," said Rapunzel as she put her arms around Mother, grateful that Mother had helped her be a good girl, and enjoying the first hug in eight days.

"I love you most."

* * *

- End of Chapter 046

Author's Note: It's odd when you write a story you think is a one-shot and it ends up in a bigger story. But this one didn't need to be in Rapunzel Goes Home (extended edition) though for a time I thought it did. But there was never a chance to talk about it. It would just be hanging there all dramatic, but unconnected to the rest of the story.

Then I realized what it would mean when Rapunzel gets hurt here escaping the goons.

You realize what Rapunzel did to herself running like that, don't you?

Queen Rebecca is about to find out about this snake, hang onto your heart.


	47. 047 Punishment

- Roused

- Chapter 047

~ Punishment

Rapunzel is terrified of a Punishment because she hurt herself.

* * *

As the strangers who were their mothers left down the stairs, Briar Rose saw that this was a room she remembered, the tower room where Phillip had come to her, had saved her, protected her from the fairies. This was a good place, a happy place. She was glad it wasn't the room they called hers, the Scary place.

Briar Rose heard Rapunzel desperately singing something in a whisper, "…bring back... what once... was mine. What once... was mine. Please, please," ending with a weak sob.

Briar Rose crawled her hand over to her friend's hand, which was near her shoulder, and held it, weakly, and she could feel her new friend shaking.

Rapunzel slowly turned her head; her eyes were filled with tears and abject terror.

"What's wrong?" Briar Rose asked in a weak whisper.

"I did a bad... I hurt myself... Mama made punish face... I'm gonna be Punished, but it doesn't work... It hurts so much, but it doesn't work... I can't take a Punishment... I'm so scared... It hurts so much..., it doesn't work..., I can't..., I can't." Rapunzel finishes weakly in a quavering, scared, little-girl voice, beginning to sob again, tears flowing across her face.

"No, no... It's okay... I'll take your punishment instead." Aurora says weakly, not sure what isn't working, or what the punishment might be, but loving her new friend so desperately that she would do anything to protect her.

It looked like Rapunzel was even more afraid of her mama then she was of her mom, but she was so weak she wasn't sure she could do anything to protect her friend. She just had to try.

"No, no... Too much, too hard, please, please... Flower gleam and glow... Let your power shine …" she began to sing quietly between sobs and her hand fluttered by her shoulder like it was searching for something, something that was no longer there.

"You jumped in front of that arrow for me... You love me... I love you... I need you... I'll help you." Rapunzel was so much like her, the love she felt for her was so much like the love she felt for Phillip. She had to do something to protect her, but she couldn't even move.

Briar Rose feels Rapunzel cringe as they hear footsteps on the stone steps. Rapunzel weakly burrows her head under a pillow to hide herself, because she couldn't find her hair to hide in.

The queens and two maids, one blonde and the other brunette, some of Aurora's personal staff and sisters to the red haired maid, came up the stairs with trays of food. The queens moved to sit with their daughters, to feed them.

Aurora, with a desperate look on her beautiful face, whispers, "Please... Don't hurt her... Please."

"Why would I hurt her?" asks Rebecca confused, as she moves the pillow from off of her baby's head, she didn't want her baby to smother. Rebecca was shocked to see the fear, no panic!, in her daughter's face as Rapunzel turned her face toward her.

Rebecca catches her breath, drops the pillow and grabs her baby's hand. Her pink lips part to ask what is wrong.

"Mother, I'm sorry... Please, no Punish... I didn't mean to hurt myself... So many goons, had to run... Doesn't work... Please, no Punish, please please." Rapunzel whispered in a quivering, desperately scared, little-girl voice with lowered eyes. Trying to squeeze her mother's hand but too weak to apply any but the barest pressure.

"No! No punishment, no punishment! You're a good girl. You did the right thing. No punishment. You're going to be okay. You are my sunshine. You are my sunshine!" her mama cried with desperate love in her voice to her injured daughter as she caught her up into a hug, using their alternative to I love you, to try and comfort her shattered daughter.

"_Why now? Why did we have to step on one of her snakes now, of all times?_" Queen Rebecca thought, tears flowing from her wide green eyes, while continuing to give love and encouragement to her terribly hurt daughter.

But Rapunzel's mama was also deeply frightened.

Rapunzel had called her Mother, what she called the kidnapper; she had never done that before. She had always called her Mama before. What could possibly have happened to her to cause her to say that?

At the same time on the other bed.

"Mom, please... Don't punish Rapunzel... Please, punish me instead... She is so hurt... She can't take anymore... Punish me instead... Please, save my friend, please... I need my friend... I've lost everything else, again... She's the only one left... I-I can't lose any more... Please save her," Aurora begs desperately, but so weakly.

"No, no. No punishments. We'll save her. You did the right thing. You did nothing wrong, you're a good girl, such a good girl. It's okay." Leah caught up her own daughter in a hug.

Aurora could only be limply held by the person called Mom, "Thank you... Mom."

* * *

- End of Chapter 047

Eugene'sBlondie: Gothel did that because she was panicked that Rapunzel might kill herself and that would kill her and she couldn't handle that. Gothel's lived for centuries and the thought of death is terrifying to her. But it is also something important that Aurora and Rapunzel share.

The deep irony of all that was that Gothel did not want Rapunzel hurt, Rapunzel did not want Mother hurt. But panic and fear caused a cascade failure that spiraled completely out of control.

Had Rapunzel not caught the knife with her arm, she would have caught it with her brain and Flynn would have found the skeleton of a child with a knife in its head and a pile of dusty clothes laying in the kitchen.

Author's Note: Rapunzel just triggered really hard, and Aurora gave her vital support, but while we know her parents would never hurt her, she doesn't have that deep assurance in her heart yet. It doesn't help that Rapunzel is scared of her real mother's intensity. We'll get more detail later. Rapunzel reached into Aurora's pain to save her, now Briar Rose has done the same in return.

**What is that kind of relationship worth to two people who were raised like they were?**

**Come on people review, do you feel nothing as this is happening? I can't turn up the intensity any higher, they are all but battering down Death's Door already.**

**Tell me what you feel, please.**


	48. 048 Strength

- Roused

- Chapter 048

~ Strength

The mothers are trying to hold themselves together.

* * *

The princesses are in an exhausted sleep after eating, luckily Mary had been experimenting with a vegetable soup and something was ready for them.

The Queens are in a room near the bottom of the stairs. It looks like it was used as an office at one time, with a desk, table and some chairs, but there are crates and a barrel too.

"I don't know if I am strong enough to do this." Queen Leah says sitting heavily in a chair, her graying blonde hair easy to see with her head down; tears dripping off of her nose onto the stone floor. She was so emotionally drained, her baby finally coming home, her baby was in trouble, a war, and now this. Why was everything falling apart?

"I'll admit, that was pretty bad. We are all still alive. There is still hope. And we will get through even this." There were tears stains on Queen Rebecca's face and her hands gripped the table, holding herself up, and encouraging herself with the family mantra.

"But how? Everything we've tried has failed." Queen Leah asks from despair.

"Because they are our daughters and we are their mothers! I waited and kept hope alive for eighteen years and I didn't even know if she was alive. **And I'll be **_**damned**_** if I let something like this take my daughter away from me!**" Queen Rebecca snarls, picking up the heavy, wood table and slamming it back down, turning toward Queen Leah.

"I love her too much and she loves me back, even if we can't say it like that. You were strong enough to send Aurora away to protect her, you are strong enough to be here for her to help her heal!" Stated Queen Rebecca with all the ferocity of a mama bear.

"You love Aurora, don't you?" she demands.

Queen Leah was looking at Queen Rebecca with wide eyed amazement.

"I-I do, b-but the way she ate that apple. It was the most-most obscene thing I'd ever seen. I've seen starving wolves eat a deer with less relish. But it's like she is something completely alien." She looked with pleading eyes to Queen Rebecca.

"I know that was disturbing, but that appears to have only been hunger; terrible, terrible hunger. We could barely feed them fast enough with the rest of the food, for all they are exhausted. Besides, Rapunzel reacted much like that to the palace library." Queen Rebecca almost waving that off.

"What concerns me was that somehow we stepped on one of Rapunzel's snakes, and a really big one at that. She called me mother; she's never done that before. She was panic-stricken over the thought of a punishment. She is so weak and defenseless right now, she didn't need that. I'm glad they were able to eat some more before falling asleep on us." Tears are standing in her eyes again as she drags a chair over to sit next to Leah.

"I take it that punishment was fairly common with the kidnapper," asks Queen Leah.

"Yes, but none have had anything like this reaction."

"Any idea why?"

"No. We'll have to talk about it, but not until she recovers. She's described so many punishments. They've all been attacks on her spirit, to keep her down and in the tower. This was different."

"Like what?"

"So many, but the one that sticks out in my mind was the one she told us of when we were at her tower. There is a lock and key to the window she would look out of, there weren't many windows in the tower, but this was the big one she would lean out of and look at the sky and talk to the birds. Gothel would lock it for days, if she was bad." Queen Rebecca looks pensive.

"That doesn't sound all that bad." Queen Leah sounded tentatively hopeful.

"That's what you might think, but she lived her whole life in a room only about 30 feet across. Her only friends were Pascal and the birds. The only thing she would be able to see from the other windows would be the rock of the canyon walls, less then 500 feet away. Gothel took the _whole world _away from her." She gestures to the window, closing her hand into a fist.

"That's terrible. How can anyone be like that?" Queen Leah says with a gasp.

"People can do terrible things for the sake of greed." Said Queen Rebecca, standing and settling her dress.

"Now, we don't know how long they will sleep, we got lucky that we had those apples and we had sent for food already, but it takes too long to go down to the kitchens and return. I think that we should convert a room up here into a kitchen, so it doesn't take so long." Moving into a more practical frame of mind. Doing worked better then worrying.

"Yes, and we should take this room for ourselves, I want to be close to Aurora and I am sure you want to be close to Rapunzel. I've been trying to help Stefan with the war, but the men will have to see to the war themselves, now," said Queen Leah, focusing on doing.

"I hope this is the right thing to do, putting them up here. We know she doesn't like her room and since Maleficent came to her there, I can't say that I blame her. Phillip woke her in that room, so it has just got to be the happiest room in the castle for her," hopes Queen Leah, looking up through the ceiling to where her daughter lays injured and exhausted.

"The cottage may have been better, but it is out of reach now. This is the best we have, so it will have to do. Having Rapunzel in there with her was a great idea. They are best friends now and that has got to be comforting. Being close is good for us too; we need to make sure to get up to comfort their nightmares. They will be having new ones, now," finishes Queen Rebecca grimly, looking up to the room their babies are in.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll talk to the staff and have them set up something," states Queen Leah.

* * *

- End on Chapter 048

Author's Note: That was very tough. The mothers are hanging on to hope with their fingernails. Their babies were hurt, terribly hurt. Like a sword through their own guts.

Can you feel the mother's desperate worry?


	49. 049 Unraveling

- Roused

- Chapter 049

~ Unraveling

The mothers offer brandy to ease the pain but find another snake.

* * *

"Mama, I hurt so much. My feet are on fire, and all my joints feel like they going to burst. I miss my hair." Rapunzel says weakly as she lies limply in her bed next to Briar Rose, their mothers had woken them from their nightmares and were now calm again. The queens had called down for more food.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Queen Rebecca moves to the table and picks up a glass and a bottle. "Would you like some brandy? It would help with the pain."

"No!" cries Rapunzel, as she cringes weakly into herself. "That scares me!"

Queen Rebecca stops in her tracks and her great green eyes get huge, she looks down at the bottle and the glass in her hands, then quickly turns and places them back on the table and steps in front of them to hide them from view.

'_Why are we stepping on so many snakes all of the sudden?'_ Rebecca thinks.

She sends a look of asking for help to Leah, who looks around and grabs a cloth napkin and throws it over the bottle to hide it out of sight.

"I'm so sorry. Why does it scare you, dear? Did we find another snake?" Rapunzel's mama asks gently, now moving forward to sit next to her stricken daughter.

Queen Rebecca was confused, her daughter had never talked about this before and had even tried some back in the palace, though trying to swallow it in one gulp, like Eugene did, was not the best way to try it. She just wanted to help her daughter and not leave her in such pain.

"Mama, I know you and papa and the others like it, but it scares me so much. When I tried it, it made me feel so strange, like the bindings on my mind were coming loose. It's so hard to hold myself together all the time and I am so scared that I'm going to fly apart and I won't be able to put myself back together again. I don't want my mind to unravel." Rapunzel starts to weep from fear. She weakly brings her hands up to her face and flops them over her eyes.

Aurora begins to looks frightened.

Rapunzel had seen what had happened to Briar Rose, and she had been so close to becoming like that herself. And she knew in her heart that there was no one in the world who could rescue her like she had Briar Rose.

She had a tree she would lean against in the palace garden and she would have died there, like Briar Rose almost did. And then there would have been no one to save Briar Rose, her new best friend, and she would have died leaning against a tree too.

Which would have been so sad.

Rapunzel's mama holds her close. "You are my sunshine. I'm so sorry; I just wanted to help you. No, no, it's okay. I'm here for you. You're going to be okay."

Rapunzel flops her weak arms around her mama, "You warm my soul." Using another of their alternatives to saying 'I love you.'

Briar Rose and Queen Leah are sitting together on the other side of the bed holding hands. Her hand clutches weakly at her mom. Her violet eyes filled with fear. "Mom, I'm scared of it too. I felt my mind unravel almost completely, and I felt Rapunzel braid it back together."

" . . I don't want to feel anything like that again, ever. I'd rather take this pain. Please, keep it away from us, please." Said Aurora, speaking between sobs of fear.

"Yes, of course, dear." After a quick hug, Queen Leah takes the towel-covered bottle down the stairs. Her violet eyes large and scared. She also warns the staff to never use alcohol in any of the dishes for the princesses.

She pauses at the bottom of the steps, a hand on the solid, dependable granite wall.

Tears leak down her face, how terrifying it must feel, to have your mind unravel. Is there any part of their daughters that has not been wounded?

Leah the mother looks up. She wipes her tears and settles her dress and climbs the stairs to the healing chamber, she must be strong for her injured daughter.

* * *

- End of Chapter 049

Author's Note: There are not many options for pain relief; alcohol is an obvious choice, but there are side effects, side effects for them that would be terrifying to them. They already know pain more intimately then most. They can handle this. It won't be fun.


	50. 050 I'll Live for You

- Roused

- Chapter 050

~ I'm Here For You; I'll Live For You -

The princes finally get to the castle and they would have a love song together, if I knew how to write songs worth anything.

* * *

The kings meet the princes in the courtyard, where men in conical helmets and pikes are beginning to assemble, and a few Coronaian guards, are getting ready with them.

"Good work coming so quickly, there is a new problem. The princesses were attacked by goons in the forest." Said King Stefan.

"What?" they said together.

"We swept the forest just yesterday, where did they come from?" said Prince Phillip.

"Well, wherever they came from, you need to find out what happened. The princesses made it back, but the guards and the maid are still missing."

Eugene's face hardened.

"A few reinforcements have arrived and are being organized. It will take a little while. We'll take care of that." King Stefan said.

Stefan's face softened, "Go up to your princesses, they are in the tower room where you woke Aurora, give them courage and hope. They are in bad shape. Help them live."

The father's had carried their little girls up to the one room they were desperately hoping would be comforting to Aurora to be in. They had stayed for a little while as their little girls lay unconscious, but there was that stupid war with the goons to deal with. Stefan was already thinking of how to split and delegate tasks so Leonard and himself could spend as much time as possible with their daughters but they had to get people and processes in place first.

This annoying war was getting in the way of him being with his daughter. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Prince Phillip and Eugene share a look and race for the tower.

"Aurora, are you alright?" asked Prince Phillip, breathing hard, as he crashed to his knees next to his beloved's bed, his muddy plate armor scraping the floor. His face unshaven and hair tousled; his steel gauntlets clattering as they hit the floor.

He desperately wanted to hug her to him, to hold her tight, but the terrible vulnerableness he saw in her, and his armor, restrained him, since he did not want to hurt any further his already terribly hurt true love. Taking her soft, limp hand in his strong, callused one, while moving a stray curl of blonde hair from her forehead.

"Rapunzel, you're my new dream," said Prince Eugene, their alternative to I love you, as he sat next to his new dream. His boots still muddy, his face stubbled with whiskers, his breathe coming in pants, his breastplate scratched and dirty. He thought it was obvious what condition they were in. While gently running his hand through her brown hair, kissing her forehead and taking her hand in his.

King Stefan had told them to go to their princesses. They needed their true loves so that they may have the will to live. The princes had run up the stairs to be by their beloved's sides, caring not a whit for the climb.

Aurora and Rapunzel lay grey and exhausted on their beds. Aurora's long sunshine gold hair spilling beautifully, but sweat-soaked, over her purple embroidered white pillow. Rapunzel's short brown hair was spiky from sweat; Pascal, in a anxious mauve, on the pillow by her shoulder.

They had finished eating not long before, some more of the vegetable soup. Their mothers had mashed it so it was easier to eat. The maids were cleaning up and the Queens were sitting quietly in the corner, chaperoning this meeting.

The girls had been so hungry, but it had taken so much effort to eat, they were shaking with exhaustion. They looked so vulnerable, their faces pale, their hair matted from sweat, their limp bodies starkly outlined by the sheets, looking so small, but their feet look huge from the poultices and bandages.

The princes could only look into the eyes of their princesses, holding their hands, loving them. They were there for their true loves, they knew they would have to leave again, but for now, right now, there was nothing else in the universe, but the ones they loved most.

They were here for them.

The smiles the princesses gave their princes, and the slight pressure from their hands, was all the answer they could and needed to give. All the depths of their souls were revealed in their eyes to their princes. For their true loves they were able to smile through the throbbing of their joints and the burning of their feet. They were alive and with their true loves, what more could they ask for? For their true loves they would live, for their princes they would stay in this world of tears. And with their princes beside them, the pain was bearable.

They would live for them.

They spent the minutes, or was it hours? Looking, just looking, into each other's eyes, speaking in a language other then words. The silence quickly passed uncomfortable and then embarrassing; it soon reached awe-inspiring and finally stopped in humbling.

The sheer amount of love they emitted was staggering. Queen Leah had tears streaming down her face and Queen Rebecca was holding her hand tightly, her tears soaking her kerchief.

The blonde maid had long ago fled, weeping. She was curled up in a tearful ball in the corner of the improvised kitchen being comforted by the rest of the staff, rocking back and forth chanting in French 'It's so beautiful,' staggered by the love she had felt, wishing with all her heart she could have it too someday.

The shadows moved across the floor and all too soon the brunette maid came up the stairs with the message they had received and paused, she could feel what was happening in the room, she now knew what her sister had meant, and it was stunning, "Um, your Highnesses, the men are ready for you now."

The princes leaned down and gave a kiss to their princesses, rose, bowed to the queens and followed the maid to meet with the kings and take command of these men to find out what had happened to their princesses.

And when their princes had left, the princesses slept, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

- End of Chapter 050

Author's Note: This is supposed to be a beautiful and tender scene. At least it is in my head. It really needs a love song to go with it.

Am I asking for the impossible here? There is a love song to go with this scene, and it's a love quartet? Are there any love quartets? But it wants to be the most powerful love song ever. It should be the kind of song patients dying in hospitals would use to stay alive until their family can come from anywhere on the planet. Teenaged-girls will be wishing to be in a terrible accident so their boyfriends can come comfort them like this.


	51. 051 You See It All In Her Eyes

- Roused

- Chapter 051

~ You See It All

Phillip tries to come to terms with his feelings about Aurora and the war.

* * *

The princes have left their princesses in their room and the maid left them at the top of the stairs down from the kitchen level, watching protectively.

The next level down, they cross the tower to the next set of stairs. Phillip pulls on his steel shod gauntlets, the leather stained with green-black goon blood. He is walking quickly with a great determination.

Then, with a low growl he punches a granite Ionic column. A sickening crunch is heard, but as he pulls back his hand; it is the granite that is flaked and crumbling.

"Are you alright?" asks Eugene, surprised by the intensity of will coming from Phillip.

"Yes," Phillip barks, looking at his flexing hand.

"No…" he says more gently, his arm dropping to his side, looking back up the stairs.

"Looking into her eyes…." Phillip trails off, not really knowing how to describe it.

"It's wonderful and terrifying at the same time," says Eugene, gently but knowingly.

"Yes," says Phillip, quietly.

"You see it all, don't you? Her whole soul," asks Eugene looking deliberately at Phillip, taking him by the shoulder.

"Yes," Phillip says very quietly, looking down.

"Rapunzel is the same way. We look into each other's eyes and she holds nothing back. Her whole soul is open to me. Looking into the eyes of a baby is the only thing that's even close, but a baby, doesn't have the sheer depth our princesses have. She may not be able to use the word love, but she loves me with her whole soul, I know that and there is no way for me to live up to that."

"Aurora loves me totally. It's like I can feel her beating heart in my hands. I trained all my life to be brave, to choose the right, to defend the weak and the helpless, to defend her. How can I trust even myself with what she is giving me?" Phillip looks at his cupped and armored hands.

"Would you, could you, trust anyone else?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous." Phillip's head comes up, fire in his eyes.

"See."

"Oh. Yes, I guess I do now. She is in such pain," he looks back up the stairs.

"So is Rapunzel. It hurts my heart so much to see her pain. Their Mama's are looking out for them. Our girls are going to be well taken care of."

"Yes, and we need to protect them all. Let's go do that." Phillip finished decisively.

* * *

- End of Chapter 051

Author's Note: The princesses love so very deeply. They had truly and deeply loved their false parents, they can't help but love their true loves as deeply. But that incredible depth of love is something the princes have so difficultly dealing with. Eugene is somewhat used to it now, but Phillip just wasn't prepared for it.

Eugene'sBlondie: Sorry but that's not an original idea it goes back at least as far as Shakespeare and maybe even Ancient Greece, they did stuff like that.


	52. 052 Battle of the Glade

- Roused

- Chapter 052

~ Battle of the Glade

Phillip and Eugene find the maid and guards in the forest.

* * *

"Here, we found one!" called one of the leading soldiers. Phillip and Eugene rush forward in the late afternoon sun, peaking past the gathering storm clouds. The stink of death pervades the glade.

"Oh, no." says Eugene. The black and white uniform of the maid is clear to see, even though it is torn in many places, stained with red and green-black blood. Many goon bodies are strewn across the grass.

Margaret is face down. She is pinned deeply to the earth by a large sword through her back. The spear she is still holding in her outstretched hands has a dead goon at the end of it. It looks as though she killed one last goon after taking that sword. It was the last goon.

"Dear faithful Margaret. Thank you for protecting my Rapunzel," says Eugene quietly as he closes her eyes. Several men are around them.

Phillip is surveying the battlefield, counting goons, getting a feel for the battle. He sees the tracks of the princesses and the guards and the maid. He is searching carefully, but no goon tracks lead away, somehow she had gotten them all.

Gritting his teeth, carefully and gently Eugene removes the sword and tosses it aside. Two Coronaian soldiers lay a litter next to the body. Eugene reverently lifts her and places her on the litter, then covers her with a blanket. Eugene looks heartbroken as they prepare to carry her away.

Phillip comes up to Eugene and asks, "She was a maid, right?"

Eugene nods and says, "Yes, but she was a friend too."

"Do you know if she had combat training?"

"What? No, I don't know. Why?" Eugene was wondering where that question was coming from.

"Because I count fourteen dead goons here, that is quite a few, and it looks like she grabbed weapons from the goons. I was captured by twelve. Five or six can overwhelm a foot-soldier."

"Is that important?" asks Eugene.

"I don't know, but it might be. There is so much we don't know about what is going on."

"Well, she is-was very dedicated and a hard worker. She liked to run. Her husband, Mark, is a Lock Guard and he was with this group around here somewhere. Maybe he taught her some moves. She had the cutest giggle." Eugene trailed off, looking down at the body.

Phillip put a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "Okay. It looks like they found something up ahead there, let's go see what it is."

They find the Lock Guards in the midst of a massive slaughter. Their bright red uniforms standing out among the brown bodies of the goons.

Sergeant Gabriel is almost upright, propped up by two goon spears and a pile of dead goons all around him, his two swords piercing the two separate goons that speared him.

Mark is slumped over large piles of goon bodies, arrows in his chest, his paired swords also piercing goons as he died.

James is still breathing, it looks like he dragged himself a short way from the goons, there is a trail of blood following him, his red fez several feet away. He raises his head slightly as the tumult of the arriving men gains his attention.

Eugene races over to James. "James! It's going to be okay! We're here now!"

"Princess...safe?"

"Yes, they made it back to the castle. They're safe!" Eugene wasn't going to tell him they were badly injured, he needed to keep James' spirits up, hopefully get him help in time.

"Good." James says weakly.

"Come on James. Stay with me. Stay alive. That's an order!" Eugene practically shouts.

James smiled slightly, this was the first time he had ever hear Prince Eugene give an order. "Sorry, sir ...you don't ...have that ...authority."

"Please." Eugene felt all helpless and useless. His friend was dying even as another soldier was binding the wounds.

"Tell ...Sandra ...love ...her. For ...princess ...and ...Corona." James' eyes close and his last breathe escapes his lips.

"Oh, James."

Phillip puts a hand of Eugene's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Eugene nods. After a while he helps put James on a litter.

Phillip dislodges the spears so they can gently lower Gabriel. He pulls the two short swords out the goons that were the last thing Gabriel had done, noting the fine balance of the blades, and how like a streamlined Gladius they were, before putting them next to the body.

Phillip begins to wander the battlefield trying to get a feel for what happened here. He finds three more Coronaian swords lodged in the bodies of archer goons. Curious, he retrieves them and continues his study of the battle, he peeks through the hedge and much is explained in a single glance.

There is a good sized encampment with a paddock in the center, the gate had been broken by something large and powerful, many deer tracks lead away. A hunting party of goons had attempted to gather deer and other animals for their hungry queen.

Phillip and some men follow some tracks of goons that had a green-black blood trail, surviving goons must have tried to return to the Forbidden Mountain but after a short distance they found them, torn asunder in the midst of wolf and bear and other tracks. The men had reported all kinds of animals had escorted the princesses to the castle, even unicorns. There were unshod horse-like tracks that barely shone in the churned earth, had even unicorns attacked the remaining goons?

Phillip returns to Eugene with the swords. Eugene was kneeling next to the bodies, looking like his heart was broken. They had pledged their lives to protect Rapunzel and they had paid in full. He had gotten to know them, they were better friends then any he had had since the orphanage. You couldn't help it when they stuck as close to you as your shadow.

As they begin the trip back to the castle, Eugene asks, "So, what do we know?"

"The princesses were very lucky they stopped where they did."

"**You call this lucky!**" Eugene shouts in disbelief, waving to his dead friends. The agony that he would have to tell their widows, who were now his responsibility, twisted in his heart. He couldn't back down from that. He'd find a way around going to the vaults. He had too. It was his job, his duty.

"Yes, that was a small price to pay. Beyond that hedge was a goon encampment. Had they followed the path, they would have been surrounded, they would have _all_ died."

"Yes, of course, lucky, I understand now. Sorry."

"That's alright, you were otherwise occupied. There appears to be a trail of a dozen goons leading toward the Forbidden Mountain, probably heading back to lick their wounds, but they were destroyed by what looks like wolves, bears and other forest creatures. There were 89 dead goons back there. What do you know of their training?" Phillip gestures to the bodies being carried back.

Eugene thinks for a moment. "Not much really. I've been working with a company of men on using frying pans. Gabriel and a few others could juggle knives. They use short swords that they keep hidden most of the time. Some can fight with both hands at the same time. Other then that, I don't know all that much about their training. They are all very serious and quite capable. I know they took the kidnapping of Rapunzel very hard. Captain Taygon is a friend, and a family man and he seems to have a plan for everything. We only brought these few to take care of Rapunzel, because we wanted room for more troops. Yeah, I don't know much about them." Feeling beyond bad for not knowing them very well, and they had died for them.

"I found these scattered on the battlefield. Well, I say scattered, but I can believe they hit their targets. They were sticking out of archer goons. They may have thrown them to keep the princesses safe from arrows. But they still each had two swords?" asked Phillip.

"Yes, they did. I don't know why. I know that a few of them can fight with both hands and for a situation like this; I can believe that they sent the best they had to protect Rapunzel. But, yeah, why carry three swords?"

"That's okay, we'll talk to King Leonard when we get back." And they follow the litters of the dead back to the castle.

In the distance, the cottage still stands.

* * *

- End Of Chapter 052

Author's Note: This was gut wrenching to write. The Lock Guards and Maids are cool and effective and amazing. I tried to show that they loved Rapunzel in this story, though I did more with them in Rapunzel Goes Home. But it was so important for them to die. I even created Sergeant Gabriel so Captain Taygon wouldn't be killed. It's an important lesson for Rapunzel to learn, but not an easy one.

The goons were attempting a hunting expedition, to gather deer and other animals to feed the goon-queen. They had captured a herd of deer finally, it had taken quite a few tries. They were coming back for those deer the princesses encountered and took the chance on the humans. The goons thought they were numerous enough to capture the humans for food but were outmatched by the Lock Guards.

The goons the escaping princesses and Lock Maid ran into were a group looking for more deer and other animals to herd toward the hunting camp. The wolves were nearby wanting to take out the goons but there were more goons then they could reasonably attack but have been picking off small groups, which was why the goons were in such a large group. After escorting the princesses to the castle the wolves and the unicorns finished off the goons and the unicorns released the captured animals.


	53. 053 What Happened

- Roused

- Chapter 053

~ What Happened

* * *

Briar Rose's eyes pop open as she groaned, all the sound she could muster, her crown and the arrow and goons had been chasing them. It had been so screaming terrible.

The sun was still up, but covered by clouds, she had no idea what time it was. Phillip had been here, and everything had been wonderful. She could barely move and the physical pain was terrible, the Pain of her betrayal by her aunts and what Maleficent did to her still hurt too, but with Phillip here she felt safe, and happy and that had been good. She hoped he had been real.

She saw the person called mom coming towards her and felt her sit on the bed and take her unresponsive hand.

"Hello, Aurora. How are you feeling?"

Briar Rose winces slightly at that name, "I hurt so much. It's so hard to move. I feel so heavy."

She sounds so weak.

"Are you hungry?" Leah asked, very worried but trying not to show it too much. More food was being prepared, the kitchen was finally up and running, after Aurora almost starved herself to death they were taking no chances on not having food available for her.

"Yes. Where's Phillip?" Aurora wants him back so much, she is safe when he is around.

"They went into to the forest to find out what the goons were doing in there. I'll send a maid down to tell him to come up as soon as he can." Leah tried to encourage her daughter.

"Okay, I miss him so much." Tears come to her eyes; she wanted to be safe. The forest was gone again. She had lost everything again; well, maybe not everything, Rapunzel was still here, maybe.

"He'll be here soon."

Briar Rose slowly and painfully turns her head just enough to see Rapunzel, who is talking quietly with her mama. "How is she?"

"She is going to be fine," assured the mom, but there is only the surety of hope in her voice, not conviction; they are both terribly hurt.

"No punishment?"

"No, no punishment. We could never do that to either of you." There was real assurance in that statement.

"Thank you, mom."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mom asked carefully. They needed to know as much of what happened as they could, but her daughter was so hurt.

"We went into the forest. It felt so good to be back in the forest and with my friends again. It helped the Pain. I felt like me again, mostly, I could remember things again. The Pain was still there, but it was outside me. We were almost to the cottage when we found an injured fawn and her mother."

"We were going to take him to the cottage so I could fix him, but then a goon jumped up and shot an arrow at me. Rapunzel jumped in front of it to save me. Gabriel caught the arrow and then more goons came from the bushes, many; so many. The guards were screaming," she shivers at the memory of the screams. Leah strokes her head, looking concerned.

"Margaret got us running. Then there were more goons. Margaret told us to keep running to the castle and then she was screaming too. I was so scared. I called for help and friends came, lots of friends. They guided us back here. We ran and ran and ran. Couldn't stop running." She was beginning to tremble, trying not to sob. The screaming echoed in her mind and it was terrible.

"Okay, thank you, that's enough for now. We need to know as much of the story as possible, but that is enough for now," said Queen Leah, hugging her baby to help her calm down.

- End of Chapter 053

* * *

Author's Note: There is enough stuff happening so quickly that there will be people not knowing things for a while but the story has to start coming out. And it will help Aurora to start trusting her mom since she can tell what happened and nothing bad happens to her.

Eugene'Blondie: The previous chapter was pretty terrible, and yes they are dead, permanently. Sorry no Disney death this time. The real thing. I know it's tough. Rapunzel needs to learn a very important lesson, more then one really, and they will be revealed over time.

SeskiLexi: They did get a happy ending. Not everyone can understand but some do. They died making sure that the Lost Princess wasn't lost again. That was their dream. They died in a way that earned a place in Valhalla.


	54. 054 Council of War

- Roused

- Chapter 054

~ Council of War

The Kings and Princes begin to bring each other up to speed.

* * *

Prince Phillip, Eugene and their men arrive back at the castle, carrying the bodies of the fallen. The sky is darkening and the storm clouds have almost covered the sky, the sun peaks through one last time.

The bodies are placed in the morgue with a guard of honor, one from each kingdom. They were heroes to the kingdoms and would be treated as such.

The princes meet the kings in the map room. A well-appointed room, which had maps covering the walls. On the heavy, dark brown, rectangular table in the center there is a large map of the forest and the surrounding area, including the Forbidden Mountain.

"So, what did you learn?" asks King Stefan.

"The first thing is that they were incredibly lucky. Yes, they were ambushed, but had they gone just another fifty feet and passed the hedge they would have found themselves in the middle of a goon encampment," said Prince Phillip.

"We lost four good people, but they gave their lives saving the princesses," said Prince Eugene.

"They may have paid the ultimate price, but they inflicted a devastating cost to the goons. They killed over a hundred goons, apparently forcing the rest to flee back to the Mountain, but they were destroyed by wolves and bears. Even the maid killed fourteen by herself. Was she combat trained or something?" asks Phillip of King Leonard.

"We don't exactly train our chambermaids for combat, but her husband Mark was a Lock Guard, he may have taught her something" said King Leonard with a shrug. One of the most tightly guarded secrets in the kingdom was just how well-trained the Lock Maids were in combat, not even the royal family knew.

"I didn't think so, but she did far better then I'd expect, though she died," mentioned Phillip.

Eugene is talking to the court cartographer who is marking the trail and the locations of the bodies they found on the big map. Flynn was really good about knowing where he was most of the time.

"This is where it happened. The maid was found a ways off, here."

"Yes, the princesses said that she had gotten them running and was running with them. Then more goons attacked and she stopped to engage them," said King Stefan.

"Okay. And we followed some tracks of about a dozen goons off in this direction toward the Mountain, but they didn't get far before they were destroyed, about here. We'll need to send men to patrol the forest for more goons. We don't have enough men for all the things we need to do. I hate two front wars." Everyone nodded, looking at the Forbidden Mountain.

"Do we know where the reinforcements are?" asks Phillip.

"Knights are still trickling in. They are gathering in groups for their own protection, which slows them down, but at least they will get here now. King Hubert is on the move. He is supposed to be at Big Boulder. Three days from here, give or take," says King Stefan.

"We should have three ships coming up the river and should be here in a few more days," says King Leonard.

"Good, but this war is moving very fast. The goons aren't fighting as expected, they are being really aggressive, they are raiding, lots of animals are being taken, probably for food, but better them then the people. We just don't have enough people in place to deal with them." Phillip is looking dejected.

"No, we don't, not yet anyway, but that will change soon. Then we'll be able to crush the goons once and for all," encourages King Stefan.

"I hope so. The biggest problem is where are all the goons coming from? I didn't see anywhere near this many goons and they were celebrating the cursing of the princess and my capture. I would have thought I had seen most of them, but why didn't I see all of these. Something is going on. I don't like this not knowing."

"It's the fog of war. My tutor told me that you never really know what's happening in a battle or even a war, even when you compare stories afterwards," says Eugene.

Phillip nods.

"Okay, I'll send messages and get some men to patrol that forest. They'll have to run away if they find anything, but we need to know where the goons are so we can deal with them," decides King Stefan.

"You know, as bad as this was, I was expecting something much worse. This is something we can pretty much handle," says Prince Eugene looking down at the maps.

"Too true, that," admits Prince Phillip, nodding.

King Stefan and King Leonard exchange glances.

"Okay, what's that about?" asks King Stefan, slowly.

"I was worried about this being something much worse. Something terrible that we wouldn't be able to handle at all." Phillip said to Stefan.

"Why?" King Stefan asks cautiously.

"Because way too many very unusual things have been happening around us. The day of the Return I go into the forest for some peace and quiet and end up following a beautiful voice, I get knocked off my horse, which hasn't happened in years, and following my own boots, I get lead to the singer."

"Glowing, dream girl," Flynn interjects, in a helpful voice. The king's exchange confused looks. Phillip returns a lop-sided smile.

"It was Aurora, but I didn't know it was her and she didn't know I was her betrothed. Aurora ended up cursed and I was captured by Maleficent in her cottage. Maleficent was surprised I was a prince; she was expecting a peasant. Then the good fairies came and broke me out her dungeon. They even fought along side me, so I could get to Aurora to break the spell. When Maleficent turned into a dragon they enchanted the magic sword they gave me, again, so I could throw it into her heart."

The king's mouths were hanging open.

"But all of this points to the fact that it looks like there are other players at this table. They are big and powerful, seemingly able to influence even Maleficent without her noticing."

King Stefan finally gets his voice back, "And why didn't you mention any of this earlier?"

Phillip got a harassed look on his face. "First, I was dancing with Aurora and she wouldn't stop. Then, I was busy fighting a war. Finally, I only figured it out last night talking with Eugene, after I had sent the evening dispatches. It's probably sitting in a saddlebag around here somewhere." Phillip gestures around the room. Then pauses, "Another one, you think?" directing the question to Eugene.

"Oh, let's not go there. We'll end up second-guessing ourselves to death. I've survived a few jobs that almost went south, because I was over-thinking things. We just don't know. Let's just go with what we have."

The kings exchange another look.

"Okay, it's getting late, I expect this story is going to take some time, but I'm pretty sure it can wait until morning," decides King Stefan.

"You boys go up and be with your true loves, but don't stay up all night, get some sleep, you boys look tired, we'll finish up here," instructs King Stefan to the princes.

"Well, didn't I tell you we'd get you to the castle by tonight?" quipped Flynn to Phillip, who rolled his eyes as they walked to the big doors of the map room.

* * *

- End of Chapter 54

Author's Note: The Kings and Princes get a chance to catch up on all the things that are happening. There is a lot more that will happen off screen. Phillip and Stefan have been busy and even sending dispatches back and forth, there hasn't been time to tell the whole story.

Eugene'sBlondie: I know it's hard, and they will find happiness before this is over. It won't be easy but it will be all the sweet because of what they are going through.


	55. 055 Fangs

- Roused

- Chapter 55

~ Fangs

There are powerful ways to express love, other then just through words.

* * *

"Mama, what happened to my friends?" asked Rapunzel of her Mama. Briar Rose and her mom are talking behind her.

"I'm so sorry, but they were all killed," said Queen Rebecca gently. She had been scared of this question, but knew it was coming. Rapunzel cared about her maids and guards very much, and she did too.

Gabriel was so strong but was such a cuddly bear; you could always feel safe around him but you knew he had a scary side. His wife was so petite and deft in sewing. They had three children, their oldest, a boy, wanted to be a Lock Guard like his dad.

James was married, a solid dependable man. They had twin boys, that hadn't even been weened yet. His wife, Sandra, had attended Rebecca many times even during her pregnancy, her hands were strong but gentle.

Rebecca would make sure to take care of their wives and children.

Mark and Margaret hurt the worst. They were still so young. Their lives had barely begun. They hadn't even had children yet. Margaret was Rapunzel's favorite maid, they could be so enthusiastic; running around together. Mark and Margaret tried so hard to be serious all the time, but Eugene and Rapunzel would often try to get them to giggle or at least to smile.

"Why mama? Why do so many people around me die?" said Rapunzel weakly in tears.

"They were trying to protect you and they love you very much." Queen Rebecca explained.

"I love them more."

"To die for someone is to love them most." Rebecca explained gently, moving some sweat spiky hair away from her daughter's face, her hand resting her daughter's head, accidentally just like Gothel used to do.

Rapunzel's eyes went huge, her pink lips part and then she brakes down in sobs and her mama enfolded her in arms of love.

Queen Rebecca is thinking that Rapunzel is mourning the deaths of her bodyguards and maid, who were friends.

But Queen Rebecca didn't know just what that exchange means to Rapunzel. Rapunzel hasn't been able to tell her in all these months. It is the ritual of love she shared with Mother Gothel.

It is the biggest snake of all in Rapunzel's soul and they walked right into its fangs.

"Mama, I need to tell you something." Rapunzel says quietly, weakly, as she was laid limply back on the bed by her mama. The crying has drained her.

"What is it, dear?" asks her mama gently; she could tell that something important was coming, and wondered what it might be.

"Mother used to say that to me; 'I love you very much', and I would say 'I love you more', and she would say 'I love you most.' It was our ritual of love. I could never out love her. But she didn't really love me most, did she? She lied. She would kill, but she didn't want to die. That was why she wanted my hair and my power. I love her so much. I-I wanted to love her most, but I don't want to die." Tears form in her huge green eyes; she knew she was so close to death today.

Queen Rebecca's eyes go wide. This was not what she was expecting at all!

"No, no. You don't have to and you did love her most. You forgave her and that is just as good, you gave up a part of yourself to do that. I know how much that weighs. You do love her most!" Queen Rebecca said fervently, hugging her weakened daughter again and holding her close.

She knew that she shared her daughter's heart with the kidnapper. She did not resent that anymore, though she had, at one point. Rapunzel had truly believed that Gothel was her mother for 18 years, and she had grown up loving and good. Queen Rebecca was content with that.

Telling her beloved daughter that she loved her kidnapper most sounded so bizarre, but Rebecca knew that Rapunzel did love Gothel and herself, she knew it all the way through her heart, her baby loved her. And she had come to learn that sharing a heart did not divide the love, but multiplied it, she saw that in her baby's eyes every day. Rebecca was praying this would help her daughter.

"Thank you, thank you, Mama. I love Mother so much. I don't know how to stop loving her, even after all the things she did to me. It was so personal and so complicated in my mind. I couldn't say it to you. I'm sorry. Thank you. I feel so much better." There had been so many lies in her life. Loving her enough to die for her, would not, could not be a lie. The iron bands around her heart dropped away.

Then Rapunzel looked right into her mama's big green eyes, that looked just like hers and said, "_I_ love _you_, Mama. I _love_ you." Saying the words she had been wanting to say for so long and finally, finally could, with all her soul, as she lay helpless in her bed. The wish she had made on her birthday cake had finally come true.

"I love you, too, Rapunzel. I love you, too. Thank you, it feels so good to finally hear you say that. I love you. I love you. I love you." Queen Rebecca's eyes fill with joy as she hears the sounds of love for the first time from her beloved daughter. Catching her limp baby up in a big hug.

In the middle of all this sick fear and worry, something unbelievably wonderful happened.

Briar Rose looked on, from the other side of the bed and wanted that too with her mom, but she didn't know how anymore. Was she broken? Love wasn't Pain, she thought she remembered. She loved Rapunzel like she had her aunts, Before. How could she not? Rapunzel had come all this way to help her. Had tried to give her life for her, by jumping in front of that arrow. How come she could love Rapunzel, but not her own real mom? Rapunzel's mom was a queen and she hadn't hurt her daughter.

Queen Leah, felt a twinge of envy for them, but knew that they had just taken six months to accomplish it, and her daughter had only been home a week. Her daughter's love may not have been twisted like Rapunzel's had, but Aurora's love had been betrayed somehow and her trust needed to be rebuilt.

* * *

- End of Chapter 55

Author's Note: Rapunzel needed to learn something important about love. Her staff taught her how to love her mother again, but at a terrible price. Do you think it was worth it?

This was so hard. Rapunzel was so messed up inside on the topic of love. This is an enormous breakthrough for her but the cost was so high. Rapunzel desperately wanted to love Gothel most, but things didn't turn out so that Rapunzel could understand that she did. It is going to take more work for her to learn that she and her real mama can love each other most too, but they will before we're done with this story.


	56. 056 Be With Your True Love

- Roused

- Chapter 056

~ Be With Your True Love

* * *

Prince Phillip and Eugene come up the stairs to visit their princesses. They pause and take in what they didn't bother to look at before, having been too concerned about their princesses. The queens are sitting quietly, just being near their beloved daughters, in case they need anything.

Queen Leah and Queen Rebecca are talking quietly, by candlelight.

Queen Leah puts a finger over her pink lips to indicate the need for quiet, the princesses are asleep again. The exhaustion has claimed them for now; the pain will wake them again later. Pascal is sitting quietly next to Rapunzel's head between them, watching anxiously, one independent eye on each princess.

Eugene and Rebecca move right into a hug and after a moment so do Phillip and Leah, when she nods. They take comfort in the love of that embrace.

They move to stand out on the balcony so they can speak without disturbing or losing sight of the princesses, the last rays of light from the sun illuminating the kingdom and the columns of smoke rising in the distance. Storm clouds are covering most of the sky. Rain can be seen in the distance.

"How are they?" Eugene asks quietly.

"They are exhausted and in pain, so they wake up from pain and then fall asleep from exhaustion," replies Queen Rebecca in a whisper.

"Can't we offer them brandy or something for the pain?" asks Phillip quietly.

Queen Leah looks pensive, "We did, but they are afraid of it. Rapunzel says she felt the bindings on her mind loosen when she tried it once, and she is afraid of her mind unraveling. Now Aurora is terrified of it, because her mind did unravel before," she finished in hushed tones.

"**Her mind what!**" Phillip asks loudly.

"Shh!" go the queens, looking back to the girls. Aurora's head moves slightly, she mumbles Phillip's name, but she continues to sleep.

They return to their conversation.

Eugene is looking deeply concerned.

Phillip's look is beyond anxious.

"After we sent you to fight the goons, Aurora fell into what we thought was melancholy, but it was much worse then that. We were trying to introduce her into our family and kingdom much like Rapunzel was, but we ended up stepping on a bunch of her snakes, and nearly unravelling her mind." Leah begins to explain.

"Snakes?" asked Phillip confused, his tired mind trying to assemble all this new information. Rapunzel had snakes from the kidnapper, how did Aurora have snakes? The good fairies were good and had protected her, didn't they?

"Snakes in the grass of her soul." Eugene tells Phillip, "It was a phrase Queen Rebecca came up with to describe the traps left in Rapunzel's mind by the kidnapper. For example, she can't tell us 'I love you' in those words because of how that phrase was twisted by Gothel in her mind."

"Yes, you did say that in your letters," said Phillip remembering. Not being able to tell someone you love that you did would be so hard.

"We have found ways to work around it for now, but it's one we will be working on for as long as it takes to charm," finishes Eugene decisively.

"We just charmed that one," says Queen Rebecca triumphantly to Eugene, a smile as big as all outdoors on her face. "The next time she sees you, she _will_ tell you she loves you. They had a ritual of love and it messed everything up in her head, but we've overcome that one, finally."

Eugene looks like he's going to let out a whoop, but a quick gesture from the queens' silences him, so he picks up Queen Rebecca and spins her around, her long brown hair flying, to release the happy energy he suddenly has.

"That's wonderful," Eugene whispers excitedly.

"It is. We'll be working with Aurora. She can't say I love you, either," says Queen Rebecca.

"Okay. But how did 'snakes' cause her mind to unravel?" asks Prince Phillip, trying to think if she had ever said I love you to him, he wasn't sure if she had ever said it out loud, but he knew she did love him. The look in her eyes told him that and so much more. Rapunzel had snakes and she wasn't in that kind of pain, was she? Now, he wasn't so sure. So much going on and he was so tired. It was hard to keep it all straight in his head.

"I take it you didn't get my letter from …was it only last night? It's felt like years." Leah said in wonder. "Okay, to bring you up to speed, after Aurora left you in the forest she ran home to tell her aunts, the fairies, who told her she could never see you again, and revealed that she is the Princess Aurora, that they are fairies, that she has parents and a kingdom. They gave her new clothes and they brought her home."

"Then Maleficent came and took her from her room— which we now know she's afraid of, that's why she's up here, you woke her here and this is the happiest place we know of for her in the castle —and made her prick her finger on the spinning wheel. We served venison, rabbit and pheasant at meals and she considers those friends and not food. Nothing is familiar to her here and she was in terror of Maleficent coming to take her from her room again. Lots of bad things happened all at once and we couldn't see them happening. I'm sorry," Queen Leah puts a hand on Prince Phillip's arm.

"I should have come back, you urged me to come back." Prince Phillip said, looking at his beloved.

"You said yourself, you couldn't, because you didn't have enough men to make the trip, and you would have left villages undefended. You were in a terrible dilemma, no choice was a good choice," said Prince Eugene.

"I know." Phillip says frustratedly.

"But Rapunzel and her family came and helped her braid her mind back together. She was going back to the cottage where she grew up to get her clothes and other things, but then they ran into the goons. You know the rest," finished Leah.

"Yes," he said grimly.

"Right now, there is not a lot you can do. We've treated their feet and now they are resting and healing. We will be here, taking care of them. You need to be out there protecting them and everybody." Leah gestures out over the balcony where they see columns of smoke in the distance, lit by the last rays of the sun.

"You are here now though, I want you both to get in there and be with them and hold their hands. They may be asleep, but they will know you are here and that you love them."

"Yes, ma'am," say the princes in unison. They move to the chairs next to the beds and take the hands of their true loves, who sigh and slip into a deep restful sleep.

They stay until Queen Rebecca notices Prince Phillip nodding off in his chair, and they send them off to bed, there will be more goons to fight in the morning, but they helped their princesses tonight.

- End of Chapter 056

* * *

Author's Note: We bring the princes up to speed on their princesses and we take another breather. The boys are pretty tired now. They've been running around a lot.

Eugene'sBlondie: Go ahead and hate me if you must, you can't hate me more then I do over this. I created friends for Rapunzel, people she could learn to love. She did already, but she really needed to learn to love her family more. So I killed them all.


	57. 057 The Kings Talk

- Roused

- Chapter 057

~ The Kings Talk -

* * *

The court cartographer was rolling up the last map and putting it away. King Stefan and King Leonard are in Stefan's study, finishing up the day. They are worried about their people, their wives, their daughters, their sons-in-laws-to-be and the kingdoms, and empty beds. There was so much they had to do to run the war. Splitting their worry between the war and their daughters was so hard, but duty demanded it.

Carrying their daughters up the tower, and sitting with them a short time as they were settled into the beds, had been all they could take the time for.

King Stefan passes King Leonard a snifter of brandy from his study's private stock. It is a richly appointed room, heavy granite walls, and darkly stained wood. Imposing from certain angles, but comfy from the chairs by the window.

"It's been some day, hasn't it, Leonard?" asks King Stefan. A day that has felt like several years.

"That it has," comes the reply as they sit in the wing chairs by the window. They can't see the smoke from this window and it is almost dark.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"They are alive, and where there's life there is hope. Never give up hope, Stefan, not until after you die. I gave up hope on Rapunzel's birthday, the day before she came home, that is a terrible feeling. And it didn't help," sighed King Leonard, looking into his snifter.

"Didn't help what?"

"The pain. We missed her entire childhood. She was never going to be my little girl, even if she did come home."

King Stefan nods sadly, he knows that pain; Aurora is sixteen and will never be a little girl again either.

"But they are home and they are our daughters and we love them and they love us. And someday they will actually say that to us, when they are ready. Until then we wait patiently," says King Leonard solidly.

King Stefan takes a sip and savors the vapors and the flavors of the brandy. He will have this one and no more, he needed to stay in control. He couldn't afford the loss of control like he had with King Hubert. There is so much to do, but it should help sleeping in an empty bed tonight, their wives are totally focused on the girls, while they focus on the war. As was their role and duty.

"I thought I had learned patience over these last 16 years, how wrong I was." Stefan says looking into his glass.

Leonard commiserates with a gesture.

"Our wives will make sure they heal. It is our job to make sure that they are protected so they can." Leonard encourages.

"Talking to Phillip helped, I got questions answered that have been bothering me; even if the answer was he didn't know. We don't even have a clear idea of what the goons are trying to do. With Maleficent gone I guess I am not surprised they are rampaging, but where did all of them come from?"

"They've never been seen in these kind of numbers before. They've been creeping into homes all over the kingdom for years, looking for Aurora. I'm reluctant to say it, but things weren't so bad when Aurora was in hiding. Maleficent was concentrating on her and not causing trouble. Phillip said he had seen only a couple hundred. Our best guess was about 300. Now, it's like there are thousands of goons."

"I'm glad we told the fairies not to tell us where they'd be, I don't know if we... I could have withstood the temptation of going to her. They did say it was going to be an abandoned woodcutters cottage, but there are lots of those. So I set aside many forests as crown land so no one would know exactly where she was."

Leonard could only shrug. "Phillip seems to be doing a good job leading the troops. He's successfully defended most of the villages, even desperately shorthanded. Sorry about Outer Trout."

"Thanks, but they were all so tired, even the horses couldn't move for that. Phillip's eyes look like they are just burned out holes in his head. I hope he can get some good sleep tonight."

"With Eugene and our men it should help. I'm sorry about what happened to your captain." consoled Leonard.

Stefan nodded his thanks, "He was a good man and a friend; a terrible loss. Fortunes of war, and he did save those families."

"A hero."

They raise their glasses and sip.

"Just a few days more and then we'll have significant reinforcements and we'll be able to finish this," says Stefan.

"And then what?" asks Leonard.

"And then we get ready for the wedding." Stefan says sadly.

"Why so sad? Weddings are happy occasions."

"I know, but I haven't seen Aurora in 16 years and then she'll be gone again. King Hubert built them a small castle for a wedding gift, but it is several days' travel from here, at Greystoke. I'll never get to know my own daughter."

"Well, I don't know how you want to do it, but I did ask Eugene to wait a year before marrying Rapunzel and in the meantime he has organized a bunch of firsts for us and Rapunzel."

"Firsts?"

"Things that Rapunzel has never done before that we can see and help her do. Swimming lessons was our first 'first'. We've done picnics, and tree climbing and whole host of things she could never do in her tower. Eugene had done a lot of work to make sure we become a family. It will be a good day when he marries Rapunzel and I will gladly call him son. Rapunzel will rule and she will make a good queen, but he'll make a good king by her side. Phillip will be a good king, too."

"Yes, he will." Stefan said thoughtfully. "We should sleep, tomorrow will bring more attacks. I am planning on visiting Aurora, will you come?"

"Of course, and sleeping is a good idea, even if the bed is empty," says Leonard.

King Stefan nods.

- End of Chapter 057

Review, please.


	58. 058 The Queens Talk

- Roused

- Chapter 058

~ The Queens Talk

* * *

A light rain was falling outside the dark window and Queen Leah was weeping quietly into her hands while sitting on her bed.

Servants had brought up a pair of beds for the queens and a pair of small vanities and chests for clothes. The Head Maid fretted over the fact they didn't match, and that they were servant beds, but they were the only beds she could find that fit in the room, and that is all that Leah wanted right now, nothing else mattered to her, but her daughter.

Small things lay scattered on the vanities, the chests are open and clothes are spilling over the sides. The maids had put everything away neatly, but Leah had dug through everything trying to find a night gown through her worry and tears. She was feeling overwhelmed by it all and the thought of putting everything away again was just too much right now.

Queen Rebecca comes in and seeing her weeping friend; sits next to her and puts her arms around her new friend and fellow mama.

"You can do this. You will do this, for the sake of your daughter. We will cry as we must, because it hurts us so much to see them in such pain," consoles Rebecca.

"She was supposed to be safe with the fairies and she was. And then she comes home and all this happens. She believes the fairies betrayed her and I am not so sure she's wrong. She faced Maleficent in her own bedroom. Her mind unraveled in her own home and almost starves herself to death. And finally she is attacked by goons and runs her feet off and nearly dies again. The doctor told me they might have to cut off her feet. It wasn't supposed to be like this," pleads Queen Leah.

"No. No, it wasn't. They were supposed to grow up with us. Learning the ways of the court at our knees. Loving us. But it didn't happen that way. However, they are home now and we will care for them and help them heal and love them and they will learn to love us as we do them," says Queen Rebecca.

"I hope so, seeing you and Rapunzel saying I love you was so amazing. I-I hope Aurora'll be able to say that to me too."

"She will, it may take time, but she will. I waited eighteen and a half years for that, and it was worth it. We'll help them heal and everything will be well with both of them and our families."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure of it. Today was a good day. They almost died, but Rapunzel told me that she loves me. Any day she says that is a good day in my diary," says Queen Rebecca, fervently, but the exhaustion in her voice reflects the exhaustion of her body, as she begins to change for bed.

"Yes. At least it can't get any worse," says Queen Leah, tiredly as she starts to remove her dress.

* * *

- End of Chapter 058

Author's Note: Queen Leah is on the ragged edge. Her miracle baby is in so much trouble and there is so little she can do to help.


	59. 059 Lesson In Love

- Roused

- Chapter 059

~ Lesson in Love

* * *

The princesses are alone; their princes have fallen into theirs beds, Rebecca has put Leah to bed before crashing into sleep herself, emotionally and physically exhausted.

It is early in the night; the pain and nightmares have wakened them again. The princesses are in a fog of pain and exhaustion. The bed curtains wrap them in warmth as rain pelts the land, soaking the balcony drapes. Rapunzel is whimpering. Briar Rose crawls her hand over and touches her friend.

"Oh! Oh, thank you," says Rapunzel weakly.

"Which one was it?" asks Briar Rose without strength.

"The chicken farm. I have a hard time dealing with that one. It's so awful."

"Why?"

"Because the chickens ask for help, but I am never fast enough to stop the ax. I feel so helpless. Birds were my only friends in the tower before Pascal came. Thank you for waking me up."

"Well, you woke me too, my friends were being eaten and they were begging for help, but I couldn't move or speak. I feel all helpless too."

"Oh, no, that's terrible." Rapunzel weakly squeezes Briar Rose's hand.

A pause.

"Rapunzel, how do I love my mom? I've been hurt so badly by people I thought loved me. My aunts hurt me. I was hurt by Maleficent. I was so scared of the queen, and she hurt me too. But mom has been so good to me. I want to love her like I did my aunts."

"You can't." Rapunzel says bleakly, into the darkness around them, she had to be honest with her best friend, she had to know the truth.

"Oh, no," Briar Rose says stricken, she wants to love again. Life would be worthless is she couldn't love anymore. Had choosing life been not worth all that effort?

"It's not the same again. What we grew up with, loving just one person, was so special. We were lied to, our whole lives. When that lie was revealed, our trust in people was completely broken. We-we are broken." Rapunzel sobs, but Aurora nods, because that is how she feels inside.

"Please, understand, you can love your mom and it will be good, but it won't be the same as what we had before. Young children love like we did, I've seen it in their eyes, but somehow as they get older it seems to go away. I don't know the questions to ask to get an answer I can understand as to why it changes." Rapunzel tries to explain.

"But I love you like I did them. You came all this way to help me. You reached into my Pain and showed me that there was a way out. You threw yourself in front of that arrow to save me. You almost died for me. I can't help but love you," said Briar Rose.

"I love Eugene almost like I did Mother, he actually died for me, but I keep hearing Mother say men always leave in the end, whenever he's gone. It's gotten worse, now she says men die in wars." Rapunzel gives a small sob.

"Maybe you can love your parents, like you did your aunts. Mother complicated my love with all that she did to me. They come every time to comfort my nightmares, they keep showing me they love me. Telling my Mama of our ritual of love was good, it helped me love Mama more. So did telling her I loved her. Maybe I can love Mama like I did Mother. Don't stop trying. I have to keep trying. She loves me so much, I love her more," Rapunzel trails off, a pensive look on her face, biting her pink lip.

Briar Rose says, "Maybe you can love each other most," ever so gently, but with great hope behind it.

"I want to so much."

They squeeze hands weakly.

In the darkness, their exhaustion overwhelms the pain.

- End of Chapter 059

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, the girls are pretty messed up; inside and out, but they are good.


	60. 060 Father's Love

- Roused

- Chapter 060

~ Father's Love

The fathers went up the tower in the evening after dark, they hear the rain as they pass the windows, and the candles that guide them waver in the breeze.

It is late; it is quiet. They have been working hard to protect the people, organizing the updates, finding and deploying reinforcements. Providing relief to the refugees. Calling for aid from other kingdoms. Sending supplies to towns receiving refugees, mostly across the river. Spreading the refugees out so they don't over-burden one area.

They climb the stairs to the princess' room. There are puddles under the heavy wet balcony curtains, which move heavily as the wind blows.

They have come to see their daughters. The fathers know they will be asleep; their wives already are, so exhausted by the days events, they hadn't talked this evening.

That is not the reason they are here. They just want to, need to, check on their little girls.

It is heartbreaking to see their daughters so pale and limp on their beds, as they open the bed curtains. They sit in the chairs not long empty from having their princes sitting in them, but now it is time for fathers to be by their daughters.

Putting down the candles and taking their hands, they feel the warmth in the bodies of their terribly injured daughters. They lie there totally limply. The fathers watch carefully for a time to make sure they are breathing regularly.

A tear begins to trail down into the beard of King Leonard. "Rapunzel," he begins quietly, reaching out and moving a stray lock of sweat-soaked brown hair from her forehead, laying his hand on her head, "Rapunzel, I know you aren't ready yet, but I almost lost you again today. I-I can't wait any longer."

"I love you, Rapunzel, with all my heart; I love you. Please, stay." He implores as he holds her frail hand and gently rubs it with his other hand and kisses it. He knows she has a hard time with the word love, Eugene had told them that she is hurt by that word. But he needed to use it now.

Rapunzel continues to sleep and heal.

King Stefan is with his daughter on the other side of the bed, holding her limp hand, laying a hand on her head. "Aurora, please don't go. Giving you up hurt so much, but it was to keep you safe and the kingdom safe. I am so glad you are back. I am so sorry you are hurt. Love isn't pain, my daughter. I don't know how that happened to you, but it isn't true. I love you and would never hurt you."

His Princess Aurora sleeps deeply, slowly healing.

They sit quietly for a time, just being there for their daughters; praying over them to get well and to be strong and to remember love.

- End of Chapter 060

Author's Note: The Pure Love of True Fathers. Sometimes you just run out of strong and all that is left is love.


	61. 061 Remembering Runs

- Roused

- Chapter 061

~ Remembering Runs

* * *

King Stefan and King Leonard are walking down the stairs away from their sleeping daughters; their candles lighting the way to their empty beds. Leonard stops by a chipped granite column to gaze over the moonlit landscape.

"Stefan, after seeing what that run did to our daughters, I think I did something much worse then I had planned. I sent two men to run for their freedom to your kingdom."

"Who were they?" Asked Stefan.

"Just a pair of thugs. They tried to kidnap my daughter again the night before she came home."

"Really, you didn't just execute them?" Stefan asked, surprised at the generosity of his brother king. There were times his wished he could do certain things to Maleficent, but she was dead.

"I wanted to, so much, but we were instituting a jubilee to honor her escape. Executing them didn't seem right, but leaving them in the kingdom was not something I could do either. So I had them run for freedom. They had until sundown, they made it too, but they died just as they crossed the border. My men buried them in your kingdom so they could be free in death at least. My Captain said he sent an apology for the border violation. But I only now remembered to follow up."

"Yes. I remember that. But I thought it was just a minor matter and let it slide," said Stefan. "Really, what you did was very merciful, you gave them a chance at life and freedom. That they died was unfortunate, but not under your control. They could have died by being trampled by a horse or any number of different ways. I'm surprised you didn't kill them yourself."

Leonard shook his head. "I was tempted, sorely tempted, but didn't think it was in the spirit of the Jubilee. Frankly, I was also concerned at what the people would do when the charges were read out. They would have torn them limb from limb. I didn't want that to stain the celebration of my daughter's return. I was also glad to have kept it from my wife."

"Why?"

Leonard gazed out of the window for a long moment, his reflection staring back at him. "Because she might have done to them what she planned for the Kidnapper and that was horrifying."

Stefan didn't ask what that was. Leonard had asked for information on torture and figured he hadn't stopped with his kingdom. Whatever she had planned must have been awful beyond words.

- End of Chapter 061

* * *

Author's Note: Just telling you what happened to the Stabbington brothers, in case you didn't read Rapunzel Goes Home (extended edition)


	62. 062 The Peaceful Blacksmith

- Roused

- Chapter 062

~ The Peaceful Blacksmith -

* * *

A family was taken by the goons. One family that Stefan's captain had been unable to save before he had been overwhelmed by all those goons.

They are dragged into the lair of the goon-queen under the Forbidden Mountain.

They see a cow sucked by the goon-queen. It screams until the lungs are sucked away. Its hide stretched over its bones.

"Please, husband. Spare us this. I would not ask this of you: Kill us."

"I swore myself to peace after the battle madness. To never call upon the battle madness ever again. I killed friends."

"Father, please."

"I will."

The blacksmith wrapped his powerless hands around the throats of his beloved wife and son. Hands she had called mighty.

"Thank you, husband, I love you."

"Thank you, father, I love you too."

He kisses them, the madness comes; he has lost the power of speech already. A low growl emanates from deep within his barrel chest.

Muscles move, bones crack and his last human thought was to bring them together so they would lie together in death as he dives into the madness. Grabbing a chicken-faced goon, he laid about him in a berserker's rage. It's clawed feet ripping open the bodies of its fellows.

He had but one target. The target of his madness was the goon-queen, grabbing a goon and its spear he drives it into the bulbous body of the creature, but the vital organs aren't even in this world, but beyond the portal in the floor. He is flung across the room by the convulsions of the goon-queen, still he fights, goons are flung across the room, but he is overwhelmed, there are none to help him, he is dragged in front of the goon-queen.

He spits,

She grabs,

He bites,

She feeds,

He screams.

And many goons come out the other end.

- End of Chapter 062

* * *

Author's Note: And so ends this day.

Sorry, that was more then a little dark but I thought it necessary that a little reminder of what the real threat is was appropriate. I tried to shoot around the awfulness of this scene, not describing too much, but I don't know if that just made it worse.


	63. 063 Oh Sister, My Sister

- Roused

- Chapter 063

~ Oh Sister, My Sister -

* * *

It is deep in the night. Dark, except for a single candle at the base of the stairs, the slight glimmer dancing on the ceiling.

The princesses awake with groans as pain and nightmares overwhelms their troubled sleep, but they lay very still; still in the same position their mothers had left their pale, limp bodies when they had retired for sleep, because it hurt too much, and they were too exhausted, to move. Tears run down their cheeks and into their ears from the pain.

Their hands sought each other in the near darkness, seeking warmth, love and support as they whimpered in pain. They held hands as tightly as they could, but that wasn't very tight at all right now, there just wasn't strength for more, pain filled their souls.

Rapunzel looked over to her new friend, who meant so much to her now. She could see the outline of her head and the glint of light on the open eyes of Briar Rose.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said weakly. The light wavered.

"For what?" asked Briar Rose, as weakly.

"For offering to take my punishment. I've never had anyone to do that for me before. There was no one. It means everything to me. Thank you."

"You are my friend. I could not let you be hurt any more. What kind of punishment were you expecting?"

"From the looks on their faces, the very worst. If I hurt myself and after I was healed, Mother would lash me and I would have to say, 'I will not hurt myself,' 100 times. My bottom bled and then I'd have to sit in my chair until the number of minutes of my age passed on the clock before asking if I could heal myself."

"If I sat still and didn't cry or whimper and asked, begged really, humbly enough she would let me heal myself. Otherwise she would wait to give permission. And-and if I healed myself without permission, she-she would have to start over and-and lash my-my back and feet and hands as well and-and I'd have to wait twice as long. It hurts as bad as this, because it was in my feet, bottom, back and hands. And I can't heal anymore." Weak little sobs brought her to a stop.

"Oh no, that's a terrible punishment. But I would have taken that for you, and my own on top of it, to save you from that."

"Why would you do that for me?" Rapunzel asked plaintively.

"Because you came all this way to help me, you threw yourself in front of an arrow for me and I love you because you did. You love me enough to die for me. I love you. I need you."

"But why?"

"Lashes are a terrible punishment. I know punishment." Briar Rose says bleakly.

"You were Punished too?" asks Rapunzel.

"Not like that. I talked to a stranger just once, my Phillip, and I lost everything. My aunts took everything away from me. I could never see him again, I was to go to the castle, and then they took away my name. _They took away my name._ I wasn't Briar Rose anymore. I was supposed to be the Princess Aurora. Then after I ran to my room to cry they came, as fairies, they weren't even human. It was like reality itself was torn asunder. Nothing seemed real or true anymore."

"I begged them that I would never talk to strangers again, if things would go back to the way they were, but they said it can't ever go back, it was time to go, and they used magic to take my clothes off, they used magic to lift me off of the floor, I was completely, helplessly at there mercy, and they put me in the blue dress and we left everything behind, my clothes, the cake on the table. I couldn't even bring Lily. They closed the windows and the doors and we left with nothing. We passed quietly through the forest, I couldn't even call my friends to tell them goodbye."

"They put me in that room they call mine and gave me my crown, that awful crown. I am a princess and I should have a crown and that crown was everything that I lost, my whole life. It made me a target for monsters and every other evil thing. I lost everything when I became a princess and you loved me enough to help me and I know I can trust you. I love you like I loved my aunts and you are the only one left to me."

"You offered to take my punishment, I love you too. You lost everything?" The light flickered again.

"Everything. When you came I told you only ...part of it, there-there is more." She trusted Rapunzel like no one else now. She had to share this to show her love to Rapunzel, and felt a weak squeeze of encouragement against her fingers.

"When my aunties brought me here they left me alone, because I was crying so hard after they gave me my crown, marking me as a princess, I was sure I would tortured and killed soon. They had taken everything I loved, including my name."

"Little did I know how soon someone would come to try to kill me. Maleficent found me as soon as they left the room. She got into my head and taunted me, telling me how weak I was, how even just calling me by my new name hurt me. She told me how my aunts had destroyed me far worse then she had planned to do herself."

Rapunzel's eyes got huge.

"They had taken my home in the cottage and the forest and my forest friends and my true love, my parents, my kingdom, and all human beings, they had taken my real clothes and even my name. Then there were the gifts, the cake and the blue dress, beauty, song and grace, so even those weren't mine. Maleficent reveled in my suffering, she said it was delicious to her." Briar Rose shivers.

Rapunzel gasps.

"I couldn't get away. She was in control of my body, I couldn't run or hide. I couldn't even cry. I could only look into her eyes in the fireplace. She was in complete control of me and every word she spoke hurt so much and all of it was true."

"And she was disappointed, there was nothing left for her to take from me to make me suffer more. She couldn't take my life, but that didn't matter to her anymore, because it was worse that I lived and I didn't want it anymore anyway. But then she found one last thing to take from me to increase my suffering." Briar Rose stopped for a sob.

"Oh, Light, no. She did, what?" The light flickered in the darkness. Rapunzel desperately wanted to go over and give her best friend a hug, but she was too weak to move, even for this.

"She-she made the very clothes I was wearing fall off my body." The terror in her voice was frightening.

Rapunzel's jaw dropped open with a gasp.

"I hated that dress, but I would have given anything to have it on again, but I had nothing, nothing at all, not even a name. I had to keep the crown on because it hurt me; it reminded me of everything I had lost, and how weak I am. Then she made me walk up the tower stairs to the spinning wheel."

"I gave up hope, I couldn't even cry. I could hear my aunts calling to me, but they had lied and betrayed me. There was no one anywhere I believed could or would help me. What could my woodsman do against a witch like Maleficent? He didn't even know my name or where I was. Or my forest friends? I couldn't even control my own body anymore, to even try to call them. I was totally and utterly alone; completely naked in mind and body before Maleficent."

"Living hurt so much. I wanted to die. Climbing those stairs was terrifying, I couldn't control my body, but my heart was pounding like it wanted out of my chest. I was screaming for all I was worth, but I couldn't make a sound. I wanted to beg her to just throw me down the stairs, to just do whatever it was she wanted to me already. To get it over with. But I couldn't even cry."

"When she made the spinning wheel appear; I wanted to touch it, hoping it would end the Pain. I could hear those hated fairies calling for me, ordering me not to touch anything. That just made me want to impale myself upon it."

"I loved them my whole life and they betrayed me, I hate them so much. But I remembered Phillip, I loved him and he loved me, he was out there somewhere. And I remembered that I had parents, I wanted to at least meet them, maybe they even loved me too. I stopped. I didn't really want to die."

"There was some hope left in me. I wanted to resist, I tried to, but then she commanded and I had to obey. I am weak. I touched the spindle and was bound by the tangle that was her death curse and Merryweather's sleep gift."

"Oh sister, my sister, I will always be there for you. Never give up hope." Rapunzel cried weakly.

"Oh sister, my sister, I am here for you always. You are never alone." Briar Rose replied in a weak voice.

They sobbed together weakly for a few minutes and then the darkness claimed them and quiet fell in the darkness.

. . .

Queen Leah and Queen Rebecca are at the base of the stairs, on their knees, clutching each other; a low candle guttering in a sconce on the wall, as it was the dark near dawn. Queen Rebecca had woken early as she had learned to, to spare her daughter from nightmares.

Queen Leah had come too; they did not want their daughters to suffer with nightmares, for yesterday had been a day of nightmares.

She had not thought it could get worse.

She was wrong.

...so very wrong.

It had gotten worse.

...so much worse.

Queen Leah had put her arms around Queen Rebecca to comfort her as they listened to the terrible beating Gothel had inflicted on Rapunzel.

Then they were both so proud of Aurora for being willing to take that punishment to help her new friend.

But then they heard what had happened to Aurora. How were there even words for something so terrible?

Queen Leah tasted bile when they heard that Aurora's suffering was delicious to Maleficent. She had lost the feeling in her limbs when Maleficent found one last thing to add to Aurora's suffering and had collapsed.

Queen Rebecca gathered her into a supporting embrace. Queen Leah wept quietly into Queen Rebecca's bosom and Queen Rebecca's tears wet Queen Leah's hair. They suffered through the whole description, hoping to learn all they could.

Finally, it was quiet. They supported each other back to their room and wailed the pain of knowing into their pillows.

They knew both their babies had suffered terrible things, but was there any end to the wounds and the pain?

- End of Chapter 063

* * *

Author's Note: How do you get two people, who have been terribly hurt, who feel as though they have only the barest connection to people, who have loved deeply and have been betrayed at the most fundamental level possible, to bond, to forge a connection?

By sharing their deepest pain.

For fans for Mark and Margaret, in an early draft they were the ones who were standing at the bottom of the stairs, communicating by touch and reported it in the morning to the parents, they waited so the parents could have the rest they needed to deal with this but the kings took it badly. I didn't think King Hubert could barf so much. After they died it changed, I made it King Stefan and Queen Leah but where were Rapunzel's parents, they would be the ones leading the keep back the nightmares? Then it was too crowded, so it became just the queens.


	64. 064 Cleansing

- Roused

- Chapter 064

~ Cleansing

* * *

Queen Rebecca was carefully washing her baby, Pascal supervising from her shoulder. Princess Rapunzel was lying limply on a blanket-covered table as a maid changed the bed and the doctor inspected the bandages on her feet.

Her daughter was still so weak it broke her mother's heart. The queen's hands shook as she ran the wet cloth down her daughters back. There were no marks; magic, healing hair being nice that way, but she could imagine the tears in her baby's skin and the flowing blood.

She was wishing for that magic hair now to heal their feet and bodies.

She had given up hating Gothel and that forgiving had felt so good. Now she just felt a deep disappointment in Gothel. Gothel had sown many snakes in the grass of her daughter's soul and she worked hard to help Rapunzel move past them. Her punishments had instilled a deep fear in her daughter; they will be kind to her and help her overcome her fear, but if just making a face would send Rapunzel into a panic, that was a problem.

No wonder Rapunzel had addressed her as Mother. She did not deserve that fear on top of everything else that had happened, was it only yesterday? Its felt like weeks. How they had eaten those apples had been shocking, they had both grown up in a kind of innocence that was compelling. They had both worried if the princesses had been molested during the attack and escaped. But no, once they had learned the whole story, they had just been oh, so hungry.

Queen Rebecca helped in the orphanage and there had been foundlings that had been recovered half starved, and they had eaten ravenously, but nothing like this. She would always have food available for her daughter so she would never have to reach that terrible level of hunger again.

The revelations of this morning had broken her heart; as terrible as learning of the punishments of her daughter had been and how wonderfully generous Aurora had been to be willing to accept that.

But what had happened to Aurora was... inconceivable.

To face Maleficent after 16 gentle years in the forest was terrible.

To have to face her alone was worse.

To face her, not believing there was anyone in the world that cared for you, that would help you, without even clothes on… Tears formed in her eyes, the cloth was squeezed dry in her shaking fist.

No! Queen Rebecca stopped that line of thought; it would have to wait. There is only the water and the cloth and my baby who needs to be washed. She will cry in the room she shared with Queen Leah later; for now she needed to be here and in control for her daughter's sake and Aurora's and Leah's, too.

Queen Rebecca came around the table to wash her daughter's other side. She could have had servants do this, but Rapunzel needed her mother, her Mama, to care for her, to know and feel and experience the love that Mama has for her.

She wanted to talk, to speak soothing words to her daughter, but she couldn't, the thought of Aurora's suffering had closed her throat. What they had learned was too close still and the queens had decided not to reveal it, ever, to anyone.

Queen Rebecca looked up and saw Queen Leah holding Princess Aurora's hand, just holding gently. Mama's touch will do her well too. Aurora was still asleep, slowly healing, which was as well; Queen Leah could not yet speak. She had not spoken since this morning's revelation and tears still slowly, silently flowed. They had gone back to their room and wailed into their pillows, trying to bear the weight of those terrible secrets.

They would bathe Aurora when she next awakes, together. They all needed the strength of mama.

Queen Rebecca knew in her heart that these mothers and these daughters here and now were strong and good and could survive and thrive and become great, even after all of this!

* * *

- End of Chapter 064

Author's Note: Everyone here is hurting bad. But it is about to get better.


	65. 065 Something That I Want

- Roused

- Chapter 065

~ Something That I Want

* * *

_I am in the cottage with my beloved aunts_

_I can't move_

_The cottage crumbles to dust_

_I can't move_

_My forest friends die_

_I can't move_

_The forest falls_

_I can't move_

_Aunt Flora takes my arms_

_I can't move_

_Aunt Fauna takes my legs_

_I can't move_

_Aunt Merryweather reaches into my chest and pulls out my beating heart_

_I can't move_

_I hear Maleficent laugh_

_I wake up_

_I am in the bed they call mine_

_I can't move_

_I am in the Scary Place, the room they call mine, where Maleficent came for me._

_I can't move_

_I hear Maleficent laughing still_

_I can't move_

_I see Maleficent come out of the fireplace_

_I can't move_

_She stands at the foot of the bed they call mine_

_I can't move_

"_I am Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil."_

_I can't move_

"_They took everything from you."_

_I can't move_

_Maleficent raises her staff over me. Slowly she lowers it_

_I can't move_

"_There is something that I want."_

_I can't move_

_Hot, painful, noisy sparks writhe around the crystal head approaching my skin_

_I can't move_

"_I take what I want."_

_I can't move_

_Closer and closer to my helpless, vulnerable body_

_I can't move_

"_Screams," she whispers_

_I can't move_

_It touches me_

- End of Chapter 065

* * *

Author's Note: It's just a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare.


	66. 066 Bonding

- Roused

- Chapter 066

~ Bonding

* * *

"Okay, we're done. Leah would you help me, please?" Queen Rebecca asks Queen Leah. She has finished washing Rapunzel and the bed is ready. The red-haired maid is taking the soiled bedding downstairs, followed by the doctor, who just finished checking Aurora's feet. Queen Leah, gently puts down her baby's hand, wipes her face and moves next to Rebecca and together they lift and move Rapunzel back into the bed, being careful of her bandaged feet.

"Thank you," whispers Rapunzel; for all washing entailed her lying on a table, it had been exhausting for her. Pascal pads down Rebecca's arm onto the nicely fluffy pillow to be next to Rapunzel.

Queen Leah nodded. She hadn't been able to speak all morning. The horrible dawn revelation hurts her so much; it was impossible to speak. She looked at her limply sleeping daughter in the neighboring bed. She bites her pink lip. How could anyone, especially a gentle, young woman like her daughter, survive something so terrible?

**Sleeping Aurora arched her back and screamed! **

**A scream of terror powered by her whole soul!**

She screamed until her lungs emptied completely of air and her body heaved, trying to keep screaming!

Then she took a massive breath that filled her lungs and screamed with everything she had again; a soul-rending scream that shocked all who heard the sound of ultimate terror.

After eternal seconds of frozen, wide-eyed shock, Queen Leah threw all caution and propriety to the wind and scrambled, arms flailing, shoes clopping, around the end of the bed, slipping and falling beside her screaming daughter.

"Aurora, Wake Up!" she yelled, but could be barely heard over her daughter's scream.

Queen Rebecca followed her around the bed, tripped and landed on her friend's legs.

Rapunzel heaved herself next to her new sister with an adrenaline-fueled push of her arms, her own injuries and pain easily ignored by the massive surge of fighting hormones, throwing her arms around her sister. "Briar Rose, Wake up!"

Alarm bells began to ring all over the castle and the town.

Dogs and wolves howled, while eagles and hawks took flight from the forest.

As Aurora fills her lungs again, her mom claws herself onto the bed, puts her hands on both sides of her head and shouts directly into her face. **"Aurora, Wake Up! You're Home! You're Safe! I Love You! Wake Up!"**

Aurora's eyes pop open, she struggles and then her terror-filled eyes see the person with violet eyes which look so much like her own: her Mom.

In her Mom's eyes, she sees deep inside, into the most primal parts of her mother's soul. Aurora remembers who Mom is, and what Mom is supposed to be, and what Mom is for: love, home and safety.

Throwing her arms around her real Mom, she cried, "**Oh, Mom! Maleficent came for me. She takes what she wants. Maleficent wanted my screams. She touched me with her staff. She hurt me. It was so terrible.**"

"**You're going to be okay. Maleficent is dead, you're safe. I'm here for you. Mom's here. You're safe here. You're safe.**" Leah holds Aurora to her bosom, stroking her baby's hair, kissing her forehead, comforting her with her whole heart.

Aurora sobs into her loving Mom's arms; who comforts her in quiet tones. Rapunzel has her arms around her too, also giving encouragement.

There is a clatter of shoes on the stairs. Queen Rebecca spins and crouches, teeth bared and fists clenched, to face the clatter coming up the stairs, her maternal fighting instincts fully ready to take out _anything_ coming up those stairs with her bare hands and teeth! No one was going to harm her children!

The maids, the cook and the doctor come running up armed with frying pans, kitchen knife and rolling pin. The staff looked scared, but determined. Rebecca recognizes them as friends and her growls fade.

"**It's okay, it's okay. It was just a nightmare,"** she says loudly, her ears burning and ringing, opening her hands, to calm them and herself.

They trade looks. Slowly they lowered their improvised weapons; the doctor hands off his rolling pin and moves next to Aurora to check on her.

The women turn to the stairs and raise their weapons again as they hear the echoes of heavy boots from below.

"**Come on."** Queen Rebecca can't hear it, but quickly deduces what must have happened because of that scream and leads the maids and cook down the stairs.

They block the squad of guards that had been guarding the base of the tower, at the top of the stairs to the kitchen level. She orders them to stop and has two of them stand guard here and the rest to return to the base and let only the kings and princes through. The guards redeploy, though some reluctantly. That scream had been soul-chilling even to seasoned veterans.

She has the cook and two of the maids prepare the next meal, and charges them to keep one of themselves at the base of the stairs at all times in case something was needed. They begin to calm down from the adrenaline rush, though all of them are shaking. Pascal turns back to green, from an alarmed red and climbs back onto the bed after being launched across the room accidentally.

Before long the princes arrive.

But they are too late, their princesses are asleep again, the massive surge of adrenaline has faded and they crashed into an exhausted sleep, Queen Leah cradling her daughter in her arms, the beautiful blonde hair spilling over her lap. Phillip sits next to them and holds them both. Rapunzel is sprawled across the beds, her arms still around Aurora, but asleep as well. Eugene sits on the bed and puts his hand on her leg above the bandages.

The kings arrive not long later and they arrange the girls into more comfortable positions.

They move to the balcony to discuss what happened.

"**Aurora just had a nightmare,"** explained Queen Rebecca loudly.

"**Just a nightmare! That scream almost woke the dead! The entire castle and the town are on high alert. Do you hear the wolves howling in the forest?"** yells Phillip, pointing to the forest, dogs are howling nearby.

A flight of eagles' fly-by on patrol, they heard the scream and they want to protect the Friend too; the wolves and owls will take over at nightfall.

"**No, I can't, my ears are burning and ringing from being right next to it."** Queen Rebecca says, touching her ears with shaking hands and moving her jaw to try and clear her ears.

"**It was a really bad nightmare. Maleficent came to her room downstairs; she said she couldn't move. Maleficent said she takes what she wants and she wanted her screams and touched her with her staff,"** adds Queen Leah loudly, wiping the tears from her face, with a shaking hand, coming over after settling her daughter.

The men cringe slightly.

"But why are they asleep again already? It didn't take us all that long to climb the stairs," asks King Stefan.

"**After that excitement, I'm a little woozy myself. They've barely begun recovering from the run. They tire so easily, and this was a big drain on them," **Leah said. **"You boys go sit next to them and hold their hands, talk to them, while we talk."**

The queens were enveloped by their husband's arms, and wrapped in their love. They spoke of what happened and what they will try next to help the girls, in that embrace. After catching up on the matters of Aurora and the war, they decide that the men should finish up planning the war and then come back up in the afternoon. Hopefully the girls will be rested enough and awake for a visit.

But they held on until the shaking stopped.

* * *

- End of Chapter 066

Author's Note: The girls needed to bond to each other and their mothers. These daughters and these mothers love each other completely now and they can move forward and heal, finally. Only Aurora and Leah needed to bond but this spread to all of them, which is fine. This was an explosive bonding, but it worked.

For the movie we'll have to talk to those scientists who study screams to make a really effective scream. I want a scream that not only causes nightmares, but will be used in every B grade horror movie from now on. :)


	67. 067 Next Level

- Roused

- Chapter 067

~ Taking it to the Next Level

* * *

The queens were watching their daughters sleep: reading or doing embroidery; the girls needed as much sleep as they could, so they could heal.

But they knew nightmares came for them, so they kept watch so they could wake them before the nightmares could get too bad, and they knew all too well, now, just how bad they could get. They also had a maid listening at the base of the stairs so they would not be alone for too long, not after last night. They needed so much support to help them heal.

Aurora began to twitch, breathe hard and her face twisted with pain. Queen Leah, dropped what she was doing, and quickly reached out and touched her daughter, who awoke. Briar Rose looked around wildly and then found her Mom's face floating in front of her.

"Oh, Mom, it was so terrible."

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare," said Leah as she hugged her frightened daughter.

"No, Mom, it wasn't. They really did those things to me. It hurt so much," sobs Briar Rose. The sobs wake Rapunzel next to her in the bed; who reaches out to comfort her.

"Who did what to you?" asks Leah, frightened of the answer. They had learned so many terrible things that had happened to her daughter. What else did she go through? How terrible were these wounds? Would she, could she ever be healed of them?

"My aunts, they hurt me so badly. I tried my best to be a good girl. I did what they asked, I stayed in the forest, I never talked to strangers, and I helped around the cottage. I loved them. I know I talked to one stranger for just a little while, I tried to get away, and I did, eventually. And they took it all away. I was so happy and they took it all away." Tears ran down her cheeks, which her mom wiped away, as her daughter was too weak to it do herself.

"What did they take away?" Leah asked gently, hoping that talking about it might lead to healing.

"Everything." Briar Rose wailed. "There was a cake and a dress. We were all happy, and then they took it all away. I could never see my woodsman ever again. I was betrothed. I was a princess. Then they took my-my name from me. I wasn't Briar Rose anymore, I was supposed to be the Princess Aurora, but I wasn't her."

"They took my whole life away from me. Everything I knew what was real was gone. Nothing made sense anymore. It was like they ripped the world away from me. I ran to my room crying trying to get away from the incredible pain they were giving me."

"They came to my room as fairies, they weren't even human! I promised I'd never talk to strangers again, begged them to punish me, to please let things go back to the way they were. They said things couldn't go back, that we had to leave. They made my dress come off, they put me in the blue dress Aunt Merryweather made and I had to leave my dresses behind. I had to leave everything behind, even Lily."

"I never even got to taste my birthday cake. We left the cottage with nothing. They took it all away and slammed the windows and doors closed. The forest and my friends; I couldn't even call my friends to say goodbye; we had to be quiet. They brought me here and then they left me. I was so utterly alone," Briar Rose sobbed.

"I loved them with all my heart and they gave me Pain. The worst Pain ever. It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest; my bones torn from my limbs." Weak sobs escaped her limp body as her feet burned and joints ached.

"I hate them, Mom. I hate them with my whole heart. They betrayed me and hurt me and left me for Maleficent." Aurora's voice was filled with pain and terror and anger.

"No, no. They didn't leave you for Maleficent; not on purpose, it was an accident. They didn't betray you, not on purpose. They lied to you, to try to keep you safe from Maleficent. Please." Leah was panting and sweating, they knew what happened next from what they overhead last night, but it had been so horrible, she was scared to hear it again. No one should have to go through anything so terrible, but she didn't try to stop her daughter from saying it, if she wished, it might help her heal her soul.

"But it didn't!" Briar Rose tried to shout in anguish, too weak to put any strength behind the words, her voice tightly constrained from the damage both body and spirit she had taken, throwing her head back and forth, golden curls flopping around her head, covering her face. "She came for me. She was in my mind. She taunted me with all what they had taken from me. They took everything from me. All my friends, all my love, even the entire human race; I was utterly alone in the world, there was no one there for me, no one I could trust, everyone was gone. She was disappointed that they had left nothing for her to take from me. She said my suffering was delicious to her," terror and disgust shaded those last words. Aurora was shaking badly now, tears coming again.

Her Mom was terror stricken, she didn't want to hear this, not again, it was too terrible. Tears were streaming down her face and everyone else's too. Briar Rose had Rapunzel's hand on one side and her Mom's in the other.

"And then she found something to make it worse. The dress I was wearing, the dress my aunts made, the dress I hated, made by the fairies I hated. She made it fall off my body, and I would have given anything to have that hated dress back on, but I had nothing, it was the last thing I had in the whole world. Then she commanded me not to cover myself with my hands. I wanted to cover myself so much that my hands stood far away from my body."

"She commanded me to keep my crown on, that terrible, enchanted crown those hated fairies gave me, it reminded me of all the Pain that they gave me, I can't take off that hated crown. Then she made me follow her up the tower to the spinning wheel. I was begging her to do it already, to just end it. I heard those hated fairies calling for me, telling me not to touch anything. I wanted to touch it, impale myself on it; hoping it might kill me and make all the Pain they gave me go away." Hate, fear and disgust colored her voice, looking away from her mom.

Then, after a couple of breaths, she looked right at her Mom. "But, I did stop, I realized I still hadn't met you or dad. I wanted to at least meet you before I died. I stopped, but she commanded and I had to obey. I touched the spindle, I tried so hard not to, I touched it with just my finger, but it was enough. I am weak." She ended in sobs, turning her head away from everyone, looking at the raftered ceiling.

Queen Rebecca heard quiet footsteps running away from the stairs, one of the maids they had asked to always listen for things needed or if the princesses awoke. Then from far away a hurk and a splash; she wanted to join her. She would talk with them later; they would need to be comforted too, but also to protect the princess.

Rapunzel gave what support and love she could through the connection of love they had in their holding hands. She had been so frightened when the Stabbington brothers had pulled out that sack, and she had gone home with Mother who had told them to do it.

Queen Leah was panting, trying desperately to stay in control. She wanted to run screaming, to vomit, to hide under her covers, to be anywhere but here.

But she needed to be strong for her daughter, who so desperately needed her mama. She quickly glanced at Rapunzel and Rebecca, their faces wet with tears, but with looks of love and support on their faces.

"No," Leah said hoarsely, clasping her daughter's hand tight with both of hers and Aurora looks at her.

She swallows.

"No," she said again more clearly, but with a small quaver in her voice.

She took deep breath. Her voice vibrating, trying to stay in control.

"No. You are not weak. You were stripped of everything you held dear, including your very name. You had never met me or your father. You didn't even know if we loved you."

Leah's voice fills with strength as she released barriers she didn't know she had, "And we love you very much! That you resisted at all shows just how strong you really are. I love you! Never, ever believe that you are alone in the world, ever again! I am here for you! Your father is here for you!"

"I am here for you," says Rapunzel, quietly, but resolutely.

"And so am I and my husband," adds Queen Rebecca fiercely.

"And Prince Phillip, it was not wrong to meet him and talk to him, you were supposed to fall in love with him. Phillip's father is here for you and so is your kingdom and his kingdom. You are not alone!" finishes Queen Leah fervently; looking into her daughter's eyes, wanting to show her with everything she had the love she and everyone has for her.

Briar Rose looks into those eyes so much like her own, and knows. Her Mom would keep her safe. "I-I believe you, I trust you. Thank you, Mom. Thank you. I-I love you," cries Briar Rose.

"I love you too. I love you too," cries Mom catching her daughter up in a big hug, thankfully hearing the sounds of love from her beloved daughter.

- End of Chapter 067

* * *

Author's Note: Aurora finally trusts her mom enough to tell her everything. An important first step in healing the many wounds she has and rebuilding this family.


	68. 068 Helping The Staff Cope

- Roused

- Chapter 068

~ Helping the Staff Cope

* * *

Queen Rebecca goes down the stairs to the kitchen to check on the staff. She had heard vomiting as Aurora was retelling what had happened to her. Aurora was exhausted and near sleep, and Leah and Rapunzel were comforting her. The staff needed a talking to.

She could smell a hint of the vomit on the air as she reached the lower level. She passed the bedroom she shared with Queen Leah, she could see the mess down the hall but no maid. She went into the kitchen and saw all three of the maids and the cook in the room.

The cook was at the stove attending the pot, but looking worriedly at the three maids. The blonde one was curled up in a ball in the corner, her uniform stained and dirty and crying into her hands. Her sisters were trying to comfort her in rapid-fire French, but they didn't know why she was crying. They bow their heads, but are so terribly concerned about their sister.

Rebecca kneels in front of her and puts her hand on the maid's uncovered knee. "You heard what happened to Princess Aurora, didn't you." It wasn't a question, but it was said gently.

The maid slowly looked up, and then nodded. The others looked very worried.

"Your princess has been terribly hurt, not just in body, but also her mind." She looked to the maids and also around to the cook to make sure she was listening. "Maleficent attacked her mind and the goons attacked her body. She is about as hurt as a person can be and survive. Her mother and I and even Rapunzel, who is hurt too, are going to see that she does survive and eventually thrive. But it will take a lot of time for her to heal. However, I am worried about what some people might say and how that might hurt Aurora," she finished looking back at the blonde maid, a serious expression on her face.

The blonde maid looked stricken, and the others confused.

"Your majesty, I-I couldn't. Et'z too terrible. Et made me throw up juzt to hear et." She held out her stained uniform, her French accent thick from distress.

"I vould never, could never, ever tell anyvone. I know that gozzip hurtz, ve've been hurt by et and ve've hurt wid et, but I vould never hurt the princess with et, not now, not after vhat happened to her. To do zat vould be vile, repulzive." The blonde maid finished with a shudder.

"Good, I am glad to hear that, but your sisters and the cook should know what happened to the princess. I think it would do you good to tell them. You weren't expecting to hear that and I would say that it hurt you, and telling might help you, in this case. Not as gossip, but as fact."

The blonde maid looked scared, but nodded. The queen invited them to the table and asked for bowls, which they eyed with a certain amount of concern, and had the cook sit too, to listen, while she attended the simmering pot, where she smelled hazelnut soup cooking. She was impressed by the care the cook put into finding and making the soup, it was not common in this kingdom.

Slowly and haltingly the blonde maid retold what she had heard her princess tell of what happened to her. When she got to the part where Maleficent said the princess' suffering was delicious to her, they all covered their faces and shuddered. When the dress was made to fall off, the brunette maid fell from her chair weeping, the redhead grabbed for her bowl, and the raven-haired cook looked very pale, gripping the table.

Finally, mercifully, the story ended.

They were all weeping; then after a time, the cook stood and stumbled over to the queen, who was still stirring the pot on the makeshift stove, and fell to her knees.

"On my life and soul; to protect the princess and the kingdom. I promise to never, ever tell another soul of this."

The maids heard that promise and the salvation it offered and also fell to their knees in front of Queen Rebecca and made the same promise.

"You are good women, and Princess Aurora needs to be protected, thank you for this. She may never know what you did here today, but it will protect her and that is good. You are good, and it is good the princess is in your hands. Thank you."

"Thank you, your Majesty." They all said and slowly, unsteadily rose.

"Go down and get cleaned up, and maybe a new uniform." Queen Rebecca said to the blonde maid, who thankfully nodded. The uniforms the maids were wearing looked to have been altered by the girls to be more attractive to men. She'd had to talk to a few new maids who've done that before. They weren't bad girls, but they needed to aspire to better people then what those uniforms would attract. Queen Leah should deal with her own staff, but it could wait a little while.

"You made hazelnut soup?" asks Queen Rebecca of the cook, as the maids left.

"Yes, it's a favorite of the Princess Rapunzel," replies the cook.

"How did you know?"

"I was on duty when Princess Rapunzel's maid, Margaret, found out what the Princess Aurora liked to eat and she also told me foods the Princess Rapunzel liked, so we could get them ready for her. I heard she died, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, but she and her husband died protecting the princesses and they could not have died a better death. Thank you," and the queen handed the wooden spoon back to the cook and started back to the princess' room, thinking about helping people.

Helping princess Aurora and her own daughter was the big priority right now, but there were others she knew that needed help.

Queen Rebecca thought about Shorty; the drunken midget from the Snuggly Duckling. Yes, she met them all when they were staying at the palace. She and Rapunzel had talked about them and to them, about their dreams, and she did what she could to help them live them, because they helped make their dreams come true.

Shorty was one she couldn't help. He wouldn't say what he wanted, he'd joke about wanting another drink or something. She could tell he was hiding a great pain, even from himself. He looked like a happy drunk, but it didn't help the pain he was in.

She talked to HookHand, BigNose and some of the others about him without Rapunzel around; she was concerned herself where that conversation could go. They knew Shorty was in pain, they didn't know what or why. They try, they do care for him, but he hasn't been ready for years and may never become ready. They help him as much as they can, but they may never be able to reach that level of trust he needs to open to them.

They had left nodding and somber about what to do to help Shorty.

Now Rebecca was thinking that maybe Rapunzel could help even Shorty. After she heals and they can get her back to the kingdom. The pain she has gone through was deep enough to reach Aurora, it should be enough to reach him.

Queen Rebecca walked up the stone stairs to the room of healing to help support the princesses.

* * *

- End of Chapter 068

Author's Note: The staff are good people.


	69. 069 Who Am I?

- Roused

- Chapter 069

~ Who Am I? -

* * *

The princesses are sitting up in bed, propped up with pillows, eating hazelnut soup. It is slow going, but they are working on feeding themselves. Their feet burn with pain. Moving even slightly shot spikes of pain from around their knees, hips and shoulders. Their backs are a throbbing ache.

They weren't babies, they could take care of themselves. They are shaky and getting tired, but determined to eat on their own.

Aurora's spoon falls with a clatter and soup is spilled onto the embroidered sheets.

She breaks down crying, wanting to cover her face with her hands, but they lie uselessly in her lap. Rapunzel puts a hand out to comfort her.

Leah moves quickly to be next to her daughter and move the food away and to comfort her child. Rebecca puts the tray on the table and sits near her daughter.

"I am weak. Nothing works. Everything hurts. There's nothing, but Pain." Aurora weeps.

"No, no, you're just tired. You'll be fine in a few days. Here now, don't cry." Queen Leah said in comforting tones. Brushing some stray hair from the beautiful face of her daughter.

"Mom, it's never going to the same again. I just don't know how-how to keep going. Maleficent commanded me to never consider killing myself, after I thought to throw myself from my balcony to get away, but I've forgotten how to live. Everything's gone," Tears fill her eyes. Leah and Rebecca exchange a very concerned look; that was a new snake.

"Mom, who am I? What am I?" Briar Rose pleaded. "They gave me gifts, even Maleficent: beauty, song, grace, but where's the part that's me?" Her pain and her weakness overwhelming her and driving her to speak her deepest questions.

"We all have gifts that make us special in our own way, dear daughter. Some people would consider you lucky to know what your gifts are," says Queen Leah comfortingly.

"I don't feel lucky, I feel lost. I thought I knew who I was. I thought I was a girl with loving aunts and a beautiful forest to live in. For a few minutes I was so happy, happier then I had ever been before. Dancing with my woodsman, and running home to tell my aunts. And then Everything. went. away." Briar Rose began to sob.

She wanted to turn over and cry into her pillow, but the weakness and the pain in her feet prevents her, the tears ran down the side of her face and neck; her arms are too tired to even wipe her tears, they flop tiredly trying. She felt Rapunzel's hand in her aching hand, holding it weakly, but lovingly.

Queen Leah sat next to her daughter, wiped her tears and hugged her tight. "Yes, those things went away, and those were good to have. But you are more special then that. Your reality is so much bigger then your dreams. You are a princess, and you are my daughter, and you have a wonderful man to marry. A man who will be king and you will be his queen. And you will be a good queen."

"But I feel so stupid, and weak. I don't know anything, not like you or even Rapunzel. You talk and so often I have no idea what you are talking about. I thought I knew things. I grew up thinking everything was fine, but now I feel so far from normal as is possible. Mom, what is normal? How can I be like everyone else?"

"Briar Rose. I don't know all that much. Not really, though I try so hard," started Rapunzel. "Mama, I am thankful for the princess lessons you give me and the tutors that teach me, but it is so hard to understand what is going on. I love being with Eugene so much, he makes me feel so good but I understand so little of what he and you and papa do."

Queen Leah shared a look with Queen Rebecca. She began to breathe faster and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you are a princess, you will never be like everyone else. You have special gifts and a special family and special duties. You have grown up in a way almost completely unlike anyone else." She glanced at Rapunzel.

"I have two mommies, you have four mommies. That's pretty different. So what was it like being raised by fairies, disguised as humans?" asked Rapunzel, trying to change the direction of the conversation, thinking about how much she didn't know often made her break down crying and she didn't want Briar Rose to do that more right now.

"Well, I'm not sure. Until a few days ago I had nothing to compare it to. Your upbringing wasn't exactly normal either," returned Briar Rose.

"Yeah, that's true. Being raised in a hidden tower by an abusive kidnapper doesn't exactly make for a 'normal' childhood." They turn to the queens, "What _does_ a normal childhood look like?"

The queens' look at each other, they were children themselves once, but now they were mothers with grown children and had missed the whole thing. Queen Rebecca encourages Queen Leah to start.

"Ah, how to condense 18 years into a few sentences. There was a lot of play and experimentation, finding out what things we liked to do and disliked. There was learning to do more advanced things. My father was a king, but mother died giving birth to me, but I had brothers and sisters."

"When I was a child I had to learn many things to become a good princess. I learned court protocol. I took lessons in music, dancing, history and languages. We would travel often, meeting the rulers of other kingdoms, I was not betrothed at birth like you were and I was shown off to many rulers as a potential wife to their sons. I didn't like that, at least until I met your father. He was nice and I felt that he had a good soul." She turned to Rebecca.

"I wasn't even a princess," chimed in Queen Rebecca, "My father was a baron and Leonard was a prince. He was leading a hunt through the countryside for some other nobles. They came right through our apple orchard while I was picking and I thought they were marauders, it was hard to see through all the leaves. I hit Leonard right in the middle of the forehead with an apple and knocked him off of his horse." She smiled lovingly at the memory. Everyone was looking impressed.

"I was screaming something about defending my father's land and they surrounded me. I thought that they might kill me then, but he got up and waved them off. He was impressed by my loyalty to my father's lands, then father showed up and introduced him as the Prince of Corona, I thought I was going to die. Then we went home and cleaned him up and fed them all dinner. He was impressed enough to come back and court me, eventually we were married."

"It was so odd after I got married, we were in the garden just having some quiet time together as they were getting everything in the ballroom ready for our grand entrance," said Queen Rebecca with the sound of wonder in her voice.

"And I could hear all these people talking, but I couldn't see anyone. I was beginning to worry if my mind was unravelling. I got up and left your papa on the bench to see if people were hiding behind the bushes or something. But there was no one there either."

"Then a bluebird lighted on a branch near me and said, "Hello, Princess." I ran back to Leonard quite sure I had too much wine. I didn't get back to the gardens until after the honeymoon, but when I did, the birds came and said hello. They like princesses, they are someone to talk to and be friends with, when you are lonely."

"You see, daughter, none of us are even remotely normal. For normal people, it is a life of growing food, making things, birthing babies and raising children. We are royalty, our duty is to protect them so they can do those things and improve the kingdom."

"Okay. I don't know how to do any of those things, but I'll try to help. For sixteen years, I grew up with only my aunts and my forest friends. I was alone, but now I feel so lonely."

"I'm here for you and your father," says Mom.

"I'm here for you, too," says Rapunzel squeezing her hand.

"As am I, and your forest friends, there are birds all around us, and the people of your kingdom. They love you and wish you well. I think it is time for you to know that. I'll be right back." Queen Rebecca gets up and goes down stairs, and returns with a stack of books, placing them near the princess.

"We know you aren't yet ready to meet a lot of people, but this is important for you to know. These are the names of the people who have come to show their love for you. We have gathered their names into these books, they have filled quickly, and more come every day." She opens the top one to the first page and places it in Aurora's lap.

"I-I don't know if the fairies taught you to read but..." Queen Leah begins.

"Why, yes, they did, it was a good thing too, I could help with the cooking and the sewing. Merryweather was the only one who tried to do those things, but they had a hard time understanding some of the ideas. Are you saying all these are names of people who say they love me…?"

"Yes."

"But, I don't know them, and they don't know me?"

"We have been keeping the number of people you meet to a minimum. And love may be too strong of a word, but they do care for you. You are their princess and they want you to get well, and be strong and be happy. Just like I do."

"Oh, this is wonderful. I love you, Mom." She throws her arms around her mother's neck and pulls her into a close embrace. The realization that she is not alone and that people care for her supports her and strengthens her.

"I love you, too." Tears flow freely because her daughter has said the four best words ever.

* * *

- End of Chapter 069

Author's Note: Aurora faces the hardest question of all. She lost everything that she thought defined her. Her aunts are really fairies, her forest was a place to hide, her name was a lie, her voice was a gift, even her looks weren't really her own. Every part of her life and everything she thought she knew was a lie. When you can't even be sure the rocks under your feet will support you, how do you hold on to sanity?


	70. 070 The Tallest Tree

- Roused

- Chapter 070

~ The Tallest Tree

* * *

Young Briar Rose is wandering through her forest, a little melancholy today. She did not feel like playing race with the squirrels, but was too restless to just sit and pet the chipmunks. Singing with the birds was okay, but didn't cheer her up.

It was a late summer's day; warm but she could tell the days were getting shorter and fall will soon be here. The intense colors of the turning leaves were wondrous, but she missed springtime.

She had gone to see the castle just yesterday. Her heart broke for the poor princess that must live there, in constant danger from fairies, witches, monsters and maybe her own parents. It would be even worse if they were step-parents; that would be terrible. All the stories in her book of fairy tales she loves to read before bed were so fascinating, but she wouldn't want to be a princess.

The poor princess of the castle must be terrified of Maleficent, the witch living in the Forbidden Mountain. Briar Rose had gone to look at it day before yesterday. It was always so scary, with clouds and lighting and thunder all the time. The place thunderstorms must come from. Maleficent was probably always plotting something against the princess in the castle.

Monsters, like those goons, would be after her too, and princesses are so weak, the poor princess.

Three days ago she had gone to the other edge of the forest and looked out over the plains. That was the scariest of them all. Huge, wide-open spaces without any trees to hide in at all; Briar Rose was safe in her forest, that's what her aunties always told her and she believed them and she loved them.

But Briar Rose wanted to do or see something different today.

Looking at her bird friends, she wished she could fly, she could see the forest differently if she could see it like a bird. Soaring between trees was almost like flying, but not really, you only went down.

Then she had a thought, turning to her squirrel friends, she asks, "Which is the tallest tree in the forest?"

The squirrels huddle and chatter at high speed comparing trees they had climbed and soon they came to a consensus. They lead the way for Briar Rose to the tallest tree in the forest.

It was deep in the forest and soon many friends came to be with Briar Rose, thousands of squirrels and chipmunks surrounded her and climbed the massive tree with her.

A dark cloud of birds greet her at the top.

From the topmost branch Briar Rose hung, her hair of sunshine gold and her brown dress blowing in the breeze, and below them lies spread the entire forest, like an ocean of emerald green in the late afternoon sun of late summer, flowing and rippling in the breeze; the castle, the plains and the Forbidden Mountain easily seen all at once.

It is beautiful and haunting.

* * *

- End of Chapter 070

Author's Note: There is a concept painting of Rapunzel on top of the tower looking at the castle her true home in the distance, somehow it seems so very right that Briar Rose did the same thing.

Briar Rose is such a good, sweet person, but feels the restlessness of being a teenager too. She doesn't feel any need to rebel since she loves her aunts so much. But the good fairies don't exactly realize just how far she can range in that forest of hers.


	71. 071 Conflicted Emotions

- Roused

- Chapter 071

~ Conflicted Emotions

* * *

The queens are having lunch downstairs in the improvised kitchen, while the princesses' sleep. They have set a chambermaid to listen at the stairs in case the princesses wake up, too much has happened when they were assumed to be asleep to not keep watch, but the queens need time to eat and sleep and rest as well.

The staff is respectful and understanding. It's some of the hazelnut soup that the princesses ate. The cauldron is simmering on the improvised stove under the window.

Queen Leah is staring into her soup, ripping her bread into tiny shreds.

"Are you okay?" asks Queen Rebecca gently, "She told you that she loves you. That's good. Remember that."

Leah smiles and raises her head. "It's wonderful. This is a good day."

Her smile fades, her face pensive, "But is there _any_ part of her that isn't hurt? Maleficent even took the escape of death away from her, and I can't decide if that is a good thing or not."

"I'm so glad she didn't throw herself from her balcony, but she had no escape from Maleficent left at all. And I can't decide whether to feel proud or horrified that she still found a way to die, by not eating what she thought were her friends." She twines her hands together over her heart trying to console the confusion she is feeling. She is panting, trying to deal with the wildly oscillating emotions within her heart.

Rebecca holds out her hand and Leah takes it. "I know it's complicated and hard, but we have no way to change that. She is getting better; she'll be fine as we help her heal. When we were at Rapunzel's tower, I felt so conflicted. I hated Gothel so much, but she had slept in the nook and had given Rapunzel the bedroom, which was so beautiful."

"She taught Rapunzel how to read and everyone knows that in slave nations teaching a slave to read is a capital offense, so the slaves are easier to control. She had provided enormous amounts of paint so Rapunzel could paint seemingly every square inch of the interior of the tower. She provided a guitar and a lute and so much more. She raised Rapunzel to be a good person. How could I feel love toward someone I hated for 18 years? It's not an easy set of emotions to feel, but I felt them." Not easy didn't really describe it at all. She remembered being in tears, screaming at the dusty clothes on the bed. Feeling incredible hate at the person who had taken her baby, and the love to that same person who had raised her baby to be a good girl.

Leah nodded, tears in her eyes, breathing hard. "Nothing makes sense anymore. The fairies; who were supposed to protect her, destroyed her, and Maleficent; who was trying to kill her, kept her alive. I'm her mother, I love her so much, but even I was hurting her; it's not even nonsensical, it feels completely insane."

"What happened to reality? No wonder her mind unraveled. I'm not sure my own isn't." She rests her elbow on the table and her forehead on her hand looking into the soup again.

"I don't know what happened or why. I don't know how to do anything about it. We just have to help them heal and become their best selves again. They are good girls and will become great princesses and eventually queens. They're our miracle babies," consoles Rebecca.

"Yes, they are. Well, we were never normal to begin with and this just takes it to the extreme, I guess." Leah manages a weak smile.

Rebecca smiles back and nods. "Eat up, we'll need our strength, to help them be strong. Above everything else, she told you she loves you and that makes this a good day. I'm so happy for you."

* * *

- End of Chapter 071

Author's Note: The moms have some difficult emotions to deal with, because what they expected and what happened were so different.


	72. 072 Small Things

- Roused

- Chapter 072

~ Small Things

* * *

The Queens were having lunch in the kitchen as the girls slept again. It was a certain kind of relief to be away from the girls. The air in the room felt so heavy, even with the drapes wide open. But they knew it was from the heavy emotional atmosphere, which the queens were working on. They didn't want to leave their children, but the momentary escape helped so much.

Two of the maids and the cook were in the corner discussing something, they were the core of Aurora's personal staff. Finally, the cook came forward and knelt on both knees next to Queen Leah, her head down. It was a pose of deep humility and submission, one not required in the kingdom. The other maids held each other tight, as if a sister was going into great danger.

"Please, don't kneel like that to me," said Queen Leah tiredly.

"Yes, your Majesty," but she did not rise, nor raise her head. "Please, your Majesty. We overheard what happened, like you told us, so they would never be alone. And we know we can't really help you or the princesses with what you are going through. Our princess isn't ready for strangers. We want to help so much, but we don't know what to do. We'll never tell anyone anything of what we learned, your Majesty, we have sworn ourselves to eternal silence for the princess' sake." Leah glances at Rebecca, who nods, there hasn't been time to tell her sister queen all of what happened yet.

"But we heard that she didn't have any birthday cake. And we would do that for her, it is something we can do for her and she wouldn't have to meet anyone. Please, your Majesty, can we do this small thing for her? But we can't do it here, we don't have an oven, I could do it tonight in secret in the main kitchen and then she could have a birthday cake tomorrow. Maybe that would make her a little bit happier, please may we do this for the princess to show our love for her," the cook begs her queen, for herself and the others.

The tears came so easily now for Queen Leah. She tipped up the head of the young cook and nodded and hugged her and gestured to the others who came forward and were hugged as well. Eventually, the queen could speak again.

"Thank you, so much. Yes, a birthday cake would be wonderful. Are you sure no one will find out?" She wanted to protect her daughter so much right now; she had been hurt so terribly. But this sounded like a good thing for her.

"If you don't mind, I'll make more of the vegetable stew for dinner, it can cook most of the rest of the day. I'll go to sleep after doing that so I can stay up most of the night. Tomorrow can be fresh fruit in the morning while I sleep. No one will know, I promise." The cook said seriously.

* * *

- End of Chapter 072

Author's Note: Aurora's staff is having a hard time of it. They are there to help their princess but what she is going through is so far beyond their young experience. They are trying the best they can, making good food and keeping things clean and orderly, and trying to give her the space they know she needs. They care so much. The birthday cake idea is grasping at straws for them really, but what else is there?

This is a tender scene that came once I knew who the maids were.


	73. 073 Sharing Pain

- Roused

- Chapter 073

~ Sharing Pain

* * *

"Briar Rose, you said you thought to throw yourself from your balcony?" Rapunzel asked gently in the bed next to her new sister now that their breathing had calmed, after awakening from their nightmares.

Aurora turned her head on her pillow, not wanting to move too much of her body, since it hurt so much and looked at her sister. The look in her eyes was worried, but there was no hiding anything from her sister, who she loved. She bit her red, red lip; nodded and then explained.

"Maleficent told me who she was. I thought I knew fear, but now I was scared, beyond anything I had ever imagined. My aunts had warned me never to meet her, and to run away from her. She was a cruel witch and would try to hurt us. I always thought it was just because she was a terrible witch. But now I was a princess, and all the stories tell of witches, monsters and fairies attacking princesses."

"The fairies had just given me my crown, they have just left the room and I was already under control of a witch, the worst witch ever. I couldn't speak, move or even cry. She was tormenting me with what they had done to me. It was so terrible. When she said who she was, I threw everything I had in me to try and get away."

"I moved just a little, but then she strengthened the spell and I couldn't move again. She made me sit up and look at her, but there were only eyes in the fireplace and a ball of green light. That was so terrifying. I could always call my friends, climb a tree or do something to get to safety when I was in the forest, but now I couldn't move at all. I thought of the balcony, because I would get away from her and the pain the fairies gave me, they were just outside the door, I couldn't go through that door; not even to escape Maleficent."

"I was afraid they would hurt me more too. The balcony wasn't safety, it was escape, it was death; an escape from the pain. Then she commanded me to never kill myself; I ...can't anymore."

Briar Rose got a pensive look on her face, she looked away, not wanting to hold anything back from her sister, but not wanting to hurt her either. "I-I tried again after they took my clothes again. The Pain had taken me, my heart hurt so much, but I couldn't. I wished so much for death, for an end of the Pain. I think I even asked someone to kill me."

Rapunzel nodded, knowing that she did.

"I'm sorry, I am so glad I lived and met you and that you could save me, but I didn't know another way out. I'm sorry." She looked back to her sister.

"It's okay. I know. I was in that place myself." Rapunzel said quietly, looking at Briar Rose's softly spilling golden hair. Pascal had gone from a concerned mauve to a worried purple, looking from one princess to the other, not sure how to help.

Briar Rose gasped. "You wanted to die too?"

Rapunzel nodded, her face sad. "I had thought that seeing Eugene sailing away was the worst feeling ever, like my heart was torn in half, but I was wrong. After Eugene cut my hair, Mother died, and then so did he. He took my heart with him, ripping it from my chest. I couldn't live without him. The only one left was Pascal, and he was hurt, and I couldn't heal him anymore either. I finished singing my special song but nothing happened. It had always helped before, it was the last drop of hope I had."

"That hurt so much, it was another layer of pain on top of everything else. I was crying from the incredible pain I had inside me. My life had been a lie, Mother's love was a lie, Mother was dead, Eugene was dead and my special gift was gone. Everything I thought I was, was gone. Every beat of my heart was bleeding pain."

Briar Rose weakly squeezed her sister's hand, under the warmth of the blankets, she knew that feeling too.

"I couldn't go on without him. I knew I had parents out there somewhere, in the kingdom and they might love me but I didn't have the strength to find them anymore. Mother's knife was on the table, there were large shards of the broken mirror around me, and Mother had fallen out of the window."

"One of those would kill me and I could be with Eugene, maybe. At least away from the pain and there was so much pain. Then Eugene started glowing and breathing. He was alive again, it was the best feeling in the world, I felt like I was floating on air. I am also glad I stayed and met you and became friends."And they shared a smile, as they looked from pillow to pillow, glad that they had someone like them in the world. They were not alone.

The princesses jumped slightly as they heard the rush of shoes on the stairs. Their mamas came rushing up the stairs.

The girls felt embarrassed, what they had been talking about had been so intensely intimate and personal, but their mamas just came over and caught them up in tear-filled hugs and held them both for a very long time. Giving their daughters as much love as they could.

The maid had heard them wake from their nightmares and begin talking, and told the Queens. Their mothers had heard most of it, and their hearts were breaking for the pain their daughters had endured and the terrible escape they had considered.

* * *

- End of Chapter 073

Author's Note: Here are two girls, in many ways alone in the world. Who is there in the world who could know what they went through, and understand, really understand? They hold nothing back from each other, nothing at all. Can I make it more clear what their relationship is like?


	74. 074 More Love

- Roused

- Chapter 074

~ More Love

* * *

The princes and the kings enter the healing room. Briar Rose and Rapunzel are sitting, propped up by pillows and are feeling almost good after another short nap.

"Dad."

"Papa."

The girls hold out their arms for hugs from their fathers, who envelope them in loving arms.

After a few moments Rapunzel says quietly into her papa's ear, "I love you, Papa. I'm sorry it took so long."

Tears form in King Leonard's eyes as he hears those, oh so patiently waited on, words. "It's okay. I love you, too. I love you, too."

"I love you, Dad," says Briar Rose on the other side of the bed.

King Stefan hugs her tight and says, "I love you, so much."

In time, the kings let go of their daughters and move to the end of the bed and take hold of their wives' hands.

The princes sit on the bed next to their princesses and the girls snuggle into the crook of their strong arms, letting out deep moans and sighs of happiness and contentedness.

The kings look almost embarrassed, and the queens understanding. They wouldn't mind some time like that with their spouses. The care of their daughters is very important, but the kings feel lonely in their empty beds and they put their arms around their wives.

"I'm sorry, but they can't stay long," begins King Stefan. "They are needed to protect the people as they come here to the castle for protection, which will take a few days more. Once the people are here safely, they will start the campaign to eradicate the goons. About the same time that most of the reinforcements from King Hubert and King Leonard arrive. We aren't sure how long this will take, but they will try to come to you as often as possible."

The princesses' nod, understanding, but disappointed. They close their eyes to drink in the feeling of their true loves, to save up while they are gone. They feel so much better with their princes' arms around them.

The queens both say, "You boys be careful out there," then smile at each other for the simultaneous thought.

Rapunzel looks up at Eugene, and he can see the look that was in them, the look she had when they were on the little boat just before her dream came true.

"Rapunzel, I love you. I am going to come back. I pro…" Rapunzel puts her fingers on his lips before he can finish the word. She looks at him with those big green eyes. Her mouth slightly open, looking worried, looking deep into his soul. That little voice in the back of her mind that sounds like Mother is telling her that men die in wars, that men leave and never come back, and even if they do come back, they still leave in the end.

But that little voice, falters and dies, in the face of the love she sees in those light brown eyes.

Then she smiles a small smile, because she knows, really knows, and says, "Don't make a promise you don't have the power to keep. I believe you, that you won't leave me, if you can help it."

"I know you love me and I. love. you. Eugene," and she grabs her true love by the lapels and kisses him.

Briar Rose watches her sister and decides to do the same thing. She twists around, looks deeply into Phillip's eye and tells him in no uncertain terms, "I. love. you. Phillip," grabs her own prince by the lapels, as a huge smile appears on his face and she kisses him.

After a few minutes, the kings start clearing their throats to encourage an end to the kissing.

It doesn't work the first time.

Nor the second.

Nor the third.

* * *

- End of Chapter 074

Author's Note: Finally, they are all in the same room at the same time, and awake too. And they get the best gifts ever.


	75. 075 Riding from the Castle

- Roused

- Chapter 075

~ Riding from the Castle

* * *

"I didn't know it was so bad, I should have been there for her. That scream will haunt me forever." Said Prince Phillip, back in his newly shined armor, on Samson leading Eugene and the 24 men that had come to the castle as reinforcements.

"And what would you have done for her?" asked Prince Eugene on Maximus.

"I don't know, something good, hopefully. To be with her at least." Phillip said pensively.

"And how many people would be dead now, if you had gone to her? There isn't one good and right answer: save the many or the one. Aurora has good people looking out for her. The people need a good person looking out for them. The kings are doing the logistics, but they need you out there showing the people that someone is looking out for them. Protecting them also protects her. And that is your job."

Phillip nods, looking resolute, hefting the Shield of Virtue. "Let's get back to Sergeant Sully and find out what is happening. Just a few more days and the people will be safe and we'll have enough men to deal with the goons. We just don't have enough men to know what is going on. I've lost most of our scouts and we can't afford to lose the men, but we need to know what is going on."

"We'll have more men here soon, then we can fight this war properly," said Eugene.

"The best part is we are getting horses, just before we left King Stefan got word that 500 horses are arriving this evening. We'll be able to mount your men tomorrow."

"Excellent. They all know how to ride, but we didn't have room for horses. They only have the breastplates, crossbows and swords, but they are good light cavalry. They would be able to move more quickly then your heavy cavalry. They could scout if they have a few people who know the land."

"Yes, that would be excellent."

- End of Chapter 075

* * *

Author's Note: Phillip is quite concerned about Aurora, but there is the great dilemma do you save the one or the many. In this case they are not mutually exclusive, by saving the many (the people of King Stefan's kingdom) he is also saving the one (Aurora). Phillip will also be king of this realm someday and there is little that could help him become a better king to them then fighting to protect them.


	76. 076 A Worried Fairy

- Roused

- Chapter 076

~ A Worried Fairy

* * *

Merryweather is taking little Briar Rose outside. It is late summer and they are going to find out what the weather will be like for the winter. They pull up some onions, and look at the banding on caterpillars and other things. It looks like it will be a cold winter. They will have to chop more firewood and make some blankets.

Merryweather is worried. It is so hard to figure out how humans do things, there is always some little detail that comes up that can mess everything up, and humans can be so fragile. They had almost lost Rose on so many occasions.

She'll have to sneak some time with her wand, she'll send Flora and Rose to get some berries and convince Fauna to check on some animal or other and fix those things up.

She hated having to use magic to solve these problems, but she didn't really know another way that worked. She worked so hard to keep everything going, making the food, cleaning and making clothes and blankets and such. It was so much work. It wasn't that the others didn't try help but there was so much fairy work to do and it was so much harder and slower doing it without magic.

The first few weeks in the cottage had been terrifying. Fauna had been up for days trying to rock the baby, but Rose hardly ever slept. They had tried so hard but Rose had almost died until Flora had relented and they used magic to find out what was wrong and changed themselves to fix it. Fauna knew that babies fed on milk from breasts but Flora hadn't changed their bodies that way when she made them "human."

They mount a sharp hill where they can see the sky and are above many of the smaller trees, all dusty green in the late summer.

They see dust rising far out on the plain, a dust devil spinning, as reapers gather grain.

Merryweather also looks closely at the Forbidden Mountain partially blocked by a tall tree; still dark and stormy, which is good. Maleficent hadn't found Princess Aurora yet. She drew Briar Rose into a protective embrace.

"Remember, stay in the forest to be safe. You must never go to the Forbidden Mountain, a terrible witch, Maleficent," she whispered in fear, "lives there and will hurt anyone she finds."

Maleficent didn't know everything as she had feared, but she hated having to test the edges of that. Somehow she could see things you didn't expect. They seemed to be able to hide effectively, Flora's idea of the cottage had frightened her at first; they are so close, you could almost smell the place. She hadn't seen any goons yet, though.

But using magic was something she might see. Merryweather fretted over that so much.

Though now, time for a lesson about the weather. Clouds were slowly building over the plain.

Merryweather pushed up her sleeves and held out her arms. "Now Rose, feel the weather on your skin, you can feel the wind easily, yes?"

"Yes, Aunt Merryweather," says Briar Rose, turning into the wind.

"There is much carried on breathe of the wind: birds, butterflies, bees, and other bugs, but there is more, pollen from the plants, dust and water too. Take a deep breath through the nose. Smell the many things on the wind, feel how the moisture flows. When you feel that slight wetness in the air on your skin it is likely a storm is coming."

"Is it like when we walk through fog?" asks little Briar Rose listening and watching Aunt Merryweather's upturned face intently as the lesson continues.

* * *

- End of Chapter 076

Author's Note: The fairies are giving their charge many lessons, so Briar Rose has very extensive fairy knowledge, though without magic. Merryweather is the most practical of the three, but also ends up pushing the boundaries the most. You do notice in the movie she knew exactly where to go get the wands.


	77. 077 Buzzing

- Roused

- Chapter 077

~ Buzzing

* * *

The princesses had had another nap after the princes had left them, then some more soup and honey milk. They had lain still for a while, not quite tired enough to sleep again, and the pain of their bodies too much to do more then try to rest; gathering strength and their thoughts.

Important things came to Aurora's mind now, questions that needed answering by someone she trusted, her Mom and Rapunzel and her mama.

"Mom, why do all the strangers buzz at me? It is almost as bad as the looking. Why is it so scary?" asks Briar Rose, turning her head slightly toward her Mom, after gathering her energy and finding a minor lull in the pain.

"Buzzing?" wonders Queen Leah, not sure what her daughters means, putting down her embroidery.

"Every time I said or did anything, they buzzed and I felt like I did something wrong and that I was bad."

"What do you mean by buzzing, dear?" The word must be throwing her off, but there was so much it could possibly relate to.

"They buzzed every time I did anything. I hug you and they buzz, I sit and they buzz, I eat and they buzz, I talk and they buzz, and I feel so wrong, when they buzz and they always buzz."

Queen Leah is beginning to panic a little. This is obviously a big snake and an important one to charm, but she had no idea what her daughter was talking about, what buzzing? There were no bees in the castle, but it was obvious she wasn't talking about bees. Something the strangers were doing. The strangers would be... everyone.

What did her daughter mean? Why couldn't she understand what her own daughter was saying? Why couldn't she be a good parent?

She looked to the others; Pascal had put a comforting claw on Aurora's shoulder. Queen Rebecca was also thinking hard, her eyes scanning back and forth as she too searched for meaning.

Rapunzel was holding Aurora's other hand. "When did you first hear the buzzing?"

"When I met mom and dad after finally being able to leave my room. I gave mom a hug like I did the night before and they all buzzed like it was something wrong to do, but it felt so good. I turned to try and understand what I did wrong, and they buzzed some more and there were so many strangers. I sat on my throne and they buzzed. I asked about Phillip and they buzzed so loudly. I needed my Phillip, it was beginning to hurt from the buzzing."

Queen Leah wanted to scream from frustration. The buzzing had hurt, was hurting, her daughter and she still had no idea what it might be! Her beloved Aurora was cringing into the sheets just remembering the buzzing. What was buzzing!

"Did you hear the buzzing when you were alone?" asked Rapunzel.

"No, only strangers did the buzzing," answered Aurora.

"What was the smallest group of strangers, you remember, when you heard the buzzing?"

"When they took my clothes away again and put the clothes that didn't fit on me. They were buzzing all the time; like they were talking, but not to me at all. Nothing they said made sense and they never waited for an answer, but just kept talking, talking, talking, buzzing like bees." Aurora was feeling the terrible feelings of that dark time and was beginning to shake a little.

Queen Leah was trying to not crush her shaking daughter's hand in her grip, but her jaw ached now and her other hand had her skirt in a bunch. What was Buzzing! Why did it hurt so much?

"I wonder if you mean the whispering. You know, Queen Leah, I noticed that when you greeted us, when we arrived in the throne room, that the people in the throne room did a lot of whispering. It does sound a lot like a bunch of bees buzzing. Is that what you mean?" asked Rapunzel.

"I-I think so," said Briar Rose.

"When they took your clothes, they put different clothes on you and they fit better after they did things, right?'

"Yes."

"But they did a lot of talking between themselves and not much at you."

"Yes."

"Queen Leah, I think what she is talking about is the whispering that goes on in court and between the servants. That freaked me out too. I was now in front of so many people and they were talking, but not to me. But I thought they were talking about me, and usually they were," Rapunzel said with a rueful smile, "but not in a bad way," she tried to reassure Briar Rose.

"But whispering is…" Queen Leah trailed off, but whispering is completely ordinary, except for the fact her Aurora had never encountered it before, she thought ruefully to herself. And was feeling all the feelings she herself had when she had first gone to court so many decades ago. Things began to rearrange themselves in her mind.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten how it feels to be at court the first time. Yes, the whispering is all about you, but not what you are doing right or wrong. They haven't seen you in 16 years and they are excited, but there is little chance to talk to you directly, so they talk between themselves. A lot. Generally, they aren't meaning harm to you. They are trying to figure you out. Put your mind at ease. I guess I don't even hear it anymore."

* * *

- End of Chapter 077

Author's Note: For someone who grew up almost alone in a forest, there is a lot she just doesn't know, and ordinary things get blown all out of proportion in her mind. Not because she is bad or crazy just ignorant. And so another snake is charmed.


	78. 078 A Quiet Life

- Roused

- Chapter 078

~ A Quiet Life

* * *

"You know, Phillip, I've been thinking about your 'bigger players' idea," started Prince Eugene, as they rode through the countryside at the head of their troops.

"Good, have you come up with any ideas who it might be?" asks Prince Phillip.

"No, but look at how Rapunzel got rescued. By rights, Gothel had won. The Stabbington brothers and I were in prison scheduled to hang that day, and Rapunzel never wanted to leave the tower again. Just like Maleficent; Aurora was cursed and you were in her dungeon."

Phillip nodded.

"But a little sun banner caused Rapunzel to remember who she actually was. A horse," he gives Maximus a pat, who returns a proud look, "convinces a gang of thugs, to assault the royal prison itself, to break me, who they didn't even like, out, so I could go rescue the girl they told their deepest dreams to, and they didn't know her name or who she was. I didn't even know who she was, until she told me, which was after it was all over."

"I couldn't even actually rescue her. Gothel stabbed me, I was dying, I found a shard of the mirror and cut off Rapunzel's hair so she couldn't keep the promise she made to stay with the kidnapper. So she could leave, if she wanted to. I died and she brings me back with one last drop of magic," finishes Eugene.

"That's a lot of coincidences," said Phillip slowly and thoughtfully.

"An awful lot of coincidences. I think whatever is happening is a whole lot bigger then you expect and either of us realize."

"And we don't have the slightest clue as to what it is; or what they, whoever they are, are trying to do. All that on top of a war," Phillip says exasperated.

"And I thought life would be quiet, after giving up a life of crime," Eugene says ruefully.

Phillip gives a short bark of laughter. "If this is quiet, I'd hate to see what an exciting life would look like," As they rode back to the fight with the goons.

* * *

- End of Chapter 078

Author's Note: Sorry Eugene, you're a prince now and that means responsibility. What's worse, is you and Phillip are Disney Princes and that means extra trouble and not much quiet.


	79. 079 The Beating

- Roused

- Chapter 079

~ The Beating

* * *

The maids were cleaning up the meal and the girls did not look so exhausted after the simple meal; they were getting a little stronger. They were lying back on their embroidered pillows, Pascal between them, curling up for a nap.

As the maids took the trays away, Queen Leah sat on the bed by her daughter and took her hand. Queen Rebecca sat on the bed next to her daughter, and brought up the subject that was worrying her.

"Rapunzel, I am really worried about the snake we stepped on when you got hurt. Panicking because someone made a face at you could be really bad for you as a princess and particularly a queen."

Rebecca hadn't told Rapunzel that she knew about the punishment from when they overheard that terrible night. She wanted Rapunzel to tell her herself. It would help her more this way, she hoped.

"Oh, Mama. I'm sorry I reacted that way. But when I was young, I hurt myself, badly. I stuck the kitchen knife through my arm."

Everyone's eyebrows shot up at that.

"It was an accident. I grabbed the knife with my hair and pulled it toward me, I was being bad by not getting it by hand. I didn't think that it would turn pointy end toward me. Mother was behind me and she would get hurt, so I tried to catch the knife, but I missed and I put it through my arm."

"Oh, my," said Queen Rebecca, Rapunzel's real mama.

"It was really odd, the knife point was sticking out of one side and the handle the other. It didn't hurt, but I felt really strange. Mother turned and saw what I did to myself. She made that terrible face, but healed me, and then she freaked out."

"She was so angry and I was so scared. I knew I had done a bad. The whole reason I was in the tower was to be safe, and now I had hurt myself. I knew I should be punished, but what she did, I wasn't expecting." Rapunzel was looking down and worrying the sheets in her hands.

"She made a new punishment: lashes." Rebecca and Leah shared a concerned look. "I had to lean over my chair and she got a leather belt and hit my bottom with it. I had to say 'I will not hurt myself' and keep count. She had to hit me 100 times."

Rebecca and Leah nodded; they had heard this, that terrible night.

"Then I had to sit in my chair and wait for nine minutes, which was how old I was then and then I could ask permission to heal myself. But I did it wrong and I healed myself without permission. Mother really lost it then. I had to start over, and my back needed to be done too. I tried to be good, but I did it wrong again and I needed to have my feet and hands lashed too."

Leah gasped, they didn't know this. Rebecca's large green eyes went large, but she said nothing, letting her daughter talk it out, but she was gripping the sheets tightly in her fists, her jaw muscles working hard.

"I was a good girl and I did it. I counted all the way to 400 and then waited 18 minutes, and I remembered to ask first. Mother was so proud of me, she even gave me a hug. But it had hurt so much, as bad as this. I'm sorry I panicked, but I had hurt myself and you looked just like Mother did, I was hurting so much that I couldn't deal with it all. I'm sorry."

Pascal came up and nuzzled her as Briar Rose put her arm around her. Queen Leah was watching Queen Rebecca, whose jaw muscles stood out from clenching her teeth.

The rage built within Queen Rebecca. The Kidnapper had hurt her baby!

Queen Rebecca stood and moved deliberately to the balcony, past the pile of plates and tried to get her surging emotions under control.

Five hundred lashes with a leather belt on a little girl; Corona limited them to 25, the Israelites were limited to only forty!

Queen Rebecca gripped the cool, patient, fluted granite of the balcony rail and tried to dig her fingernails into the granite balcony railing.

The Kidnapper had lashed her baby, five hundred times!

Why would Gothel do something that would endanger her source of youth? What was she thinking!

It could have killed Rapunzel!

Rebecca was gripping the granite railing of the balcony around Aurora's tower room, high above Stefan's castle. Her shoulders were hunched, as her lungs worked hard, as she tried to control herself, but it wasn't working.

Gothel hurt her miracle baby!

Queen Rebecca threw her head back and shrieked in rage and anger and hurt.

Hundreds of bird-friends who were trying to show their love toward Aurora took flight, veering around the eagles circling on patrol.

Alarm bells began to toll around the castle. The guards at the base of the tower look at each other, and grab the big tower shields and the extra battle axes and start up the stairs, swords on their hips.

Rebecca was panting, that shriek had drained her.

Gothel was dead.

Their family had forgiven Gothel and that had felt good.

If only Gothel had been a better mother.

If only ...she had been a better mother.

If only...

A wave of self-loathing washed over Rebecca's heart as the If-Only-es came for her. She fell to her knees as the tears and the sobs came. Some of her time in her personal library had been to rage at herself, because she had not been a good enough mother, when her baby needed her most, and she had only watched as her baby was stolen from her.

Queen Leah waved off the maids and their frying pans as she went to her sister mama. She guided Rebecca back to her baby's bed.

Rebecca wiped her tears and looked at her broken baby.

"I'm so sorry. I would have spared you the pain of that punishment, my beloved daughter.

If only I had stayed awake.

If only I had locked the balcony door.

If only I had jumped after you.

If only I had put the crib beside the bed.

If only I had recognized the sound of the balcony door opening faster.

If only I had not told the guards ..."

Queen Rebecca looked away as she felt the wave of self-loathing wash over her again. All those years of questioning everything she had done that night. Had just one tiny detail been different, out of dozens, hundreds, they wouldn't have been separated, she wouldn't have had to watch as her only, beloved, prayed for, miracle daughter was stolen from her crib right in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I failed you so completely as a mama. I love you so much, but I didn't protect you when you needed me most."

Rapunzel's eyes were filled with tears. There were so many regrets they'd found from these last 6 months and 18 years, they were as bad as the snakes in their own way.

"Mama, I'm so sorry too. The floating lights kept calling to me. Urging me to go to them, to you. But I wasn't brave enough. I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough. And I was looking at the Altar of the Lost Princess and I was looking at myself as a baby, I was thinking something was familiar about her, but I got distracted by some musicians because I love music and I could dance with music, which I couldn't do in the tower because I couldn't play and dance at the same time. So many things would have been different if I had just figured it out then. I'm sorry I was so dumb."

"You are not dumb! Who would expect to find an image of themselves as a baby that everyone was looking for, the first time you were ever in a town." Rebecca said emphatically. She hated when her baby put herself down.

"You're together now, and that is the important thing," said Queen Leah. She had her own pile of If-Only-es. "As awful as the past was, we are not going to live there, we must look to the future and know we are loved."

They nodded. Rapunzel pulled her mama close to touch foreheads.

"Mama..."

"Yes, dear."

"I... I forgive you." Rapunzel looked up through her eyelashes, tears clinging to the tips.

"Thank you. I forgive you too." Rebecca said, it was easy to forgive someone you loved as much as she loved her daughter.

"Mama..."

"Yes, dear."

"Please, would you forgive you. I don't want to see you in this pain. I'm home now and I love you."

Forgiving herself was a harder problem. So many if-only-es. She looked away. Rebecca drank those words of love from her baby like sweet nectar, and she knew and could feel that warm glow around her heart that said she needed to do it.

For her baby she would do it.

She took her baby in her arms and said. "I love you too, and I forgive me." The sweet feeling of forgiveness and love and release flooded her heart as she cried into the shoulder of her beloved daughter.

Aurora was watching the forgiving going on next to her and it was so touching, she could feel the beauty of it, but she turned away from her sister and mama, her feet moving, trying to find a less painful position so the pain would stop shooting up her legs, even as she hugged a pillow to her face and wept into it.

Her mom saw and came around and asked, "What's wrong, dear."

"I'm a bad girl. That they forgave each other is wonderful. That they went through that pain is terrible and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But I'm a bad girl. I know if Rapunzel didn't go through that pain she wouldn't have been able to reach into my Pain and save me. I'd be dead now. I'm sorry but I wanted to die so much, even with Maleficent's command on my soul keeping me from killing myself I don't think I could have lived much longer anyway. I'm so selfish for wanting to be saved and to live and wanting to die to escape the Pain. I'm a bad girl. And my dying would have hurt you and everyone too, I'm sorry. Why is it so complicated? Why can't I be a good girl? All I do is bring pain to everyone. I hate this and that I hurt everyone so much. I hate my life," Aurora wept. It felt so complicated and out of control and it didn't make sense when she said it out loud, which just made it worse.

"No, no, you are a good girl, really. You didn't try to do all this. You didn't curse yourself, you didn't steal Rapunzel. So much has happened to you and none of it was under our control. Please. It's okay. I used to think that as queen I would be in control of my own life, but that is not the case. So much happens that is outside of our control. I don't know why. I just try and hang on sometimes and do the best I can to help others and the kingdom. I know it feels complicated and nonsensical right now, but it's going to be okay," said Leah, her arms around her crying baby.

Rapunzel put her arms around Briar Rose. "You never hurt me. You offered to take a Punishment for me. I love you like a sister, something I envied others for since I got home, and for you I would have endured all this to help you. Well, I did endure it and because I did I could help you. You're worth it. We will get through even this. We will heal and things will be better again, eventually. I love you, Briar Rose."

"I'm sorry. I love you too, Rapunzel." How could someone love her so much? How could love go so deep, so fast? The tears still flowed down her face but she felt a little better, but still so tired, her eyes didn't want to stay open anymore again.

Queen Leah gave her a hug and laid her back on her pillows then moved to the stairs as they heard the heavy echoing thump of the guards climbing the stairs.

Queen Rebecca sighed as Aurora slipped into sleep again; it also looked like Rapunzel had an anti-suicide injunction on her soul much like Aurora did, and another thing that they could not do anything about. Fortunately, thankfully, that list was still small.

Rapunzel and Aurora were more like twins, then sisters, now.

"Thank you for telling me that. That sounded like it was very painful to you," said Rebecca.

"It was, it was as bad as this." Rapunzel looked down, rubbing her hips.

Rebecca tipped up her daughter's chin with her fingers and looked directly into those sleepy eyes that looked so much like her own. "I love you with my whole soul and I want you to know that we will never, ever do anything like that to you. What Gothel did to you was wrong. We love you far too much to ever hurt you like that."

Rapunzel looked into her true mother's eyes and knew it was true. "Thank you, Mama. I believe you and I trust you. I love you, too." Her eyelids were so heavy. Her mama smiled as she pulled up the covers and tucked them around her baby.

- End of Chapter 079

* * *

Author's Note: You just know the guards were looking at each other wondering if they really wanted to know what that shriek was about. The kings climbed the stairs too and they got a little time with their sleeping daughters. The poor kings just have the worst timing with the girls.


	80. 080 Catching Up

- Roused

- Chapter 080

~ Catching Up On The Goons

* * *

"Sergeant Sully, What's the situation?" asks Phillip getting down from Samson.

"Grim, sir. You better come see." He leads them to a rise not far away.

At the top of the rise he hands Phillip a spyglass. "Over there, that dark patch near that big rock."

Phillip looks through the spyglass. "Uh, oh."

"Yes, sir."

"What is it?" asks Eugene.

"How many do you estimate?" asks Phillip

"Close to 10,000."

"10,000, what?" asks Eugene.

"Goons, sir."

"Oh."

"Where are they coming from?" asks Phillip, more to himself then anyone else.

"The Forbidden Mountain, sir."

Phillip swings the spyglass to look at the mountain. The foot of it is lost in the undulations of the land, even with this high ground. He could see a dark line on the side of the mountain, obviously a line of goons marching down. He guessed he didn't need to waste troops trying to scout out where they were coming from anymore, but even with the Coronaian men on horses, that was a lot of goons to deal with.

He hands the spyglass to Eugene who scans around looking for the goons.

The reinforcements from his father would help, but even with war chariots would it be enough?

Other kingdoms were sending help too, coming overland, but would it be in time?

Where were the goons coming from?

They had no idea how they reproduced or how quickly. But it was obviously fast.

It was almost like they were marching straight from hell into the world.

Eugene was scanning the landscape with the spyglass and found something interesting.

"Ah, I think there is a way to even the odds a little."

It was late in the day, but they needed to kill goons today so they would have a better chance surviving tomorrow.

They were lucky too. A group of about 500 goons had left that massive mob and were even moving in the direction of the canyon Eugene had spotted earlier.

Phillip shook his hands next to his head to signal that the men on his side of the canyon were ready; Eugene did the same. Now all they needed were goons. Phillip had told the men that it was Eugene's idea, and more then a few of them had looked doubtfully at each other.

Phillip had sent a couple of squads of knights out to herd the goons a little. They had to be somewhat subtle about herding the goons. They weren't too bright, but they weren't totally stupid, they had learned _that_ the hard way.

Soon the goons passed near enough to the little box canyon that they heard the lowing of the cows. They rushed in to grab the cows. Once all the goons had entered the canyon, the Coronaian guards rose up and let loose with their crossbows. In a couple of minutes all the goons were dead. The knights moved in to make sure.

"Excellent work, men!" Eugene shouted to the guards and cheers rose in return.

…

"Well, that is certainly going to help your reputation," said Phillip as they meet at the horses, preparing to return to camp.

"What do you mean?" Eugene asks, thinking back to his old fake Flynn reputation, and that stupid Ballad of Flynn Rider song, it certainly didn't need any more verses.

"You just lead your men to victory in your first battle, and none of them died. That's always good for a prince to have."

"Oh, um, yeah it would, wouldn't it," Eugene was feeling a little self-conscious, but pretty good too. Most of those men had been chasing him with those same crossbows only 6 months ago.

- End of Chapter 080

* * *

Author's Note: Eugene needed to do something and he remembered how getting caught in a box canyon was important and he used it to his advantage again.

80 Chapters Woot!


	81. 081 Lessons in Forgiveness

- Roused

- Chapter 081

~ Lesson in Forgiveness

* * *

"Aurora, I heard you say you hate the fairies, your aunts, for what they did to you," starts Queen Rebecca as she sits next to the princess after they wake up again, "You don't want to do that. This is something that needs to come from your heart and cannot be forced, but you should consider forgiving them."

"But what they did to me was so terrible," says Briar Rose, her voice tinged with tears and anger.

"Yes. Yes, it was, but they did not do it from malice, not like Maleficent or Gothel."

"But it hurts so much, I almost lost my mind," said Briar Rose, squeezing Rapunzel's hand.

"Briar Rose, please listen to Mama. Hating Mother hurt us so much. That lashing hurt a lot, but hating her was hurting me worse. I loved her with all my heart, like you did your aunts, because there was no one else to love. When I learned who she was and what she had done to me, I hated her so much, but I still loved her too."

Rapunzel held out her hand to her mama. "She had even sown snakes in the grass of my soul that we are still dealing with. But when I forgave Mother, the weight of the hate came off of my soul and it felt so wonderful, and I felt so free. Please, you are hurting yourself and your family with this hate."

Rapunzel pleads with her large eyes, but Briar Rose looks away.

"I still can't believe you forgave the kidnapper," says Queen Leah, trying, wanting to understand, how her new friend could have done something like that. The thought of forgiving Maleficent was too much.

"We all did, even Eugene, whom she killed," said Queen Rebecca, "Forgiving her took away a lot of pain for our family. I can't describe how wonderful it felt to forgive and how much the weight of hate I had on my soul was hurting me. I hadn't noticed it going on, but I guess I'm not surprised; I hated her so very much for 18 years. I had many plans on what to do with her after we caught her, though eventually I settled on a simple one and polished it to perfection. That had hurt me so much and I didn't even realize it." She rolled her eyes.

"What did you want to do to her?" asked Queen Leah, curious; she had thought of a few things she wished she could do to Maleficent.

Queen Rebecca gave a rueful smile and shake of her head, "It sounds so silly now, but it was so vitally important to me at one point. I wanted it to be personal, as personal and intimate as possible. I was going to face her and tell her: 'I am Queen Rebecca. You stole my baby. I am going to drink your blood' and then I was going to drink all of it," she finished with an embarrassed shrug, looking away from everyone.

The eyes of Queen Leah and the others had gotten very large at that. Rapunzel's face paled and her short brown hair fluffed as her hair stood on end. Rapunzel grabbed Briar Rose's hand under the covers. Pascal, noticing her distress, came up and nuzzled Rapunzel.

Queen Rebecca's eyes had focused on something she alone could see, her voice had gotten very calm and very intense as she said those words, though she was not aware of it. The years of practice had made it unconscious.

"But that was a different me, a me that wanted revenge, instead of being happy to have a good and wonderful daughter here with me right now. Who I love so much." She finished with a smile for her daughter, coming back into the present.

Rapunzel smiled shyly back, but her heart was thumping against her chest. She now knew, beyond any doubt, that Mama had a worse punishment then Mother had ever created. But she also knew, just as strongly that Mama would never do that to her. In an odd combination of feelings, she found herself loving her Mama more deeply than before, because of that.

Rebecca focused on Aurora. "Hate hurts you far worse then it does them. They can't feel it, but you do, and you take it out on your family. And it is not right to hurt your family for something someone else did."

"I hated Gothel so much for 18 years, I would cry myself to sleep hating her. I didn't think it was possible to hate her more, but then Rapunzel came home. And I began to learn some of the things she had done to her. And I found I could indeed hate her more. I would go to my private library and scream out my hate and throw things. My face hurt all the time from the hating and while I tried not to let it show, I was scaring and hurting my baby." Rebecca said with a gentle look for Rapunzel.

"But I learned other things too, she left so many things undone, so many firsts, even a first birthday cake. And it became apparent that my baby was a good girl. As good a girl as I wanted her to be, and …maybe …a little ...better than I may have been able to pull off myself." She looked away embarrassed, it was a hard, incredibly hard admission to make, but she knew she had to be honest with her baby, who had been lied too so much, to build the relationship they needed, to be mother and daughter again.

Leah came around and gave her a hug. She was wondering that herself about Aurora. She had seen so many noble children be less then what they could be, just because of how they grew up.

The light of love shown in the eyes of both of their daughters. They had tried so hard to be good girls and it felt right now that they really were.

"In the tower, I still felt my hate when my baby would describe yet another punishment, but I was seeing what she had done for my baby and I felt love for her." Rebecca admitted slowly and quietly. Leah got big eyes of compassion. Aurora and Rapunzel looked at each other and Rapunzel nodded. Rapunzel's eyes were a little bigger then normal, just remembering that still brought back the terror and the love of that short time in the tower.

"It was the most bizarre feeling I have ever felt in my heart. Not even my nightmare becoming my dream come true, with Rapunzel being home, could compare. Hate and love for the same person, one I had never really met."

"After my husband forgave Gothel, I knew I had to try, the change in him was amazing. I wanted that too. I tried to express my feelings to her remains, the dust on the clothes we found at the base of the tower. I was screaming at her, tears running down my face, about how much I hated her. How I wanted to drink her blood. But all that hate had never hurt her nor done anything to her."

"And then I admitted that things she had done had helped make Rapunzel a good girl. I couldn't help admitting that she had done a good job at being a mother to my baby and I loved her for that. Then I forgave her. You would think that hate couldn't weigh anything, but it does. You can't feel it going on, but it was like lifting a mountain off of my soul and it was wonderful."

Rebecca looked at Aurora. "I don't want you to bear that weight. Let it go, please."

Aurora looked down, not sure if she could do that. It still hurt so much.

- End of Chapter 081

* * *

Author's Note: Forgiveness is a tough lesson. Honesty can be difficult too.


	82. 082 Christmas Surprise

- Roused

- Chapter 082

~ Little Briar Rose and the Christmas Surprise

* * *

Briar Rose was 6 years old and her Aunts had given her a poppet for Christmas. She had yellow yarn for hair and blue button eyes and a brown dress and Briar Rose named her Lily.

They had a white Christmas, and it got whiter and whiter; the snow covered the door and almost reached her window. So Briar Rose and Lily and the fairies were stuck inside all the time. She couldn't play with any of her forest friends, though most of them were sleeping through the winter, Aunt Fauna said. But that was okay, Briar Rose had someone to play with now, her new friend Lily.

It was fun doing chores with Aunt Merryweather, they danced together to clean the kitchen and all the rest of the cottage, and after chores there was time for playing skip and jump and some of the other games, that she made up that she usually played by herself; Briar Rose decided it would be a good idea to show Lily the whole cottage, so she could get to know her new home.

Briar Rose started with her room.

She thought the bed was really nice, it was part of the tree, and she could stay warm by pulling the curtains around. She had drawn plants and flowers on the posts to remember Spring by. Briar Rose loved Spring, she felt so much better when it was Spring. She couldn't paint anymore, she had used up all the paint, and her aunties couldn't get past all the snow to get more.

Briar Rose opened every draw and door and even under the bed so Lily knew all about her new home.

Then she wanted to show off the kitchen, but her aunts were working on lunch and arguing over what to make again. She wasn't sure why, Aunt Merryweather did all the cooking and she made what she wanted anyway. So Briar Rose left the kitchen for later.

After lunch Briar Rose and Aunt Merryweather made a pillow that was just Lily's size. It only took five tries for the stuffing to stay in. Then they took their nap.

After nap time, they went through each cabinet and drawer in the kitchen and showed Lily everything. It took all afternoon.

While her Aunties were arguing over what to make for dinner, they snuck into the auntie's room and she found a long, thin box under Aunt Flora's bed, Briar Rose had never noticed before. Was it a present that got lost? Inside they found three white sticks. Briar Rose and Lily decided to sit on the bed, to figure this out. It was something new.

And right now new was a good thing.

Pulling one out, it started to throw off green sparkles.

"Oh. Isn't that pretty, Lily?" Briar Rose asked of her little poppet.

She waved it around and more sparkling came out, with a wondering smile she gave it a jab. A burst of green light shot from the end, bounced off of the mirror and came right back and hit Briar Rose in the tummy. The force of the magic made her slide off of the bed and fall down with a thump behind the bed.

After a while a little blond curl peered over the edge of the bed followed by some violet eyes and then a cute button nose. The wand was sitting quietly on the covers where it had fallen when she dropped it, right in front of Lily. Using just two fingers she carefully dropped it back in the box as a few sparkles dripped off the end and slide the box back where she found it with her foot.

"I think we should look at some other part of the cottage, shouldn't we, Lily?" said Briar Rose, seriously, picking Lily up from the pillow she was propped up on. But as she closed the door, she wondered if she would get a sparkly white stick, when she grew up.

- End of Chapter 082

* * *

Author's Note: This was the first Briar Rose story I wrote, when I was trying to find out what it was like growing up in the cottage. It is just a cute and sweet little story, that happens to setup something for later.


	83. 083 Lily and Joey

- Roused

- Chapter 083

~ Lily and Joey

* * *

"Briar Rose, who is Lily? You mentioned her before," asks Rapunzel, propping herself up on the pillows a little.

Briar Rose got a gentle smile on her face. "She's my poppet. They gave her to me when I was 6 or so. I didn't need her so much, lately, but suddenly I feel the need for her again. I used to take her everywhere with me. A little person friend, someone sort of like me, not like the forest-friends or my aunts. She's still on my dresser; well, if the cottage is still there. I guess, somehow I knew my aunts weren't like me, because, I got her for Christmas and I was showing her around the cottage, there was too much snow to go outside and we found their magic wands, in a box under Aunt Flora's bed."

Leah and Rebecca stopped cleaning up, shared a look and started paying closer attention; they had been moving things around, getting ready for the meal that was being prepared. Playing with a magic wand could have been very dangerous, though Aurora was right there in front of them.

"Uh, oh," said Rapunzel.

Briar Rose smiled. "I picked one up and sparkles came out, we thought that was beautiful, I waved it around for more sparkles, then magic shot out of the end, bounced off of the mirror and threw me across the room."

"Oh, my." said Rapunzel, and Leah's violet eyes got very big and Rebecca moved to be next to her.

"I carefully put it back in the box and pushed it way under the bed and never played with them again, but I hoped that I would get my own sparkly white stick when I grew up." Briar Rose sighed wistfully.

The mama's exchanged looks. There was a lot to learn about Briar Rose.

"I have a doll too," said Rapunzel. "Her name is Joey. Mother fried her, with carrots."

The mama's exchanged looks, again.

- End of Chapter 083

* * *

Author's Note: Rapunzel had a doll, we see it several times and even see Gothel fry it with carrots as she tells Rapunzel about cannibals. It's just another connection these two lonely girls share.


	84. 084 Plans

- Roused

- Chapter 084

~ Plans

* * *

"So, Phillip, what are the plans for the wedding?" asks Eugene.

"Heh. I have no clue. Queen Leah has hundreds of plans, Father has his own ideas; me, I'd just be happy being married to Aurora. It doesn't have to be too special," replies Phillip.

"Yeah, but more specifically, _when_ do you want to get married?" presses Eugene.

Phillip sighed, "If Father had his way, if not for this war, we'd be married already. According to his plan we'd be at Greystoke right now trying out a different bedroom each night."

"What?" Eugene's mind reeled at the implications of that sentiment. Flynn snickered in the back of Eugene's mind.

Phillip grimaced, "Father showed me that 'cottage' he had built for us on the way here. He named it Greystoke, which is rather appropriate, because it has a really dark grey stone for building. It has 40 bedrooms, all decorated differently. He strongly hinted about trying them all out, to find the one we like best."

"Oh, my."

"I know, he's older and desperate to see some grandchildren, but that was pushing it. Well, he got pretty sick a couple of months ago and I think that worried him." Phillip said, concern in his voice.

"What about Queen Leah and King Stefan?"

"They're just excited to see their daughter again. They've been so distracted about her coming home; they've had a hard time thinking straight about most things. King Stefan's reeve has been taking care of so much."

"Isn't that Greystoke place a ways from here?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think they'll get to know their daughter, if she is so far away. She lived her whole life hidden in the forest half a days walk from her parents and they never met."

Phillip begins to look a little concerned.

"I don't know how you want to do this, but King Leonard asked that I not ask Rapunzel to marry me for a year so they can get to know her. Right now I am very happy he did, that was before we noticed the snakes Gothel planted in her soul. I am going to wait for a while until we have charmed most of them so she can have a normal life with her parents."

Eugene gives a small laugh, "I have a hard time of it sometimes. Rapunzel loves very deeply. I'm an orphan, I never really knew the kind of deep love she has. The king and queen's daughter was stolen, Rapunzel thought the kidnapper was her mother. It seems like all the love in our little family is screwed up."

"It's heart breaking to see them on the sofa holding each other crying, because they found another snake that makes loving harder. Slowly, but surely, we charm the snakes we find, some are easier then others. But there are good days too, like when we are relaxing after accomplishing another first for the family."

"Yes, you told me about them, how are those going?"

"Generally, pretty well, not all of them are great, but even the ones that don't go so well are appreciated, though a few have blown up in our faces, like the chicken farm. Would you believe that my proudest moment is having a queen crying hysterically on my chest?"

Phillip thought for a second, and after all the crazy things that had happened lately, said, "Yes."

Flynn grinned, "Smart guy. It wasn't even going to be a big first, just a picnic and a game from my orphanage days: Wolf's Dinner Time. The queen knew that one, and she was so excited to teach to Rapunzel, that I let her do it and we had a great time running around the meadow. It was an old favorite she played as a child but had forgotten about." Eugene smiled gently, remembering the queen and Rapunzel running from the king with their skirts in their hands, laughing and squealing.

"When we got back to the palace she called me into her library. I was concerned, she usually gives me talking-to's in her sewing room; the library is her private space. She closed the door and threw herself at me bawling like a child."

"I bet that was unnerving," stated Phillip.

" . . However, she was so happy to have remembered that game, the happy times she had with her family and friends and that she could finally share that with her daughter. A perfect moment without snakes."

Phillip stood and looked back to the castle, far in the distance, lost in thought.

"So Eugene. How's that project you wrote me about doing?" Asked Prince Phillip, trying to distract himself from the melancholy he was feeling over his true love.

"The orphanage project? That takes over my mind some days. Between doing firsts with the royal family, lessons with the tutors, running the widow and orphan fund and the training with the frying pan troops, it's a wonder I haven't gone insane. But it's the best thing in the whole world."

Phillip smiled, it had sounded wonderful in the letters they exchanged.

"I had to fire a good number of the workers before they got the idea that this was not a job they could skate on. I demand good work, done quickly. It was a mild winter so that was good too, they got a lot done. The building will stand for a long time. Much as I wanted to completely rebuild it, it was still mostly sound and the fixes should hold up pretty well."

"The children all love Rapunzel, and she them, even if she can't tell them that way. But they really loved getting new clothes and bedding. Blankets used to be one of our most precious possessions; now they are still important, but an actually warm blanket without holes and isn't threadbare is wonderful."

"When I was a kid, there was a really cold winter. I had a bed near the window in the room I shared, that was good in the summer, but that winter it as awful. I woke up one morning with the arm and shoulder closest to the window so stiff I could hardly move. Several of us were that way, the headmistress was concerned but we got better after she gave us massages in the warm kitchen. But it kept getting colder. We went out and found scraps of fabric to plug the holes around the windows to stop the drafts, we did that during the summer to keep out the bugs, but it wasn't enough, it never was. Then there was frost on the inside walls one morning."

Phillip looked worried.

"The headmistress was scared, like I'd never seen before. Several of the younger children were sick. She was wonderful with us kids but getting and keeping donors was a recurring problem for us. One thing though, she never did talk down to us. I could feel the fear, the younger kids were crying a lot more, too. She called us together and told us the problem was we didn't have enough money for firewood, if it stayed this cold, and asked if there were any ideas to keep everyone warm. Using as little firewood as possible."

"We threw out plenty of ideas, we knew that the kitchen was the warmest room, and so was the room above it. She was going to keep the sick children in the kitchen so they would be warm, we put the girls above the kitchen. Us boys went on top, it wasn't all that warm there, the pitcher of water was usually frosted over in the morning. There wasn't room for the beds, so we put the mattresses on the floor and everyone piled on. It was a tight squeeze but we got everyone in at night, sharing blankets and body heat. We'd wake up shivering, but we all lived," finished Eugene proudly.

"And did you have a hand in doing that?" Phillip was wondering, Eugene tended to not take credit for a lot of the things that he did, but he could hear the pride in Eugene's voice, he probably had a good-sized part in pulling that off.

"Well, maybe a little." Eugene didn't exactly answer. He had told everyone to stuff the holes in the walls. He had started stealing firewood and building materials for the orphanage; had started becoming Flynn Rider that desperate winter. He wasn't exactly proud of that, but it kept them alive.

"Yeah, I thought so," thought Phillip to himself. Eugene probably came up with the idea.

"Anyway, Rapunzel had a great time handing out the blankets. I just tried to keep the children entertained as she did that."

"Did you tell 'him' to the orphans?" asked Phillip, somewhat slyly.

Eugene glanced around, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, but only in good fun. I'm not a thief anymore." The Flynn Rider in the back of his head laughed, he doesn't go away so easy.

"No, you're not. You are a Prince and a good one at that."

Eugene reddened a bit more at that. Phillip was the real prince here, in shining (well, somewhat scratched and muddy) armor.

He had problems.

Eugene had passed control of the Widow and Orphan Fund to two of his staff, they would need to work together to access the money. One was in charge of the widows and the other the orphans.

There was an entire vault dedicated to just that fund. Chests of gold stacked waist high. He had finally gone in to show them, but it had been the first time he had gone in himself. He had always gone through the Chancellor of the Exchequer for the small amounts he had needed at a time.

He had dipped his hand into the open, mostly full chest by the door and suddenly found himself fighting Flynn Rider for control of his own mind and body.

Flynn could fill his pockets right in front of those lackeys and they'd never even see him do it.

These are donations from the people for the orphans, to honor Rapunzel. Eugene countered.

Flynn could live in style, on an isle.

We do not steal from orphans! Eugene forced open his fingers and let the gold coins fall back into the chest. Trying not to pant from the exertion.

Holding his hands together in front of him to hide the shaking, Eugene gave his final instructions to his staff, but then hustled them out. He had been glad to get away from the vaults, out of the palace and on the boat.

On the way back home he was planning on asking the king and queen to choose someone else for the orphanage project, he couldn't really be trusted, not if he couldn't trust himself.

- End of Chapter 084

* * *

Author's Note: It's not so easy getting rid of Flynn Rider.


	85. 085 A Parent's Pain

- Roused

- Chapter 085

~ A Parent's Pain

* * *

"Papa, it hurts! It hurts so much! Won't it ever stop! Please, make it stop!" Rapunzel is screaming and shaking. It is dark out and it is late, but Rapunzel can't sleep, the awful pain of her feet, legs and body is overwhelming to her.

Leonard is holding his daughter tightly. Great wracking sobs are shaking their daughter.

Holding his daughter was the only thing he could do, this was the first time they'd ever have to deal with a major injury to their daughter and his heart was slamming into his chest. He desperately wanted to do something, but she was terrified of brandy and they wanted to stay away from anything that might have the same effect.

"It's going to be okay! You're going to get well! The pain won't last! You're going to be okay!" He was trying to say in a comforting voice, but it was shaking a little, he was scared for his daughter in so many ways as he stroked her head.

The girls had been asleep, again!, when he and Stefan had come up to the princess' room. They had not been asleep long according to their wives. They had been out on the balcony talking of the day's events trying to keep each other apprised of new developments. They had been in King Stefan's kingdom for only 3 days and its felt like years with all that has happened.

But then Rapunzel has started weeping, then sobbing and finally screaming in pain, but this time it wasn't a nightmare.

Leonard could see that Aurora had been woken by his daughter's screams of pain, as they had rushed to her side, but he couldn't spare any attention to her right now. All his love and attention was being given to his daughter. There didn't seem to be any way to help. He could see Queen Leah shouting something down the stairs, but he couldn't hear what it was she had yelled.

He just didn't know what to do. It felt worse than the first time he had captained a ship in a storm. At least then he had had some training to fall back on. But they had never experienced this before and nothing had prepared him for this. All he could do was hold on and say words that he hoped would comfort and relax his beloved daughter, but she was screaming in pain and it tore at his heart so much. He wished he could take this pain from his daughter, but he couldn't, so he just held her tight and prayed for her.

She had been the one with the magic, healing hair. He realized that she wouldn't have ever had to deal with pain for longer then it took to sing her special song. Now she was going to have to suffer through weeks of pain, as she healed. This could be really hard, but he would be here for her as much as she needed him.

"Please, rub her shoulder and legs, behind her knees. I'll rub her back." Called Aurora over Rapunzel's screams as Rebecca begins massaging Rapunzel's hips and legs trying to find a way to help her calm down. Leonard began rubbing his little girl's shoulder's and back as he held her close.

Aurora was rubbing Rapunzel's back, the part she could reach and a part she knew that hurt a lot, her own ached terribly. She ignored the pain shooting up her own legs so she could help her sister, who was in worse pain. She knew that healing took a long time, but she could barely stand seeing her sister be in such pain. Seeing pain in another seemed to hurt as bad as the pain within herself, tears flowed down her face as she tried to help her suffering sister.

Rapunzel could feel herself screaming, the long undulating wails that left words behind, as waves of pain washed over her body and mind. She could feel the massages helping relax her body, but it was another layer of sensation on top of everything else, and she just didn't have any way to handle all of this, except to scream.

She wasn't really in control of her body right now. A small rational part of her could see her parents and hear the people talking around her, about her, but all her body could do right now was scream.

She had been hurt a few times in the tower, but nothing like this; it just went on and on and on. She used to just have to sing and any pain, physical pain at least, would go away.

But there was a another pain underlying all this that was pounding on her heart. She had dreamt of Gabriel, James, Mark and Margaret. They had died to save her and she just didn't know what to do with it. She hadn't known death before in her entire life.

She had also been friends with so many birds, so many never came back to her tower, and while the other birds said that they went away, now she understood what they meant, they never came back because they couldn't, they were dead. So much death and she hadn't known.

Stefan told the guards that there was no danger this time, and praised them for their speedy response to the princess' screams.

The partially-dressed doctor got to the tower room, just as Rapunzel had exhausted herself and fell asleep, but there was not a lot he could do since she refused the medicine.

Leonard held his dear wife for a long time as they calmed down. "We will get through even this," they comforted each other. Aurora had cried tears of sympathy for Rapunzel in her father's arms before she too had fallen back to sleep as well. Then Stefan and Leah came over and held Leonard and Rebecca to hearten them.

- End of Chapter 085

* * *

Author's Note: Sometimes all you can do is hold on and ride out the storm.


	86. 086 The Hard Stuff

- Roused

- Chapter 086

~ The Hard Stuff

* * *

Prince Phillip and Prince Eugene are sitting by the fire. It's dark now. They've finished the plans for tomorrow as best they can; the other men have gone to their tents. They are tired, but the weight of leadership is sitting heavily on the both of them.

"You once asked if there was anyone I could trust with what Aurora was giving me," started Phillip.

"Yes," said Eugene, slowly, wondering why goosebumps were suddenly running laps up and down his body.

"I would trust her with you, because I am not sure I can trust her with myself." Phillip said bleakly.

"Keep your pants on. I don't know what you're getting at." Flynn was trying to make light of things, because things were pretty heavy all of the sudden. Eugene knew that it was a compliment, one he knew he didn't deserve, but why were his bones so cold?

"When Maleficent was done with me, I reviewed my options, there weren't a lot of them at the time. Most of them ended with me killing her or myself or both of us."

"Surely it wasn't that bad?" Eugene was trying to be consoling. Seeing cracks in Phillip's armor, was so terrifying.

"There were only four choices: Kill her myself so she would at least be free of the curse. Wake her and then kill her after telling her I loved her. Wake her and then kill myself so she wouldn't have a 122 year old broken down old man as a millstone around her neck. Or wake her and try to live with the pity she and everyone would show me." Phillip threw a stick into the fire, causing a shower of sparks to leap into the darkness above them.

"The only way for it to be worse would be for me to rape her in her sleep!" Phillip's frustrated, self-anger boiled over with the next-worst possible thing he could do to Aurora. He had dedicated his whole life to protecting Aurora and he had actually considered killing her himself.

Eugene was trying to get a handle on all that. Not because he didn't know that feeling, but rather that there was finally someone in his life that knew those choices.

It wasn't all that different from the choices he faced in the tower. To let her heal him and be left with little hope of finding them, to cut her hair with the shard of mirror he had fell on, but there had been another option that had flashed across his mind: to plunge the shard into her heart and kill her to set her free from Mother in death. The part that scared him the most was that selfish part of himself that hoped by taking her with him, they would be together in death.

Eugene put a hand of Phillip's shoulder. "It didn't come to any of those. The good fairies rescued you first. Do not beat yourself up over things that didn't happen. As princes we have to think through the unthinkable to find solutions sometimes. That was an option I faced in the tower. I chose to cut her hair, but I also thought to kill her with the shard of the mirror I had. It was a way she would have been free from Gothel and maybe we would have been together in death."

Phillip looked at his brother and nodded his understanding and thanks.

Phillip looked around and seeing none, but the sentries at the edge of camp, asked quietly, "What was It like?"

Eugene knew what his brother was asking about. When the king had asked him in front of the fire late on another night, not long after Rapunzel's return, he knew when people asked about It. He didn't always answer, and rarely the whole thing. Phillip though was a brother-in-arms, they had saved each other, how many times now? He should know the whole thing, like King Leonard.

But it didn't make it any easier.

Eugene just looked into the fire, it was easier looking into the light. "I felt myself coming loose from my body. I had to give her something before I had to leave, though I wanted so much to stay. I told her she was my new dream, and she said I was hers."

"Then the last string holding me here came undone. There was a dark tunnel and a light at the end. When I got to the light, it was a place. It felt open like a ship on the ocean, but all I could see was a white-bearded man."

"He asked me, 'Why did you do that?' I told him, 'because she needed to live free.' Then he said, 'Well done,' and he smiled and gave me a hug. I felt so happy at that, like I was glowing, the best hug ever, there were only two other things that felt as good."

"The next thing I know I am back in my body, breathing again and there's Rapunzel holding me, smiling like the sun coming up on the first warm day of spring. She kissed me and it was the best kiss ever, I felt like I was glowing again."

"The next time I felt that most wonderful glow of joy, was when I forgave Gothel for killing me." Eugene finished quietly, looking into the fire.

Phillip's jaw dropped open, "You forgave your killer?"

Eugene nodded, as he continued looking into the fire.

Prince Phillip found Prince Eugene, a good person, a brother, a good leader now, confident, with flair and a great sense of humor. But now… he thought about forgiving Maleficent for what she had done to Aurora, himself and the kingdoms, but admitted to himself he wasn't ready to do that yet. To forgive your own killer showed a quality beyond anything he had ever seen.

But people didn't trust the man who used to be Flynn Rider. How to solve that problem?

"Ah, so who was the bearded man?" Wondering if it was Eugene's father.

Eugene looked at Phillip and just cocked his head.

- End of Chapter 086

* * *

Author's Note: There are times in your life where the unthinkable needs to be thought through. The things that come up for consideration are terrible, even if you can reject them, you don't feel good for having thought those thoughts at all.


	87. 087 Darkness and Light

- Roused

- Chapter 087

~ Darkness and Light

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?" asked King Stefan.

"They should be, the doctors say so anyway. They are getting stronger, I can see that. Unless something goes wrong they will be fine," said King Leonard. They were looking out over the kingdom partway down the tower.

"Not our daughters, our wives. Leah feels so fragile now. Like after the miscarriages. I want to be there for her more, but this stupid war is in the way. I need to protect them and comfort them and..." Stefan finished with a frustrated sigh. Leonard nodded.

"I know. I feel it too. I feel so much. So much is happening, I don't understand." Leonard turned to look westward.

"It feels so dark sometimes." Stefan says to Leonard as they look over the kingdom, in the moonlight.

"It does feel that way now, but there is light coming again," states Leonard.

"You think so."

"Yes, something is coming, something is happening out there to the west. Lately I have felt it, seen a light that others don't seem to see to the west. I don't know what it is, but the dark is not winning everywhere. I don't know if we'll live to see it, but light is coming. Hopefully for our children, I just don't know, but it is coming. Don't lose hope, keep hope alive."

Stefan nods, knowing how Leonard had given up hope once before.

~ The Darkness

"So, what were you going to do, if she hadn't been born?" asked Queen Leah.

They were in their room at the bottom of the stairs to their baby's tower room. It was dark, the stars and moon shone in through the window slit, the candle was out and they were lying in their beds, but sleep wasn't there for them yet, just worry.

Leah had never felt so close to another person, outside of her family, like she did with Rebecca. So much of what they had gone through had been the same. She didn't feel so alone anymore. Leah needed to share something, but only if Rebecca had had the same thoughts.

"With Rapunzel's pregnancy I was almost hoping I wouldn't survive. I almost died a couple of the times. I had him promise me to find a good wife and queen for himself and our kingdom after the first time," began Queen Rebecca, speaking into the darkness. The laws of the church did not allow for divorce, even for the sake of the kingdom, and Leonard loved her too much even if he could. He was such a good man.

There was a burst of breath from Leah that could have been mistaken for a laugh, "I had Stefan promise too."

"I had asked for a Cesarian section to save her, but the surgeon said it was too early. There are many ways to drown when you live on the sea, it's not hard to make it look like an accident. And you?" The bleak, stoic acceptance of duty to the kingdom chilled the darkness.

"Mushrooms. We have been having picnics in the forest to relax and I know there are some that would kill me that look enough like a good mushroom that the error would be thought of as an accident. I had even invited some 'potentials' to court functions to see if there was anything between them, so I could be at peace that something was in place for him. But he loves me so much, I don't think he even saw them." Said Queen Leah into the darkness.

"You are very kind. I should have thought of that."

"I wish I hadn't."

"I know. We have had so many miracles in ours lives. We can't give up now."

"No. No, we can't. They are getting better."

"Yes, they are, and so will we."

~ The Goon-Queen Grows

In the chamber of vileness under the mountain; the goons bring more food: cattle, deer, chickens, anything to give their queen the blood it needs to feed and breed.

She has grown massive now. Almost filling the chamber, squeezing out multiple goons at a time now.

- End of Chapter 087

* * *

Author's Note: These were a little too small to put in separate chapters, but this ends another day. Recovery is a hard path sometimes. Some days are two steps forward and a step back, others are a just kick to the groin, but we keep going, because good days will come again.

The queens faced some absolutely terrible decisions in their lives, that they never shared with anyone, but now have found someone that understands. These families are forging incredible bonds.


	88. 088 Mirrors

- Roused

- Chapter 088

~ Mirrors

* * *

They bathed Aurora in the morning. It was complicated by what had happened to Aurora. They had explained what they were going to do to her. Moving her to the towel covered table and covering her with warm towels as they would remove her nightgown, exposing only a small part of her at a time to wash her. Leah and Rebecca had tried to think the whole thing through in great detail. They had closed the drapes and made sure they had everything so no one would have to come into the room while Aurora was so vulnerable.

Aurora thought about it, asked some questions and pointed out a couple of things they had missed, but agreed and was finally cleaned by her Mom with lots of love and encouragement from everyone as Rebecca changed the sheets. There were a few times they just had to wait as Aurora got herself under control again, the utter helplessness she was feeling brought back so many of the terrible memories. It took so much time and everyone was tired by the time Aurora was back in her bed and comfortable.

Leah was finishing up brushing her baby's hair and then held up a hand mirror and asked, "How is that, dear?"

Aurora glanced at herself and nodded, saying, "It's beautiful. Thank you, mom." But she turned away from the mirror quickly.

Rapunzel turns to Aurora. "I have problems with my mirror, I don't look like how I used to anymore. I know you have problems with yours as well, but I don't understand what's wrong. You didn't change like I did. Did you?"

Aurora isn't looking at anyone. "I don't know how I really look. The mirror is a lie. They gave me gifts of beauty, the fairy and Maleficent, when I was a baby. I... I have no idea what I really look like, I'm just a tangle of magic and everyone sees a lie. Looking into the mirror is so painful now, because it isn't me who is looking back, it's just the magic."

Queen Leah reassured her baby, "I don't know why they gave you those gifts, but you really are beautiful."

"Maleficent said I am the most beautiful woman in the world." Aurora said very quietly.

The other trade looks.

"And what's wrong with that?" Leah asks cautiously.

"It's not me. It's the magic. Even the way I look is a lie. Everything is lies. I am a lie." Aurora put her arms over her face. She feels herself sliding toward the dark place again.

"Not everything is a lie." said Rapunzel reaching a hand out. "Mother twisted everything with lies. My entire life had been a lie. I keep finding more lies that she told me. But there is truth out there. The love mama, papa, Eugene and I share is true. The love I feel for you is real and true, too. Your mom and your dad love you and that is true too."

Leah hugged her baby again. "Our love for you is true."

"You also have to understand that I am beautiful too. I am the most beautiful woman in the world to your father, and it doesn't matter to him what others think I look like. And to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world, whether there's magic or not, because you are my daughter and I love you," said Leah, being close to her daughter.

"Phillip loves you. He spent all those years training and studying to be a good prince and husband to you because he loved you and us. I love him like my own son, though we talked mainly in letters, as he hid from Maleficent too. He never knew you, yet he fell in love with you in an instant because he knew it was you. He talked to me before you came home, about dreams he's been having about a beautiful princess he would dance with. I am certain he was dreaming of you. Why that happened, I don't know, but I am glad he did find you."

"I was dreaming about him too, for so long. When we met, it wasn't exactly like the dream, but I knew he was the one I was supposed to be with. That's why I didn't run away. That's why everything went away. I miss him so much." Tears came down Aurora's cheeks.

"I know. I know." Leah hugged her daughter.

"Aurora, I have so many problems with my mirror too. I don't look like I did, or feel like I did, or even move like I did," spoke up Rapunzel.

"But you're so pretty," said Aurora, coming out of her mom's embrace.

"No, I'm not. I'm sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, gullible, naïve, grubby, ditzy, vague, and chubby," Rapunzel's eyes were closed.

"Please, stop saying those things about yourself. They aren't true," begged Rebecca, putting her hand on the side of her miracle baby's face.

"I know!" shrieked Rapunzel. "Mother lied about everything. I don't know why I can't accept that. It hurts so much, but I don't know how to let go. About the only time I feel at all pretty is when Eugene is holding me, but not looking at me. I don't know why I feel like this and I don't want to." Her tone is frustrated. Pascal is on her shoulder looking an anxious purple nuzzling her.

"You are my beautiful, brave, strong daughter and I love you no matter what." Rebecca had Rapunzel by the shoulders and was trying to have her daughter believe it was true, but it was one of those big snakes that will take time to charm because it seemed like all girls, all women, doubted themselves so much as she had, but she knew her husband thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world too, and she knew that Eugene looked at Rapunzel that same way. It had taken years of marriage to believe it herself, hopefully it wouldn't take her daughter so long.

"I'm trying, mama. I'm trying. I love you too." Pain coursed through the princesses bodies as they got hugs from their mothers, though the hugs helped a little.

- End of Chapter 088

* * *

Author's Note: Dedicated to elphieindisneyworld aka Anjel who dreams of defying gravity, and who can and will, some day.


	89. 089 Cake

- Roused

- Chapter 089

~ Cake

* * *

Then it was time for lunch, the maids brought up the stew and the red-haired maid gave a significant nod to the Queen, the cake was ready to be served after lunch. The queen smiled back.

The princesses were not hurting quite as much and no new horrible revelations came to light. The mamas cared for their daughters and made them comfortable and talked about simpler things. The drapes were opened and a refreshing breeze blew.

After helping their daughters feed themselves, Leah said, "We have something special for you, Aurora."

Briar Rose was feeling a little tired from eating and her head was drooping a bit. But now she looked up, curious. The maids took the trays away and then brought up the cake.

Briar Rose's eyes got large. It was obviously a birthday cake. It was a layered white cake, with white frosting, delicate blue icing and small blue flowers around the edge, and on top were 16 glowing candles.

"I know it is a little late, but when they heard that you didn't get to have any of your own birthday cakes, they decided to make you one, so you could." Aurora didn't stop dancing to even have some of her cake they had at the Return Ball.

The red-haired maid placed it on the table next to her princess and curtsied deeply and scurried to the stairs.

"Wait, please, thank you, thank you so much," and Briar Rose held out her arms, she wanted to give the maid a hug, the maid looked embarrassed and happy and honored all at once, but went over and hugged her princess.

"Did the others help you?" asked Briar Rose, and the maid nodded. "Mom, can I thank them too, please?"

"Yes, you may, but one at a time," she called to the maid, who hurried excitedly down the stairs, and soon each one had come up and been thanked personally by the princess.

"Wait, where is the cook?" asked Leah. The last maid went down and soon the cook came up. Who was feeling terribly out of place and she hadn't even met the princess before.

"And who are you?" asked Briar Rose politely.

"My name is Mary, your Highness." Mary said with a curtsy.

"Hello, Mary, why did you bake me a cake?" Briar Rose asked, her head cocked.

"Because your sixteenth birthday was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, your parent's lives, everyone's lives, really. And, um, it wasn't." She's looking down, embarrassed and uncomfortable talking to royalty directly. She likes working in the kitchen where she doesn't have to interact with them directly; she catches her elbow behind her back.

Mary looks up and into the princess' eyes. "We want to help you, your parents are helping you and Princess Rapunzel heal, the maids are always attending you and we know that you're hurt worse then just your feet."

Mary's digs a toe around on the granite floor. She bites her pink lip, but continues looking at her princess. "But there is so little we can do to help, I can't even pretend to understand what happened to you."

"I make the best food I know how for you, the maids keep things clean and bring whatever you ask for or they think you need. We've told no one of what you are going through up here. We never will, we love you too much to hurt you or betray you in any way." She looks toward the stairs, the rest of the world.

"When they heard that you hadn't had any birthday cake, I knew it was something I actually could do to make your life a little better. I know the cake is insignificant to what you're going through, but I don't know what else I can do for you. I can't help with any of the really big things you are dealing with, but everyone should have some cake on their birthday. I know it's a little late for you birthday, but I was hoping it would make you a little bit happy." She finished awkwardly.

"Why do you love me, we've never met?" asked Briar Rose, her head cocked, she was genuinely curious. Being loved by her aunts and her parents, even Rapunzel was one thing, but here was this stranger, someone she had never met before, who was showing her so much love, she could feel it. It was so odd.

"Because you are our princess. You are our hope for the future. You are the result of the love the King and Queen have for us and not just themselves. They give so much of themselves to rule the kingdom. We know they do. We can't help but love them back. They sacrificed even their time, and lives, with you, m'lady, to try and keep you safe, so the kingdom could have a future."

"Living under the shadow of Maleficent was terrible, but having a good king and queen and an heir gave us hope, it meant Maleficent wasn't winning. My love for you isn't like the love I have for my husband or my children, but it is still love. And I still hope that the cake makes you happy." She glances at the cake.

"Yes, the cake makes me happy, because I know you made it, because you love me. Thank you." Briar Rose holds out her arms to give her a hug. The cook shyly shuffles over and shares a hug with the princess.

What the cook said had touched Briar Rose's heart deeply. People, even strangers she had never met, loved her and were trying to help her.

Birthdays were always a big deal with the aunts and they would all be together, even her forest friends would be invited. So Briar Rose was brave and asked that the maids would come up too and they would all have cake together, just as the fathers came up having gotten message that things were ready for the cake. Everyone should be together for a birthday party.

It was good to be with people; to make friends, to have anchors, and they served her out of love, as princess and eventually as queen. She helped them find their true loves. But there was a special kind of love between them, which endured forever.

And it really was the best tasting cake Briar Rose ever had.

- End of Chapter 089

* * *

Author's Note: Merryweather tried, but she never did become a very good cook. She did make simple little cakes, about like this one. The first ones had lots of problems. Fauna's magic cake would have been wonderful, but no one ever ate it. It is still sitting on the table in the kitchen of the cottage, but it is quite stale now.

This whole section with the cook, Mary, and the maids is awkward, tender and sweet and so very honest. She and the maids want to help, but how can they? How do you help someone with such terrible wounds? They just don't know how. For whatever it is worth, they did something out of love. Something good.


	90. 090 Look

- Roused

- Chapter 090

~ Look

* * *

Phillip and Eugene are sitting around the fire. That really big mob of goons was a big concern, but they have been stomping on the scouting parties it kept sending out. The Coronaian crossbows had repelled this morning's raid from the goons, which was good, but they were expecting the goons to adapt to that in a day or two. It would be a serious problem if that entire mob came at them all at once.

The castle was on alert and the evacuations were almost complete. Help was coming so the castle could withstand even a huge assault by the goons. It had supplies for years in case of a siege. Most of the people were opting for going over the river. The river would provide a natural boundary that is easily defensible.

Phillip and Eugene are sitting around the fire, the stew simmering in a pot dangling over the fire, and it doesn't even smell all that bad anymore.

Phillip is going over the morning's dispatches.

"Okay, the villages are completing their evacuations. Getting them over the river will make them safe and free up more men for the defense. But I'm not sure it will be enough." says Phillip.

"What about calling up the peasants and using them?" asks Eugene.

"I thought about that, but they would be on foot with minimal armor and weapons. That just isn't fast enough or strong enough for this fight. I'd get a bunch of people killed that wouldn't need to be. Besides if this goes badly they will be far more effective guarding the shore of the river protecting their families. Which I should have them organize to do." Phillip stops to write a quick dispatch to the kings.

"How are you feeling about Aurora? You haven't talked about what happened at the castle yet."

"I am very worried about her. That scream of hers haunts my dreams."

"I bet. I also remember you knew it was her immediately, you were out the door before the rest of us could even push back our chairs."

"I don't know how, but I just knew it was her and that I had to do everything I could to get to her. She's been through so much since she's come home, all of it terrible. I am wondering if it was all that good a thing to have found her; to have brought her home at all." Phillip looked sadly into the fire.

"Yes, it was a good thing. There was reason you were lead to her by your own boots." Phillip gives a lopsided smile, "as you said big powers are in play right now; bigger then the fairies and Maleficent. When I agreed to take Rapunzel to see the floating lights, I expected it to be a simple little job: take the weird sheltered kid to see the lanterns. I wasn't expecting to be nearly killed more often babysitting then while trying to steal the crown. Then she used her glowing hair on my hand and I thought she was some kind of witch or something. After she brings me back from the dead she tells me she's the Lost Princess. Our girls are princesses and for some reason big things happen around them. They aren't like other girls."

"That's for sure," said Phillip dreamily.

Eugene grinned, then turned serious. "Rapunzel is not like any other girl I have ever met, and not just because she is a princess, had magic glowing hair, or was raised in a tower. I've nearly been hung for my crimes, I outran a dam break and falling rock, taken by the Snuggly Duckling gang for the reward, and the most terrifying thing I've ever seen is watching Rapunzel read a book."

Eugene looked right at Phillip.

Phillip smirked, how could watching someone read a book be terrifying?

Eugene just looked at him. Then Phillip thought about it; he had heard Eugene's story from himself and others, he had been in combat with Eugene, he trusted Eugene.

He looked back at Eugene, a concerned look on his face now. How can watching someone read a book be terrifying?

Eugene nods, knowing he has Phillip's attention, "You know how we read the words, moving our eyes back and forth?"

"Yeah."

"As far as I can tell she reads the entire page, all at once. It may have something to do with those huge eyes of hers. Maybe it was because she only had three books to read, but sometimes, I swear, it's like she is sucking the ink off of the pages with her eyes."

Phillip's eyes got big.

"I said it was terrifying. She'll read a whole book in a few minutes and end up face down on the last page, asleep, but she knows the material."

"Wow."

"She broke down in tears when her parents showed her the palace library, we had to carry her out and give her some quiet time to recover. I sneak books into her bed so she has something to read, but I know if we left her in the library she'd read the whole thing in one go if she could. Read, is not an adequate word for what she does to books." Eugene looks around, then gets up and pulls a leaf off of a nearby tree and hands it to Phillip, "Look at that."

Phillip takes the leaf, looks at it, turns it over and hands it back to Eugene.

"You just looked at this leaf. When Rapunzel looks at a leaf it is something else entirely. After one picnic she picked up a leaf and looked at it for two hours as the rest of us rested from the game we played. She engaged the leaf with all her senses. We know that leaves are different on both sides, but did you ever notice that leaves are different depending on which way you run your fingers along it. Or hold it up to the sun to see the veins, or hold it up to your nose to smell it or a dozen other things she does to a leaf, or anything new she has just discovered, and that is just about everything in the world."

"I don't know about Aurora, but she danced herself to sleep, and nearly ran herself to death, so I am ...concerned. Rapunzel wants to know so much and so deeply she exhausts herself and others. We only let her have a couple of hours with the tutors, so she can rest and she doesn't hurt the tutors. I had to comfort the kingdom's pea growing expert, because she had learned everything it took him 30 years to learn in a matter of hours." Eugene shook his head in amazement.

"Wow. I really don't know all that much about Aurora myself, and I am to marry her. She can sing beautifully, can dance, and can talk to the forest animals. She loves me, and is in great pain, and that just about sums up everything I know about my future wife." Phillip makes a face at his hand holding up some fingers.

"Aurora is a different person from Rapunzel, but they both grew up in isolation. Don't be surprised if she needs quiet time to feel like herself again. And she will likely need lots of explanations for all sorts of things. Let her learn and explore and help her find her pace so she doesn't hurt herself."

"She did that already." Phillip said ruefully.

"Well, anymore at least."

- End of Chapter 090

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote one line twice and you read it in completely different ways each time, didn't you?

90 chapters, what a ride!


	91. 091 The Cut

- Roused

- Chapter 091

~ The Cut

"You said something about Rapunzel making a terrible promise to go into eternal servitude to save you. How is that even possible, wouldn't she die eventually?" asked Prince Phillip.

"That's just it, they wouldn't. Her magic hair kept Gothel young and had been for centuries when it was a flower," said Prince Eugene.

"A flower? Your letters only talked about the magic hair."

"Okay, a very long story-short. Once upon a time, a magic drop of sunshine fell from the sky and became a flower. Gothel found it and used it to stay young for centuries, it could heal any sickness, injury, aging and even death. Queen Rebecca, Rapunzel's mama, got sick while pregnant. They found the flower, she drank it as a tea and got well. Rapunzel was born with sunshine gold hair. Gothel stole the baby and hid in a tower. The hair had the healing powers of the flower. They could stay young forever."

Phillip whistled.

"Indeed. I knew the hair could heal; she healed my hand once. For a while I thought she was some weird kind of witch. But I didn't know that it kept Gothel young. Gothel had set things up so the Stabbington Brothers and myself would die by the hangman's noose. I was even concerned about the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling; I was terribly concerned about Rapunzel. Gothel was killing everyone that knew about the hair, without leaving a trace. I thought Rapunzel was next. I was wrong."

"But I knew Rapunzel's promise was the worst thing in the world for her. Even if Gothel didn't kill her– which she wouldn't, she needed the hair and Rapunzel –that promise was the worst kind of slavery. It would destroy Rapunzel's soul one way or the other and she couldn't die." He'd had had a number of nightmares about what might have happened.

"She had been so amazing on our adventure to see the lanterns, she needed to be free more then I needed to be alive, so I cut off her hair with a shard of broken mirror."

Eugene sighed. "But I am not always sure that I did the right thing. She is not the same as she was. Yes, going home changed her, becoming a princess changed her too, but it feels deeper then that. I bring it up from time to time, wanting to talk, but she changes the subject. She used her hair like a bullwhip, she'd swing from it, even tied me up with it, but sometimes I think it is like I cut off her arm or something. She's always reaching for it, even months after I cut it."

"And there is nothing I can do about it." Eugene looks down into the fire. Not eating the pale brown sludge they called stew on his plate.

- End of Chapter 091


	92. 092 The Lost Hair

- Roused

- Chapter 092

~ The Lost Hair

"Rapunzel you talked about your mind unraveling when you had the brandy, back home, and how you are holding yourself together all the time. I'm afraid we're doing something wrong. You should just be yourself and it should be pretty easy," said Queen Rebecca to her daughter Rapunzel with some concern in her voice, sitting on the bed next to her daughter. Some of the things her daughter had said this morning as they had cleaned Aurora concerned her too.

"It's not, mama. I am not who I was. I am not the girl in the tower any more. I'm a princess now and I have duties and responsibilities and so many things to do. The painting and the music help, the lessons are so interesting, I want to know so much. There are so many people to met and so many of them are hurt." Rapunzel says as her knees and hips throb, the pain of her ankles is lost in the haze of the burning in her feet.

"It breaks my heart all the time. I used to be able to heal, mama. I could have helped them. But I don't have my hair anymore, and I can't. I can't help them, love them. I've spent so many of my quiet times just crying for them. I don't have my hair anymore. I used to be able to do so much with my hair. I've told you. It used to be so beautiful."

"It's been 6 months and looking in the mirror is still a surprise in the morning. Like it's still supposed to be there. I'm missing a part of myself and I am having a hard time dealing with it. I look different, I move different, I _feel_ different from when I had my hair." Rapunzel said, desperately trying to explain.

"Why didn't you say something?" Rebecca put all her love into that question.

"And what could you or anyone do about it? I talked to HookHand, and it helped, a little. We spend so much time on my snakes, which we can do something about, mostly, there's no point in spending time on something we can't." Rapunzel looked at her mama with pleading eyes.

Rebecca looked sad, but understood, and nodded. "At least you talked to someone about it, good for you for doing that." Giving her wonderful baby a hug.

"Who is Hookhand?" asks Briar Rose. There is just so much she doesn't know, but this seems important.

"Dear, sweet Hookhand, he's a concert pianist, with a killer show-tune medley and we invite him to the palace often. He has a hook instead of a hand. He's also the owner of the Snuggly Duckling," replies Rebecca.

"Wait, what?" Leah does a double take. "But that's…"

"The hangout of the roughest gang of thugs in the kingdom, yes, we know. But they are really sweet inside," finishes Rebecca.

"The Snuggly Duckling?" asks Aurora.

"It's a pub in the forest. A place where you can buy food, and drink and a place to sleep, among other things; like a home, but only temporarily as you are traveling from place to place." Rebecca fills in. Rapunzel needed, still needs, so many details filled in; it was now a habit for Rebecca to add basic filler information about a new subject.

"Okay," says Briar Rose slowly, trying to fit the concept of a pub into her mind, somewhere near cottage and walking.

"And thugs?" she hates asking so many questions, she feels so dumb, but this seems so important to her sister, she just had to know.

"Thugs are strangers who are bad. Like the goons."

"That doesn't sound nice," remembering the goons she'd observed in the forest.

"They generally aren't, but the Snuggly Duckling gang have hopes and dreams just like everyone else. Rapunzel was able to find out what they were and make a connection to them," says Queen Rebecca, with a look of pride for her daughter.

"But it was so scary right at first. They don't look nice at all, but looks aren't everything. I told them why I needed Eugene and that it was my dream to see the floating lights. And then they were confessing their deepest dreams back to me and singing and dancing, it was wonderful," says Rapunzel.

"Let's just say, if you run into thugs, it is best to run away, but there is hope for even them. They fell in love with Rapunzel and when Maximus came asking for help to rescue her, they broke Eugene out of the royal prison because he was the only person they knew who knew where she lived," added Rebecca.

"Who's Maximus?" Why did every answer need to create more questions?

"He was the horse for the Captain of the Palace Guard, now he is the Captain of All Horses in the kingdom and is helping Eugene now for the war."

"Thank you." Briar Rose tried not to ask too many questions all at once, there was so much she didn't know and sometimes she didn't even know where to start asking.

- End of Chapter 092

Author's Note: Rapunzel's hair is a big deal.


	93. 093 The Promise

- Roused

- Chapter 093

~ The Promise

* * *

Queen Leah came around to sit in the chair next to Rapunzel's side of the bed, her back was tired of twisting around to see the other side of the bed, as Rebecca continued to be close to Rapunzel.

"Aren't you angry at Eugene for cutting your hair?" asked Queen Leah, gently. Rapunzel's hair seemed so important to her. She was so angry at Maleficent forcing her to give up her daughter. Maybe it was part of why Rapunzel was having such a hard time.

"Well, I can't hate Eugene for cutting it, it was the only way out of the Promise." Rapunzel and Rebecca both shivered.

"Ah, what promise?" asked Queen Leah, her eyes concerned; the way they shivered had gotten her attention.

Rapunzel closed her eyes for a second to steel herself, she knew she needed to finally tell all of what happened. "That I would stay with Mother, that everything would go back to the way it was, if I could just heal Eugene. That I would stay with her forever. My hair kept Mother young, it would heal me and would have kept me young. It really would have been forever, I knew that going in."

"Oh, my," said Leah her eyes wide.

"My promise would enslave me to Mother for eternity, if I healed Eugene, so he cut my hair before I could heal him, so I couldn't keep that promise. But I needed him to live, he was my new dream and I needed to know he was alive. He would die someday, far in my past, but I would always remember him alive. If we could have found a way to stay together, we would all have lived forever, because of my hair." Rapunzel is looking down at her hands, which are twisting some of the embroidered sheets.

"And then, he looked like he wanted a kiss, before ...and then, I leaned in ...and then, he grabbed my hair ...and then, he cut it off with a shard of the mirror ...and then it turned all brown. ...and then Mother grabbed up the hair as it was turning ...and then she started to age, her hair went from black to grey to white and then to bluey-white. Her eyes got all sunken, her skin all wrinkled and blotchy ...and then her fingers began to crumble like chalk. And then Pascal tripped her on some of my hair and then she fell out the window. Mother was screaming. Screaming. Screaming."

Rebecca put her arms around her shaking daughter, who had a big wad of sheets twisted in her hands.

Rapunzel threw her arms around her mama, "Oh, Mama, I'm sorry, I tried to catch her, but I couldn't, I was too far away. I loved her, but I couldn't catch her. I didn't want her to die. I just wanted to see the floating lights, and then to be with Eugene. I would have gone back to heal her, and let her live."

"I know. You are a good girl." Queen Rebecca comforted her daughter, but she wasn't sure anymore how she would have reacted if the Kidnapper were still alive. She was glad that she didn't have to find out. The love and generosity of her daughter still astounded her sometimes, like now.

"And then Eugene coughed; he was dying. I started the song, but it didn't work, my hair was cut and the power gone. I was dying inside. I couldn't do anything. He told me I was his new dream, and it felt like a knife through my chest. I told him he was mine and he died there in my lap. It felt like he had taken my heart with him. I was crying. My whole world had come crashing down around me. Even Pascal was hurt." She reached out and gave him a pat.

"I finished my song, because I didn't know how to do anything else, it was over, I felt so hollow and empty, I didn't know how to keep on living. And then he started glowing, lights were everywhere and then he stared breathing again and said 'Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunette's?' And I grabbed him and finally kissed him. I was happy like I had never been before. Mother was gone, my hair was gone, but I still had Eugene and Pascal."

- End of Chapter 093

* * *

Author's Note: Rapunzel has never really told anyone the whole story of what happened in the tower to anyone. Eugene missed some of it, and Rapunzel has been too scared of Mama to tell all of it, but Eugene had told them of the promise Rapunzel made, but not her reasons why.


	94. 094 The Hair

- Roused

- Chapter 094

~ The Hair

* * *

"Tell me about your hair," said Briar Rose, moving hip to hip next to Rapunzel, grunting against the pain shooting up her legs. It sounded so important to her sister.

"It could heal, any injury and sickness, even death, though I didn't know that until after. It would glow when I sang my special song. I felt so good when I would heal Mother."

Rapunzel reached out and touched Briar Rose's locks of golden sunshine hair. "It was so beautiful, just the color of yours, the color of sunshine. It was seventy feet long, it could go around the room so many times and reach the ground from my window."

"Let me tell you, the idea of seventy feet of hair is much different from seeing It," interjected Queen Rebecca. "We found it on the floor in the tower and it was amazingly long."

"I could use it to reach out and grab things from across the room. I could climb it and open the upper shutters. I would lower and raise Mother on it, so she could go Outside and get things for us." Continued Rapunzel.

"It made the nicest rustling sound as I moved around the tower. I could hide in it when I was scared, sleep under it when I was cold. I would worry it, if I was nervous, I still catch myself doing that. I even used it to read by, late at night, when Mother was asleep and I wasn't supposed to be awake." She said with a shy smile towards her Mama.

"When I went to the kingdom people were stepping on it, that hurts, Mother was careful never to step on it, and Eugene found these little girls who were braiding their hair at the fountain, they are so sweet and wonderful and the look on their faces when they saw all that hair to braid is a precious memory, I even sketched it into my book. It took them a few tries, but they got it short enough so I could walk around without it dragging on the ground, it was so beautiful and they filled it with flowers. It also made dancing so much easier. They asked about my hair after I returned and I told them what happened, but it hurt so much to tell them. They would never get a chance to braid all that hair ever again," said Rapunzel sadly.

"And now I'm a little scared about my hair." Rapunzel looked shyly at her mama, who looks on worriedly.

"It hasn't grown at all in the months since it's been cut. Mama visits the royal hairdresser all the time. But I don't dare let anyone touch it, it scares me too much. There might be some kind of magic left in me somewhere if it isn't growing and I don't want to hurt anyone."

Rebecca nodded in understanding.

"But the thing I miss most, was how I could fan it out behind me and then stand in front of my mirror and have this amazing looking cape of golden sunshine behind me. It was a look of myself that I knew was completely and totally mine. I made a painting in my room of myself with my sunshine hair and if I stood in the right place it almost looked like it was there behind me again, but my hand always comes back empty."

Rapunzel looked down, tears in her eyes, hands empty in her lap, and said quietly, "I loved my magic, golden hair. And-and it's g-gone, forever." Her breath caught, her lower lip quivered, and she began to sob, finally mourning her lost golden hair.

And they all hugged her and mourned with her for the lost hair.

- End of Chapter 094

* * *

Author's Note: Rapunzel is finally beginning to mourn for her hair. Her magic hair had defined her so thoroughly her whole life and now it's gone and she doesn't know how to mourn yet, but she is beginning to learn. It's hard for someone who never experienced any death around her to accept it in others.


	95. 095 Magic

- Roused

- Chapter 095

~ Magic

* * *

"Where did your magic come from?" asked Briar Rose after they had calmed down from mourning the loss of Rapunzel's magic, golden hair, "I got all those magical gifts from the fairies and Maleficent."

"That came from me, or rather through me," said Rebecca, settling herself on the edge of the bed. "When I was pregnant with Solara, um, sorry, Rapunzel; I still think of the baby-you as Solara, and now-you as Rapunzel, even though you're the same person." Rebecca shakes her head at the silliness of the confusion.

"I got very sick, dying really. I knew it, even if the doctors wouldn't tell me. I could feel something happening to me, I wasn't going to last long. I tried with all my might to stay alive, but... I asked the doctors perform a Caesarian on me to try to save you, it was late in my pregnancy, but still too early to save you."

"What's a Caesarian?" Asked Aurora.

Rebecca bit her lip, and looked around really quickly, she had wanted to avoid talking about that. She wasn't sure if she could handle where those questions could go. "It's where they cut into me and remove the baby. It's a way to save the baby if something bad happens during a pregnancy."

"They can do that?" Aurora asks, in amazement. She had found a few does dead from babies they couldn't push out. Even when Aunt Fauna and herself had helped sometimes the doe or the fawn or both would die.

"Yes, they could. It would kill me, but I was dying anyway, so my life didn't matter anymore. Saving you was the important thing to me." Rebecca had Rapunzel's hands in hers and shaking them to show how important it was to her.

Aurora and Rapunzel's eyes got big at that.

"I was glad I waited until Leonard was gone, the doctors and nurses started crying and one of the doctors actually fainted, one of the nurses ran from the room. There was a story, almost a fairy tale, of a magic, golden flower out there somewhere that could heal any sickness. A young maid had spoken of it while attending me, and then the next thing we know, the entire kingdom turned out to search for it; it was so humbling, they love us so much. It was a search for a miracle, and they found it." Wonder colored Rebecca's voice.

"The herbalist turned it into a tea and I drank it. It had the most amazing flavor, like an orange and a lemon, but shinier, if that makes any sense. I immediately felt wonderful, and strong, and you kicked harder then ever. I finished the pregnancy easily, but they kept me in bed, just in case." She rolled her eyes at that and so did Leah. The girls wondered about that, but were too entranced by the story to ask the obvious question.

"I understood why, I agreed with them even if I didn't like it. I had spent 20 years trying to have a baby successfully."

Rapunzel cocked her head at her mama.

Rebecca sighed, here came the hardest part, "You have brothers and sisters buried in the cemetery, seven brothers and six sisters, had they lived. I'm sorry that they didn't. Burying a child is terrible, though so many families know that in our kingdom, we've been trying to figure out how to fix that. Burying so many has been so hard on your father and I. But we will never stop loving you, you are my miracle baby!"

Rapunzel and Aurora wondered at that, what would love have been like with that many brothers and sisters if the love they had was shared with so many.

"When you came out, you had long golden hair, the same color as the flower. I was concerned at first, you was just born and your hair reached halfway down you body, but nothing was wrong with you, it took a few tries to get the suckling working right and then everything was perfect. We even sent up a sky lantern to mark the occasion." She smiled at the happiness of the lanterns, but then went somber, turning to the others.

"And then she was taken and all I had was a lock of her hair, left by the Kidnapper, in her crib," and she pulled out the Lock from her bodice. She had found it in the light of the dawn, after she had howled out her soul in anguish over her lost miracle baby. It had been the worst night of her life.

* * *

- End of Chapter 095

Author's Note: The only way for these mothers and daughters to bond together is to do things together and tell each other the important things of their lives. Rebecca has suffered greatly, with quiet dignity. Infant mortality had been pretty bad historically, Rebecca's case is far worse then average, but how to explain how much the kingdom needed that magic, golden flower? The king and queen look near 60. Rapunzel was a late-life baby, near 40 for the queen, her last chance, but there had been so many attempts and so many miscarriages.

We still call our daughter by our first-born's name from time to time.


	96. 096 The Gifts

- Roused

- Chapter 096

~ The Gifts

* * *

"When you were born, you got all those magical gifts from the fairies. Why?" asked Rapunzel of Briar Rose, as she released the hug she had given her mama.

"I don't know," answered Briar Rose. Maleficent had talked about her gifts, but not why she had gotten them. She looked across Rapunzel to her mom in the chair next to the bed.

"Well, I'm not sure either," said Queen Leah.

"You must understand how very important it was for the kingdom to have an heir. Without an heir a kingdom ends. In a normal kingdom, they might join with another kingdom, or sometimes fall into civil war, or even a regional conflict as a kingdom is torn apart by surrounding kingdoms."

"We can't afford that here. Maleficent may be dead now, but when she was alive, she would have been able to thrive if there was chaos here, maybe even take over the kingdom. If she could do that she would be able to do a lot more then what she could up on the Forbidden Mountain. We are blocking her to keep her evil from spreading."

"We didn't think much of it the first couple of years we were married, but soon it started getting more urgent to have a child and an heir. We did so many things to try to have a child. We had some success, but they ended in stillbirth."

"I ate so many odd foods, and drank foul-tasting potions, even spent lots of time with pregnant women and new mothers and their babies. We talked to dozens, maybe hundreds of experts. I learned everything I could about how to make a baby, though there always seemed to be something more to learn somewhere." Leah said with a sigh.

"We... I was getting desperate. The older you get, the harder it is to get pregnant. I was getting old. The kingdom needed just one child from us to keep going and that was my job. My entire life became about producing an heir. Of all the important things I wanted to do with my life, that was the most important thing I could do with my life. But it was getting to the point I needed a miracle if we were going to have a child and heir." Rebecca put an hand on her friend's shoulder she knew that feeling.

"We had tried everything the midwives and the herbalists and the doctors could think of. We had spent 6 months trying the last suggestion they had. There was nothing else to try. One night we were walking in the garden as the sun was setting and we saw the first star come out. We hadn't given up hope, but it was a bare thing," said Queen Leah. If she hadn't gotten pregnant there were some very hard decisions they would have had to make, to provide the kingdom with an heir. To make it easier she had considered having an 'accident,' leaving the way clear for Stefan to marry a young, fertile maiden.

"We wished on that star as hard as we could, to have a child, an heir for the kingdom, to be light to our people, someone who could take the fight to Maleficent. We then made sure to do our part to help the wish come true. Then a little while later I started throwing up in the morning and it felt so wonderful." Leah said with a smile of remembrance. Rebecca nodded with a smile too; they too had had trouble conceiving.

"It felt wonderful throwing up?" Briar Rose asked, she had thrown up a few times and it usually felt awful. Rapunzel had no idea what throwing up was like, but thought it was polite to not interrupt this story, she'd ask mama later.

"It was wonderful, because I was pregnant, pregnant with you." Leah held the hand of her beloved miracle daughter across the crowded bed. "Well, everyone was so paranoid of something happening, that they barely let me out of bed, most days." She said with a laugh. "But I got to spend time in the gardens at least, it was so much nicer in the gardens, it was less painful. I got the midwife to back me up on that," she said with a sly smile.

"Then, it took almost two days, but you were born and they invited everyone in the kingdom. They invited the fairies that lived in the realm. They debated inviting Maleficent, she lived right there." Leah waved toward the wall, in the direction of the Forbidden Mountain.

"They eventually decided against inviting her, too dangerous they said. They were wrong, but right now I don't think it would have mattered either way." Queen Leah finished with a sigh, another if-only.

"And there were gifts. You have a storeroom full of gifts to still open from that, and now another from your return." Leah said with a slight smile.

"You'll have to look at the gifts, I had no idea what to do with almost all of mine. Mama suggested a charity auction to benefit the orphans. That was wonderful." Rapunzel advised.

"The fairies came and gave you gifts and Maleficent came anyway and gave you gifts and the curse." Queen Leah finished.

"What exactly did they give me?" Maleficent had told her of the gifts when she was in her mind, but Aurora wanted to hear it from someone else to be sure.

"Well, they took turns over your crib and waved their wands. Flora gave you beauty, Fauna gave you song, and then Maleficent showed up, interrupting Merryweather. I think she mistimed her entrance, had she come just a little later nothing could have been done to save you. I was so scared, but I tried to be polite, I even asked if she upset over not being invited. She said she wasn't, I actually remember thinking she was sincere." Leah's eye were distance, her voice considering.

Leah's eyes filled with tears, as she bit her pink lip. "She said she even wanted to give you gift anyway. What she said next was seared into my soul. 'The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her, but before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!' I grabbed you, but there was nothing I could do. My heart was breaking, everything we had done to help our kingdom by producing an heir, was being taken away, I would have given anything to protect you."

And then she sighed.

"Well, I did, I guess, I gave you to the fairies so they could protect you. It hurt so much to do that, but it did protect you. You were attacked here in the castle, your home. Then Merryweather modified the curse so you would only be bound in sleep, rather then killed, you could be awaken by True Love's kiss, we were hoping that was Phillip, he trained so hard to protect you. He's got such a strong heart. He's out there now protecting you and the people." She gestured out the archway.

"I can't tell you how hard all those years were without you. How many hours each day I would just stare at the Forbidden Mountain feeling relieved that it was still stormy. Scared beyond words if it should ever clear. I freaked out a little when I saw it all clear like it is now, the day after you came home, before I remembered you were back." Queen Leah decided not to talk about her feelings about what came after because that was when they had told their beloved daughter that they loved her and she had said love was pain. There never seemed to be an end to the crying.

"Giving you to the fairies was the hardest thing I had ever done. I gave you suck one last time, telling you over and over again that I loved you even as my tears dripped onto you. It was so cute to see you try to wipe them away. Each nip you made hurt, but was a precious memory to me."

"I love you so much, but keeping you safe was the most important, most loving, thing we could do, so our kingdom would have a future. I'm sorry we couldn't be there for all the things you did for the very first time. To catch you as you took your first steps, and to comfort your first booboo, and to..." Queen Leah trailed off, the tears were back; the sacrifice was weighing heavily on her right now. Her baby had been safe, but the cost of that was hurting so much right now.

"It's okay Mom. I don't know... I'm now sure how... I want to understand... what you did for me... to keep me safe." Words failed Aurora, trying to comprehend the incredible sacrifice her mom had made for her. She could only hold out her arms, tears coming to her too. Her mom came over and sat next to her on the bed, being careful not to hurt her baby's feet. Aurora put her arms around her mom and her head in her bosom and just held on; weeping for love and pain, just holding on to try to make that bond a mother and daughter should have.

- End of Chapter 096

* * *

Author's Note: The things that we are required to do when we love.


	97. 097 Bad Things

- Roused

- Chapter 097

~ Bad Things

* * *

"Why did she do that? Why did Maleficent curse me? What did I ever do to her?" Aurora asked from the bosom of her Mom, after a while.

"I don't know. It wasn't anything you did, or that we did, that we could think of. She actually didn't seem upset at all over not being invited. Had we invited her, she may well have cursed you anyway. After all that work of trying to conceive you, it was the cruelest thing I could think of to do to our kingdom."

"She seems to enjoy being cruel. That may have been the reason. Or it might have been she was feeling out of sorts that day. I've fretted at this for so long, but finally accepted that I'll never really know. Maleficent is-was the Mistress of All Evil, she doesn't need a reason." Queen Leah shrugged sadly.

Briar Rose thought about that. So much of what happened to her came because of Maleficent, but she'll never know why.

"Mom …why?" Briar Rose asked quietly, looking down at her lap, wringing her hands together.

"Why what, dear?" asked her Mom.

"Why did all this happen to me? I tried to be a good girl, I know I wasn't good all the time, but I didn't think I did anything terrible. I just talked and danced with Phillip for a little while, before I remembered to run away." Aurora looked up at her Mom the question pleading for an answer in her eyes.

"Oh, that Question," understood Queen Leah. The Question she'd been struggling with since they learned that getting pregnant wasn't going to be easy.

Why do bad things happen to good people?

"I don't know the whole answer to why all this happened to you, to us. Why was it so hard to get pregnant with you? Why did Maleficent come and curse you and not us? Why sixteen years? And why the spindle of a spinning wheel? What kind of crazy curse is that? I just don't know what the real answer is."

"Maybe we have to find an answer for ourselves, or learn the Truth on the other side. I know that we come into Life and we get to make choices: good and bad. I know from being a Queen that the effects of a good or a bad choice extend far beyond what people might think."

"So many people think that the consequences of their actions are limited to themselves, but it isn't so. I've seen father's who couldn't stay away from the ale, and that affected their children and their children's children. I've seen families care for the poor and orphaned and that affected their children and their children's children in completely different ways."

"When we sit in judgement of the accused, as much as we would like to know why they did it, we just can't know what was going through their mind and heart. We can only judge on their actions, what they actually did. I think that is the great test of life. What do you do, when it is time to choose?"

"Have you made good choices, Mom?" asked the innocent daughter of her mom, unsure herself if she made good choices. So much in her life had been lies and now it was hard to be sure.

The mom bit her pink lip and looked to her sister queen, who smiled gently and nodded; and came around the beds to sit next to her.

"Yes, your mom is good," as she wraps her arms around her sister queen, knowing that she doesn't feel that she is all that good, so often.

"Thank you," says the mom quietly, putting her head on the shoulder of her sister queen, she had doubted herself so much and so often, she tried to do good; be good, for so long, but it hardly ever seemed to work out the way she intended.

* * *

- End of Chapter 097

Author's Note: Nothing like an easy question, nope not even close.


	98. 098 Good People

- Roused

- Chapter 098

~ Good People

* * *

"Mom, am I good?" asked Aurora in a small, quiet voice. She had tried to be a good girl so much with her aunts, to do what they said, to help around the cottage and in the forest, but everything had been revealed as lies and she just didn't know what if anything was true anymore. Well, there was something that was true, the love of Phillip and her Mom and Rapunzel and her mama and their fathers. They would tell her the truth, wouldn't they?

"Yes! Oh yes, you are good! You are such a good girl!" Said Leah, gathering her miracle baby into her bosom again, breaking free of Rebecca.

"Do you choose good or bad? Maleficent chooses the bad and uses it to hurt people. You choose the good; to help people. I know Maleficent is bad and you are good by what each of you have done."

"I know that might be hard to believe right now, but you are. Even after what happened to you cared for others over yourself. You didn't want to hurt the animals, so you wouldn't eat. You offered to take a terrible punishment for someone you just met. Even after your terrible injuries, your first thought was the care of your friend."

Rapunzel was wondering too, if she was good, a look of longing of her face, but she did not feel she should ask, because Briar Rose needed help more then she. Rebecca couldn't see her daughter's face as she was sitting next to Leah on Aurora's side of the bed.

Leah, however, saw that look on her other daughter's face and took the nearby hand. "Your goodness humbles me, Rapunzel. You came all this way to save my daughter. You promised to go into literally eternal slavery to save the man you loved. You forgave the person who took you and killed your true love. I don't have words to describe how good I know the two of you are or how proud that makes me"

Leah sat back where she could see both of them while holding their hands. "You are good and I love you."

Rebecca came around the bed to sit next to Rapunzel, put her arm around her shoulder and her hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"It is one of the big, hard questions of life," spoke up Queen Rebecca. "Why do bad things happen to good people? I don't know. I don't think anyone really knows, except God. I do know that when people do bad things it hurts others, no matter if they intend to or not. They may just be trying to hurt themselves but they hurt others anyway. One person can hurt a lot of people, but one person can help a lot of people too."

Her husband King Leonard, was evidence of both, through his benign neglect after their daughter was taken the kingdom ran into troubles. After their daughter's Return he had returned to his old self and fixed and improved their kingdom in so many ways.

In the weeks and months since it has been wonderful. Crime was virtually nonexistent, Maximus had rallied the PubThugs to save the girl who was the Lost Princess, but the Jubilee and the people welcoming the criminals had done such amazing things. The people loving and accepting each other too. So many petty rivalries between families had vanished, so much good had come from Rapunzel coming home and her husband's efforts.

Things hadn't stayed as wonderful as that first amazing month, but they were still so good. Seeing former lawyers selling fruit in the market or tending bees, was still odd, but they didn't really need them so much, people took care of their own problems fairly and justly. Crying yourself to sleep from happiness is such a different experience then the other way.

"Maybe there is no definitive answer in this world," continued Rebecca. "It may be something we have to work out on our own, to find an answer that works for us. But in any case, you are a good person. you are a strong person, you have gotten through this and you will heal and be an even better person, because of it. I know that and I love you."

"Our choices reveal who we really are inside," began the mama. "One of the things we have to learn in this life is who we really are. We find out by making choices and dealing with the consequences of those choices, and the consequences of other people's choices that have been made in our lives. We learn our strengths and weaknesses by those choices."

"Another thing is; that we don't know how strong we are until something happens to us. A tree can look tall and strong for a long time, but then the strong winds come and it topples, because it was rotten on the inside."

"I know we are good and strong. The winds of adversity came for us and we stood. We may have been separated, we may have had our leaves blown off, and lost some branches, but we are still standing and we are together again and we love each other and we are good!" said the mama fervently.

"Yes, you are good, both of you. You care for and love others so deeply. You are so amazing. You might not believe it yet, because that is just the way you've always been, but we have seen the worst people can be and you are not like that, not at all. I am so proud of both of you for that and I love you, so much."

"I love you more," said Rapunzel.

"I love you most," said Rebecca and she gathered her good daughter into a hug.

- End of Chapter 098

* * *

Author's Note: Briar Rose and Rapunzel are facing the fact that they were lied to and they are asking the really hard questions, because they need a new foundation to build their lives on. I didn't intend to have a major philosophical diatribe in the middle of this story, but sometimes your characters run into hard questions that you have to put an answer to, these are the answers I came up with in my tough times.


	99. 099 Preparing For Battle

- Roused

- Chapter 099

~ Preparing for Battle

* * *

The princes are at a village a day's travel from the castle, which is tiny in the distance. The last inhabited village on this side of the river. Everyone else had made it across the river, but these people were closer to the castle.

It is near nightfall, the sky is darkening.

They had created hasty fortifications to protect the people and refugees that were making for the castle, being too far from the river.

The people were gathering their stuff; they would wait out the attack and then make a dash for the castle.

"Please, everyone remember to take only the most important items, you have to make it to the castle tomorrow, there won't be any safe places between here and there." Shouts Phillip to the refugees.

Eugene is walking through the crowd and sees an old man with a round face, glasses and bushy mustache going through his pack. There is a pile of clothes and other items to the side and he is trying to fit in a small log. "Excuse me, sir. You don't need to take firewood to the castle," he says gently, wondering if something is wrong with the old man.

"This is not firewood; I walked from Italy to the Black Forest to get this wood, it is for my masterpiece. I am not going back without it."

"Oh, you're an artist. My fiancée loves to paint."

"Yes, a woodworker." He holds out his hand.

They shake hands. "Do you think you can walk to the castle, it's about 15 miles?"

"Oh, sure. I do more then that most days."

"Okay, good luck."

"No, good luck to you, you're the one going to fight. Thank you for protecting us." The old man bows. Eugene pats his shoulder, and then moves off.

- End of Chapter 099


	100. 100 Fairy Tale

- Roused

- Chapter 100

~ Fairy Tale

* * *

The good fairies are putting little Rose to bed. They had finished the last fairy tale in the book and it was time to start over as Merryweather sat in the carved log chair while Flora and Fauna sat in the window seat after tucking in Briar Rose.

They pulled the book from the cubby by the side of the bed, but Merryweather wants to tell her a new story. One not in the book, which she left on her lap as she began.

"Once upon a time, there was a king and queen and they wanted a child, so very much. They wished on the evening star and their wish was heard and they had a daughter and her name was Celestina."

Flora and Fauna gasp and look at Merryweather, who continues steadfastly.

"The king and queen were so happy to have a child they invited everyone in the kingdom to come and see the child and bring gifts. They even invited the fairies who gave gifts: beauty and song and knowledge."

Flora took up the story, "They came often to play with the girl as she grew and they taught her many things."

Fauna said, "And we-they loved her very much, and she loved them."

"In time she found true love, with a young man, a prince of a neighboring kingdom." said Merryweather.

"They were so happy," remembered Fauna.

"But there were those who did not want to see the kingdoms joined. Traitors within the kingdoms plotted against the princess and her prince and their kingdoms," continued Merryweather

"They came one night for the princess, but her prince was awake and walking the hall near her room and found them and unarmed and unarmored, he fought them."

"Guards and the king and queen and princess and fairies came, but he had been stabbed and the weapon had been enchanted."

"There was nothing we-they could do to save him." Wept Fauna.

"He died in the princess' arms, and all the kingdom wept." Said Flora with tears in her eyes.

"His father was corrupted by the traitors and did make war upon on kingdom of the princess. And destroyed it, utterly." Wept Merryweather.

"Except for the princess, she was the only one left. Because of her great love for her prince she became the Morning Star, the last star you see in the morning as the sun rises." said Aunt Flora finishing because Aunt Merryweather couldn't.

Poor little Briar Rose was confused, she was happy that the princess didn't die; so many of them did. But her aunts seemed so sad that the princess didn't die; fairies, witches and monsters were always happy when the princess died, but she was sad. It seemed so strange.

- End of Chapter 100

* * *

Author's Note: One Hundred Chapters! Yeah!


	101. 101 Memorial Announcement

- Roused

- Chapter 101

~ The Kings Announce the Memorial

* * *

"Aurora? Rapunzel?" King Stefan calls as he and King Leonard find the beds empty. The red-haired maid is finishing changing the sheets. She bobs a curtsy to the Kings.

"Yes, out here, we're on the balcony," replies Briar Rose.

"Ah, there you are." Stefan says as he and King Leonard come out onto the balcony. Where they find their wives and daughters sitting in the evening sun, but columns of smoke rise in the distance.

The birds are doing some enthusiastic acrobatics to keep the princesses entertained. They are sitting and watching the birds, but they've been sitting for a while and are beginning to tire and their feet to throb with pain, but it was so nice to get out of bed for once.

"Hi, Dad," says Aurora to her father.

"Hi, Papa," says Rapunzel to hers.

"Hello, how have you been doing?" Asks King Stefan as the fathers hug their daughters.

"Pretty well, the birds are showing us all the neat tricks they can do," says Aurora. They watch for a minute as a flock of hummingbirds dive and swoop and do formation hovering, their buzzing is quite loud, in front of the princesses.

"That is quite amazing, but we need to talk and we should go inside," King Stefan says seriously.

"Yes, Dad."

Their fathers carry them inside and place them on their beds. They get comfortable and then King Leonard speaks. "Rapunzel, you know that your guards and maid were killed, protecting you in that ambush?"

Rapunzel nods sadly.

"They have been lying in state as Heroes of the Kingdoms and it is time for the memorial here before the bodies are returned home for burial. It would do them great honor for you to be there. No one expects you to stand and speak, but it would mean a lot to everyone if you would be there."

"Yes, Papa, I would give them the honor they deserve and attend." Tears were in her eyes, and they hug.

King Stefan speaks to Aurora. "Aurora, we understand that you are afraid of strangers, you needed to be protected and everyone will understand if you don't want to go to the memorial. I will be officiating so I must go, your mother should go, but she will be here with you, if you wish."

The queens had gone down to their husbands last night and told them all they could of what they learned from their daughters and what had happened to them. There had been questions, tears and comfort, but they too, knew what had happened.

They had to; they were fathers and husbands to these families and needed to know to lead and protect them properly. They could share now that the words had been spoken in front of them and it had been easier in the light of day.

But it was still terrible, at the edge-of-words terrible.

The fathers were strong today, strong for their daughters, to let them have pillars of strength in their lives, to know there is trust out there and they are protecting them.

But last night they had not felt strong at all.

Aurora was looking at the books on the table across the room, filled with names of those who cared for her. She remembered the birthday cake the maids and cook had made. She looked to her sister, Rapunzel, and saw her pain of the loss of her friends, as her papa held her.

Aurora had lost friends and knew that Rapunzel must feel great sadness, because she once could heal even death. She thought of the different kinds of love they had discussed; to love them most. She could not die for them, but she could stand some pain for them, they deserved that. She took Rapunzel's hand.

"No, dad. I will go and be with Rapunzel. She lost friends, I will be there for her and for our people." She said bravely.

"I am so proud of you, my daughter. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Dad."

- End of Chapter 101

* * *

Author's Note: You didn't think I forgot about Gabriel, James, Mark and Margaret did you? Princesses have many duties, though this is one of the harder ones.


	102. 102 True Names

- Roused

- Chapter 102

~ True Names

* * *

Queen Leah sits on the bed next to her daughter and asks, "At the Memorial tomorrow, how do you want us to announce you, as Princess Aurora or Briar Rose? We know you let Rapunzel call you that name, and we still call you Aurora. What name do you want to be known by?"

"I gave my forest name to Rapunzel, because it was the only gift I had to give, because I love her." She gripped hands with Rapunzel who was snuggled up close to her on the other side. Rapunzel knew how deeply important names were, Eugene had given her the same gift and she had had come to grips with her own name.

"You were able to reach into my Pain and save me. Thank you." Briar Rose said to her sister.

"But I am not Briar Rose anymore, am I? I am not a solitary peasant girl in the forest; I am a princess. I must become a princess, your princess, and our kingdom's princess. I don't know how yet, but I'll start by taking upon me my true princess name."

"You could braid them together like I did," suggested Rapunzel.

Briar Rose thought about it, "Princess Briar Rose Aurora, Princess Aurora Briar Rose… Hm, I don't think so. It just doesn't have the same ring to it as Princess Rapunzel Solara Rebecca Agatha Menolly Von Sonnenshein does," she smiled and so did everyone else.

"No, I should become the Princess Aurora. At least in public, but I would still like it if you would call me Briar Rose in private, because I love you and I know you love me and that name reminds me of love, still."

Queen Leah gives the Princess Aurora a hug, "Thank you, Briar Rose for such a special gift. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

- End of Chapter 102


	103. 103 Coronation

- Roused

- Chapter 103

~ Coronation

* * *

Later, they were talking over the specifics of what they would do at the memorial with their mothers; where they would be and what to expect from the crowd and the speakers. They were going to be carried down by strong servants in sedan chairs and they had introduced them to the princesses so they would be familiar the next day.

There were black mourning dresses to wear, of course, but there was something else to wear.

With an encouraging nod from Queen Rebecca, Queen Leah started on the subject that had worried them most. They remembered that Rapunzel had told them that Aurora was afraid of her crown, though they thought they knew why now. The good fairies had given it to her and to her it had represented everything she had lost that day, but worse was that it had been the only thing left to her by Maleficent. She had been commanded by Maleficent to leave it on. Others could take it off, but she could not.

They were going to try to charm this snake, since they knew where it was, one of the few they did, but they didn't know it was enchanted.

Queen Rebecca brought out Rapunzel's crown on a small pillow with a lavender cloth over it. Aurora's was still hidden. There wasn't a way to arrange anything with Rapunzel beforehand, but Rebecca was confident that her daughter would pick up on it quickly.

"You'll have to wear your crown, of course." Said Queen Rebecca to her daughter with an offside wink to Rapunzel, pulling the cover off.

"Oo, they got it nice and shiny. What my poor crown had gone through, you wouldn't believe. When I captured Eugene I found this in his satchel. I knew it was valuable, but I had no idea what it was. At first I thought it was bracelet or maybe something to look through. Pascal didn't think either of those was right and I agreed with him. But then I figured it was about the right size to fit on my head and I put it on; that made me feel amazing." Rapunzel got a shiver of pleasure remembering that. Pascal rolled his eyes in opposite directions.

"Then I had to hide it because mother came home and then from Eugene so he would take me to see the floating lights. When I gave it back to him, I thought he left me, but he was trying to give it to the Stabbington brothers to get them to leave us alone, but they wanted me instead. Suddenly the most valuable treasure in the kingdom was worthless to all the thieves."

She took the crown off her head and looked at. "I wonder if it felt insulted. It did a lot of traveling in a short space of time. But anyway, I think it looks better on me with my brown hair. I thought it disappeared on my head when my hair was your color. What do you think?"

While Rapunzel had been talking she had put everything together and was putting her crown on and taking it off. Showing her sister that it was safe to put on and take off herself. Now she was holding it out to Aurora for her to try on.

Queen Leah had brought over a mirror and now held it up.

Aurora tentatively reached out and took the crown from Rapunzel's hand. Slowly, with hands shaking, she put it on her head. It was sparkly, and she looked beautiful, as always, but did seem to get lost in her blonde hair. Then she reached up and took it off.

"Yes, I think it goes with your hair better," she said shyly.

Briar Rose was feeling nervous, she wasn't dumb, she knew her crown must be next. Rapunzel gave her hand a squeeze.

Aurora looked at her mom and nodded. Encouraged, Queen Leah brought out Aurora's crown, also on a small pillow and covered by a purple cloth and put it on her lap. Rapunzel scooted next to her, with a grunt against the pain, and put her arm around her.

Briar Rose bit her red, red lip. Aurora reached out and uncovered the crown, her crown, the crown the fairies, her aunts, had gifted to her. They had meant well, but how much she had lost to gain that crown? But it had not been the fault of the crown, it was just an object, even if it was enchanted it hadn't done anything to her. Yet.

Yes, it marked her as a princess, but her parents loved her and wouldn't hurt her, she knew that to be true, now. The people of her kingdom loved her too and would protect her, even those not of her kingdom would protect her like Rapunzel's guards and maid had.

But Maleficent had told her not to remove it and she hadn't, ...couldn't? Others had, she should be able to, shouldn't she? But what was the magic embedded in it?

She knew there was magic in it. She had seen it change on her head, from plain to fancy, as the sun had set, one day in that terrible time After. That had chilled her to her bones, she had sat in frozen terror at her vanity. She had tried to take it off to throw it over her balcony rail before then and had failed. She had tried to throw herself over that same rail, and had failed at that too. There was nothing to be done, except sit in terror.

"Should I try it on first?" her sister asked gently.

"No! I- It's my crown and I can't ask you to do that." Aurora snatched it up. Not willing to risk exposing her sister to the magic embedded in it. Turning it around in her hands she brought it up above her head. Her hands began to shake, as it got closer to her head. It went on easily, the other smiled encouragingly. She dropped her hands to her lap, breathing fast.

Everyone exchanged glances. Now the hard part, can she take it off? Taking a breath, she slowly brought her hands up, closed her eyes and lifted, her hands stopped.

"I can't take it off." Everyone got a concerned look on their faces.

"It… caught some of my hair," she explains, shyly.

"Oh, I see it, let me help," said Rapunzel as everyone relaxed.

Rapunzel untangled some hair and the crown came off easily, and everybody could breath again.

- End of Chapter 103


	104. 104 Overwatch

- Roused

- Chapter 104

~ Overwatch

* * *

After dinner and some time with their fathers, the mothers tuck their exhausted daughters into bed. Rebecca and Leah each giving Pascal a pat. They nod as they pass the maid that will be listening for the princesses and go to bed themselves in the room below their daughters.

The eagle take off from the balcony.

The fathers return to their quarters to try and sleep though their worry for the kingdom and the world, weighs heavily on them.

The guard on the castle wall changes for the night and refugees bed down where they can in the castle.

Owls take up the air patrol around the princess as the eagles and hawks seek their nests. Packs of wolves slink around the castle through the night.

Patrols with torches guard the river crossings, searching warily for goons trying to cross the river.

Far away the Princes retire to their tents pitched near the last inhabited town on this side of the river. Samson and Maximus sleeping side by side nearby.

Beyond them is a large mob of goons also bedded down for the night, surrounding a pen of livestock and game to be moved to their queen.

At the base of the Forbidden Mountain is another, far larger, encampment of goons set to defend their queen.

A rat scampers across the now empty trail up the Forbidden Mountain and under a bush.

From above the Forbidden Mountain a faint green beacon can be seen on top of the tallest tower. Maleficent's staff stands waiting in the darkness shielded by the battlements.

Hideous gargoyles stand watch over the sleeping goons and in the deepest bowels of the crumbling castle is the chamber of the goon queen. She glows with a ruddy light in her belly as she rests, preparing to churn out more goons in the morning.

- End of Chapter 104

* * *

Author's Note: Maleficent had her staff with her when she confronted Phillip, but then it vanished. What happened to it? It teleported back to when it last teleported from.


	105. 105 Ships

- Roused

- Chapter 105

~ Ships

* * *

"This is going to get interesting. We're expecting refugees tomorrow night, and King Hubert's war chariots. My own knights are beginning to come in larger groups, so they are able to make it to the fight. Then 2-3 days before any other significant reinforcements show up including your troops, and a week or more for the major reinforcements from the surrounding kingdoms." King Stefan was going over the morning report and dispatches in the map room.

"Yes, very interesting. Are your stores ready?" asks Leonard. He was glad that Captain Taygon wasn't here right now, on a well-deserved vacation. He was a good man, and missed at the moment, but he would recommend evacuation of all the royals and just wasn't possible right now, not overland at least.

If the goons kept on like this there would be nowhere to go, somehow they had to stop them here or they might just loose the world. Everyone was wondering where all these goons were coming from. It was like they were coming straight from hell.

Once King Stefan had told him how the war was going, King Leonard had sent the Star Enterprise back to Corona to bring back as many men as they could gather and alert the surrounding kingdoms that this really was serious. It seemed that some kingdoms were not taking the threat seriously as it was "just goons."

"Yes, given the estimated number of people coming, we can last 7 months and 3 weeks. The wells have been inspected and are in good shape. We are better prepared then we were because of Aurora's return, lots of extra food for the guests. We'll even have fancy food, at least for the first little while." Stefan said with a lopsided smile. They had planned on 2 years of food for the castle, but the sheer number of people changed everything.

A page came running into the room. "Your Majesties, sail has been sighted. Three ships from Corona."

King Stefan and King Leonard of Corona look up from the map and smile.

"Excellent timing," Stefan, says to Leonard, who lets out a happy sigh.

"The wind's been in our favor the past few days. This is good, very good. How long until they get here?" Leonard asks the page.

"The watch said 3 to 4 hours, sir." Replies the page.

"Good, it should take 3 hours to offload the men and their gear. That gives us hundreds of more men." Leonard says to Stefan.

"And they are fresh. They won't be ready to deploy until tomorrow, it's too late in the day. We'll put them up in the barracks for tonight." Stefan turns to the page and says, "Tell the harbormaster to direct the troops to the barracks for tonight."

"Yes, sire," The page trots off.

"This makes a difference. Do you want to send the girls away? With the ships here, we can send them to Corona for safety. The island is easy to secure and we can drop the bridge if things get really bad." Asks King Leonard.

King Stefan considers, he missed his daughter so much, but it would be best to keep them all safe. "Yes, we should. While Aurora does like her tower room, it would be better to send them away. It won't be easy to heal in the middle of a siege. She is doing so much better now, I hope she can stand meeting strangers and moving. It feels like such a risk, but she can't stay, she'll have her mother and Rapunzel with her, which will help. Some familiar staff too, maybe. We'll have to get that done for tomorrow, but first the Memorial."

- End of Chapter 105


	106. 106 Tales

- Roused

- Chapter 106

~ Tales

* * *

The brunette maid comes up the stairs, panting from running up all the stairs, holding a stitch in her side.

"M'lady, Zis just arrived at the Court Library, zay gave eet to me vhen zay heard I waz there for more food. I came az fazt az I could," her French accent more pronounced from the exertion.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to run up all those stairs for everything." said Queen Leah.

"Yes, m'lady," She still felt proud for having gotten it up to her princess so quickly so it might make her happier. She was glad she had re-altered her uniform; it would have been impossible for her to have run up all those stairs when it was the old way, with the tight corset and low neckline.

She saw Queen Rebecca note the change in uniform with an approving look and gave her an extra curtsy. She had felt so embarrassed by the disappointed look Queen Rebecca had given her, looking at her altered uniform. She wanted to be better for the queens and princesses, and it seemed like a good place to start. They kept running into ruffians like the one from back home in France, maybe this will help change that, too.

Queen Leah takes the book and says the name on the cover: "The Tales of Flannigan Rider."

"Squee! It's finally here," went Rapunzel, holding out her hands and making grabbing gestures.

"What's this?" asked Queen Leah handing it over and Rapunzel dives right in.

"That is the book our dear Eugene based his previous persona on. It's a fun read. We accidentally left her copy at home," says Queen Rebecca.

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning. 'Once upon a time, it was a dark and stormy night, which Flannigan Rider was out in…" began Rapunzel dramatically.

It didn't take long for the girls and the queens to be totally entranced, each taking turns reading out loud.

"…And if they aren't dead, then they are still alive. The end," finished Queen Leah.

"Wow, that was fun. It's so different from the fairy tale book, it's one big story, instead of many little ones. The sewing book was fun, because I could imagine myself in all those clothes, but this was so much more fun. Can we read it again?" asked Briar Rose, a big smile on her face.

"Of course, dear," said her mother indulgently, so glad to finally have something fun and safe to share with her daughter.

"But we've read for quite some time, are you hungry?" she asked her daughter with some concern in her voice, the run had made her daughter so ravenous and she didn't want her to be hungry after nearly starving herself to death.

"Well, a little." Actually, it was more then a little, but she hadn't noticed, she had been too caught up in the story. She looked down, her smile fading, "I also didn't understand all of what was going on in the story."

"It's okay, it's a good idea to go through this again and we'll stop whenever you have a question. That's the best way to learn. You are allowed to ask questions, you've missed so much and that is how you can fill in all the gaps," said Queen Leah.

"And there will be _lots_ of gaps," groaned Rapunzel. "It took weeks of talking to the tutors just to figure out what I _didn't_ know. There is still so much I don't know, but there were things I do know. I did have my books, so I knew some things and the stories the Mother told me. I used to ask so many questions of Mother, she didn't punish questions, but she did if I kept asking when she asked me to stop. I want to know it all so much."

"You ask a lot of questions. It is exhausting to us, the tutors and yourself. It is another reason you have your quiet time," said Rebecca gently.

"I know. I haven't needed to take afternoon naps since I was a little girl, but there is so much I've missed and I want to know everything. I just want to know. It fills up my mind and then I fall asleep." Rapunzel said ruefully.

"It's a good thing too, you read so fast; I worry about you."

Briar Rose has a look of desire on her face: to know, to learn, maybe to find a way to be safe again.

"Surely, they taught you something?" asked Leah, worried about her daughter's ignorance.

"Oh, yes, they did. Aunt Flora taught me about plants and gardening. We used to spend so much time in the forest moving little plants to places they would thrive. Aunt Fauna taught me about my forest friends, they would come to us if they were sick or injured, or we would go to them if they couldn't. Aunt Merryweather taught me about the weather and ponds and the river. She told me about the ocean, which is like a big, salty pond."

Rebecca and Rapunzel looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" asks Briar Rose.

"Well, mama and papa were showing me around the palace and there was this big window looking out over the ocean and it was amazing. I stopped and just stared; it was the biggest thing I had ever seen. I thought I was going to fall over, it was so big."

"Oh, that sounds amazing. I wish we had more books. We only had four books," sighed Briar Rose.

"I know, I only had three books for so long. There are lots more books out there. There are places called libraries and they have thousands of books," confided Rapunzel.

"Oh, thousands," cooed Briar Rose, her eyes getting big.

"When Eugene took me to the kingdom, we stopped in a library. When I saw all those books, my knees got all weak. There were so many. I had to hold on to him so I wouldn't fall down. I only had three books at a time. Eugene sat me down in the middle of the floor and got me some to look at. The one that blew me away was the atlas. It showed a map of the whole world. The world is a very big place, much bigger then a tower or a forest. When my parents showed my the palace library I fell down and cried, it was so big and wonderful and full of books."

"Ooh, I want to see a library." Aurora said with desire, and then she asked, "What's a map?"

Rebecca was thinking that it would be a good idea to tell Leah how Rapunzel reacted to the Palace Library, privately. That had worried her a lot until she had talked to Eugene.

"We'll bring the court cartographer up and you can see some maps," said Leah.

"Okay. That would be nice."

- End of Chapter 106

* * *

Author's Note: So, I don't know how "The Tales of Flannigan Rider" goes, but I gave it a traditional German ending, since Tangled seems set in the Germanic city-states.

I was able to count four books in Briar Rose's cottage. There are two in the kitchen and two in her room. Can you find them? They are in a cubby just to the left of the bed.

Thoughts, feelings...Review!


	107. 107 Battleground

- Roused

- Chapter 107

~ Battleground

* * *

"Captain Sully! What are the goons doing?" Calls Prince Phillip.

Captain Sully rides up next to the prince, a squad of men behind him. His sergeant hash marks still displayed, his field promotion coming only hours ago. "We have about 5000 coming this way."

Phillip frowns. They still had a couple hundred of the Coronaian cavalry, but that would use up all the bolts they had, but more were at the castle, which they had to reach soon. He had almost a hundred of King Stefan's knights, in full armor with reasonably fresh horses. It would be a close battle. The odds would be terrible if they were men, but with goons it was better. The landscape had been stripped of livestock. So there was nothing left to use as a diversion or bait. The goons were going to be coming for people now.

Phillip was glad he had listened to his gut this morning. He had intended to escort the people to the castle, but something told him to send out scouts first. Trying to defend all these people out in the open would have been a disaster.

The village of IronStoke had only hasty fortifications: overturned wagons, quickly lashed up logs and such; enough to slow the goons enough for the defenders, mostly farmers and townsmen, to jab them with a pitchfork or hit them with a shovel. He had nothing but cavalry, and they needed to be outside the fortifications to be of any use. Eugene was riding out of the village with some of his guard.

Phillip inspected the ground around the village.

There were a couple of good hills to hide his forces behind. Eugene on one side and he on the other that would allow them to catch the goons between them and the village. He'd have to make sure to keep the road away open to encourage the goons to run away.

No one had a problem following Eugene's orders now. They had won at the box canyon, and he's been holding his own in all the combat with the goons and everyone had heard of how he had cared for the dead in the forest. He was no longer a thief in their eyes, but a true prince, that was going to be needed today and until the war ended.

Prince Phillip needed more men. The goons were going to overwhelm them soon at the rate they kept growing their ranks. Where were they all coming from? Where was Father? He should be here soon. Eugene rides up.

"Okay, this is going to get interesting." started Phillip. "I want the troops evenly divided between these two hills. Eugene will command the West hill. Keep the men out of sight behind the hills. Assuming the goons come down the road we'll be able trap them between us. Even if they don't, we should be able to redeploy to reinforce the engaged force easily enough. If they split their forces, we move to the tops of the hills and then move toward the village."

- End of Chapter 107


	108. 108 Maps and Paths

- Roused

- Chapter 108

~ Maps and Paths

The court cartographer, Miles Deekins, was a thin stick-like man with a large pointy nose. He brought up several rolled up maps, based on the queen's message. A map of the castle, showing where their tower was in relation to the other buildings that they could see from the balcony. Maps that included the forest she lived in, the Forbidden Mountain and a few others that might be of interest.

"Does this map show where I lived?" Briar Rose asked eagerly, as Miles unrolled the map that included the forest the princess had lived in.

"No, your Highness. No one, except for you and the fairies, knew where you lived." Said the court cartographer.

"Oh. How would I find it on the map, if it isn't on the map?"

"Well, the map shows the extent of the forest and the river, and the lakes. These lines indicate mountains and valleys. These lines are for roads and paths. From what they found of the trail you left from running away from the goons. You followed this path." He pointed to a thin gray pencil line traced onto the map, leading from the castle into the forest. There were small x's marking where they had found the bodies of Rapunzel's guards and maid.

Briar Rose traced her finger along the map from the castle. She touched features on the map and would stop and think, looking out the window. She came to a small group of x's marking the site of the ambush. She thought for a while and then moved her finger pass a few other features and pointed.

"My cottage would be there." The princess said confidently.

"Oh, very good, princess." Miles tore his eyes way from the princess and penciled in a small house. He thought it was very close to the Forbidden Mountain. Hiding the princess practically in Maleficent's backyard had been a risky move that had paid off; she had been attacked in the castle.

"It's missing some paths." Briar Rose commented.

"I wouldn't be surprised. We do try to keep the maps up to date, but it is a lot of work."

"May I draw them in?"

"Of course, your Highness." Miles wasn't happy about the idea of an untrained person, even if she is the princess, drawing on his maps, but she was the princess and having been granted an audience as she recovered was a significant honor. She was also quite beautiful. He passed her a pencil, so he could fix the map later.

Briar Rose took up the pencil and with a light and graceful hand draw in several paths she had discovered in her explorations. She also placed a short one at the base of the Forbidden Mountain, some ways behind the cottage.

"Where does that go?" asked the court cartographer.

"I don't know. I wasn't supposed to go out of the forest so I didn't follow it, but I could see it go up the side of the mountain."

"How interesting, your Highness." The cartographer was very excited; she may have just shown him a back way into the Forbidden Mountain. He carefully rolled up the map and held onto it. "Was there anything else you wished to see?"

"Yes, do you have a map of the world?"

"Yes, I do. Here it is." He shuffled the maps around without releasing the now precious local map.

"We are here, the boundaries of the kingdom are in blue. Corona is here." He looked to Rapunzel.

"Can we see the boundaries from here?" asked Briar Rose.

"No, your Highness we can't, it's too far."

"Oh, the world is so very big," said the princess.

"Yes, it is, very big, your Highness. Is there anything else?" He really wanted to go down to the kings and show them this important information.

"No, thank you."

"By your leave, then." He rolled up the maps and hurriedly left.

- End of Chapter 108

Thoughts, feelings...Review!


	109. 109 Helping

- Roused

- Chapter 109

~ Helping

* * *

Couriers were being sent out on fast horses to determine with current locations of the coming troops. The Kings are looking grim, the goons are getting bolder and even more numerous. They needed troops quickly if they wanted to defeat the goons at all, now.

Formations of tin soldiers and knights were being moved around on the big map.

Miles Deekins, court cartographer, came in walking very quickly, "Your Majesties, we have some new information. Princess Aurora knows of a path up the South side of the Forbidden Mountain."

"What!?" The kings said together.

"A path running up the South side of the mountain, sirs." He rolls out the precious map. "She hasn't travelled up the path, she wasn't allowed out of the forest, but she could see the start of it and that it went up the side of the mountain. There is way up not using the causeway."

"This is amazing news. My daughter may have given us the key to ending this war." King Stefan said in wonder. King Leonard slapped him on the back.

"She is injured, recovering in bed and she is still able to help us. And now she's even helping out with the war. How wonderful is she? What a princess she is!" Stefan said bursting with pride for his amazing daughter.

"It was so hard sending her away. It was like losing a part of me. It was the only way we could think of to keep her safe, even after burning all the spinning wheels. Thank you, by the way, for helping with the fabric and textiles. We have all those sheep, but no way to turn wool into thread."

"You're welcome, your daughter was in hiding and ours had been kidnapped, there isn't much difference is there, they were both gone. It was the least we could do," said King Leonard humbly.

"After hearing that you had a girl, we considered a betrothal with you, if Aurora had been a boy." King Stefan started gently.

"Yes, I remember getting the letter about that. It was quite the offer, but then Rapunzel was kidnapped..."

"...and Aurora was a girl."

"We've become friends anyway."

"More than friends, my brother king, more than friends," assured Stefan, putting a hand on Leonard's shoulder.

- End of Chapter 109

* * *

Author's Note: In Sleeping Beauty we see the betrothal of Phillip and Aurora, but what if Aurora had been a boy? Rapunzel is about 6 months older. Surely, Stefan would have considered some other alliance if Aurora had been a boy.


	110. 110 Secret Language

- Roused

- Chapter 110

~ Secret Language

"Your Majesties. The princesses are awake and talking, but I can not understand zem." The brunette maid said, as the queens were finishing up their dinner.

The queens share a look and move to the base of the stairs.

The girls are talking in squeaks and hoots and chirps. "I get some of that, some are words and some is bird speech and other is chameleon, but there is more." Queen Rebecca says, "I guess they know we are listening and have developed a secret language."

"But what are we going to do, we've learned so much this way," frets Queen Leah, "much of it unspeakably terrible, but still."

Rebecca wonders, "Maybe they aren't doing it on purpose, it's just mixed together. Follow me and my lead."

Queen Rebecca goes up the stairs and asks, {How are you feeling?} in chameleon, she's been talking with Pascal a lot in the last 6 months.

{Pretty good, the nap helped. We woke each other from our nightmares again. Actually I have been sleeping better now then I have in months. I wonder if it's because the room is round,} replies Rapunzel in chameleon, with a sigh.

{Why do you say that?}

{The tower was round, and the palace is almost all rectangles. It's better now, but I feel more comfortable in round rooms.}

{Good} said Rebecca, sleeping was good and healing. Thinking if they could do something to give Rapunzel a round room back home.

{And how are you?} Asks Leah of her daughter in songbird.

{Good, she woke me before the bad part,} replies Briar Rose also in songbird.

The maid that followed them up has an expression of wonder on her face; it was like being in the middle of the forest and the birds are all singing.

{Is something wrong?} Asks Briar Rose of her mom in songbird, looking at the maid.

"I take it you don't know what you're doing, do you?" Leah asks in human.

"Doing what?"

"You were both talking in animal speech," says Leah.

The girls look at each other and try to think back over the last few minutes; then realization dawns.

"You two are so much like sisters, almost twins now, and you haven't been together all that long. I have sisters who are twins and they drove me crazy speaking in their secret language. You didn't even notice you both slipped into animal-speech," smiles Leah.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," apologizes Briar Rose, looking down.

"It's quite alright, you didn't even notice yourself doing it," comforts Leah. "I learned several other human languages when I was young and that happened to me too. I'd forget which language I was using at any given time. Father could understand me most of the time, but I would drive the servants crazy, they'd have to ask what I wanted and remind me what language to use."

They all laugh.

- End of Chapter 110


	111. 111 Memorial

- Roused

- Chapter 111

~ Memorial

* * *

They were in the Great Hall, the biers of the four Heroes of the Kingdoms before them. Margaret and Mark's caskets in the center, tied together with chains of flowers.

King Leonard spoke of what fine people they were and how he and his family had known them. How they had died fulfilling their dream of making sure that the Lost Princess wasn't lost again. Even if his dream was for them to all die of old age in their beds, he would not deny that their dreams had come true, they left this world of tears in a blaze of glory and honor.

King Stefan spoke on duty and courage. He spoke of the great love these fine people had shown in protecting not only Princess Rapunzel, but also Princess Aurora, whom they had only met the day before. Was there any better way to die then to save friends?

The princesses were in place of honor between their mothers and they wept in their simple black dresses, and together they quietly chanted the healing incantation to hearten Rapunzel, who was having a hard time handling the feelings in her heart at this time. The words could not heal this kind of pain, nor bring back these heroes, but it reminded her that there is more to life then just existing.

Rapunzel's grief consumed her as she realized that she would never, could never see them again as King Stefan bid them farewell and godspeed. They really were gone from her life and that would happen to everyone she knew. She had been so close to death, they had died for her and death was final in so many ways. There was hope for the afterlife, but she wasn't sure if that was comforting yet. She hadn't ever told them she loved them, because she had not been able to tell anyone.

Mother had fallen from the window and was gone forever. Eugene had died in her arms. This felt just like that, like her heart was torn from her chest, but he had come back for her. This was so new and different and permanent, there was nothing in her experience that allowed her to deal with these powerfully surging emotions.

So Rapunzel howled out her grief into her mama's bosom. It wasn't correct or proper, but it was the right way, the only way, she knew how to express her grief.

Aurora was sorry they were gone; she had thought them very gentle, even though they were so fierce in their eyes, sometimes. So much like the wolves.

Aurora had lost forest friends to age and hunger. Her parents loved her but sent her away. Her aunts had loved her, but they became fairies and left. But these people had stayed behind and died to protect her. They had just come into her life and loved her enough to die for her. Her father had just explained what that meant. How could anyone do that? How could she feel so strongly for them? What could she do about these feelings: sadness for the fallen, and guilt for living?

Leah held her uncontrollably sobbing daughter. It was all she could do.

After the ceremony the crowd kept a respectful distance out of respect for Rapunzel's grief. Princess Aurora did look out and see the faces of the people. Surprisingly, she could recognize some of them, somehow she was remembering those strangers her parents had introduced her to in those terrible days After. The people were not staring so much, trying to be respectful.

And it wasn't so bad; she wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

- End of Chapter 111

Author's Note: How does Rapunzel handle grief? She never really encountered death like this before. Gothel had died trying to keep her. Eugene died briefly, but the tear brought him back. There was no way back for her staff.

And what of Aurora? It is one thing to have a forest friend die from natural causes or even being eaten by a predator. But these friends came and died protecting her.

Hard stuff.


	112. 112 I didn't want to be a Princess

- Roused

- Chapter 112

~ I Didn't Want To Be A Princess

* * *

The princesses were carried back up to their tower room. They were exhausted, physically and emotionally, and their feet were burning and their legs throbbing in pain from sitting so long, and their toes were itching as they began to heal.

Their mothers helped them out of their mourning dresses and into their bedclothes. Changing Aurora was a complicated affair trying to keep her covered, so she didn't feel that terrible feeling of what Maleficent had done to her, and off of her feet so they wouldn't hurt. It was hard work, but it was an important demonstration of love to do this for her.

Now the queens had gone to change themselves with the maids' help, because they were exhausted now too. The cook was preparing another meal, but everyone needed a quick nap.

"Thank you for being there for me." Rapunzel said to her sister, lying limply on the bed, turning her head to look. A light breeze causing the drapes to flutter lazily.

"You came here for me. You threw yourself in front of that arrow for me. You reached into my Pain. I could do no less for you. I can't betray you," said Briar Rose. They were covered with light sheets embroidered with forest scenes, made by the seamstresses hoping to help make the princesses happier.

"I think that is what makes what happened in the forest so hard. I know that the guards are there to protect me, but they are my subjects and my friends. To put myself in danger is to betray them." Through the pain and tiredness, comes Rapunzel's underlying fears and doubts. To lose friends is a terrible tragedy for someone who once could heal even death.

"But it wasn't your fault, no one knew the goons were there," said Briar Rose

"I know, but it doesn't change how I feel." Rapunzel wept.

With a grunt of pain Briar Rose turned and put her arms around her friend's, no, her sister's waist and held her close. "You betrayed no one! They died to protect you and me. Letting yourself be killed would have been a much worst betrayal to them and your kingdom then anything else. They love you, you are surrounded by people who love you so much, and it's almost scary."

Rapunzel's voice shook with emotion as she hugged her sister closer. "It _is_ scary. Every time I go out and meet the people they all love me so much. I count the days between hugs from Mother, its been 191 days. Now the longest time I am without a hug is when I am asleep. During the day the longest I am without a hug are the hours I am in lessons. It's usually only minutes between hugs now. It is so wonderful and I'm so scared that I'll let them down; that I won't be a good princess, and I make so many mistakes. I don't feel ready at all, but they still love me.

"I didn't want to be a princess. I just wanted to see the floating lights, just once, to know what they were. I wanted to go back to the tower and heal Mother. I loved her, and she loved me too, sometimes, I think. Mother never loved me when I made a mistake, she always punished me. I keep waiting for the punishment to come. I accept the nightmares as my punishment, but it doesn't help.

"I lied to Mother, and because of that lie; Mother died. She aged so quickly and fell out the window. I tried to catch her but I was too far; I couldn't reach." Rapunzel was talking fast, trying to get through it all. Briar Rose felt her sister's warm breath on her cheeks and ears.

"Mama corrects me when I do something wrong, she just tells me that there is a better way, but there's always a new way to do it wrong. I always do it wrong. She doesn't punish like Mother did. Mama loves me so much. I'm not worthy of all this love. I try to love them all back, but there are so many of them. So many people love me. I never told them that I loved them. I'm a despicable human being." Rapunzel sobbed. _How could the regret of _not_ doing something sting so deeply? _Tears flowed down from Rapunzel's great green eyes and Briar Rose could feel them on her own cheeks.

"You are not a despicable human being." Briar Rose said fiercely, hugging her sister tightly. "You came here to help me. Across all those leagues, because you knew you were the only person in the world that could possibly help me. And you have! You reached into my Pain. You tried to give your life for me. You knew how my reality was unraveling and you braided it back together again. You saved me, not just my life but my sanity.

"You reached into the Dark Place I was in, and showed my there was something more out there. The only way I could become a good princess was for you to show me the way. You _are_ a good princess and you will make a great queen someday. You show them love and they accept it. You love people so much and they love you back. Not just your own people, but my people too. They feel it too. I can love them like you do too, just like I wanted to, but didn't know I could. I love you because you showed me the way." Briar Rose's tears mingle with Rapunzel's on their cheeks.

"I love them all so much." Rapunzel wept.

"They love you more," stated Briar Rose, knowing exactly what that meant to her sister.

"I want to love them most." Rapunzel cried, from the midst of her pain, tears flowing freely now, the deepest, most desperate desire of her heart.

"You can't," says Briar Rose gently, but firmly, squeezing her sister tightly for a moment.

Rapunzel sobs, but Briar Rose feels the nod on her cheek.

"You are better then Mother." Briar Rose said with conviction. "You always have been. She never accepted your love. Most of our people will, but even I know enough that not everyone will. The goons can't even comprehend it, they will have to be destroyed. I met some in the forest and they just can't understand. I had to call the wolves to chase them from the forest."

"I don't want to destroy them. I want to fix them. I never took the chance to heal them, when I could." Rapunzel remembers the Pub Thugs, HookHand has helped her so much, and she them, but a hook is not a hand. She looks at her own hand.

"Your magic, golden hair might have been able to fix sickness, injury and reverse death, but it can't fix who someone is. Do you think Mother could have kept you in that tower, if it could have fixed that?"

"No," Rapunzel said ever so quietly.

"Some things can't be fixed," said Briar Rose gently.

Rapunzel nodded, she knew that, in her head, though her heart and lips said, "But, I have to try."

"Yes, you can and you will. You can love everyone, but not everyone can love you enough to change themselves. I asked the wolves not to eat my friends, they wanted not to, but they need to eat too."

"I'm so sorry, sometimes I wish I never left the tower. It was so much simpler back there." Rapunzel wipes her eyes.

"I wish I had never left the cottage, but then I would never had met Phillip or you. And you would never have fell in love with Eugene. Would you lose him? Would you lose me?" Briar Rose asked plaintively, looking into her sister's eyes. She was so close and they were so big she could see herself reflected in those great, green eyes.

"No, but it feels so selfish." Rapunzel said very quietly.

"It isn't, there is plenty of love to go around. You love so deeply, but there is different love for the animals then the people and different from the towns people then our princes, which is different from our parents," explained Briar Rose, her breath on Rapunzel's lips.

"I know," whispered Rapunzel.

"Then let it be enough." Briar Rose touched her forehead to Rapunzel's. "You know, I didn't want to be a princess either; all I wanted was someone to sing love songs with. Though I kept having dreams of a prince coming and taking me away, but it was just a sleep dream."

"I guess both your dreams came true, with Phillip," sighed Rapunzel.

"Yes, they did," nodded Briar Rose, her nose bumping Rapunzel's nose. "I miss him and love him so much."

"I miss and love Eugene, but at least we are together," said Rapunzel.

"Yes, we are. We almost weren't. Because of you, Z, and your great love, I could become a princess. I am a princess, I am princess Aurora, because you loved me enough to show me the way. You are a great princess. Princess Rapunzel."

"I know you love me, Princess Aurora. I know I can trust you, Rose. I know I am a great princess because you love me. I can be... I am Princess Rapunzel. I love you very much."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I know you do and so do I."

They snuggle together and fall into sleep.

- End of Chapter 112

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, Rapunzel keeps count and will forever.

These two princesses share a deep bond, a terrifying intimacy, that not enough people find in this world, but these two girls so desperately needed.

Most of my scenes come in the form of the character(s) telling me what happened, an auditory translation style. Plenty of chapters are just fill in the gaps, but a few like this one have a visual component. I see them from above on their separate but adjoining beds, just lying there exhausted. Then Aurora moving to comfort Rapunzel. We are getting closer and closer, as they speak face to face, eye to eye, lips to lips. We see their foreheads touch and we are close enough to see only that and their eyes. Finally, we are seeing only their lips as they share the ritual of love, in whispers. We are so close we see every detail of eyelashes, hair, tears, pores and layers of skin. I just don't know if there are CG techniques for doing this without making it look like plastic. I know from the documentaries that doing the food for "Ratatouille" was hard, the transparency of fish in "Finding Nemo" and Rapunzel's blonde hair for "Tangled" was hard. This might be just that level of hard. A new graphics engine might be needed to handle just this scene.

Aw, I am just kidding myself, Disney wouldn't, couldn't make this into a movie. This is just a couple of princesses lying in bed talking to their moms. This chapter makes them look just like lesbians and we saw the uproar over Merida's sexual orientation, just because she didn't have a prince. Even if we intersperse a bunch of scenes with Phillip and Eugene fighting goons this is too boring for a movie.


	113. 113 The Battle of IronStoke

- Roused

- Chapter 113

~ Battle of IronStoke

* * *

The mob of goons came right down the road, just like they hoped. Phillip had sent out a few scouts just to make sure and it looked like this was the big raid.

And it _was_ big. 5000 goons is a lot of goons. They may be an unruly mob, armed with castoff and found weapons, but there were still a lot of them.

Phillip raised his clasped hands and shook them next to his head. Eugene did the same from behind his hill. They were ready.

The goons passed between the hills and were almost to the town. Phillip raised his arm and with a chopping motion, brought it down.

The dismounted Coronaian crossbowmen loosed their bolts on the goons. With a screeching roar the bolts tore into the goon ranks, but it did not make a big dent in the massed ranks. They got off two more volleys, then the goons broke apart and started attacking everything in sight.

"**Remount!"** Phillip ordered and the crossbowmen retreated to their horses.

"**Charge!"** Bringing his visor down with a clang and raising his sword, he led the charge of the armored knights. That would give the others time to get on their horses and to the top of the hill. The knights crashed into the oncoming goons. Their great swords, war hammers and battle axes smashing goons, their horses trampling and scattering goons. As Phillip and Sully's forces came together near the road, they turned up the road and cut a hole up the middle. As the knights left the goons behind, the heavy thwangs of the crossbows loosing picked up again.

After reforming the knights, Phillip led a charge through the goons charging up his hill. Eugene would have to hang on just a little while longer. The charge broke the will of the goons, who turned and fled back up the road.

"**Rally, men! Rally, to me!"** shouts Phillip. Things were beginning to get disorganized, but he still needed to deal with the goons in front of Eugene's position and the town. Soon he was able to call another charge and off they raced, but the goons were breaking from the furious swordsmanship of the Corona guard, with Eugene at the front, and up the road.

Soon cheers came from the village. It looked like the battle was won. There were some empty saddles and men on foot tending to the fallen. But it could have been much worse.

- End of Chapter 113


	114. 114 The Princes Learn of the Goon-Queen

- Roused

- Chapter 114

~ The Princes Learn Of The Goon-Queen

* * *

In the midst of the carnage, the Princes find a wounded goon that still lives and can talk.

"**Why are you attacking us?**" Prince Phillip shouted at the wounded snake-faced goon, picking it up and holding it before him, shaking it.

"The Queen commandss uss to feed her," it replied in a sibilant whisper.

"**Is Maleficent your queen!?**"

"No, sshe is Misstresss. Misstresss iss gone. The Queen needss to feed; sshe breedss now that Misstresss is gone. Sshe feedss and sshe breedss. Hehehehe..." The hideous creature laughs and dies.

"Well, that tells us a lot." Prince Eugene said grimly.

"Yes, it means that we need to go and assault the mountain and kill the goon-queen." Prince Phillip let the creature fall from his grip.

Prince Phillip gave orders to some messengers, "Take this to my father, he'll be here soon with more forces. He needs to attack the North side of the Forbidden Mountain. There is a trail there that the goons are using to get onto the plain. We'll be assaulting the mountain directly. He needs to keep the goons off of the people at the castle and us."

Prince Phillip turned to his gathered men. "We have new information. There is a goon-queen that is breeding new goons very quickly. We need to assault the Forbidden Mountain and destroy her, that will end this war. We need to get the people to the castle for safety, we can't wait until tomorrow. We'll escort them to the castle and then move our men to the mountain. This is going to get interesting."

"Sir, there is another group of goons incoming," called a scout riding up on a chestnut horse.

"How many?" asked Phillip.

"1500, sir," reported the scout.

Phillip frowned. "We have got to get the people to the castle, now!" Eugene nods.

They ride over to the gate of the town. Prince Phillip calls for attention. "Everyone! More goons are coming! We must evacuate you to the castle immediately! We will have the soldiers and knights behind you!"

The people were looking at each other, several children began to cry as they felt the fear. A few people looked about ready to go, but the fear was thick on the town. The old man with the small log sticking out of his pack stood and moved to the gate. He hadn't travelled hundreds of kilometers without learning some things to make travel better.

He began to sing:

"How high must the trees stand

So the elephants

Can go wandering

Without their heads a-bumping."

The people near the gate looked at him as if he was insane. True, it was a marching song, one for kids. It wasn't heroic. It was simple. It was stupid. It was nuts. They were going to be overrun by stupid goons, of all things, and he was singing a children's marching song!?

One of the small boys near him picked up the round on the next verse. The old man looked down with a smile. Then a girl, who pulled her papa's hand to get him to sing too. Soon all the refugees were singing that silly, little marching song as they marched away from the goons.

Phillip and Eugene looked at each other, as the singing refugees marched away. "Whatever works." quipped Flynn.

"Put a squad of men out front! Everyone else take position behind the refugees! Knights at the rear!" Shouted Prince Phillip.

- End of Chapter 114

* * *

Author's Note: I am not great at translating lyrics but here is the original that my dad taught me.

"Was müssen das für Bäume sein, wo die großen Elefanten spazieren geh'n, ohne sich zu stoßen?"


	115. 115 Making Do

- Roused

- Chapter 115

~ Making Do

* * *

The caskets of the Heroes of the Kingdoms were placed near the ships that would take them home one last time. The ships had finally docked as the memorial had wrapped up.

The Coronaian soldiers stood in ranks before the four flag-draped caskets. Flower chains still keeping Mark and Margaret together in death. The story had been told to the soldiers by the harbormaster and all paid their respects as they disembarked.

King Leonard said a few words about these heroes and then King Stefan thanked the Coronaian soldiers for coming and a brief overview of the situation. The men were dismissed to the barracks as the leaders assembled.

Sergeant William was the only leader that had made it onto the boats. He had supervised the loading of the engineering materials. The orders from the king that the captain of the Star Enterprise had relayed had been simple enough. Load whatever men and material were available and sail on the next tide. There had been a few hours of available time and hundreds of men had been ready.

King Leonard and Captain Forester had thought the message from Queen Leah had been a good reason to hold a surprise readiness exercise. Goons were not much of a threat, and the men they had taken on the Star Enterprise should have been more than enough.

But the message the Star Enterprise brought back, said that it wasn't enough and that the goons were a much bigger problem then they had been expecting. More men and materials were desperately needed, and that they should sail as soon as the tide turned.

Captain Forester had commandeered two other ships that were able to make it up the river and once the loading had begun went off with the other leaders to discuss the situation.

Sergeant William, was the head of the engineering force, and had stayed behind to make sure that the engineering wagons were properly loaded. He had just finished checking the lashing on the final wagon when the captain of the Star Enterprise had ordered the hawsers slipped. Sergeant William could only watch Captain Forester bang his head against a pylon of the pier as the task force sailed away. The tide had turned as they had been talking up in the palace.

"King Stefan, this is Sergeant William, head of my engineering force," introduced King Leonard as they returned to the castle.

"Thank you for bringing so many men, but shouldn't there be more leadership here?" Asked King Stefan. King Leonard nodded too, as he was looking around.

"Ah, yes, sir. They were ...late, sir," said Sergeant William.

"Late..." King Leonard rumbled.

"The tide turned and the ships sailed before they got back from the meeting at the palace." Reported Sergeant William.

The kings exchanged looks. "Well, that _was_ what I told them to do. We'll make do." King Leonard sighed, as they entered King Stefan's map room.

King Stefan gave a quick run down of the situation. "The goons are multiplying at a very fast rate, and we don't know why or how. There are thousands of goons running around the kingdom and Prince Phillip and Prince Eugene are bringing in the last of the refugees. They should be here sometime tomorrow afternoon. We are expecting the goons to besiege us. We can hold out for several months, and more aide is coming soon from the surrounding kingdoms, but it will take some time to arrive.

"The causeway to the Forbidden Mountain was broken by Maleficent as Prince Phillip made his escape. But that will need to be defended so the goons can't rebuild it. We know the goons are coming down from the Forbidden Mountain on a path on the North side of the mountain. We also know there is a path on the South Side that the goons do not appear to know about. Once the siege is broken I intend to launch a counter-attack using that path." King Stefan outlined his plan.

"Can you work out the details of that plan?" Asked King Stefan.

Sergeant William, thought for a moment, he was a combat engineer. He might not be the best on a horse, but a siege he could handle, and nodded. "Do you have a map of the Forbidden Mountain and the surrounding area?"

"Yes. Miles would you provide the Sergeant with the maps and materials he needs?" King Stefan asked.

The court cartographer nodded and began to pull out copies of the appropriate maps. Sergeant Williams and Miles Deekins went to a desk by the window to start working on the plan.

A page came running into the room. "Sire, the lookouts report a large group of people approaching the castle. It appears to be the refugees from IronStoke."

"They are coming early," frowned King Stefan.

"That would mean they are being chased by goons, lots of them probably," commented King Leonard.

Sergeant Williams and Miles were looking up from the desk at the kings.

"Okay, new plan. Sergeant Williams, get you men to man the walls, it looks like the siege is coming early," ordered King Stefan. The page leads the Coronaian soldier to the barracks.

King Stefan and King Leonard sat down at the big map table. Stefan picked up a piece of paper and looked at it for a moment. "Your reinforcements... The throne room and Great Hall are being made ready for housing refugees... Dispatches... River patrols... knights... princesses. We need to go up and tell the girls they are going to Corona for safety."

King Leonard nodded. He could tell that Rapunzel was exhausted from the memorial. The way her eyes and shoulders drooped as she had been carried away was heartbreaking. But not nearly as heartbreaking as the howls of loss she had made during the memorial. He had seen many people sneak looks at his sobbing little girl, but his stern looks as he held his wife and daughter kept the whispering to a minimum.

Stefan rummaged about the piles of papers for a moment, then found the one he was looking for. Waving a page over, he said, "Have these items and people loaded on the Star Enterprise as soon as possible."

"Yes, sire," the young page ran off.

Stefan sat back and sighed. Just then another page came in and announced, "Sire, the good fairies have arrived."

"That was fast. I expected it to take them a couple of more days to get here," said King Stefan looking at King Leonard.

"I'll greet them in the throne room, as is," he told the page, who hurried off.

- End of Chapter 115


	116. 116 A New Fairy Tale

- Roused

- Chapter 116

~ A New Fairy Tale

* * *

"Now, Rose, that story had some bad fairies, but not all of them are bad." Flora said as she closed the book. Fauna was cuddling the little princess and Merryweather was putting away the dishes. The fairies had mixed feelings about the book of fairy tales. They had been excited about it at first, since it seemed to be about fairies, witches and monsters, but it got so many things wrong. Not big things per-se, just little things, but it certainly seemed like a lot of little things.

Most of the stories were more than a little scary and so many of the princesses ended up maimed or dead. Merryweather had expressed some concern about that, but Flora had decided that if most parents had thought it was a good idea, then they had to make sure to read the book to their royal charge. Besides, it wasn't as though Rose hadn't almost died a few times already.

Rose had been listening intently as she usually does, on Fauna's lap, but with the story over she started talking, "ah-ah, la-la, da-da, ga-ga, ma-ma."

Everyone perked up.

"Oh, oh, she said a new word," said Fauna, flapping a hand at Flora. Merryweather bounced over after putting the last dinner dish away.

They all crowded around the baby and with all the attention and smiles Rose said it again, "mama. mama."

The fairies were very excited about the new word. Rose was taking so long to speak, they had been in the cottage for months.

Then Merryweather thought and spoke seriously, "She can't call us that. We aren't her mother, Queen Leah is her mama and we shouldn't interfere with that."

Flora deflated as that reality set in and Fauna tried to comfort her. Rose felt the mood change and got a little scared and began to fuss.

"It's okay, it's okay. Can you call us auntie?" asked Flora.

"ah-ee," tried little Rose.

"Yes, good, good. Aun-tie," encouraged Fauna.

"ah-ee, ah-ee," tried little Rose and soon everyone was smiling again.

"This calls for another story!" declared Merryweather. Flora sat and opened the book.

"Ah, it's my turn now." Merryweather insisted. She was so busy and tired that she sometimes missed her turn with Rose and she wasn't going to miss this one. Flora handed over the book, and Merryweather put it in her lap, but didn't open it.

"I thought you wanted to read a story?" asked Fauna.

"I do, but I know one she needs to know that isn't in this book," said Merryweather.

"I don't think we should be making up fairy tales," cautioned Flora, frowning a little.

"I'm not going to make it up, it really happened, besides any stories we tell are fairy tales anyway." Flora and Fauna looked at each other. Then Flora nodded.

"Once a upon a time, in a not-so-far away land, not-all-that-long ago live a King and his fair Queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born. They called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess..."

- End of Chapter 116


	117. 117 Kings and Fairies

- Roused

- Chapter 117

~ The Kings And The Fairies

A group of King Stefan's knights arrive as reinforcements after finally retrieving their armor from their homes and fighting their way back to the castle. The Coronaian soldiers are organizing and manning the walls of King Stefan's castle.

The kings arrived in the almost empty throne room. The herald was standing by the doors and several servants were bringing in loads of folded blankets. There were piles of blankets spread all over the floor. Being one of the largest rooms in the castle, it was being prepared for receiving refugees now that the Memorial was over.

King Leonard's ships would take what refugees they could, but there were far more then they could carry. One ship was being prepared for the princesses, queens, essential personnel and records and any other refugees that they could. That ship would leave as soon as the princesses, the kingdoms' most precious treasures, were aboard, but they were sleeping off the fatigue of the memorial right now.

The other ships would wait until the refugees arrived and take as many of the women and children away as they could. The threat of goon attack on these ships was a major concern, they were hoping that the princes and the available troops could hold them off for an hour or two. The current would be in their favor and hopefully the attack on the castle would keep the goon's attention.

It was a gamble either way, with lives on the line.

King Stefan sat on his throne and the herald called, "Their most honored and exalted excellencies. The three good fairies: Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna and Mistress Merryweather," as the fairies fluttered into the desolate throne room. The servants paused in their preparations.

The fairies were looking worried. The kingdom had changed so much in so short a time. They had fled back to their home after Rose had run weeping from them, crying she didn't want any more pain. They had been hurt and confused by that.

King Stefan and Queen Leah had spent the morning with Rose to get to know her and introduce her to a few of the nobles, but by evening it was obvious that something had gone wrong.

The fairies had ended up staying the night of the Return, watching Rose and Phillip dance had been so beautiful and wonderful, even with the color fight, which Merryweather had won, again.

Flora had thought Merryweather had gotten very persistent since they started caring for Rose.

They had wanted to leave, Rose was home and with her family again. They had accomplished what they had intended to do, though not they way they had planned. The Queen was so grateful for the safe return of her daughter, she had asked them to stay as Honored Guests. They had stayed in the background, so Rose could get to know her real parents. It also allowed time for others to come to them with petitions for help.

The goon attacks were a concern, but they were only goons, and there weren't all that many of them. King Stefan had assured them that Prince Phillip and his own men would be enough to deal with the threat, not that the fairies were allowed to fight in battle. They had helped Phillip, but it was to save Rose and they didn't really fight, Phillip had had to do all the fighting. They had gotten as close to the edge of the rules as they dared. Even Merryweather's stoning of the raven was only temporary, if you call 100 years as a statue temporary.

But something had gone wrong for Rose. Queen Leah was worried; Aurora wasn't talking very much and barely answering questions. She just sat there quietly. They had brought her to meet the fairies to try and find out what was wrong, but when she had seen them fear completely distorted her features. When they said they loved her; she shouted no more pain, and covering her face with her hands ran gracefully out of the door and away from them. Fauna had wept into Flora's bosom, Merryweather had crashed to the floor, Flora apologized as tears ran down her face and taken them home.

People shouldn't see fairies as weak.

They had been at their home, cleaning up the dust and dirt of 16 years, by hand and not magic, because somehow it felt right doing it that way, when the messenger arrived. He had been terribly injured and his horse too. After healing them, he told of how his team of three had been ambushed by goons, and he alone barely escaped. He told them of the dire circumstances of the princess. Begged them to tell him, at least, what the favorite foods of the princess were, so she might just eat something and live.

They had raced back with the messenger, keeping them healed so they could run the whole way. They had outrun several mobs of goons, but it still took precious time.

They desperately wanted to go to Aurora and help her; they loved her so much. But they knew that they couldn't go in directly, not after what happened. It was proper to see the king first.

"Your Majesties," they curtsied out of respect.

"Good Fairies." King Stefan nodded in respect.

King Leonard watched as his brother king and the fairies exchanged pleasantries as he stood to one side, observing. They were polite and Stefan respectful, but King Leonard was …annoyed.

What they had learned from the girls was terrible. Everyone had assumed it was Maleficent that had so hurt the Princess Aurora, but that wasn't the case, it had been these fairies.

The fairies that called themselves "good." They had been entrusted with a family's most precious treasure, their daughter, and they had betrayed that trust.

She was a good girl and so kind. He had gotten to know her in the few days they had been here. It might have sounded somewhat silly, but he was feeling as protective of her as of his own daughter.

King Stefan was talking and trying to stay in the good graces of the fairies. That made sense, they were resident in his kingdom, and they were powerful enough to destroy his kingdom. That made it difficult for his brother king; but not so much for himself.

"If I may?" spoke up King Leonard.

"Of course," said King Stefan.

King Leonard placed himself between King Stefan and the fairies. The servants stopped to watch.

"So, you are the fairies my brother entrusted his most precious treasure to."

"Yes, your majesty," the pink one said cautiously.

"We've heard the story from his daughter. You were trusted with his daughter to keep her safe until the curse was broken."

"With Prince Phillips's help, we did break the curse," said the green one.

"That you did, very good. In that you did not fail." Leonard said with a slight nod.

"But in the process of breaking that curse, you destroyed his most precious treasure. You hurt her in ways that even Maleficent herself admitted she could not have." He was leaning in towards them.

"You didn't fail in your trust of his daughter, you betrayed her trust and hurt her in ways hard to put words to. We came to help, to heal the princess from what you did to her. My own precious daughter, who was kidnapped for eighteen long, desolate years, came here to help her recover from you did to her, because she was the only one, anywhere, who could.

"My daughter was nearly killed trying to help fix what you did to her. Four of my finest people died to protect her, because of what you did to her." King Leonard folded his arms across his chest and allowed his displeasure to show. He would not allow these fairies anywhere near his children unless they provided the right answers. The servants scattered. The blue one brought her wand up, and he looked her in the eyes until she lowered it again.

"What makes you think you are good?"

- End of Chapter 117

Author's Note: Cranky papa is cranky.


	118. 118 Wisdom

- Roused

- Chapter 118

~ Wisdom -

* * *

Queen Leah dismissed the brunette maid from reading the princesses a story about a beanstalk and an ogre.

Queen Leah sat down on her daughter's side of the bed, the queens had received a message from the kings to come down and meet with them. They had found the three good fairies with the kings. The good fairies had meekly explained what they knew of what happened. Queen Leah had considered long and hard before allowing the fairies to meet her daughters. She had been rather angry at them. They had promised to keep her baby safe, but they hurt her so terribly.

"Dear, the good fairies are here and they would like to talk to you," said Queen Leah.

Princess Aurora's red, red lips compress into a line. She is beyond fear of them now. She is angry over what they did to her. Her blood heats from the hate that seethes inside her. They had hurt her in ways she hadn't known a person could be hurt. The wolves fought to deal with hurts, though she was in no condition to fight. The nap had restored her a little, though her hips were tender, her knees ached and her feet still burned with pain.

But she knows she needs to talk to them. Briar Rose remembered, she loved them for all those years; her whole life, really.

Princess Aurora looks to her sister, Princess Rapunzel, and Queen Rebecca. They told her that hating is bad for her. They had shown her that forgiveness heals, but she hasn't tried it herself yet. Princess Rapunzel put her arm around her sister to support her.

She nods, and her mother goes to the stairs and waves up the fairies, who flutter up the steps and land at the foot of her bed. They are looking down, understanding that terrible things had happened to her, because of them. The kings stood behind them, their arms folded.

Flora begins, "Princess Aurora, we are so sorry for what happened. It wasn't supposed to go like this. We were trying to break Maleficent's curse on you."

Fauna continues, "And we did, eventually, with Prince Phillip's help. Had we known he was your young man, so much would have been different."

Merryweather finishes, "We tried so hard to keep you safe and get you ready, I'm sorry we did so badly."

Princess Aurora explodes at them. "Ready!? Ready for what? You aren't even human. Can you even understand what you did to me? You took everything from me! You took _everything_ from me!"

"You took the only home I ever knew and I had no place to go. You took my forest friends and I had no one to turn to. You took my old familiar clothes from me and I didn't know how to be me anymore. You took my true love away from me and told me I was betrothed to someone I knew I could never love that way. You were fairies, was nothing I knew true anymore? You even took my name from me, so I didn't even know who I was! There was nothing left to take. It was like you killed Briar Rose. You _murdered_ me!" The fairies are flinching at nearly every word. They hear running footsteps below as the maid flees in terror.

"Is it even possible for you to realize what you did to me!? I was separated from everyone and everything I thought I knew. Then you just left me. I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, then Maleficent came for me. I _begged_ her to kill me! But she made it so I couldn't even kill myself."

"Did you know that when Maleficent came for me, she was disappointed?" The fairies looked frightened, they shook their heads.

"Disappointed, because you had destroyed me so thoroughly she _al-most_ couldn't find some way to increase my suffering. But she did, she made that dress you made for me fall off. That was all that she could find." Princess Aurora's voice breaks remembering the terror of that.

"Oh, I was wondering why the dress was on the floor like that," says Fauna, Merryweather gives her a dope-slap.

"She made me walk up all those stairs because she found my terror and suffering delicious. I could hear you calling for me not to touch anything. That made me so angry. You _hurt_ me! How dare you tell me to do anything! I wanted to not just touch it but to throw myself on it, to impale myself on it! Just so I could end the pain that was in my heart!"

"Then Phillip was there, my woodsman, the man I loved. He was good. He kept the Pain away. But there was something wrong with me. I knew it. I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't love my Mom or my Dad. You said you loved me, but you betrayed me so completely, love was Pain to me. The love I had for Phillip sustained me, since it was from Before your betrayal, but he had to go fight the goons. I was utterly alone again. I couldn't handle the Pain alone. Maleficent had made it so I couldn't kill myself, but I kept trying because everything hurt so much."

"I was in a place of darkness and Pain. It was so terrible, but Rapunzel came and she was able to reach into my Pain and find me and show me the way out. She knew Pain. She knows how to love. She loves so much and so deeply. She loves me!" Princess Aurora grabbed Princess Rapunzel and pulled her to her bosom.

"And she showed me that I could love again. I...it isn't quite the same as the love I shared with you, but it is still love and I love her. She taught me how to love my Mom and my Dad and the people of my kingdom." Princess Aurora held out her hand to her Mom who came close and took it. She gave a loving smile to her Dad, who was standing behind the cowering fairies.

"I am so mad at you, what happened hurt so much. It was like you ripped my heart out of my chest and the bones from my limbs." The fairies are huddled together, crying, they had never wanted to give her or anyone such pain.

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was so hard just to keep you alive at first," confessed Merryweather, breaking away from the group. "I kept having to sneak my wand out to get the things you needed to stay alive. I magicked my breasts so you could suckle, but I had to go to the village as a tiny fairy to figure out how be a parent. I kept having to do things like that, deathly afraid Maleficent would find us. I was so afraid for you all of the time."

Queen Leah's mouth dropped open and the blood drained from her face as she realized that the fairies hadn't known how to take care of a human baby. Queen Rebecca came up next to her to support her. "Easy," whispered Rebecca to Leah, putting a hand on her arm.

Queen Leah, standing beside her daughter - with Queen Rebecca holding one arm next to her - got a look of shock and horror on her face.

Princess Rapunzel began to feel scared, it was the punish face again. She loved Mom, but people she loved hurt her. A snake poked its nose out of the grass of her soul, the memory of Mother's beating. "No!" Princess Rapunzel thought to herself. She did not hurt herself. Mom and Mama loved her and would never do anything like that to her. She would support Briar Rose as she faced her aunts, the fairies. The snake vanished in a poof of love.

"It kept her alive, Gothel did it too," whispered Rebecca to Leah, whose head whipped around, a wide-eyed look of compassion on her face now. Her hand going to the hand of her sister mama on her arm.

"As you grew I had to find out how to be a good parent and it was so hard to find good families to model. It was so hard to understand how to even love you properly. Giving you everything we could was wrong somehow, how could loving you be wrong? I couldn't even use your own family as a guide as they didn't have any other children. I found some good families to model and I had to become the father and give you bounds and p-punishments and tell you n-no. I'm so sorry, but it was the only way I could find to help you be the good person you needed to be. I am so happy you grew up so good, despite all the mistakes I made and risks I took. I'm so sorry I hurt you; I never wanted to hurt you, or let you be hurt. I never intended to give you pain."

Merryweather wanted desperately to tell her Briar Rose that she loved her, but remembered what Queen Leah had told her, that somehow what they had done to Aurora in bringing her home confused love and pain. And she also remembered how Rose had run away from them in tears, screaming about pain, cutting her to her heart.

They had hurt Rose, and had hurt her badly. It hurt her to know she had somehow done it. They had hurt her so badly she couldn't even love her own mother. She was supposed to be a good fairy, but she had done something so terrible and she didn't even know how.

Merryweather continues, "My gift was to be the gift of wisdom. But then Maleficent came and messed it all up and I had to use my gift to try and save you. I was so worried as we raised you in the cottage, that you wouldn't be ready or wise enough, to be the princess you needed to be. I wanted to show you so much more love then I did, but I was trying to balance what my sisters were doing for you. I kept having to tell you no and it broke my heart."

Princess Aurora's face softened. "But you did, teach me wisdom, that is. You gave me limits, you kept me to my word, you taught me patience, perseverance, caring and even love. Dear Aunt Merryweather, you tried so hard to learn how to cook and sew and raise me. You helped me do things I should and kept me from doing things I shouldn't. You loved me most by doing the hard things.

"I was hurt so badly by what you did to me, but looking at you, seeing you, talking to you, reminds me of the good, of the love, we shared. And I find that I still love you," tears filled her eyes, and a warm glow appeared around her heart.

She knew what she needed to do.

"I forgive you." Sweet, sweet joy filled Princess Aurora's soul, healing those deep, deep wounds. Princess Aurora looked at Rapunzel as the tears leaked down her face and nodded. Rapunzel gave her a hug. Forgiveness felt really good. A warm comforting spirit filled the room and the parents looked with pride at their wonderful girl.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. We love you. We never meant to hurt you. We're so sorry that we hurt you." They came around to hug her; Aunt Merryweather lost her balance and put a hand out and accidentally touched Princess Aurora's still sore feet.

"Ow," Princess Aurora cried, pulling up her legs, as tears of pain spring into her eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Merryweather, looking confused. "_Why did she keep hurting her beloved Rose?"_

"We ran our feet bloody trying to outrun an army of goons. They still hurt," explained Princess Aurora through gritted teeth.

Merryweather looked to the others and raising her wand asked, "May I heal you?"

"Only if you do both of us, I wouldn't leave my sister to this pain alone." She gathered Princess Rapunzel into her arms.

"Of course, dear," with a wave of her wand and a shower of sparkles, she healed Princess Aurora and Princess Rapunzel. With screams and arched backs, they flop around on the bed, as the removal of pain is as exquisite an experience as the pain itself.

"Are you alright?" asked the queens in unison, as they ran to their daughter's sides.

"Yes, I think so. It's just that the pain was so bad that having it go away was painful in its own way," said Aurora, flat on her back, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I hadn't known... I wouldn't have believed... you could get used to that much pain," panted Princess Rapunzel, with a stunned look on her face, gazing at the raftered ceiling. They looked like they could be fun to climb, if she could get up there, maybe with some rope.

The queens shared a look and then flipped up the covers and removed the bandages from their daughters' feet. They are back to the way they were, calluses and all. They look perfect. The queens hug the feet and then the fairies and thanked them for healing their daughters.

- End of Chapter 118

* * *

Author's Note: It took a lot of work to get Aurora prepared for this. But I knew this was a crucial scene for a very long time. One of the reasons Rapunzel and her mama had to come was to teach this, and not just talk about but show it. Remember when Rapunzel and Rebecca forgave each other? They did it in front of Aurora and she knows what its like and how powerful it is. And it certainly didn't hurt that Leonard was there and was all dragon daddy about the girls.


	119. 119 The Refugees Are Attacked

- Roused

- Chapter 119

~ The Refugees are Attacked

* * *

"They're getting pretty close, sir," said Captain Sully on his horse as they walked down the road. The singing refugees just ahead of them.

"I know," said Prince Phillip on Samson, not looking back.

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Prince Eugene, on Max.

"We'll fight them, when they get here," replied Phillip.

"It won't be long, now," said Captain Sully.

"What about the people?" asked Eugene.

"They are moving and that is good enough. Sadly, once they see the goons, they'll panic and people'll be hurt," said Phillip.

They come over a rise. The castle is not too far away. The sun is low in the sky. There is a mass of refugees ahead of them on the road; the army right behind and between them and the goons. The singing refugees are keeping a steady pace as the goons gain on them.

"If we gather the remaining crossbow bolts, we can have our best crossbowmen try to take out a few of the goons, maybe slow them down," said Eugene.

"I doubt it, but taking out their archers would be handy," said Phillip.

"I'll get that started." Eugene rode off.

"Father should be here soon," said Phillip, to no one in particular.

"But will it be soon enough?" asked Captain Sully.

"I hope so."

Soon King Stefan's knights are formed up at the rear, with two groups of Coronaian light cavalry behind them. One will be staying with the people and the rest will plunge into the fight with the goons.

The Coronaian sharpshooters picked off as many archers as they could, but there were more then they had crossbow bolts for.

The refugees had noticed the goons, coming up behind them and were hurrying, some breaking into runs.

Soon enough the goons were close enough. Arrows flew and clanked off of the steel plates of the knights. The knights turned and formed into ranks, as the arrows clanked off of their armor, and prepared to charge.

The mob of goons came running in a disorganized mass. Phillip raised his sword to signal the charge.

Then horns sounded behind the goons, thousands of horns. The goon charge faltered and slowed as they began to react to the horns behind them.

King Hubert and the war chariots had arrived!

The goons turned to face the new threat, but in the confusion, Phillip and Eugene both shouted "Charge!" and plunged into the goon force.

Phillip and King Stefan's knights tore into the center of the goon rush opening a large hole and turned right. Eugene and his men dove into the hole and slashed at the exposed center of the goons using their sabers to separate the goons on the left.

This caused the remaining goons to start to run away from them, and right into the spinning scythes of the war chariots as they charged down the hill. But there was no escape that way.

The goons scattered and ran.

"Father! It's good to see you. Perfect timing, as usual," calls Prince Phillip to his father King Hubert. Hubert's armor is covered in gold embossing with a large plume on his helmet. Samson and Maximus are skittish around the large spinning blades at the front of the war chariots.

"But, of course. Can't let you young people have all the fun." Phillip and Eugene roll their eyes, their armor is dirty and dented.

"Father, there's a goon encampment about here." Phillip pulls out a map and shows him where it is. "There is a trail down the Mountain about here, would you go deal with that for me, please. There is a goon-queen in the Forbidden Mountain and we need to kill her to stop this war. Keep them off my back as we go up the causeway. That should take most of tomorrow."

"No problem son, I haven't had this much fun in years, and these are the finest troops ever." Boasted King Hubert.

"Eugene, come on! We need to get to the castle and get things ready." Phillip reins Samson around and they ride off to the castle.

- End of Chapter 119

* * *

Author's Note: These are big heavy war chariots modeled after the ones da Vinci drew in his journals. Really I should have Phillip explain to Eugene all about the breeding program to produce big enough horses and the metallurgy research program to make light, strong blades and all the rest. But I'd rather just tell the story.


	120. 120 Makeover

- Roused

- Chapter 120

~ Makeover

* * *

"There will be a state dinner to honor the fairies. Do you want to go down for it, now that you are healed? It won't be a very large affair, only about a hundred people." asked Queen Leah of her daughter Princess Aurora. The fairies have gone and the women are sitting quietly in the tower room. The girls are grateful to be able to sit again without pain.

The fairies needed to be honored; they were very powerful, had healed the princesses and the feelings between the fairies and the royals needed to be repaired. They were having an early dinner because the castle was trying to get ready for the coming refugees.

Aurora's hand sought Rapunzel's.

"I'll be with you, Aurora." Said Rapunzel,

"All of us will be, you won't be alone," said Queen Rebecca.

"Yes, I'll go. I want to be a good princess and that is part of it, now that I am feeling better," but Aurora was biting her red, red lip. Mom made it sound like a hundred people weren't all that many, but she had grown up with only 3 others in her life. Some of the terrible memories of being stared at and whispered about in that time After lingered.

Which reminded Rapunzel of something, turning to the mothers, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Something we should do is try to make Aurora look plainer. One of her snakes is the way people were looking at her. She told me that when we were getting ready to leave for the cottage. I'm sorry it slipped my mind."

Aurora shrank in her seat a little. "Like a ripe berry," she said looking down.

Rapunzel squeezed Aurora's hand in reassurance. "Is there some way to fix that? That would help a lot, I think. Mama, you were teaching me about makeup, which tried to make us look more like her, she needs to look more like we normally do."

Rebecca put a hand on her daughter's arm. "It's okay, other things got in the way. Well, I didn't exactly bring an extensive makeup kit on this trip, just a few little things, mostly to make me look more like you, Aurora. Do you have something Leah?"

Leah thought about her makeup supplies. "Not really, the problem is that we are all trying to look more like her, not more like ourselves, but I am fairly sure that the court apothecary can make something. I'll send for him, actually we should take pains to look as much like her as possible, that way more people will be looking at us and not her, if we can get her to look plain. She can hide in plain sight."

Queen Rebecca groaned at the inadvertent pun.

"Sorry."

- End of Chapter 120

* * *

Author's Note: A makeover scene!? Why do we need a makeover scene? Yes, princess. You did change a lot over a very short period of time. Okay, but only because you're a princess, you know.


	121. 121 The Apothecary

- Roused

- Chapter 121

~ The Apothecary

* * *

Bartameous Finch, the court apothecary, comes to the top of the stairs out of breath and carrying a large, finely-detailed case. "Your Majesties. Your Highnesses," he croaked, trying to bow without falling over.

"Oh, please sit and catch your breath. You didn't need to run the whole way," said Queen Leah, concerned for the health of the large man.

"I didn't, those are just a lot of stairs." Bartameous panted. He drops his thick bulk into the proffered chair.

After a few moments to catch his breathe, "So how may I help you, your Majesties?" He is having a hard time looking at the queen, his eyes keep coming back to the beautiful princess.

"There is the state dinner and my daughter is willing to attend." Leah said, seriously.

"That's wonderful! I take it you are feeling better." He addressed the Princess.

"Yes, thank you." Aurora said with some shyness.

"And _we_ want to look our best," said Queen Leah, pointedly, standing behind her daughter and putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

The apothecary's brown eyes look up to the Queen and then back to the Princess. "If I may, the princess already looks wonderful."

"That is the reason you are here. This is how she normally looks and we need to make her look more plain, she's noticed that people tend to ..._stare_," Leah finished with a certain emphasis.

Bartameous, blinked, shook his head, and realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"That would be the magic, both Flora the fairy and Maleficent gifted her with beauty." Leah explained.

"Oh! I think I understand the problem now," comprehension lighted his eyes.

"To take the guest's attention off of her, we would like to look as much like her as possible. She will feel more comfortable if they are staring at us instead of her. And they shouldn't if she looks more plain then we do." Queen Leah gestured to the other women.

"Hm, a challenge then. Makeup versus magic. Very good! Who would like to go first?" he smiled broadly, running a hand over the wild mop of brown hair on his head, which just bounces back.

"I'll go first," volunteered Queen Rebecca, that way Leah could explain to Aurora and Rapunzel what was happening. She had taught Rapunzel only a little about makeup, but this was going to be more extensive.

- End of Chapter 121

* * *

Author's Note: Bartameous became an apothecary to tame his wild hair and cure his mother's allergies. The allergies are somewhat under control at least.


	122. 122 The Dress

- Roused

- Chapter 122

~ The Dress

* * *

"What dress would you like to wear, dear?" asked Queen Leah of her daughter. Queen Rebecca was seated at the vanity and the court apothecary was applying makeup as Rapunzel and Aurora watched in fascination.

Aurora thought about it. Her real clothes were still back at the cottage. They were good, but not really princess clothes. She had spent the time in bed wearing a nightgown. The black dress from the memorial wouldn't be right. She wanted something familiar and the only one was the blue dress her aunts had given her.

For the longest time she had feared and hated that dress, but since forgiving her aunts she realized that they had really been trying to show her that they loved her. It was going to be the first time in public as a princess and not a victim, since the ambush and her healing. She was going to try returning again, becoming the princess that she was supposed to be and that meant the same dress.

"I would like the blue dress that my aunts gave me, please. I want to show everyone that I am their princess and I have truly returned," said Aurora.

"Good girl, good girl," Queen Leah hugged her daughter.

They spent some time brushing hair, choosing clothes and getting makeup applied. Their makeup was outstanding. Bartameous had almost despaired doing Rebecca's and Rapunzel's eyes, they were large already and emphasizing them made them seem downright huge at close range.

Leah had several dresses brought up, Rapunzel had chosen a red dress and had gone downstairs and had it quickly adjusted to her. Rebecca decided on a light green dress and Leah, a dark green.

Aurora had her turn before the mirror to make her look plain. The apothecary tried something simple first, a simple flat base of light pink, several shades lighter than her natural blush. They stepped back and just looked at Aurora to see what happened.

"She looks so different," spoke up Rapunzel. The magic was seeming to do something to how the light was reflecting off Aurora.

"Yes, but still very beautiful," said Leah, looking to the apothecary.

"Indeed, but there are still things to try," said Bartameous, stroking his beard.

Soon the apothecary had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. It was challenging. He was having to experiment, and was finding that he had to do things the opposite of what he normally did. Yet the effect was very different from what he expected. He darkened her cheekbones and lightened her jowls which should make her look emaciated, but now she was just looking normal.

Soon he moved to her eyes and finally her lips.

"And there we go," said Bartameous, as he tried not to tickle the princess again, as he gently brushed on the final touch of lightest pink lipstick, covering Aurora's red, red lips.

They gathered around Aurora, and looked in the mirror. Aurora looked almost plain, the apothecary had covered her blushing cheeks and red lips. They had done up her hair and dressed her in the blue fairy dress. She was still good looking, the magic was too powerful to completely hide, but she actually looked plain compared to the women around her.

- End of Chapter 122

* * *

Author's Note: The gift of beauty for a princess seems so odd, she had money and political value. The magic isn't changing how Aurora actually looks, though I guess it is entirely possible she had a hare-lip or something. It just does things to the light around her, softening her a little. She has red, red lips and a perpetual blush. She would look quite attractive all the time. But there are downsides to that, as we saw.


	123. 123 The State Dinner

- Roused

- Chapter 123

~ The State Dinner

* * *

The queens and their princesses entered through the wide doors of the dining room together. The queens in green, Princess Rapunzel in red and Princess Aurora in blue.

The silence that descended was deafening. After a long moment the herald got his voice back and announced them.

All eyes were on them as they sat. The fairies are at a table at the far end of the room and the royal families on the near side. The princesses are sat between the queens with the kings on the ends.

The kings were looking absolutely grim; King Leonard was fingering his knife. King Stefan was cutting and chewing his food with more vigor than was strictly necessary, glaring around the room.

Rapunzel had heard Mama ask the maid to have the chef prepare the foods for the princesses that he had for the Return, but then also asked Mary to make some things, just in case. It was a good thing she did too.

The head chef had done all kinds of things to the vegetables, and if they hadn't pointed them out as especially for them, she would have never recognized them as different from the meat dishes or maybe even as food.

No wonder Briar Rose didn't eat anything. They tasted very interesting, though it was completely unlike anything she ever had before.

The minstrel plucked his lute and danced around the open space between the tables, the long, red feather in his cap swaying as he danced. His music was very different from what she had made in the tower, but she enjoyed it. Rapunzel smiled at him; he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Rapunzel was sitting between her sister and her mama at the state dinner for the fairies. It seemed silly to have such a lavish meal in the middle of a war, but it was explained to her it was to honor the fairies, who were very powerful and they didn't want to insult them in any way.

After what they had done to Briar Rose; she understood very well that no one wanted them angry in any way.

That made her sad. The relationship seemed so like what she had had with Mother. She had done so many things to keep Mother happy, to keep away a Punishment. A kingdom shouldn't have to live like that anymore then she did.

Maybe now with Briar Rose feeling better, they could start to fix that, too.

Rapunzel looked up from her roasted vegetables - through her eyelashes, to see the people around the room - trying not to be noticed. She could feel the eyes on her; so many eyes. She had known it would happen, but to actually feel it was different. What she was feeling was so different from how it felt to meet the people of her own kingdom.

Rapunzel had never dressed like this before. She could understand why it made Briar Rose feel so afraid. It made her feel strange inside. She kept blushing for no apparent reason, and she felt so warm, but that might have been the dress. It was silk and very pretty and best of all it was red. Mother had said that red was for grownups.

When Queen Leah had had brought up some dresses for the dinner, she had almost pounced on the red one. It wasn't that she didn't have lots of dresses at home, but none happened to be red. And it seemed so selfish and ungrateful to ask for another dress just for the color, since she had so many.

And until very recently she hadn't really felt grown up enough to be ready to wear red. Rapunzel had thought that becoming a princess was all grown-up, but she learned she was so ignorant and that didn't feel grown-up.

Eugene and her parents told her so often that she was beautiful, but she was never sure if it wasn't just a different kind of lie from what Mother told her. The people of her kingdom said the same thing, but they had much the same problem, were they just lying to get her to stay.

But her sister's kingdom wasn't like that; they looked at her because they wanted to. And boy, did they want to. Spending so much time with Briar Rose, who was so beautiful even if it did come from magic. Privately Rapunzel thought Mom was beautiful too. Beauty also comes from the inside, and she knew that was true.

Rapunzel turned to her mama, "Mama, I'm sorry." She tried to ignore the buzz of the whispers.

"For what, dear?" asked Queen Rebecca, in surprise.

"That I didn't believe you, when you said I was pretty. I was so scared that it was another lie. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Sometimes it is hardest to believe the people who love you most, are telling you the truth about something you aren't ready to believe yourself."

"You do love me most and I believe you." It was the most wonderful thing to hear. Mama said it without the ritual, she just said it. Mama really did love her most and Rapunzel knew it, really knew it, finally. Her eyes became bright as she tried not to cry in front of everyone as she smiled at her most beloved Mama.

"And you love me most for believing me, thank you. I take it you are feeling pretty?" Queen Rebecca asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. It's so intense," she said with a bare-shouldered shiver.

"Do you want to go?" Mama said with some concern in her voice.

"No, I'm fine, it's just like seeing the ocean; it takes a little getting used to."

Queen Rebecca nodded and smiled, it seems another snake has been charmed.

Princess Rapunzel turned to her sister and asked in their secret language, "{How are you doing?}"

"{I feel fine.}" Aurora answered in a considering tone. "{I don't feel like a berry. Not many people are looking at me and I think I've seen many of them before. This is rather nice. How are you doing?}"

"{I'm doing fine. I can understand how this kind of attention would have alarmed you. It is pretty intense and I knew it was coming, but it's kinda fun. I feel really pretty. I feel beautiful.}"

"{You always were beautiful,}" Aurora reminded Rapunzel, who smiled.

"{Best of all, I got to wear a red dress and Mother never let me wear red, she said that was for grownups. I have _got_ to try this on Eugene when we get home,}" said Rapunzel wickedly.

"After you get married," stated Queen Rebecca holding a glass up to her red lips. She had heard Rapunzel say Eugene, and knew enough squirrel and chameleon to pick up the gist of the rest.

"Yes, mama," Rapunzel said demurely, with a quiet, little smile.

- End of Chapter 123


	124. 124 The 2000

- Roused

- Chapter 124

~ The 2000

* * *

King Hubert and his army of chariots drove the goons away from the defenders and the people of King Stefan, so the refugees can escape to the safety of the castle. The chariots come over a rise they hadn't noticed was there.

The line of heavy war chariots come to a stunned halt. There is an ocean of goons at the base of the Forbidden Mountain that had been hidden by the contour of the land.

King Hubert heard the buzz of whispering and he felt the doubt in the wind.

"Bring us to the front." He commanded his driver.

"My sons!" He shouted, turning to face his army. All eyes come to him as the late afternoon sun makes his armor shine. "My sons, for you are worthy of being called sons. This day we have been called to defend, not our own kingdom, but the kingdom of another, a friend. This day, we fight and die that others might live. This day is a great day for our kingdom. Few, ever, are chosen to do this great a work, to die so a friend may live. My sons; thank you for being worthy of this day. You are the best in the world! For Honor! For Country! For Friends! Forward!" King Hubert turns, takes up a spear and points to the goons.

With a mighty roar and trumpets blaring, the army of King Hubert dove into their doom in the dying light.

- End of Chapter 124


	125. 125 Invitation

- Roused

- Chapter 125

~ Invitation

* * *

"So we'll be sending you, Leah and the others to Corona for the siege, after you change," finished explaining King Stefan to his daughter, Princess Aurora. The nobles and fairies were going to their rooms as the dining hall was being prepared for refugees. He would be talking with the fairies later about what they could do to defend the castle. The women were fanning themselves from the heat of the room.

Aurora took Rapunzel's hand. "What's a siege?" Aurora asked tentatively.

"A siege is when the castle is surrounded by enemies trying to get in. Our walls are quite strong so they probably won't be able to get in. Though everything outside of the walls will be destroyed." explained Stefan.

"Oh." Briar Rose said disappointed, looking down.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Leah.

"It's just that... I never got to see the village. I've been looking out of my forest at it for 16 years, and now... I never will." Briar Rose said, her eyes bright with tears.

"Please, isn't there some way she can see it, even just a little bit? I know how it feels to watch something for so long," begged Rapunzel for her sister, coming close and hugging her from behind.

The kings looked dubious. The refugees were getting close and the village had already been evacuated into the castle.

"We did get some more knights..." started Stefan.

"Good, we'll have some of them escort us. It shouldn't take more than half an hour, the ship won't be ready before then anyway and we'll change on the ship," stated Queen Leah decisively. There was so little she had been able to do for her daughter. This was one small thing she could do. Even if there was some risk involved.

"Thank you, Mom," said Princess Aurora, taking her Mom's hand.

The women exited the castle to walk to the empty village, in the light of the lowering sun. The Forbidden Mountain is in the distance. There are several armored knights clanking around them.

The women are smiling and practically giggling, "That was so much fun," said Leah arm-in-arm with Rebecca. "My father arranged my betrothal when I was quite young, so I never got to play with the boys like that. I can guess why he did that though. It made his life easier. Did you see Stefan's face? It's too bad I won't be able invite him to go to bed early tonight."

"Why would you want to do that, Mom?" asked Aurora innocently. Rapunzel looked like she wanted that answer too.

Leah and Rebecca share a look, giggle, and then try to look sober. "Um, yes it is time to have that talk, but not tonight, I'm too ...distracted, but tomorrow, definitely tomorrow; after breakfast, or maybe brunch," evaded Leah. Aurora and Rapunzel share an eye roll.

"We could put you in the Blue bedroom, which is next to mine. Maybe you should be in my room so we can wake each other from our nightmares. Oh, and we _have_ to show you the library, it's really beautiful." Rapunzel said to Aurora, arm-in-arm with her sister, as they cross one of the bridges in front of the castle.

"What's that?" Aurora asked, pointing over the side of the bridge to a blackened sword sticking in the ground and a black and purple cloak it pins. That cloak looked eerily familiar.

"That is the Sword of Truth and marks where Maleficent died. She had turned into a dragon and Prince Phillip fought her over there on that cliff. After he threw the sword into her heart, she fell and all that was left of her is that cloak." Queen Leah explained.

"Can we get closer?"

"Of course, this way."

Aurora approached the cloak, slowly walking around it. She had mixed feeling about Maleficent. Yes, she had cursed her, tried to kill her, attacked her mind, had taken the last thing left to her, but she had given her gifts as well, beauty, grace, even her own life, really, because she had commanded her to never take her own. An odd thing to do to someone you were trying to kill.

Aurora crouched to get a better look at the cloak. On the one hand Aurora hated the witch; what she had done to her had been terrible and cruel beyond words. But in the end she did find the words and told someone, someone worthy of being called sister and her real mother. Great good had come from what happened, but the Pain had been so terrible.

She reached out and touched the cloak.

In a spiral of green light, Aurora and the cloak fly into the air!

- End of Chapter 125

* * *

Author's Note: You know, Aurora, you seem to need to take extra care about touching things, for some reason.


	126. 126 Coming Together

- Roused

- Chapter 126

~ Coming Together

* * *

"Aurora!" Leah screamed, as Rapunzel dove toward her sister. The guards raised their weapons, but Princess Aurora was gone. The glowing spiral of green magic traveled to the top of the Forbidden Mountain.

Queen Leah, with a very determined look on her face, turned and strode away. "Follow me!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Queen Rebecca called as the guards tried to keep up.

"First, we're going to the stables! Then the Forbidden Mountain," replied Queen Leah, striding away.

"Wait!" Queen Rebecca called.

"_**No!**_" Leah shrieked, as she stopped and turned. "I waited 16 years for her to come home, not knowing where she was, trying to keep a curse at bay. I know where she is now and I am going to bring her home!" Queen Leah stated fiercely, pointing to the mountain. Queen Rebecca and Princess Rapunzel looked at each other and nodded.

As they reach the bridge Eugene and Phillip arrived, they wanted to talk to the kings about the goon-queen and hopefully see the princesses, but that green flare was a major concern. "What was that?" called Phillip.

"Good timing, boys, Princess Aurora just got taken to the Forbidden Mountain, we are going there now and getting her!" She ordered.

"What!?" Shouted Phillip.

"Aren't you a little overdressed for a mountain assault?" quipped Flynn.

Queen Leah looked down at her fancy dress, reached down and grabbed the hem at the side and pulled, tearing it up the side and retying it so her legs are more free to move. "I'm good," Leah said fiercely.

The princes exchanged a look.

Prince Phillip began carefully, "Ah. Yes. That will certainly work, but it is going to take a few minutes to get the troops heading to the mountain. The refugees will be here in about an hour. King Hubert has arrived and is dealing with goons on the plain, but things look nasty. We need to tell the kings about that. I take it they don't know about Aurora yet, either. "

"No, they don't. I'm going straight to the stables; I don't care what I'm wearing. Get moving!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the princes said together.

- End of Chapter 126


	127. 127 The Forbidden Mountain

- Roused

- Chapter 127

~ The Forbidden Mountain

* * *

Aurora appeared at the top of the highest tower of the Forbidden Mountain the same one that Maleficent had left to battle Prince Phillip.

Briar Rose appeared kneeling with the cloak in her hands just as she had when she left the others a moment ago.

Aurora was alone again.

Briar Rose could feel deep inside she was in a bad place, a very bad place. A cold feeling in her bones and heart, that had nothing to do with the air temperature.

Aurora was not safe. The Pain was getting closer, quickly.

Briar Rose stood up and looked over the battlements.

Far away she could see in the last dying rays of the sun, the castle she had looked at for all those years, King's Stefan's castle, her castle; the place where her family was and her people. She could see the forest where she grew up, burned in places. The smoke of vast fires, lit by the sun, climbed into the sky all around the landscape.

The refugees were moving toward the castle.

There was an army of men and horses near the base of the mountain attacking a really big mob of goons.

A full moon was rising.

In the courtyard below her were mobs of goons. They did not see her yet, they were milling around, preparing for the coming of the army. She steps back, trying to stay hidden and notices her shadow against the battlements outlined in a pale green light.

Aurora turns and sees the source of where the light is coming from.

- End of Chapter 127


	128. 128 Moving

- Roused

- Chapter 128

~ Moving

* * *

"Sergeant William!" shouted King Stefan, striding out into the barrack's courtyard, belting on a sword. Followed by the princes and the good fairies.

"Yes, sir." Answered the head of the engineering group, running from the wagon storage facility.

"I need you to lead the frontal assault on the mountain."

"Is that wise, sir?" They had just finished placing the engineering groups wagons in storage as they got things ready for the siege that looked like it would begin in a few hours. Chopping their way through a huge mob of goons to assault the Forbidden Mountain didn't make much sense right now. Night assaults, while often effective, tended toward costliness in losses to men.

"Princess Aurora has been taken to the Forbidden Mountain, I am going to go get her!" Stated King Stefan, in no uncertain terms.

William's face hardens, "We will get you inside the Mountain sir, if it is the last thing we do!"

"No! King Hubert has engaged the goons forces on the North side of the Mountain, so that clears the way for us to get to the Mountain. We are going to lead a rescue force up the South side of the Mountain using the forest path Aurora provided us. You will go up the causeway and assault the front of the Mountain. You'll be a distraction." Aurora's father explains.

"I understand, your Majesty. I'll keep their attention for as long as possible." He saluted and strode off, shouting for his men to assemble and move to the Mountain.

"Good fairies, please, go help the people that are coming now and defended by King Hubert and his men. We've lost so many people, please save as many as you can," said King Stefan to the good fairies.

"Yes, your Majesty," Flora said and they fly off.

The royal families rode into the courtyard on their own horses. A groom brought a horse for the King.

"Are we ready?" asked King Stefan.

"Yes!" They reply.

"Let's get moving!"

- End of Chapter 128


	129. 129 The Staff of Maleficent

- Roused

- Chapter 129

~ The Staff of Maleficent

* * *

Aurora considered the staff, slowly walking around it, as if it were a snake. Absently looping the cloak over her arms. Her plain gold crown gleaming in the late afternoon light.

The staff was standing at the center of the tower, unsupported. It was tall and thin and had a large crystal at the top that glowed a pale green.

She looked over the side of the tower to the courtyard filled with goons and her castle in the distance beyond. How they had not noticed it so far, was not something she had time to figure out.

She knew it was a magical object and as such, extremely dangerous. Much like the wands of her aunts. However, this was also something that could not be allowed to fall into the hands of the goons. She had been able to pick up the wand safely. As long as she didn't try to do anything with it, she should be able to take the staff with her.

She readied the cloak in one hand to cover the staff, it would be easier to hide, if it was covered.

Princess Aurora took up the Staff of Maleficent in her hand, lifted and now she could SEE.

In the depths of the crystal ball that surmounted the staff, she could SEE things she had never considered. Things that were past, things that were present and maybe things that might be in some distant future. The great tides of history ebbed and flowed before her mind. Tendrils of magic reaching into her mind and showed her Power.

The Earth rolled in its mighty dance among the stars as the magic infused her.

"I know magic!" Said the princess in an unearthly voice, crowned with diamonds and rubies. Aurora's violet eyes glowed green as she finally looked up and over the darkened battlements again. Her hair and dress whipped about from the magical forces that swirled through her.

Aurora had the Staff of Maleficent in her hand and she could SEE as she never had before. The sun had set, but she could see more clearly then at noonday. The goons in the courtyard were as clear as day.

Power, like she had never tasted before, coursed through her veins.

Looking further out she could see the burning villages and fields, the dead and grieving. There were the grubbing goons, destroying and burning. She could see the puny men, fighting and dying.

Pitiful insects: all.

She was strong. She was powerful. More powerful then they all!

_She_ would do what needed to be done!

Princess Aurora floated over to the battlements.

The magic, focused by the staff, reached into her; showing her the way.

The goons in the courtyard saw the green light illuminate the Mountain. They had seen the green magic light come, signaling the return of their mistress. They had been waiting. They were not allowed up those towers. They looked up in expectant dread. What would be their mistress' command?

Princess Aurora raised the Staff of Maleficent and the crystal head flared green!

- End of Chapter 129


	130. 130 Marching

- Roused

- Chapter 130

~ Marching

* * *

"Come on, sir. Keep going. You can do it," urged the little girl.

"I know. I'm coming. I'm coming." Wheezed the old man, waving a hand vaguely. The old man is still walking, but it is slow going. He's lost some blood from the arrow in his arm. He didn't know about the two arrows lodged in the log on his back.

Next to them is the rest of the girl's family. Daddy is being supported by mommy and her brother. Daddy had protected them, but now there was an arrow sticking out of his back and he was having a hard time walking.

There had been a green light that went from the castle to the Forbidden Mountain. There was a lot of worried murmuring about that. The little girl was scared because everyone else was so scared. Magic was happening. Magic was powerful. But they had no idea what it meant. Was even the castle safe? Mommy looked scared.

The little girl was scared but she didn't know how to help anyone, and she was so little. There were several refugee families still back here. Everyone that had escaped the arrows had outdistanced them. A few had stayed to assist the injured, an elderly couple was being carried on improvised stretchers.

There were soldiers and knights around them, but they were hurt too. Their horses were covered in lather and everyone was walking slowly.

There were a few knights and soldiers on horses, but they were back a ways looking worriedly around them all the time. Watching for goons.

The little girl was so tired. She wanted to stop and lie down, but everyone was too scared of the goons. The old man had protected her and her family too with her daddy. But he was hurt now and they still had to get to the castle. The castle looked so big now. This was the closest she had ever been to the castle, but it still seemed so far away.

Then the little girl had an idea to help.

"How high must the trees stand

So the elephants

Can go wandering

Without their heads a-bumping," she began to sing over and over again. The old man smiled at her and her mommy too. They didn't go any faster, but they kept going.

Daddy stopped and started coughing; it was very red. Daddy told mommy that he loved her. Mommy started crying.

Then there were shouts of fear from the people ahead of them. Three colored lights were coming fast. People tried to scatter, limping away as fast as they could. Daddy fell down.

Then three, short, sparkling old-ladies with wings, were standing in front of them.

"It's okay, the king sent us to help. We are the Three Good Fairies." Called the pink one, trying to calm everyone.

The green one went straight to daddy. "Oh, dear. Hold still, please," she said. She lifted her wand and pointed it at the wound where the arrow had gone in. Sparkles flowed over the wound, which got bigger, but daddy wasn't screaming like he had when it had gone in. The green fairy pulled out the arrow and then the wound began to close. Soon it was all better.

"You'll need something to eat as soon as you get to the castle, but you'll be fine."

"Thank you, good fairy, thank you," said daddy gratefully.

"You're welcome. I'm Fauna."

The blue one came over to the old man and flew up to get a better look at the arrow. "I'm Merryweather the fairy. Good thing you didn't try to pull out the arrow, it's nicked your artery."

She pointed her wand and sparkles came out. She then lifted the arm once he was holding it out far enough she was able to make the skin and flesh move around the arrow and pull the arrow out through the side of his arm. She then twisted her wand and the wound soon closed.

"Thank you." Said the old man.

"You're welcome. I'm Merryweather."

"I'm Flora. How are you little girl, are you hurt?" Flora flew over to the little girl.

"I'm okay. I didn't get hurt, everyone protected me. I'm just tired."

"Good, but I can fix that." Flora waved her wand and a shower of sparkles fell over the little girl, who felt refreshed in an instant.

"Oh, thank you. I feel much better."

"Of course. Hurry to the castle, then." Flora said as she turned to aid more of the injured.

"I will," said the little girl as she grabbed the hand of the old man and her mommy.

There was a loud scream nearby.

All heads turned toward the sound.

The screaming woman was pointing behind them.

Everyone spun around.

There are a sphere of green magic emanating from the Forbidden Mountain, coming toward them quickly. The little girl got piled under mommy with her brother again with daddy and the old man on top. She landed on her back and she could still see up.

The good fairies flew up into the air and joined their powers together to erect a rainbow barrier over and around the soldiers and refugees.

There was the sound a great bell as the two magic spells slammed together. The two magic bubbles deformed, throwing off sparks, while making a terrible scrapping sound as the magic spells resisted each other.

The fairies had both hands on their wands, shooting sparkles to reinforce the barrier, as the green spell raked over them. Everyone else had their hands over their ears.

The green magic swept away and everyone looked around as the rainbow barrier faded. As everyone stood up, it appeared that all were safe.

"That was ...destructive," said Fauna, wiping sweat from her brow. The fairies looked at each other.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Merryweather, looking scared as she blotted her sweat with a handkerchief.

"We get everyone to the castle as King Stefan asked us to," said Flora, mournfully.

"Do you think anyone..." Merryweather trailed off. She looked at the castle, which was still standing, in the distance.

"I don't know, but these have survived and we will get them to the castle," replied Flora.

They swoop down and continued healing everyone as fast as they could. Everyone waited until the fairies were done and then they hurried in one big group to the castle, the fairies flying above them, providing cover.

- End of Chapter 130


	131. 131 Last Stand

- Roused

- Chapter 131

~ Last Stand

* * *

King Hubert's charge was in trouble.

They had torn a massive hole into the goon army, but it was just a ripple in an ocean.

The wheels with their cutting scythes teared into the goons; shredding them, but they were out of spears, and the horses were tiring.

The goons seemed not to care for their own losses. They threw themselves in front of the war chariots and eventually one of them would survive long enough to kill a horse or get into the chariot, forcing the driver and spearman to deal with it, causing chaos and crashes.

The charge was slowing enough that they would not make it through to the other side of the ocean of goons to reform. Hubert could order the line to wheel and circle, they could create a perimeter, but it would only prolong the inevitable for a few minutes, maybe.

It would be a Last Stand and they would all die. He was never going to see his grandchildren. He prayed that Phillip would survive to continue the kingdom.

But those minutes might be what the people needed to get into the castle. Every minute might count for them. Inside the castle walls they had a chance; out here, none at all.

He raised the brass trumpet to his lips to sound the turn that would doom them all.

He and all his good, brave, worthy sons would die. At least Phillip would live, he hoped.

"Sire, to the left!" shouted the driver.

King Hubert looked.

A sphere of green magical energy was expanding from the peak of the Forbidden Mountain and rolling over the plain, over all the land. It was coming fast. There was nowhere to go and no way to outrun it.

"Orders, sire?" called the driver.

"Forward! Do not stop!" King Hubert shouts. There wasn't anything else that could be done. They were all about to die anyway, better taking out what goons they could. He sounded a charge to focus his sons.

He could actually hear it coming; a shimmering rumble. He could see that the goons were being knocked down by it.

"Hang on! Here it comes!"

The shimmering sphere of magic overtook them with a massive roar.

All the goons crashed to the ground, as if a giant hand had crushed them like flies, their broken flesh bleeding their black-green blood upon the plains. Torrents of blood flooded the plain. The wheels of the war-chariots sent up rooster-tails of gore before they slowed and stopped, gathering around their king and father.

King Hubert could only gape. Something had happened to the goons, all of them seemed to be destroyed and it had happened all at once without killing his men or horses.

Magic was afoot in the land. He was thankful to have been saved, but this had been very powerful magic. He turned, but could not see King Stefan's castle due to the contour of the land. But there was a flare of green light still on the top of the Forbidden Mountain, and the sphere of green light was still expanding.

What did it mean?

His son, Phillip, had killed Maleficent, yet somehow her power was still at work, but why had it killed the goons and not the men?

"Quickly, to the Forbidden Mountain." He called and they moved as quickly as they could through the torrents of goon gore to the mountain.

- End of Chapter 131


	132. 132 Gate Watch

- Roused

- Chapter 132

~ Gate Watch

* * *

Sergeant Mike was on the battlements above the main gate. He was standing there more than a little surprised.

The green magic had flowed over the castle. He and his men lived, the castle still stood. As the red afterimage of the flash dissipated in his eyes, he was thinking fast. He was the highest-ranking soldier in the castle now. He was in charge and that made him uncomfortable.

Magic was operating on the Forbidden Mountain. That meant excitement. He liked magic even less then excitement. He only had a couple dozen men to secure the castle; everyone else was assaulting the mountain. Refugees were still coming in and they needed shelter, the castle was their only hope for survival.

'_This was about to get very exciting_,' he smiled to himself. He didn't like excitement, he enjoyed it, too much maybe, but he was as ready for it as ever. It made him feel alive.

The king and queen were riding right into that magic and there was no way to alert them. No doubt they saw it too. The smart thing for them to do is turn around, but their daughter was up there. If it were his daughter, not even magic would stop him. He knew his king well enough that it wouldn't stop him either, not now, not after 16 years of waiting.

He began to pray for the safety of his king, the other royals and the army.

Everything and everyone was on the line with this play. These dice were rolling, and he wasn't entirely sure they weren't loaded.

This was going to be a very long night.

King Stefan and the others were just starting up the mountain when the wall of green magic swept over them; they had just come around a tight ledge when it happened. Prince Phillip, in the lead, stopped and looked back and saw everyone else was fine.

That it was magic was obvious, but that it did not affect them was more terrifying then if it had. What it had been for, was not known, who had done it, wasn't either. Could Maleficent have returned or some other witch to fill her shoes?

Prince Phillip looked back to King Stefan, who nodded, grimly. They weren't going back without Aurora; magic, goons or anything else that gets in their way!

With a determined look Phillip urged Samson on up the mountain path.

Deep in the bowels of the Forbidden Mountain the goon-queen was feeding; a line of screaming animals, before her.

The green magic came down through the ceiling and smashed her and her brood into green-black paste.

The symbol encrusted portal collapsed in upon itself, went dark, and silent.

The freed animals stampeded for the exits.

Breathing hard, glistening Princess Aurora settled to the ground and brought the staff to rest beside her, with a hollow clang on the stone of the tower. Far in the distance the magic faded out. She had used the magic of the staff to stop the goons in the courtyard and everywhere.

The war was over.

Aurora could see the smashed remains of the goons, in the courtyard below her. She had had to stop them, it had been something that needed to be done.

The princess was shaking, panting, holding on to the battlements and the staff, but she was so tired. That spell had been massive, she had poured so much of herself into the spell and it had drained her.

She fell to her knees, as the magic left her.

Exhausted, the princess fell over and slept.

- End of Chapter 132


	133. 133 Family

- Roused

- Chapter 133

~ Family

* * *

Samson and Max led the royal families up the path. They were galloping as fast as the slowest horse in their group allowed. They felt the urgency from their riders. They could easily outrun all of the other horses, but they also had to protect the royals.

Everyone in the rescue force is family. They were going to get Aurora, bright green flashes of magic or not. She would not be left behind ever again.

Princess Rapunzel, riding a study roan mare, doesn't notice that she is in the center of the group as safe as they can make her. Samson and Maximus had ordered the roan to keep the princess safe at all costs.

The Kings are at the back ready to do whatever it takes to protect their families and keep watch over them at the same time.

The army was advancing up the causeway, having to stop and build bridges along the way. They moved slowly, with shields held up waiting for the arrows to fly, getting more frightened as none flew. They lashed together poles as fast as they could, expecting the arrow with their name on it to kill them any second.

Where were the defending goons? All wondered.

King Hubert and his war chariots were struggling over the goon soaked land to find the base of the Forbidden Mountain.

The good fairies swooped down to Sargent Mike, who was standing above the main gate to the castle. Another group of refugees had arrived, escorted by the fairies.

"Oh good, you're still alive. We were concerned since that big spell was so powerful and destructive." Said Flora.

"Yes, I find that a good thing too." Sargent Mike said laconically. That spell had scared him deeply, but there was no time to change his armor, and now he just discovered that it was scarier then he knew. "Is this the last of the refugees?"

"These were all the rest we could find. Is King Stefan back yet?" Flora replied.

"No, but climbing the Mountain takes some time."

"Has King Hubert arrived yet, then?" asked Merryweather.

"Last I heard, he had and was attacking the North side of the Forbidden Mountain."

The fairies looked at each other. "We'll go help him, since King Stefan asked us to do that too. Thank you. Good-bye." Fauna waved good-bye.

"Good-bye," waved Sargent Mike. He looked at his hand and dropped it. He turned to the crowd of refugees in the courtyard.

"There is still some room in the throne room, that way!" He pointed shouting. An old man waved at him and then the refugees began singing and marching to the throne room.

Mike shook his head, war made people strange sometimes.

Aurora awoke and levered herself up with the help of the staff. She shook her head, her mind felt like the knowledge and information given her were sloshing around inside. There was so much in her mind, but so very little of it made sense. There was so little in her mind that it all could hook onto to make understanding.

Aurora could see people, men, moving up the causeway. She could go down to them, though she would have to cross that courtyard of terrible destruction.

She looked sadly over the devastation she had caused. She was sorry they had to be destroyed. She wished they could have become friends, but she had smashed them into paste.

Aurora put her back to the battlement and slid down, the staff in her lap, her hands covering her wet face. Killing was necessary sometimes, but this was the first time she had done it herself. Aunt Fauna had shown her how and why it could be necessary. The wolves had taught her to defend her territory.

Briar Rose had needed to defend her pack; her family. She wanted to deny that she had done it, but the smell was too powerful to ignore. She had also felt them die, all of them, all 130,571 of them, the one thing she was sure of in the clouds of knowledge in her mind, through the magic. Aurora now knew why Rapunzel felt like she did about killing Mother.

Eventually, Aurora wiped her eyes and looked around for a way down and saw the stairs. She stood and gracefully descended the stairs, wrapping Maleficent's cloak around her like a shawl, and carrying the staff.

As she came around the tower, Aurora paused for a moment. She frowned, there was something in the neighboring tower, something that needed to be dealt with.

Picking up her skirts to keep as much of the blood off as possible, she picked her way across the courtyard to the neighboring tower, but her feet squelched thickly through the remains. The terrible smell made her hair curl up tighter.

Once above the gory mess, she paused on the steps, the staff pulsed and with a wave of the staff; the blood ran in rivulets from her dress and feet and back down into the courtyard.

Climbing the stairs, she passed a stone raven and entered the single chamber.

"Hello, Maleficent," said Princess Aurora.

- End of Chapter 133


	134. 134 Sleeping Beauty

- Roused

- Chapter 134

~ Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Princess Aurora stood at the foot of Maleficent's stone bed, grounding the staff next to her, the sound echoing through the empty Forbidden Mountain.

Maleficent was lying in her own bed, her face beautiful but pale, her lips red as the rose, her hair long, straight and sunshine blonde, spilling over her purple pillow with black embroidery, but otherwise appearing weak and thin.

The sheet outlines her body but it falls flat where you would expect her feet to rise up. Her body slowly rebuilding in ways best not contemplated too deeply. The sheet writhed slightly, things moved under that sheet, coming from under the bed.

Aurora recognized the fact that not so very long ago she had been in much that very state herself.

"Hello, my Sleeping Beauty," replied Maleficent, awakening.

This was her wildest dream come true. Building a body from scratch is slow work, though this one was nearing completion; a new body she can take over is much easier. She had embedded a spell into her cloak as a failsafe that would bring the first female to touch it to the Forbidden Mountain.

That it was the Princess Aurora was the greatest gift ever. All Aurora would have to do is claim the staff and the failsafe spell embedded in it; would transfer her to Aurora's body. She would become Aurora and no one would know. She could deal with the fairies and take over everything that way.

"Everyone said you were dead," commented Princess Aurora.

"Ha, you think _I_ can be destroyed so easily? As if a sword could destroy me, Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil. Even with their silly, little spell, all they could do was destroy that form for a while. As you can see, I am rebuilding myself. It takes time, but my goons are able to distract your father and the other kingdoms." Maleficent shrugged slightly, so as to not disturb her rebuilding hands.

"I destroyed your goons. The war is over." Princess Aurora stated.

"Yes, I noticed that. You've felt the power of my staff. It felt good, didn't it? To crush your enemies; to see them utterly defeated; to make your kingdom safe," She spoke lightly, but Maleficent was concerned. How could this ignorant child have used her staff to weave such a powerful spell? It was like she had wielded magic before.

Aurora hefted the staff, extending it over Maleficent's prone body, and the crystal head crackled with power. "I did what needed to be done. I would put an end to your evil as well."

"Ha! So you would try to kill me, too? You can't kill me, not as long as this mortal world lasts and evil lurks in the hearts of men," said Maleficent defiantly. Her hands and feet are not yet done regenerating, so she uses the one weapon she has: words.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Aurora demanded.

"Kill you? I didn't expect you to die. I knew the fairies would try to save you."

"...then why?"

"Why? Because of the wish your parents made, a wish for a baby. They both wished as hard as they could at the same time on the first star of the evening. It was a powerful wish all by itself, but they also had the faith in the wish to do their part."

"Their part?" Aurora asked confused, everyone kept saying that, but there never seemed time for the question, her hands tightly gripping the staff. There were images, ideas, and feelings floating in her mind trying to connect to that concept.

Maleficent gave her a pitying look, "They had sex, princess. Well, at least they tried to," she smirked. "Your father was having a hard time, so your mother dragged him out into the forest to play Capture the Unicorn. She danced the Lure so well in the light of the full moon, that she not only raised your father, but an actual, real unicorn, and not some colt, but a full grown stallion."

"What's so hard about that? I do it all the time. I never have a problem meeting the unicorns of the forest," said Briar Rose.

"Of course, you don't." A pained look crossed Maleficent's face. "It usually takes an innocent, virtuous maiden displaying her body to raise a unicorn. Well, after 15 years of trying to get pregnant your mother was no longer a maiden, and as a queen hardly innocent, but she was virtuous. She was doing it not for themselves, but for their kingdom. That was very powerful. Many people make wishes, usually for themselves, but so few put any faith, much less work into making their wishes come true.

"That got the notice of every magical being in the world. They all wanted to give gifts, such virtue and faith needed to be rewarded, and with more then just a baby. They soon decided if they all did something, they'd kill you from all that incompatible magic. So they limited themselves to those magical beings in the kingdom at the time of the wish. That left the fairies and myself."

"Why did you hurt me?" demands Aurora of Maleficent.

"I? I did not hurt you, the fairies did that; I merely listed what they had done to you. They hurt you, not I."

"But you cursed me. You cursed me to die before my 16th birthday." Aurora said, brandishing the staff.

"Yes, yes I did. Why do you think I did that? Some people think I mistimed my entrance, since Merryweather still had her gift to give, and modified my curse binding you only in sleep. After all, sixteen years is a very long time, when I could have killed you right there in your crib, could I not?" Maleficent looked quite directly at the princess.

Aurora's hands flexed around the staff, there was no answer to that, but yes.

"It forced the fairies to reveal to the world just what they are. I am evil, I enjoy causing pain and suffering, but I do not hide that fact. The fairies, on the other hand, call themselves good, but cause pain and suffering wherever they go. They always lie and they always hurt those they say they love. They hurt me too, and destroyed my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?"

"Yes, your highness, I am a princess too."

- End of Chapter 134


	135. 135 Roused

- Roused

- Chapter 135

~ Roused

"Y-you're a princess, too?" asked Briar Rose uncertainly, standing in Maleficent's bedroom, the walls beautifully painted with vines and delicate lavender flowers. Everything in her mind whirling faster in the face of these new revelations.

"Please, princess," the prone witch chided. "Outside your forest is a whole world, filled with kingdoms; most kingdoms have a princess or two. The world is ankle deep in princesses. You aren't anything special, but your parents are, though not because they are a king and queen. They made the strongest wish of their generation, it got everyone's attention in the magical realm."

"Yes, they wanted an heir. That's me." Mom had told her that.

"Indeed, a light of hope for the kingdom, someone to continue the fight against me. Not that I am against your kingdom," the incomplete woman scoffed. "Your kingdom is inconsequential to what is going on. I am going to show the world what the fairies are. I will force them to show their true colors. They are not so good as they make themselves out to be. They destroyed my kingdom, and have hurt many other people and kingdoms, and nearly destroyed you and your kingdom."

Aurora nodded, as she conceded in her mind that was a certain truth to what Maleficent said.

"But you said my suffering was delicious to you. You searched to find a way to make it worse. You took my clothes!" Aurora said accusingly to Maleficent.

"I said your suffering was exquisite. Worse then my own, I'll admit. The pain you were in was the worst I have even seen in another person. As for your clothes, it was obvious that the fairies made them; I didn't want any potential embedded spells getting in the way, like how my cloak brought you here. Besides you were going to sleep, and it is so much easier to sleep without them," she wiggled her bare shoulders, beneath the purple embroidered black sheets, smiling. Aurora's eyes narrow.

"Yes, my sleeping beauty, I am also a princess and I received gifts from the fairies and they betrayed me too. I know what they did to you, which was not so different from what they did to me. I know how you feel: the betrayal, the fear, the hate, and the guilt." Maleficent said quietly and intimately. Aurora lips part as Maleficent listed exactly how she had felt about the fairies.

"They took everything from you: your parents, your castle, the love your parents had for you, the love you had for them, the beautiful cottage you painted, the forest friends you had, the clothes you made, your true love, even your name. They took everything from me too. My parents, my true love, and my kingdom. Everything, even my name. I was not always Maleficent. My princess name is Celestina." Aurora saw the pain in the princess' eyes as the gift of the name was given.

- End of Chapter 135

Author's Note: You didn't think that fairy tale about Celestina was random was it? Oh and the brain bleach is in the third cupboard on the right in Snape's office.


	136. 136 Fairy Tales

- Roused

- Chapter 136

~ Fairy Tales

The horses the royal families are on clawed their way up the mountain. Samson and Maximus in the lead, neighing encouragement to the other horses. The trail widened and narrowed at random, as the trail cut back and forth up the mountain.

Queen Leah was furious and scared at how long it was taking to get up the mountain, but they had to slow as shear drops of hundreds of feet appear beside them; the only light, the light of the full moon.

The engineers considered the drawbridge from behind heavy tower shields. Scaling ladders and poles are lashed together.

Archers and their shieldmen looked carefully for targets. The goons still have not defended the Mountain and they fear the worst for the attempt on bridging the last gap. All is quiet and dark.

Sargent William looked at his men as they heft the scaling ladders they were going to use as the basis of a bridge. They looked to him.

He nodded.

With a roar they ran forward and launched the bridge over the gap, expecting arrows into their ranks as the shields parted to let them through.

Sergeant Mike walked into the throne room, which was filled with refugees. "Alright people. I need any men that can stand up, see lighting and hear thunder to come with me. We don't know what is happening with the war and almost everyone is assaulting the Forbidden Mountain. We need the walls manned so we can see what is happening and defend against any goons that come this way. Mothers please keep your children close, there are bathrooms through those doors."

The old man stood up. He felt good after what the fairies had done to heal him. He could see the little girl hugging her papa and the family hugged before he left. The little girl then ran over to him and caught his hand. "Stay safe, please."

"I will. Would you keep this safe for me?" The old man handed her his pack with the small log in it. She could barely hold it.

"Yes, sir. I'll take good care of it."

"Thank you."

The old man, the father and many others followed Sargent Mike to the armory, where they got mail, shields and weapons. They stood watch on the walls of the castle, in the darkness of the night.

Briar Rose blinked, "I know that name. She was a story that my aunts told me before bedtime. Celestina was a princess; she got gifts from the fairies. But she was betrayed, her true love died, traitors took her kingdom and she became the morning star."

Maleficent laughed bitterly. "Those dear, simple fools, trying to give me a happy ending. _I_ am Celestina! They betrayed me, and the realm of my father! They allowed my true love to die in my arms, they allowed the traitors to overthrow my father, and they allowed my kingdom to die! I am the last of them, my entire people was slaughtered to the last. Not a building left standing. Not even the animals or trees was spared. I couldn't even help them." Her self-loathing boiled to the surface, and Aurora could see the horrific pain in those eyes.

"But I will have my revenge! I will break the fairies who did this to me. I will snap their wands, breaking their power. I will rip the wings from their backs and they will be my slaves forever, and my nightmares will finally end. I found my power and used it. I crushed my enemies. I destroyed them completely, and I became great!" She finished fiercely.

She took a breath.

"Did you not just crush my goons? Are you not now great? Did it feel good to remove the threat to your kingdom? To feel safe?" Maleficent said more calmly, almost seductively. "We are not so different, I think."

Briar Rose was uncomfortable within herself. Destroying the goons had been the right thing to do, hadn't it? They were a threat and there was no way to redeem them, was there? Now, she wasn't so sure of herself. Having Maleficent telling her that they were so much the same and they were: gifts, betrayals, even nightmares.

The fairies had hurt her terribly, the Pain of it still lingered, hovering nearby. Would the fairies save Phillip if he was hurt, or would they let him die? What would become of her and her kingdom then? Aurora knew she needed him. He was safe and safety for her. For a brief moment they had been happy together. He had been all she had, there had been no one else. Aurora's shoulders hunched as she remembered the terrible Pain.

"Why should I believe you? You're the Mistress of All Evil. You'd lie about anything. We aren't the same," challenged Aurora, the staff in her hands shaking as she pointed at Maleficent.

"Heh, little child, I have no need to lie, not when the truth is already so awful. The fairies know you are to become great, as I am. You are weak. You have not taken up your power. You do not know your strength. Raise my staff. Claim it as your own, only then can you be safe, only then can you truly have the power that is yours. Your kingdom would never have to live in fear again. None could betray you again. No one could take anything from you again. You could make everything right again. Nothing could stop you. You would be strong. You would be safe. You would never have to feel the Pain again." Maleficent said earnestly.

"We are not so different. We share so many of the same experiences. We are both princesses. We were both betrayed by the fairies. We are like sisters really. You...We wouldn't have to be alone ever again." Maleficent pleaded.

Briar Rose considered the staff as she flexed her hands around it. Her shoulders hunched. She could feel its power in her hands. She would be safe. Her kingdom would be safe forever, she would be able to protect her friends and none would betray them ever again. Nothing would be taken from her again.

No one would have to die for her again. She could protect Rapunzel from that too. Everyone would live and be safe and they would love each other because she would make it so.

Aurora would never be hurt again. She'd never have to feel the Pain again. She would be safe. She would never be alone.

Aurora raised the staff.

Her red, red lips part.

Green fire flared around her body. Her clothes changed, the black and purple cloak going from a shawl to full black robes with pale blue lining covering her completely. Sweptback horns, which end in a curl, crawled up and covered her hair and head, cradling her crown.

Meanwhile, Maleficent's feet and hands began to assemble and grow.

- End of Chapter 136

Author's Note: Maleficent goes out of her way to insult and injure the fairies. There is backstory and baggage to deal with. There is a strong connection between these two princesses, because of that.

This scene is very like a love duet. Maleficent is seducing Aurora to the Dark Side.


	137. 137 Aurora's Choice

- Roused

- Chapter 137

~ Aurora's Choice

* * *

Maleficent, her long blonde hair spilling over the purple embroidered black sheets of her bed, awaited Aurora to claim her staff. Maleficent's body will be completed in moments, if Aurora doesn't choose, she will be able to rise up and retake her staff and deal with the princess herself.

The green fire surrounding Aurora lit up the small bedroom, the delicate flowers and vines painted on the walls stood in stark contrast to the black stone.

Princess Aurora floated at the end of Maleficent's stone bed, black robes with blue lining swirled around her, as massive amounts of green magic fire coursed through her mind and body.

Wielding the power of Maleficient's staff Aurora could be safe; Briar Rose could protect herself, her family, her friends, her kingdom, she would have that power.

All she had to do was claim Maleficent's staff. Its power flared around her as green fire, covering her in black and pale blue robes.

Briar Rose would be safe again, like she had felt in the forest, with her forest friends.

The memory of her forest friends flooded her heart. They had made her a pretend prince to dance with and her true love, a real prince, had found her.

More memories came.

Her true mother telling her she is strong and never alone.

Of the look her mother gave her when she said 'I Love You' to her.

Of telling her father 'I Love You.'

Of the cook, who had baked her a new birthday cake; when she had learned she had had none of her own.

The weight of the crown on her head even reminded her of her aunts, the fairies, who had loved her so much all those years in the cottage, who she forgave for betraying her.

Of Rapunzel diving in front of the arrow,

Of Rapunzel's staff loving her enough to die for her to keep her safe,

Of grateful thanks from Rapunzel for offering to take her punishment, who she had confessed her deepest pain to, Rapunzel, her sister.

The sister who had gone through the fire of Pain to be able save her, losing all that she had.

They had shared the fire of Pain, with the pain of their feet and hearts.

Princess Rapunzel was her fire-sister.

Her true sister was Rapunzel.

Maleficent sits up as her body completed its regeneration.

Briar Rose did not need this power to be great, she was not lonely, she mattered to others, she was strong, she was safe, with loving parents and a prince. She knew that in her heart, now and forever. She was not prey.

Briar Rose straightens her shoulders.

Maleficent stood, the black sheet clutched to her chest.

Aurora had lost it all and had gained back so much more. It didn't matter if everything was taken from her again.

Princess Aurora stands tall.

She knew who she was!

I am a princess!

The Princess Aurora brought the glowing staff around in a circle above her head; rose up on her bare tiptoes and shouted "NO!"

And with all the strength of her body; she brought the blazing crystal head of the staff down on the end of Maleficent's stone bed.

Maleficent had just enough time to looked shocked before the world whited out in a blaze of green magical energy.

- End of Chapter 137

* * *

Author's Note: The very first draft of this scene went: "Aurora. Come to the Dark Side, Aurora."

"Never!"

"We have cookies."

"N... What kind?

"Chocolate chip, sugar, and Thin Mint."

"Um..."


	138. 138 Beauty Sleeps

- Roused

- Chapter 138

~ Beauty Sleeps

* * *

The three good fairies can see King Hubert and his army coming to the foot of the Forbidden Mountain. They swoop down, and fly next to his speeding chariot, calling out, "King Hubert, it's us, the three good fairies!"

"Ho there! It is good to see you. What brings you out here?" asked King Hubert.

"King Stefan sent us to help you." Flora said.

"Thank you. We could use the help." King Hubert was about to ask about the big magic spell.

Massive loops of magical energy blazed across the sky, startling everyone to silence.

KrakaTHOOM!

The Forbidden Mountain exploded; flying masonry raining down toward the army of war chariots.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather flew up into the air and turned the falling debris into bubbles that fell harmlessly on the army. The shockwave buffeted the army.

"What happened?" Asked King Hubert.

"We don't know," answered Flora.

King Hubert sighed. "We have many injured not far from here. Let's help them and get to the castle. There isn't anything to be done here anymore."

The fairies nodded and the army turned away from the Forbidden Mountain.

The engineers had just finished the bridge. The troops were moving forward in turtle formation, archers at the ready, when the castle vanished in a spray of bright magical light and masonry that threw them back.

The royal rescue party was almost to the summit of the Forbidden Mountain. They were picking their way as fast as they dare along the tiny path that dropped away on one side.

Rock and light blasted over their heads as everyone in the royal rescue party reigned to a stop

"Aurora!" screamed Queen Leah.

"Rose," yelled Rapunzel.

From the battlements of King Stephan's castle Sergeant Mike gaped as the top of the Forbidden Mountain vanished in blazing loops of magical energy; a massive spherical shock wave expanding from the peak.

"Secure the gate! Secure the gate! Secure the gate!" he shouted, as he ducked behind the battlements.

The portcullis plunged into place just as the shockwave reached them, shattering windows all throughout the castle.

The royal families scrambled through the rubble of what was left of the Forbidden Mountain. Queen Leah, King Stefan, Prince Phillip, Queen Rebecca, Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel called for Aurora.

King Leonard seeing the light of torches, skidded over the rubble and gore. At the edge of the abyss he called to his soldiers across the gap where the drawbridge used to be, trying to rally the dazed troops to build a bridge so they can help with the search for the Princess Aurora.

Prince Phillip climbed a stair and found the Princess Aurora, lying on a stone slab before a heavily reinforced wall. Her dress torn and bloodstained but normal blue again, the black and purple cloak across her lap. The shattered end of Maleficent's staff clutched to her chest. A rent tapestry, fluttering in the breeze, hung off the wall of the spell blasted room. The room reminded him sharply of another tower he had kissed her awake at the top of.

"I found her! She's up here!" he called and waved. Foot falls thunder as he knelt next to his true love and kissed her, hoping beyond hope that she still lived.

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. The Princess Aurora smiled, seeing her true love again after what seemed a lifetime. "I'm alive. How wonderful. I love you, Phillip."

"I love you, too." Prince Phillip took her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, to protect you, like I pledged."

"But you were. You were protecting my people and me. In the end, you wouldn't have been able to be here anyway. Thank you."

The rest of her family came clattering up the stairs.

"My baby, are you okay?" said Leah as she wrapped her arms around her baby.

"I'm okay, Mom, Dad, Mama, Z. Thank you. I love you all." The Princess Aurora looked around, "Where's Papa?"

"He's trying to get the troops organized, the Mountain coming apart like that made a bit of a mess," said Dad.

Phillip carried the Princess Aurora down from the Forbidden Mountain on Samson. As she wept the wages of winning into his armored chest.

- End of Chapter 138


	139. 139 The Princess Aurora Returns

- Roused

- Chapter 139

~ The Princess Aurora Returns

* * *

"The Princess is coming! The Princess is coming! She saved us from the goons. The war is over." The call went up around the castle. All the staff and refugees poured out of the castle and into the courtyard.

The great doors opened and the portcullis raised as the Princess Aurora, Queen Leah, King Stefan, his knights, Prince Phillip and King Hubert and his war chariots and the Coronaian royals and soldiers enter the castle. The men are marching together. They are all tired, bedraggled and dirty. Women surged out of the crowd to be with their knights and husbands.

The people began to sing welcome.

"Hail to the king!  
Hail to the queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!

Health to the princess  
Wealth to the princess  
Long live the princess Aurora!

Hail Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!"

"_Rose, it's okay if you want to go inside and rest!_" Called Rapunzel in chameleon to the Princess Aurora.

"_No, it's okay. I need to do this,"_ sang back the Princess Aurora in songbird. She was tired but she knew that the people needed to know the love she had for them. She directed Samson over to her staff who were by the throne room doors. Prince Phillip helped her down.

The Princess Aurora went over to her staff and hugged them, and her personal chef, her husband and family.

The Princess Aurora felt a tug on her blue fairy dress, and looked down, there was a little girl looking up at her. The Princess Aurora kneeled down to be close to eye level to the little girl. "Thank you for saving us from the goons today. You're the best princess ever!" and the little girl threw her arms around the Princess Aurora.

"Thank you. I did it for you, because I love you. I love you all." The Princess Aurora said hugging the little girl back and then hugging her family and an old man. She just kept hugging everyone: man, woman, child, knight, soldier, noble and peasant.

It did not take long for the story to spread through the singing crowd. The story of the Princess Aurora got muddled that day as it passed from person to person, but one thing remained clear: The Princess Aurora had saved them from the goons and destroyed the Forbidden Mountain. She loved them and they loved her.

The Princess Aurora did not appear badly hurt, but she had expended enormous amounts of emotional energy in her battle and needed time to rebuild her emotional reserves.

The Princess Aurora convalesced in her tower bed again, surrounded by family again, with Rapunzel by her side again. While Rapunzel is fine, she would not leave her sister alone at all.

The Princess Aurora had told them everything of what happened at the top of the mountain, how she had found the staff, crushed the goons, met Maleficent, had been offered ultimate power, and rejected it, and why.

King Stefan and Queen Leah told of their love and lives and hopes for Aurora.

Prince Phillip told how he hid all over the continent, how he learned to be a knight and husband, and of the adventures he had.

King Hubert told of his adventures as a boy and his pride in his chariot-sons.

Pascal just enjoyed curling up under her nice warm hair.

No one noticed that the Princess Aurora wasn't quite as beautiful as she was, but Rapunzel did.

When the Princess Aurora tripped and fell, everyone thought she was just still so tired, no one realized what it really was, but Rapunzel did.

Maleficent's power was broken, and so her magical gifts were gone. She may return someday, but for now she was gone. No one else knew what that meant to the Princess Aurora, but Rapunzel did.

They wept together in their room, up in the tower; when they couldn't be brave in front of the others any more.

- End of Chapter 139

* * *

Author's Note: The Princess Aurora is a powerful and loving person. She made a powerful connection to her people this way. The story of this day will spread far and wide. But she has suffered some loss as well. She has lost some of her magical gifts, something Rapunzel can help her come to terms with.

Don't give up now, we haven't quite reached the happy ending just yet. This story is not yet over.


	140. 140 The Cottage

- Roused

- Chapter 140

~ The Cottage

* * *

The Princess Aurora stepped into the cottage, her arm in Rapunzel's, behind the fairies as they check for magic. The place where she grew up. The place that made her who she is, but she wasn't the person who grew up here anymore. What a difference a few weeks can make in a person.

The kitchen was a disaster, Phillip's fight with the goons had overturned the table and spilled the cake. The cake she had never tasted. They had left so quickly.

Phillip, Eugene, Rapunzel, and their parents came into the cottage. The rest of the armored company of knights stayed outside.

"Oh, dear what a mess," fretted Merryweather.

"Sorry about that. I was fighting a lot of goons," apologized Phillip.

"It's okay, dear," said Flora who waved her wand and restored everything to how it should have been, even the candles glowed again.

"Would you like some cake?" Asked Fauna, brightly.

"In a moment," said the princess Aurora. Rapunzel helped her as they went up the stairs to Briar Rose's room. They went carefully. Sometimes it felt like she was learning to walk all over again, she didn't move quite the same way as she had. Rapunzel reassured her it wouldn't take long before she wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

"Ooh, your room is painted so pretty," purred Rapunzel, admiring the painted walls and bed, as she went over to the window.

"Thank you, I did that. We would get snowed in in the wintertime and it was something fun to do," said Briar Rose, who carefully walked to her dresser and smiled as she found what she was most looking for.

Pascal squeaked a warning.

"Wait!" Rapunzel cautioned. She rushed around the bed, and putting her arm around Rose's waist said, "Together."

Briar Rose and Rapunzel reached out and touched what was sitting on the dresser. Nothing happened. Briar Rose's hand came back with Lily. After a hug, Rose held her poppet out for her sister to see.

"Hello, Lily. Rose has told me quite a bit about you. Are you ready for a new adventure?" asked Rapunzel.

Lily was made to look at Briar Rose and back again, then nodded.

Rapunzel smiled, she had done that with her doll, Joey, all the time, too.

"Good, we'll not forget the books and things, but first let's have some cake."

- End of Chapter 140


	141. 141 The Adventure Room

- Roused

- Chapter 141

~ The Adventure Room

* * *

The princesses holed themselves up inside a big room in King Stefan's castle, they were given by the king to remember their adventures in. Occasionally they let in the queens in, but strictly kept the men out. Flynn could certainly sneak into the project room, but that wouldn't be nice, the girls wanted to surprise everyone.

The girls would come out for meals. After one painfully quiet meal of the princes just staring at their beautiful, paint-splattered girls, Eugene announced his need for a distraction, as the girls left giggling back to their project. He was missing the feel of the cold, cold ocean, rather intensely right then. Phillip readily agreed. King Hubert got them to go on a boar hunt instead.

They had camped out in the forest and talked rather a lot, more than hunting boar. They too had to deal with the things they had seen and done during the goon war. They actually did catch a few boars. That big grunter, who surprised them, had chased them a good ways before they got organized enough to take him down. Eugene had gotten hurt when his spear broke, but it wasn't bad since he had been wearing his armor.

The girl's had sent word that they were ready to reveal their project, so they trooped home with their kills.

They were led into the darkened room and the heavy curtains were pulled all at once to reveal that they had painted the room from floor to across the ceiling.

"We're going to call it the Adventure Room," squealed Aurora and Rapunzel. They all gazed in wonder to see how the stories unfolded.

The stopped in front of a section of names, so many names. Those killed in this war, guarded by paintings of Gabriel, James, Mark and Margaret. They had held their girls as they had wept so uncontrollably for the fallen at the big memorial.

There was another section, Rapunzel with golden hair was kneeling, holding a flower. On her head were the hands of two women, one old and the other young with black hair and a red dress.

"I take it one of these is Mother Gothel?" Asked Phillip, pointing to the painting.

"They both are. This was how I decided to show that she got young through the power of the Sun Drop Flower and me."

Phillip and the others nodded in understanding.

There were sweet images of the mothers holding their babies.

Finally, they were standing in front of a glass case that contained the cloak and remnant of the staff of Maleficent. The fairies said the staff was dead, with only a little residual magic that was quickly fading in it, and the cloak inert. Behind that case was a painting of Maleficent. Phillip held onto Aurora for a while as they quietly thought about what had happened because of her.

Aurora pushed free of Phillip and walked to stand in front of the painting. "Maleficent... Celestina. I'm sorry that I had to do that. You wanted vengeance, and I couldn't let you... me do that. I don't want to hurt anyone. You wanted me to be your sister. Rapunzel is my fire-sister, we went through the fire of Pain together. We almost went through the fire of magic together. I would be your sister, but not like that. I forgive you." Everyone was caught up in that wonderful, overpowering feeling of forgiveness, release and the love of family. Phillip rushed and caught her before she fell.

- End of Chapter 141


	142. 142 A Princess' Duty

- Roused

- Chapter 142

~ A Princess' Duty

* * *

"Sandy, you have some visitors!" yelled mom quietly up the stairs, trying not not wake the babies. They had finally started sleeping in sync and there was some quiet time for the nursing mother. Somehow the sound of her knives hitting the target soothed them to sleep after a feeding.

She would not let her knife skills deteriorate just because she was nursing twin boys. She was a Lock Maid! She was currently on inactive status so she could take care of the twins, but had served the queen for years now.

"Just a minute," called back Sandra as she pulled on a multicolored wrap over her aching breasts. Why nursing mothers seemed to have to be dressed up like a circus tent, she didn't know. Corona had certain social exemptions and expectations for nursing mothers, but it still would not do to receive guests topless.

The boys were almost seven months old, she looked on them in their crib with gentle eyes, they had a tendency to bite when they were hungry. She missed James so much, hopefully he'd be home soon, as she pulled her knives out of the target.

"_Silly girl, no time for weeping._" Sandy thought to herself, ever since the pregnancy her emotions were hard to control. She slipped her three knives back into their sheaths around her waist. The target was beginning to wear down again, she'd need a new one soon. She covered her knives with her wrap, closed the door gently behind her and went down the stairs.

"Oh, your highnesses, welcome to my home, it is an honor." Sandra said curtsying and pulling on her brown skirt; as she found The Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene in her parlor with her mom and grandma who was wiping her hands on a towel. She could smell chicken frying and her stomach rumbled again, it seemed as if she wasn't feeding the babies she was feeding herself. She'd never been this hungry in her entire life.

"No. The honor is yours and your husband's. He ...died protecting me. I'm so sorry."

Rapunzel's great green eyes looked all wet. She wasn't any good at this, but it was the duty she took upon herself, as a princess and a person, to tell the families herself.

They had visited Sargent Gabriel's widow already this morning. That had been so difficult for Rapunzel, his son had been so brave, but after some quiet time in the carriage she felt almost ready to meet James' widow and family.

Rapunzel had almost died herself, but she still had a hard time dealing with her friends being gone forever herself, and helping other's with it was not something that came easily to her at all. She had been able to fix even death once.

She had lost control of her feelings at the memorial in King Stefan's kingdom. The bodies would be interred here in Corona tomorrow. Her papa and Eugene would be speaking, but she didn't know if she could speak, so they had arranged it so she wouldn't have to. She would be sitting with mama and hoping she wouldn't loose all control again, but she just didn't know.

Rapunzel held onto Eugene's hand really hard as she saw Sandra's face go pale from the top of her head, down her neck and under the wrap around her chest. Her arms went pale from fingertip to shoulder. Even her eyes changed, the black part going big and then not really looking at them anymore. Rapunzel had grown up very sensitive to changes in Mother, but Mother had never changed like this and it was so frightening. Sandra didn't seem angry, but she didn't have time to ask the questions, and she was a little afraid of the answers, but she had to wait until she got back to Mama.

Papa had explained what he had to do to tell the families, and she had volunteered to do it because they had died to save her. Papa had given her advice and as much detail as he could, but he wasn't Rapunzel. She had to do it.

She was a princess.

Sandra felt her insides disappear and snow fill her instead. Sandra's mom and grandma guided their child to a chair.

The Lock Guards and Lock Maids had dedicated themselves to protecting the princess, even at cost of their own lives, if necessary. James had paid that price in full. Her husband was never coming home.

"How did it happen?" Sandra asked numbly.

Rapunzel related the tale of how they went to King Stefan's kingdom to help princess Aurora, and how they wanted to get her things from her cottage, but were ambushed by Maleficent's goons. How Gabriel had caught an arrow and how they had blocked the goons as they had ran back to the castle.

Eugene took up the tale of how he and Phillip found them in the forest. How it was just the four of them against over a hundred goons.

"He asked me to tell you he loved you and his last words were 'for the princess and Corona'."

"I'm so sorry, I wish there was a way that I could have died instead of him." Rapunzel wept, looking down.

"No!" said Sandra forcefully. Violently wiping her eyes, going over and taking the princess by the shoulders and making her look at her. "We failed you when we didn't protect you when you were taken. All of us have vowed to never let that happen again, if we ever have the chance again. You came back and we will make good on that vow. Thank you for letting us pay the debt we owe you." And she hugged her princess fiercely.

Rapunzel nodded and was trying really hard not to fall apart. She wanted to love these people so much, but they were loving her so much too. They still had to talk to the parents of Mark and Margaret. Love can be a terrible burden sometimes. She wished the nightmares could offset that a bit.

Eugene spoke up again. "The funeral will be tomorrow, afterwards the King and Queen would like to meet you and formally make you a ward of the crown. As I am in charge of caring for the widows and orphans, I will be caring for you too. If you need anything, anything at all, contact me, anytime and I will help you. You are allowed to be a bother and I will be coming to check on you from time to time to make sure you're okay. Is there anything you need right now?"

Sandra's mind kept filling with noise, it was hard to think straight, James wasn't coming home, but she said distractedly, "I need a new knife throwing target."

"A knife throwing target." Eugene said slowly, not sure why that would be important. He knew people in the midst of grief sometimes said odd things. He had blathered on about rats for a couple of days when he really understood the loss of his parents. He looked at Sandra's family who nodded. He'd have to ask where to get a target though. Captain Taygon would probably know. He wouldn't go to the vaults alone, maybe Captain Forrester would be a good choice, he still didn't trust him, but that could be of use now.

"I'll do that. Also, there will be a stipend for you and your children. By the way, how are they?" Eugene looked around.

Just then cries came from upstairs. Sandra said tiredly, "Hungry."

- End of Chapter 142

* * *

Author's Note: There are some duties that a princess must do that are not easy, but must be done. Rapunzel is really learning about death for the first time in her life and it is not an easy thing for her.


	143. 143 Aurora's Brother and Sister

- Roused

- Chapter 143

~ Aurora's Brother and Sister

* * *

The keeper of the crypts opened the doors to the catacombs under the castle and King Stefan, Queen Leah, the Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and King Hubert entered. Servants with torches lead the way in the cold and musty gloom, to two small niches holding tiny cloth-wrapped bundles.

"This is Gisela and this is Fredrick," Queen Leah said raising her left hand over the girl and her right hand over the boy, their names carved over the niches. Her hands were shaking badly. Her voice was thick and unsteady from all the emotions she was feeling. She had never come down here herself, they had interred the bodies as she had recovered from those stillbirths. It had taken months to recover physically and emotionally. Leah wasn't sure if she could handle the feelings of loss, but for her baby's sake she knew she had to try.

King Stefan put his arm around his wife's waist to steady her.

The Princess Aurora stepped forward to look at the remains of her brother and sister. Aunt Fauna had taught her that while it was best for their forest friends to be left for the scavengers so they could return to the grass and trees; it was best for humans to be buried, so they would not be torn apart by the scavengers. She thought this was a good place to protect them from scavengers.

She waved to her brother and sister. "Hello, Gisela. Hello, Fredrick. I'm Aurora, your little sister. I'm grown up now, so I'm not so little, anymore."

"This is Phillip, my betrothed. He's really brave and strong and good. I love him." Phillip put his arms around her.

"I wish I could play with you. Maybe after I die. I know many of my forest friends have died and should be with you, you can play with them until I get there. They can tell you all about me. I miss you. I love you." Then the Princess Aurora left some wild roses she had gotten from her forest that morning beside the tiny bundles. Prince Phillip held her and guided her, for her tears made it so hard to see, as they slowly walked back to the main part of the castle, for some quiet time.

The Princess Aurora felt such love and emptiness for her departed siblings; a terrible ache for them and for Rapunzel. Rapunzel and her family had gone home to Corona, to return the bodies of their fallen. They had clung to each other for so long at the dock, eventually a big family hug had enveloped them.

They had touched for as long as they could and watched as long as they could until the ships passed out of sight. She knew she could see Rapunzel again someday, but the missing was hard on her right now. Mom, Dad and Phillip stayed close to help her with her nightmares, but it was so hard to sleep in an empty bed, all by herself. She would hug Joey close and it helped a little. Love ran deep in her heart.

- End of Chapter 143


	144. 144 Rapunzel's Siblings

- Roused

- Chapter 144

~ Rapunzel's Siblings

* * *

"Here," Said Rebecca pointing to a stone with thirteen names carved into it. They were in a quiet corner of the garden, one she didn't visit too often, but always on those dates carved into the rock.

Rapunzel looked at the stone and the little garden in front of it. She had seen it in her explorations of the palace. She had not asked what it was, it was so hard to remember all the questions she wanted answered. She walked to it, touched it and ran her fingers slowly over the names and dates.

One by one. A brother, a sister, twins, and the rest. Seven brothers and six sisters, so many names.

"They're here?" Rapunzel gestured to the garden, looking to her parents with wet eyes.

"They're bodies, yes," said Leonard, holding his wife as the tears came for her too.

Rapunzel knelt next to the little garden and waved, her smile marred by the tears on her face. "Hello, brothers and sisters. I'm Rapunzel. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you. I don't know how to do this right, but I don't care. I hope heaven is good to you, and that I can meet you there. I'll try to be good, mama says I'm good and I believe her. I miss you, somehow, even though we haven't met. I love you."

Rapunzel laid down some flowers, because that is what had been done at the funerals for Gabriel, James, Mark, and Margaret yesterday. She wished she knew how to to this right, but she did what felt right to her. She was feeling too strongly. She had seen how the widows and parents had been able to sit; crying, but without howling. She tried, but she couldn't be like that. She wished she could. She almost did it, but then a little boy had ripped her heart out of her chest.

Gabriel's little boy had gone up to his father's casket, during the time when family members could say some words, saluted and said in his high, boyish soprano, "Sir! Yes, sir! I will take care of mommy! Daddy, sir! For the princess and Corona!" She had lost control then. She hadn't been the only one.

Rapunzel pressed her fingers to her lips and laid kisses on each name.

She got up and wobbled over to Eugene who held her and the men guided their women to the bench across from the grave and they sat and held their beloveds.

Rapunzel knew that only a month ago she would not have had these feelings at all, the names on the stone would have been just words. But now? Now, she knew what having a sister was like, because of her relationship with Briar Rose. Who she missed so dearly after only a few days, and now she missed her deceased brothers and sisters like she did her fire-sister.

The Princess Rapunzel just didn't really know how to handle the emotions of loss. She knew that, she just didn't have much practice. Mother had protected her from loss in the Tower. She had been sad when the sewing book had fallen apart, but even after the ink had worn off, she had transformed it into something else that allowed her to keep it close. She knew the candles were used and taken away for things, but she missed her sister so much.

Rapunzel had stood on the stern of the ship, her hand out toward her fire-sister until the river turned and she could no longer see. She had wept for the loss for so long. They told her it was going to be okay, that they would visit again. She had needed someone to hold her almost the whole way back home to Corona. She had clung to Eugene like she had in the Tower after he came back, curled up on his lap. She had lost him and he had come back for her. She knew in her mind that Rose would be there for her and they would visit again, but her heart didn't know how to handle her first sisterly good-bye. She held on tight to Mama and Papa too, as their turns came. She didn't want to be alone right now and she needed hugs so desperately too.

Pascal was good friend but he just wasn't the right shape for good hugging.

The morning they left had been so hard. After waking each other from their nightmares, they had clung to each other so desperately, knowing that it was their last time together. Rapunzel had gathered up the last few things from their room. She had saved Joey for last. She looked at Joey and then to Rose. Rose was holding on to Lily. At the same time they both held out their dolls and said, "Here."

There were smiles and tears as they hugged again and exchanged dolls, to remember each other by, though they would never forget the most precious gifts they had shared.

She could smell her fire-sister on Lily and that was so comforting, but she missed Rose and Joey so much, now that she had to sleep alone again.

Tears began to well up again.

To have loved and been loved back like that over so many siblings, scared her a little, because it felt like it took up her whole heart, but so did her love for Eugene, and her Mama and Papa.

The tears began to spot her dress. Eugene let go of her hand and put his arms around her as her lip quivered. Mama moved closer and Rapunzel felt her mama's warmth on her.

There was no limit to love, but the limits we put upon ourselves, and she didn't know how.

Rapunzel began to rock back and forth as the missing became too much for her to bear right now.

Papa came and held them all, as her sobs turned into howls of loss.

- End of Chapter 144


	145. 145 Shorty's Dream

- Roused

- Chapter 145

~ Shorty's Dream

* * *

"Hi, Shorty," said Princess Rapunzel as she slide into the booth with Shorty. Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert put down foaming tankards in front of himself and Shorty and set a glass of goat milk in front of Rapunzel.

"Hiya, Princess." Shorty slurred back, smiling, his elbow slipping off the table a couple of times.

They had been coming to the Snuggly Duckling regularly for months now. Shorty was always here, though he had a hovel in the forest with a garden he sort of cared for. Tor helped a lot with that.

They were just making small talk, trying to help Shorty live his dream, whatever it was. The royal family was helping all of the PubThugs to live their dreams since they had made the dreams of the royal family come true. Shorty had proved to be a problem. He wouldn't say what his dream was.

Her parents had given her lots of advice to try to be able to reach Shorty. She had been able to reach into Briar Rose's pain and help her. But nothing seemed to work on Shorty.

Rapunzel was frustrated. She had helped so many people but why was Shorty so hard? Maybe it was because they had thought about it so hard. She had always followed the feelings in her heart to help others before. But she had been following the plan with Shorty.

She felt the urge to sing, about her dreams.

"I had a dream to see the floating lanterns gleam. Now I have a new dream, my Eugene," sang Rapunzel quietly.

"I had a dream of a bonny lass and a study boy, and all I have left is nightmares," sang Shorty quietly back, not looking at anything in the here and now.

"I have nightmares every time I sleep, of pain and death and screaming," replied Rapunzel.

"I know screams. I killed them to save them the pain, I was to die in the flames, but I didn't. So here I stay, where I can't really remember and nobody knows," sang Shorty.

"Who were they?"

"My bonny Lizzie, so pretty in the candlelight, a braid of chestnut to her waist and freckles on her nose. Sturdy Joseph so brave and strong, with curls and chubby arms.

"Our home was on fire. It started in the kitchen, I must have not banked the fire right. I tried to get them out, but everywhere was flames. Nothing but flames. Her hair caught fire. She was screaming, but there was nothing I could do but plunge my knife into her heart to end the pain. I was holding her and Joseph asked 'Is mommy going to be okay?' I nodded and hugged him close plunging my knife into his heart. I fell under them, trapped, hoping the flames would come soon. I woke up in hell. I woke up alive. Their bodies had protected me. No one noticed how they really died under the burns," sang Shorty so quietly.

Shorty gave himself a shake. "Sorry, princess. I killed my family and saved myself. I dream of having them back, but I know I can't. I don't deserve a happy ending. Now you know; happy?" And drained his tankard.

Rapunzel shook her head, "No, but thank you for telling me. I killed Mother, because I lied to her so I could see the floating lights. It won't go away, but we are all allowed to have a happy ending, even you." Rapunzel took Eugene's hand.

Shorty and Rapunzel shared a long look, then Shorty nodded. There was someone who did know what it felt like. "Well, I am about as happy as I can stand here. I guess you're right princess. Thank you." He toasted her with a bit of a real smile.

- End of Chapter 145

* * *

Author's Note: I referenced no one knowing what Shorty's dream was a few times. I was thinking of leaving it as a hanging plot thread, since it wasn't vitally important to the story. I also didn't want to, I was scared of this chapter, it felt very dark. One of my dear reviewers called me out on it and so...


	146. 146 After Years and Years

- Roused

- Chapter 146

~ After Year and Years

* * *

"Eugene, I want to thank you for all that you did for us," said Queen Leah, after leaving a stunned Prince Phillip on a chair in the corner.

"We couldn't let the goons run rampant now could we, Mom." Prince Eugene replied. What a family they had become.

Queen Leah shook her head with a little smile, "No, not the goons. Phillip took your advice of putting off the marriage so we could get to know our own daughter. He also put a lot of effort into helping us all get to know each other, lots of 'firsts' together.

"He told me, about what you did for Rapunzel and her family, that one of your proudest moments was having a queen crying hysterically on your chest. He knows exactly how that feels," she smiled kindly up at him, poking him in the chest. She gave him a big hug.

"Oh, good, I wasn't sure if he was getting that. He was under a lot of stress at the time. Your welcome, then," replied Eugene, returning the hug.

Eugene looked over to Phillip, and then frowned slightly noticing how dazed Phillip looked. "That little talk of yours, wouldn't have had anything to do with an apple now, would it?"

"Maybe," she said with a sly look.

"I'll keep an eye on him, he'll be that way for a while, if I was anything to go on." He had had a quiet little, okay not-so-little, freak out, too. He still wasn't sure if the story about the apple or Mama telling him he had saved her life by bring her baby home was more shocking.

Rapunzel certainly did throw herself wholeheartedly into things, so he shouldn't have been surprised that she had done so with what they did after the wedding.

But Mama... She was going to kill herself so the kingdom could have a new, young, fertile queen and an heir. She was the most terrifyingly loving person he had ever met.

He still couldn't believe Mama had taught Rapunzel Capture the Unicorn; that had been uncomfortable. When she came to their bedroom, she had looked amazing. That almost threw off his resolve of properly seducing his bride. He had used everything he had learned as Flynn Rider about women and had given her the best experience he knew how and she had responded so powerfully and without reservation. And she gave back all that and more to him. He thought he'd better warn Phillip.

The queen left him with a silvery laugh as Rapunzel and the Princess Aurora came in arm in arm.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," said Rapunzel.

The Princess Aurora and her mom paused to chat and hug, before Leah moved off.

Eugene had found a relatively quiet place away from the wedding preparations in King Stefan's castle. It was a room painted by the Princess Aurora and Rapunzel, all about their adventures. They had done it before they had left the first time, an absolute orgy of painting, to remember their adventures. Even Mama and Queen Leah had joined in, painting baby Solara and baby Aurora in.

The kings and princes had passed on the opportunity. They had done other things together. Nothing like a good boar hunt for some bonding time. The scars were impressive.

It reminded him of Rapunzel's bedroom back home at the palace. It was comforting to have big paintings of the family and friends around him. He, of course, looked dashing in his armor. And right now he didn't even mind the paintings of Gothel and Maleficent off in one corner, by the remnant of the staff and cloak in a glass case.

"Well, you found me. How's your day going?"

"Urgh, You'd think organizing a wedding wouldn't be so hard. I don't remember things being this complicated at our wedding." Rapunzel groaned, flopping onto the sofa next to her husband.

"Well, there are all the extra safety precautions they have put into place, they don't want a repeat of the Great Wine Flood here." Eugene reminded her, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. They roll their eyes together. Eugene checks the rings on their little chain attached to his vest for the forty-second time.

"It's a good thing I still hate shoes or I'd be in agony already. Running all over the place, making sure everything is right. Well, at this point, that's not going to happen. All I'm trying to do is keep the dress clean and the cake from falling over, everything else is a lost cause already."

"Really?" Eugene sounds concerned, remembering their poor cake.

"I sent the fairies to the grand ballroom, they were arguing over colors again. I wanted them nowhere near the dress. It's white and it is going to stay that way. The backup dress is in the tower and is under guard. So is the backup cake. No one is going to notice what color the ballroom is, and Briar Rose certainly isn't going to remember it, not once she locks eyes with Phillip. By the way, where is he, you're his best man, aren't you supposed to keep an eye on him?" The Princess Rapunzel looked around a little.

"Yeah, he's right there." Eugene pointed.

"Is he okay?" Rapunzel looked concerned, Phillip is sitting in a corner seat across the room with a shocked look on his face, his mouth moving sightly.

"Yeah, if that talk with Mom was anything like the one Mama gave me, he'll be out of it for an hour or so. He'll be fine."

"Okay." Rapunzel said slowly. She knew that he had gotten a talk, but not about what. Eugene wouldn't say and neither would Mama. Well, everyone can have a few secrets. Mama had given her a talk the morning of the wedding too, and it had been very instructive. Eugene certainly enjoyed the game of Capture the Unicorn Mama had taught her, once she remembered to tell him the rules.

A mob of kids ran past the open door and gathered around the Princess Aurora, who greets them and danced with them a little.

"Eugene, would you please do something with the kids? I don't want them anywhere near the grand ballroom, until it's time." She got up.

"Aw, come on, now. I'm Phillip's best man, now you want me to babysit?" Flynn complained.

"Yes, they need to go home the same color they came." Eugene's wife said seriously.

"What should I do with them?" Eugene stepped up.

"I don't know, tell them a story or something. I love you." Rapunzel said with a smile, a kiss and parting wave, linking arms with the Princess Aurora and walking barefooted to the bride's room. As they walk down the corridor, the Princess Aurora trips and catches herself. The loss of Maleficent's gifts still plagues her occasionally.

"Tell the kids a story," Flynn grumbled. Then he smiled, a Flynn smile; he grabbed a chair and moved it to the middle of the room.

With a loud whistle, Flynn got everyone's attention, "Hey kids! It's story time!"

"Yeah!" They all rush over and sit in a circle in front of his chair.

Flynn leaned forward conspiratorially, "This is the story of how I died."

One little black-haired girl in a frilly pink flower girl dress cried, "Ooh, I'm scared."

- End of Chapter 146

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. Big confession here. All of this, over 18 months, 2 stories and nearly 300,000 words of pain and suffering and love and healing and forgiveness was to answer the question, "Why did Eugene start "Tangled" like that?"

He was at a wedding, not his own, obviously. Someone else's. But who? Aurora and Phillip. Hey, that's cool. Hmm, those girls grew up in much the same way. There is good crossover fodder there. How would Aurora and Rapunzel become friends? Aurora comes home about 6 months after Rapunzel, but Aurora's return doesn't go so smoothly. The goons would still be around so Phillip would be in the field, that could be an issue. Hmm. I better go see Sleeping Beauty again, it's been a while. Oh look, the walls of the cottage are painted too, she could be a sister to Rapunzel. Briar Rose and Phillip's first meeting is so painfully cute, but what if they really did dream about each other? Briar Rose was so happy, how could the good fairies crush her so thoroughly? You stupid, ditzy fairies, you destroyed her! Maleficent is just standing there, why would she just stand there for so long, what could possibly be happening there? Oh... my...

Trying to dive into a TV to save the princess is nuts. To sit down and actually write a massive story to save the princess is truly crazy. To post it for the world to see is insanity itself. But I've found friends the likes of which I have never found before in my life. Thank you. I've changed and in some ways healed too and the story has helped others heal themselves.

Almost to their happy ending but we will all find a way to our happy ending if we do good things.


	147. 147 To The Happy Ending

Epilogue

- Roused

- Chapter 147

~ To the Happy Ending

* * *

The Princess Rapunzel walked into the Adventure Room, the room she and Aurora and their mamas had painted together to remember their lives and adventures. It was time for the wedding to start; they just needed the groom and the children in place.

Queen Leah and the Princess Rapunzel had made sure to lay everything out for the Princess Aurora so she could dress herself. She still had to do that alone. So much of her wardrobe had had to be changed so she could put on her own clothes. They had waited until the Princess Aurora had invited them back in to finish getting her dressed.

The Princess Rapunzel was dressed in her beautiful, pale lavender maid of honor dress. Queen Leah in a fine gown of dark red, with several handkerchiefs tucked in the sleeves.

They were ready; the Princess Aurora was dressed and ready in her room, talking with her Mom and Dad, and waiting for everything to be ready for her grand entrance.

The Princess Rapunzel stopped and cocked her hip, wondering the best way to interrupt. Eugene's back was to her. The children entranced in front of him, they didn't even notice her come in. Even Prince Phillip in his chair by the corner looked like he was enjoying himself. Eugene was telling the kids about how they had finally met her parents on the balcony.

Prince Eugene had felt his wife come into the room, there was something about her that he always just knew when she was close. "Time to wrap up the story," he thought to himself, skipping to the part he knew the children would like best. He had learned a lot about storytelling in the orphanage.

"Well, you could imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, for the Lost Princess had now returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly I don't remember much of it."

The kids laughed as he held his head in his hands, hamming it up a little, okay, a lot.

"Dreams came true all over the place. That guy went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world, if you can believe it." Pointing to a picture of HookHand high on the wall. Not that he hadn't been playing for people for the past few days already.

"And this guy? Well, he eventually found true love." Pointing to BigNose.

Several of the girls went, "Aww."

"As for this guy, well, I assume he's happy. He's never told me otherwise." Pointing to Ulf the mime.

"Thanks to Maximus, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight…as did most of the apples." Pointing to Max, who was finally looking normal again after having to shave off the tar from the Incident at their wedding. He and Samson were going to pull the carriage today, and was more then content to do just that.

"Pascal-never changed." Petting Pascal who was sitting on his shoulder, who turned an embarrassed red.

Eugene stood, turned and held out his hand. His beloved wife came over and he put his arm around her.

"At last, Rapunzel was home and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her."

"And as for me, well, I started going by Eugene again. Stopped thieving," as he twirled Rapunzel's crown on his finger as she gave him that admonishing look of hers, again, "and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is." Eugene said, as he placed the crown back on her head.

"Did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well, I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, I finally said yes." He said with a big Flynn grin.

"Eugene," Rapunzel chided, with a gentle smile on her face.

"All right, I asked her."

"And we're living happily ever after."

"Yes, we are." Prince Eugene looked lovingly into those huge eyes of his beloved Princess Rapunzel.

After a moment, and the start of some giggles, Rapunzel turned and said, "Okay, flower girls and ring bearer, come here, please."

She held out her hands as the raven-haired children of Aurora's personal chef come forward, the little boy clutching a small purple pillow. While Eugene checked his pocket once more to assure himself that the rings are still there, he'll lock them to the little pillow in the Grand Hall.

"The rest of you go find your parents in the Grand Hall. It's safe now. Are you ready, Phillip?" she asked as the boys and some of the younger girls race out the doors; the older girls trying for more maturity in their movements.

"As ready as when I faced the dragon," said Prince Phillip, standing up and tugging on his fancy white jacket and smoothing his white and gold sash.

Eugene made a pained face. "You'll do fine."

"Let's go get you your happy ending," said Rapunzel, smiling.

"No, it's not an ending, but the start of a new adventure," said Eugene looking at his beloved wife, with a smile.

And they escorted Prince Phillip the Dragonslayer to his marriage with the Princess Aurora the Destroyer of the Forbidden Mountain.

- End of Chapter 147


	148. 148 The Wedding

- Roused

- Chapter 148

~ The Wedding of The Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip

* * *

I am standing with my head bowed and eyes closed as I had been left by those who loved me most. Veiled with the end of one adventure. I am happy and scared and loved and worried.

Doors open and the warmth of the sun kisses my lips.

I open my eyes, raise my head and smile a very special smile at my betrothed and beloved at the other end of the long carpet. We see each other as we really are, luminous and glorious beings of love and light.

My beautiful white dress gleams in the sunlight. Rainbows blaze from the crystals sewn into it. It hugs me tight and holds me close, like I want Phillip to do. My train marks the length of my hiddenness.

I remember that there are thousands of people between us, but I couldn't see them if I wanted to right now and I don't want to. There is just us again, so much like that day we had met years and years ago.

I remember the cathedral draped in floaty white gauze like clouds and fog, a playground for angels, but my eyes see only my Phillip, so handsome in white and gold, next to his brother-in-arms Eugene.

Music, from Hookhand, fills the awed silence as Dad takes my arm and we slowly walk on a path of flowers. I want to run and leap and shout and sing, to be near my beloved Phillip again.

It takes days to walk to be near Phillip again, very soon to be my dear husband and I, his beloved wife.

I hand my bouquet to my sister, dearest Rapunzel. Dad passes me to Phillip, his warmth flows into me again. We kneel across the alter and I hear the archdeacon talking, but I don't really hear the words this time, I am too busy smiling at my Phillip. At the proper time I say "I do," and I will, with all my heart.

We stand as husband and wife, and he lifts the veil on a new adventure: ours. We kiss and hold each other as if we would be one flesh forever.

The sky darkens as bird friends from throughout the kingdom take off and circle the castle seven times before they scatter to the winds.

We take each other's hands. Rice and flowers rain down on us. I lift my skirt slightly and we run with abandon down the aisle together, as happy as when I had first met Phillip, in my forest. Oh, so long ago.

- End of Chapter 148


	149. 149 The Last Snake

- Roused

- Chapter 149

~ The Last Snake

The Princess Aurora had a snake in the grass of her soul that she knew about but hadn't been able to charm yet. And she had been trying so hard. She _had_ to find a way, but was almost out of time, as they danced together at the reception after their wedding.

A hangup because of all the things that happened to her; everyone had kept taking her clothes. She couldn't take her clothes off in front of another person. It scared her too much. It brought back the terror of that dark time.

She was married now.

Mom, Mama and Z had told her all about what that was going to be like. She had been the Maid of Honor for her sister Rapunzel and Rapunzel had been able to tell her things Mom and Mama had not thought to tell her. She had even brought all of them together so they could get to the bottom of all the questions. It had taken days and they finally had; she couldn't think of anything more to ask.

But it didn't help. Her fingers still got so weak and shaky.

She could bathe herself as long as none of the servants were there and get herself ready for bed. She was married to her Phillip. She knew how babies were made and she desperately wanted to have children with him. But it meant doing something she couldn't do yet.

She couldn't even do it in front of her own mirror. She had broken down weeping so many times, kneeling before her mirror because it had been so hard to unbutton just the first two buttons.

Why was she so broken?

Well, she knew why: the fairies, her beloved aunts, had taken her clothes to bring her home as a princess, but she had been so frightened at finding out they were fairies, fairies hurt princesses in all the stories.

Then she had faced Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil. The witch had caused her clothes to fall off, and had controlled her body to take her to the spinning wheel. All to increase her suffering and fear. Aurora hadn't known a person could feel such fear, she had been safe in her forest.

Finally, the servants of the castle had taken her clothes too, over and over and over again. She knew, now, they had just been altering her clothes so they fit her correctly, but at the time, she was still afraid of the king and queen; they hurt their princesses in the stories, too. She had wanted to die because the pain was so terrible. She had hoped that the clothes were those magic clothes that would kill her. But they didn't, her parents really did love her and never wanted her hurt.

Her crown was enchanted, it was plain during the day and fancy at night, that had scared her so much. She had thought it was a monster. But no, it was just another manifestation of the disagreement Flora and Merryweather had over her; much like the color fights over what color dress she should be wearing, which had frightened her too.

She loved her Phillip so much, she wanted to give him that most precious gift of sharing themselves together. They were married and they could finally share.

She wept into her Mom's arms the night before the wedding, knowing she still couldn't do it.

Kneeling at the alter, gazing into his eyes, feeling his love; she would do anything for him, she loved him so very much, she wanted to love him most.

They danced and cut the cake and danced some more. She could feel the panic rise within her, it was going to be soon. He would take her to their new rooms and they would consummate their marriage, but she couldn't.

Princess Rapunzel looked concerned as they stood together on the balcony taking a few moments of quiet time in the middle of everything. Having been raised alone they knew that they had to take small breaks from being around all the people. It was so draining.

"Are you okay?" Asked the Princess Rapunzel, the Maid of Honor, in a beautiful lavender dress. She could easily see the near panic in her sister's eyes.

"No," said the Princess Aurora, biting her red lip.

"We're going to have to go to our room soon, but I haven't been able to do it myself yet, much less with anyone else watching. Why am I so broken?" the Princess Aurora, asked again, though she knew the answer.

"You know why, because of what happened to you; what other people did to you. You are a good girl and we all love you so very much."

"I love you more," said the Princess Aurora with a gentle smile.

"And Phillip will love you most," said the Princess Rapunzel with understanding in her eyes.

The Princess Aurora smiled.

"Tell me again, Z, how did he do it?" she asked of her sister, talking about her sister's husband, Prince Eugene. It had sounded so wonderful.

The Princess Rapunzel blushed again. She knew that Phillip had gotten a talk from Mom and that Eugene had been exchanging letters with him too. He knew about that snake, though it was closely guarded from everyone outside the family. So she was pretty sure he knew what to do, but she knew her sister needed some reassurance.

"We sat down in front of the fireplace and he took me in his arms and told me what we were going to do. It was so nice, I felt so safe in his arms. I knew that no matter what, he'd never hurt me." Rapunzel sighed.

"I always felt so safe in his arms, then I dragged him out into the forest for a game of Capture the Unicorn like Mama said to do. That had been an amazing experience." Then she looked closely at her sister who was now looking intently over the walls of the castle.

"Safe," the Princess Aurora whispered. She turned to look at her sister, a look of inspiration on her beautiful face. "I have an idea."

Quickly outlining the idea to her sister, she got an excited nod in return. "That has got to work." Rapunzel said.

The Princess Aurora gathered up her voluminous white skirts, exposing her bare feet and raced over to her new husband. Grabbing him by the lapels, she dragged him down for a kiss. Then said, "Come with me."

With a bemused look on his face, cheers from the crowd and a musical sendoff from HookHand, The Princess Aurora lead her new husband out of the gates of the castle and to her forest where she sat him down on a rock in a clearing in the evening sun.

And while gazing into his loving but confused eyes, she focused all her love for Phillip and all her will on that snake in the safety of her forest. The place she had had called home for so long, that place her aunts had always told her she would be safe, with the person she knew she was safe with.

The snake rolled over and was vaporized as the full power of her love came down on it.

Her hands moved easily to her buttons as she began to dance for her husband. She danced the Lure for her Phillip, beginning a game of Capture the Unicorn. Her wedding dress flung with wild abandon around the clearing.

Did she raise a unicorn that night?

No. No, she didn't.

She raised ALL of them!

- End of Chapter 149

Author's Note: For the closing credits of the movie I would have the last line be from the chapter with Eugene and the little girl. Then we have a series of images showing the wedding and reception. Things like King Hubert swinging a fish, the drunk minstrel, Hookhand playing, the parents dancing and kissing, with the final bonus being Aurora and Phillip's kiss as they leave the hall and the Book from the original movie is closed.


	150. 150 At The Snuggly Duckling

- Roused

- Chapter 150

~ At the Snuggly Duckling

* * *

Eugene and Phillip were at the Snuggly Duckling, having a few ales, Phillip and Aurora were wrapping up their honeymoon with a visit to Corona, so they could see where Aurora's sister Rapunzel lived. They had had a grand tour of the palace and even the Tower. The girls were exploring the forest, having a grand time with the local animals.

"So how did it go when she dragged you out of the grand hall," asked Eugene casually.

He had acted all embarrassed by the latest version of the Ballad of Flynn Rider everyone had sung when they came in. Though it wasn't so bad anymore, the later verses were rather heroic and even mostly true. Another good thing is that the crowd went back to their conversations without any more attention.

Phillip turned red and looked around, it was raucous as usual, so no one was listening. "I was very glad of all the advice you gave me. King Leonard's was very helpful too, but in different aspects. King Stefan was very kind. Father... tried, but he left out a bunch of stuff, things I would have figured out in time, but things were …exciting, and I'm glad you filled in the gaps."

"It's supposed to be exciting," Flynn told Phillip seriously, but with a glint in his eye.

"Do you remember me telling you something about dragon fire?" Phillip said with a lopsided smile.

"Uh, oh." Eugene began to look worried. Rapunzel had been very intense their first night together. He had suspected that Aurora would be similar, and had warned Phillip.

"Indeed. I was very thankful for your very frank advice."

"That wasn't advice, that was years of experience, I stole many women's most precious treasure. I'm not proud of that anymore, and there is no way to make up for that, but I was hoping in giving you what I learned, you could make it easier and better for the both of you." He had drawn on all of that to give Rapunzel the best experience ever. As far as he could tell it had been. It had been very intense. Telling all that to Phillip had been a strange kind of embarrassing, but it was for Aurora and Phillip so they could be happy and not hurt each other by accident. His marriage had also ended the hopes of his fangirls, which made a lot of people, especially the king and a lot of fathers, happy.

"It was. I'm very glad that you told me about Capture the Unicorn. When she dragged me out of the Grand Hall, she lead us into the forest."

"Oh, boy," Eugene said cautiously, "That was uncomfortable. Until I figured out what she was doing. I didn't expect her to do that, not at all." Eugene shook his head. Warning Phillip had probably been a very good idea.

"We went in pretty deep. She plopped me on a rock at the edge of a clearing, and she backed up a few steps. She just stood there for the longest time. I was pretty sure I knew what was coming next, but the way she was just looking at me was amazing. I thought I could see deep into her soul before, but the love I was seeing was awe inspiring, but something else was going on too. Then something changed and I could see it, her love is so amazing. Then she started to sway her hips, and then she was dancing and the pieces of the dress were everywhere. Then I moved in and danced with her and she helped me with mine."

"I touched her as you said and it worked really well, we were on the rock in the middle of the clearing and I was controlling myself like you suggested, boy that was hard. I wanted her to go first, and before long she did. She can scream really loud, I understand what Leah said about being in the same room with it, are you sure you didn't hear that?"

"Not that I remember, but with Hookhand banging on the piano, who'd know?" Eugene shrugged.

"I guess you didn't hear the unicorns either?"

"Unicorns?" asked Eugene concerned.

"It seems that you really can raise unicorns playing Capture the Unicorn. Aurora started screaming and then there was all this neighing, I looked up and we were surrounded by unicorns, hundreds maybe thousands, I couldn't see anything but unicorns around us; rearing up, pawing the air and neighing."

"Really, wow!" Eugene hadn't mentioned the unicorns, because he hadn't been sure they weren't some kind of figment of his imagination as he blacked out. Things had been really intense just then.

"That broke my concentration. I lost control at that point, but it didn't seem to matter as Aurora was screaming to make my ears ring. I think she lost consciousness."

"That happens, sometimes."

"I think one of the unicorns knocked me over the head. There were flashes of light and then I think I lost consciousness too."

"No. Actually, that was from you. That's pretty intense."

"Okay." Phillip said slowly. "When we woke up the unicorns were gone, but she was still smiling."

"Sound successful." The former thief was impressed by his friends control. Maintaining control while losing ones virginity while consummating a marriage was its own challenge.

"Yeah, I think so, but as intense as that was, it just keeps getting more powerful. Is it supposed to do that? It's getting a little scary."

Eugene smiled; he had thought he was an experienced lover, but it was so different when the relationship lasted more then a night, why had he never listened? "It levels off after a while. Or maybe we start getting used to it. Yeah, it's scary, but worth it." He drained his tankard and waved for another round.

"After all this running around and hiding and everything: Is this what Happily Ever After is supposed to feel like?" asked Phillip.

"Well, I think it is a little early to tell. It feels a bit like that quiet time after a really good meal. I don't know how long it will last, but I am going to enjoy this quiet, happy feeling as long as I can." said Eugene.

Phillip looked around again, and leaned in a little closer. "She gave me another name to call her, when we are alone, together."

"Good. She loves you so very much." Eugene didn't bother asking what name that might be. He knew just how important names could be.

"Did the nightmares go away?" Eugene asked tentatively. Waking up naturally for the first time in years had felt so odd, the sun was fully up, though the feeling of Rapunzel curled up on his chest was not to be missed. He had lain there quietly, barely daring to breath, because he didn't want to wake her up if she was just sleeping and not having a nightmare. He kept an eye on her waiting for the nightmare, but it never came, she just woke up and looked at him and said 'Good morning' with a dreamy smile. That had been the best wedding present ever, wherever it came from. They were hoping and praying that the same would happen for Aurora.

They had left for home since they knew Phillip and Aurora would be spending a few weeks at the cottage, before coming to Corona. Captain Taygon had worried about their security but the wolves, unicorns and eagles kept everyone out.

"Yes, praise be for that on so many levels. Just that convinced Aurora to accept my proposal. Snakes or no," said Phillip.

"Our girls are special, and we love them very much, we are good to them and they are good to us. Our girls missed out on so much, it's good to give them something they can really enjoy." Said Eugene. "When we went on our honeymoon, I knew Mama and Papa were going to be praying for us not to find snakes. When we got back we learned that word had gotten out that the royals were praying for us, and the whole kingdom started to too. You can feel it. It feels really good."

"Yes, it does. Word got out for us too. I am thankful for all the love in the kingdom. They are amazing people."

"Indeed. Okay, I think we've given the girls enough of a head start, shall we chase them down?" Eugene said with a twinkle in his eye.

- End of Chapter 150

The End

of This Adventure

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't let them have continuous nightmares forever. Now they will have normal levels of nightmares, just like everyone else.

So there it is, a huge story that tries to help a couple of very hurt princesses, find some peace and healing and a happy ending, something they didn't really get in their own movies. Watching "Tangled" and "Sleeping Beauty" isn't the same anymore. I hope I made them even better now.

Are their other princesses to save? Oh yes. I am working on Celestina's story. She was the focus of my NanWriMo project. But it is a long ways from done.

Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 has taken the concept and created "Reaching a Dream". Rapunzel and Aurora and the others go help Cinderella deal with the snakes in her soul. I hadn't thought how hurt she must be.

Feel free to use the concepts you liked from this story and apply them to your own stories if you want. Let me know if you do. I already have a list of people in my profile that have done so. Join in the fun.


	151. Chapter 151 story bonus Princess Meeting

~ Story Extras

I've been working on this story for nearly two years and so I have some extra material, early drafts and such. So how would you like a few chapters of bonus material?

== Early Draft of Aurora and Rapunzel and their first meeting

Knock, knock went Rapunzel on Aurora's door.

"Come in."

Aurora was sitting at her vanity, Rapunzel could see her eyes in the mirror, but they quickly flicked away not seeming to look at anything anymore. There were two stacks of paper on the vanity.

Why on earth is Aurora afraid of me? thought Rapunzel. She had spent so much time afraid of Mother that see instantly knew fear of a person when she saw it.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you."

Aurora's eyes met her again in the mirror, her lips parted but she didn't say anything.

"Do you mind if I sit?" asked Rapunzel.

"If you wish." replied Aurora dully, looking down again.

Rapunzel dragged one the heavy straight-backed chairs and set it next to the vanity so she could look at Aurora directly and not through a mirror. Rapunzel looked at Aurora and saw her hair, it was the same color that her magic hair had been. She knew one of the gifts that the good fairies had given her was beauty and part of it was hair like sunshine. It was true, just like her own gift from the sun had been.

"My name is Rapunzel."

Still looking down, Aurora nodded.

"Your parents wrote my parents to ask if I might help you."

Aurora moved her head to look away from where Rapunzel was sitting.

Rapunzel was worried already, it seemed like everything she was saying was causing pain to Aurora.

"We were expecting to come for the wedding, but when the letter asking for help with siege on the Forbidden Mountain came we were surprised. Papa was more then happy to help get rid of the remnants of Maleficent's domain." Now why did she flinch at Maleficent's name? wondered Rapunzel.

"But then another letter came from your mother, she is desperately worried about you. You've withdrawn from everyone and won't come out of your rooms. She loves you very much." Aurora flinched at the word love, but the hand on her vanity had moved closer to Rapunzel, even if she wasn't looking at Rapunzel. Something was very wrong here, thought Rapunzel, and somehow everything I am doing to comfort her is hurting her.

"I going to tell you my story, now. Once upon a time, there fell from the sky a single drop of sunshine and when it hit the earth it made a magic, golden flower. An old women found the flower and used it to keep herself young for centuries. She kept it hidden and hoarded its power for herself. Nearby there was a kingdom ruled by a beloved king and queen, she was pregnant and got very, very sick. The people of the kingdom loved their queen and they all set out to find the magic, golden flower, and they did. The queen drank the flower and was healed, the power of the flower also transferred to the baby a healthy baby girl, with long hair the color of sunshine. The old women stole the baby for the power of the flower in her hair. And in a hidden tower raised her as her own. The child was kept always in the tower, alone except for her captor, who taught her that her power to heal must be kept safe and to never go outside, though she desperately wanted to know just one thing, why did floating lights appear in the sky on her birthday. But one day, while her captor was away, a thief came to the tower looking for a place to hide his stolen treasure. She captured the thief and made him take her to the floating lights. She began to fall in love with the thief and she believed that he returned that love. The captor found the girl and urged her to test her thief's love, she had brought the treasure. Too scared the child waited until she had accomplished her dream and saw the floating lights and what they meant. She returned the treasure to her beloved thief and he left her on the beach. His betrayal cut her heart like a knife. She returned with her captor to her tower, vowing never to go out into the world again, because the hurt of betrayal was too much. But then something wondrous happened a gift that her thief had given her was a small banner of the sigil of the kingdom. That sigil triggered long forgotten memories and the girl remembered she was the Lost Princess. She confronted her captor and was then attacked to be taken far away, but lo her beloved thief came to rescue her. Alas the captor stabbed him and the girl bargained away her freedom and life to the captor for the chance to heal him. The captor agreed but before she could heal him, he destroyed her healing power by cutting her hair. This killed the wicked captor but at cost of his own life. And now the girl was alone, her captor dead, yes, but so too was her beloved, and her power destroyed. Everyone she had loved was dead, everyone she trusted had betrayed her, everything that made her herself was destroyed. Her heart had been shattered and scattered to the wind. And she wept over all this on the body of her beloved thief, but there was one last drop of magic left in her that came out of her tears and healed her beloved thief. They were together again, and he explained how he had not betrayed her but was captured by her captor and sent to be hanged for his crimes. Then together they went to the kingdom to return the Lost Princess and there was much rejoicing."

Aurora had tears running down her face though she still did not met Rapunzel's eyes.

"That kidnapped girl was me, that was my story." Rapunzel tried to put her hand on Aurora's but she pulled it away. Rapunzel put her hand back in her lap and Aurora's hand moved closer again. Something strange was going on here, almost like trying to comfort a foal in a thunderstorm.

"Aurora, will you tell me your story?" Rapunzel tried to say as gently as possible.

Aurora shook her head.

"Could I tell you what I know of your story?"

Aurora shook her head again.

"Aurora, I would like to help you but you need to do something to help me help you."

Again, Aurora shook her head.

Rapunzel's mouth twisted in annoyance. She got up. "Maybe you aren't ready for help yet. good bye."

"Do you hate me?" asked Aurora quietly.

This question threw Rapunzel off balance. "I've taken hate to levels few people have imagined existed, right now I am annoyed at you. and I am not sure I like you."

"You don't like me?" asked Aurora tentatively as she turned an looked at Rapunzel..

That was about as bizarre a question she's ever heard and she asked some doozies herself. "No, I don't like you right now."

"Oh, thank you, thank you." cried Aurora, throwing herself into Rapunzel's arms and crying. Which was the last thing Rapunzel had expected.

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel moved the crying princess back to the vanity and sat her down and took her former seat, but made sure to keep hold of her hands in hers. Somehow she had made a connection, and she was going to hold on for all it was worth. "Please, I don't understand, you've spent this whole time pushing me and everyone else away but telling you I don't like you is the greatest thing ever?"

"Oh, but it is. You see, I haven't been able to trust anyone since I learned the extent of what Maleficent's curse involved."

"But I thought she cursed you to die on your sixteenth birthday?"

Aurora nodded, "yes, but there is more to it then that. She gave me gifts with that curse, and since I learned what she did to me I've been so scared. I might be twisting and destroying everyone around me and not even knowing it."

"Okay that could be a problem. What were the gifts she gave you?"

Aurora turned to her stacks of paper and pulled out the bottommost page from the pile on the left.

"This is from the official transcript made by the scribes. 'The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her, but before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!'"

"That doesn't sound too bad, except for the whole dying part." said Rapunzel with pursed lips.

"Well, that was taken care of by Merryweather turning it just to sleep until true love's kiss and Philip did that. Grace and beauty aren't the big deal, that just was piled on top of Flora's really, so I just got a double dose of beauty, which has it's own problems but isn't the big problem. 'beloved by all who know her.'"

"And that is a problem, because…" started Rapunzel.

"Because, everyone does what I tell them, no matter how crazy." confessed Aurora in a rush.

"What?"

"After I found out about the curse, I tested people and they would do all kinds of silly things, I didn't want to hurt anyone so I didn't have anyone hurt themselves. But I'm afraid that they love me so much that they'd hurt themselves if I said the wrong thing, so I hide in my room so I can't hurt them." said Aurora anxiously.

"But those are servants, they are supposed to do what you say."

"And the nobility?"

"You outrank them."

"My parents? I don't out rank them."

Rapunzel smiled. "Well, parents are a special case. They love you and miss you so much, they'd do anything to please you. My parents would ignore important state business to attend to anything I wanted. I learned to be careful about what I asked for and what was happening in the palace so I wouldn't interrupt anything important. Well, mostly, papa occasionally looks like he needs a break and so I interrupt so I can make him happy again." she finished with a shy smile.

Aurora smiled too. "So you don't think everyone loves me and does what I say because of Maleficent's curse?"

"No, I don't. Do you really think Maleficent knew enough about love to do that?"

"I don't think so. Aunt Fauna said she didn't know anything about love or caring."

"See, I thought so. Your kingdom loves you very much and wants to make you happy. If they've missed you like they've missed me they'll be trying their very best. For the first week they sent me so many gifts it was incredible, there was no room for them all. I have several rooms filled with just gifts, papa and I have sent proclamations asking them to stop, that didn't work, but asking for flowers made it more manageable, since they die and can be thrown out, which is sad. There are so many flowers in the palace that some of the servants needed to reassigned outdoors so their hay-fever doesn't act up so bad."

Aurora and Rapunzel giggled at that.

"I bet you have a gift room or two around here somewhere." Rapunzel mentioned. "But talking about gifts, you said that beauty has it's own problems."

Aurora became solemn again. "Oh, yes. That is another reason I don't like going out of my rooms. 'Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose She'll walk with springtime wherever she goes.' I didn't notice when Philip was here, but since he's gone it has been terrible. Every time I walk into a room, everything goes quiet. The men all look at me. Even some of the women. They stare at me the whole time. It makes me feel very uncomfortable, like I am a particularly juicy berry they want to eat. It's worst when it is all men, there have been fights."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, with injuries. It's like they turn into a herd of randy bucks."

"Hmm, yes, that could be a problem." Rapunzel looked at her new friend and studied her. "You're right, you just spent time crying but you still look great."

"With two zings of beauty magic, I look great waking up in the morning. I threw myself into the mud once, the grace gift keeps me from tripping, and people still said I look great." Aurora said with a toss of her golden hair. She looked into the mirror and then her lip started to quiver. "Oh, Rapunzel, What am I? Who am I? I've been given all these magical gifts, but where's the part that's me?" She threw herself crying into the arms of her friend. Rapunzel just held her and let her cry herself out. What could she say? Finding who you are is one of the biggest challenges anyone ever faces. Most never seem to find it, because they never even seem to look.

"These gifts are part of who you are, so you can't really separate yourself from them while you have them, yours can't go away like mine did."

"You lost a gift?"

Rapunzel nodded, "My hair, it was a gift of the sun through the flower my mother drank to be healed. It manifested in my hair. I would sing a special song and my hair would glow and it could heal the sick and injured, reverse aging, even reverse death itself. It was the same color of sunshine as your hair is and it was 70 feet long."

"Wow," said Aurora very quietly.

"It made me very special, it was the reason that I stayed in the tower, to keep me and it safe from the terrible things of the world. Mother did so much for me, and healing her was something I could do for her to show her my love. But she didn't love me so much as love my hair. When I understood her lies, that I was the Lost Princess I told her she could never use my hair again. I turned my back on her.

I never thought she would attack me, I still thought she loved me too much for that, but she did. She chained me to the stairs and was going to take me far away. While she was packing Eugene came back. I tried to warn him but Mother gagged me and threw my hair down to him so he could climb up, and hid. I tried to warn him but Mother stabbed him and left him to die. I fought her with everything I had, but it wouldn't be enough and it would take too long. I got my gag off and bargained with Mother.

I would go with her, I'd never try to escape and everything would go back to the way it was, if she would just let me heal him. I promised her everything she wanted and I never go back on my promises. She agreed and chained him to the stairs instead and then let me heal him. But before I could he, distracted me looking like he wanted to kiss, but cut my hair with a shard of my mirror which broke in our fight. It killed Mother, the magic was gone and it had been keeping her alive for centuries and all of those years came back all at once. She died screaming as she fell out the window."

Tears were dripping down both their faces now.

"Eugene had cut my hair before I could heal him and now I had no power to heal him. He told me that I was his new dream, and he was mine and then he died. My hair that had made me special lay in a useless heap on the floor. Mother had just died and so had my new dream. Everything that I had defined myself by had just been irrevocably taken from me. I almost died of grief right then.

But while crying over his body I finished my healing song and there was one last drop of magic left, Eugene started breathing again, he was alive and I was so happy I thought I was floating."

She leaned close.

"And I kissed him, like we'd been trying to so many times, but kept getting interrupted."

"Ooh, good."

"I no longer had magic, golden hair. But I had Eugene, yes, and you too Pascal, and I proved myself to be the lost princess and so I became special in a different way as a princess. You were special too in the cottage, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. At least to my aunties. I could always cuddle with Auntie Fauna, I think I loved her most. Auntie Flora was always good to me, she was always in charge but not very good at doing things. Auntie Merryweather was different, she'd tell me things not to do and she was the meanest of them but I think she was the best of them, she did teach me so many things, since I've been back I think she loved me most."

Rapunzel smiled sadly at that turn of phrase. "What was it like to have a whole forest to play in? I only had a tower."

"But I had full run of the forest, even if I couldn't leave it. I could go to the edge and see the castle and the village and yearn to go there. Or I'd go to another part and see the plains, wide open plains, it was scary because there were no trees out there to hide in. Sometimes I'd go to look at the Forbidden Mountain, that was really scary, always covered in dark clouds and lightning."

"I would also talk and play and dance with my animal friends. They were so nice to me. I'd help them when they needed it and they would help me find berries and vegetables and herbs so we could eat. Auntie Merryweather got pretty good at cooking but it worked better when I was big enough to help."

Aurora's eyes filled with tears, "They eat animals out here, rabbits and deer and pheasant. It's so hard to eat with my family. Some of what they are eating could have been my friends. I knew people would come into the forest and take things like trees and animals, but I wasn't allowed to go near them, but to know they were taken for eating is so hard."

They hugged and Rapunzel said, "I know, it is so different. But many of the foods aren't friends and we learn to eat differently. They just don't know like we do." Then Rapunzel gave a rueful laugh, "There were so many new foods to try, but I had no idea how to eat them, my parents and my Eugene kept having to show me. Have you had an orange? No? Well, be very careful. It looks like…like this color on this tapestry. They said it was a fruit like an apple, but you don't eat it like an apple. I tried it that way and it's very bitter and it sprays you with oils and juices which are very intense. You have to peal the skin off and the inside is sweet and soft and juicy and wonderful and the smell is amazing like all of summer wrapping into a little ball."

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful."

"So tell me how did you meet your Prince Philip?"

"Well, I don't remember the first time. It was soon after I was born and we were betrothed then, it was also when the fairies gave me their gifts. The real first time was really the second time was on my birthday. My aunties sent me into the for lots and lots of berries. I could tell they were up to something, they are terrible liars. So it give them plenty of time for whatever they were up to I went to the edge of the forest to see the castle and the village and I picked berries. I was sad, I had had my dream that night again, about a prince that would take me away and we would be together. Philip was passing by and fell off of his horse into a pond and put his hat, cloak and boots on a branch to dry, my animal friends stole them so they could make me a pretend prince to dance with. Well, he followed them and cut in when they were behind me and he started singing with me. I was so scared. Someone had found me! I was going to run away, but he had my hand in his and it felt so warm and good, so different from the fairies. And I then looked at him, I didn't want to run anymore, but my aunties had warned me to never to talk strangers and to never tell them my name. So I tried to get away, but he didn't leave and he kept talking, and singing and then we were dancing and he put his arm around me it felt so good and right even better then Aunt Fauna during a thunderstorm. Then he asked me my name, I, I almost told him, then I remember that I must never tell anyone my name. Then I ran, it hurt so much to leave him, though I told him where he could find the cottage, so maybe I could see him again, I hoped. I ran all the way to the cottage and I was so happy, and then I found that my aunties had remembered my birthday correctly this year, and they had made a cake and a beautiful dress, it was the best day ever."

Then Aurora's face fell.

"But then they told me I was a princess, and I had to go home now, and that I was betrothed to a prince since the day I was born and I could never see the man I loved ever again. I was heartbroken, I cried for hours in my room. When I couldn't cry anymore, they came and dressed me in the dress they had made me and took me to the castle, but I didn't care anymore, my life was over, they had taken everything from me. My life, my home, my aunties were really fairies, and, and… they even took my name from me. I wasn't even me anymore. They betrayed me." Aurora broke down crying. Rapunzel took her into her arms and held her.

"They didn't betray you, they only lied to you. To keep you safe." comforted Rapunzel. "They lied to try keep you safe from Maleficent, they loved you so much that they gave up their lives with you to try and break the curse. It is not like the betrayal I had from Mother, who just wanted to use my power to keep herself young and who hurt me every time she spoke to me just so I would stay in the tower with her. It is not like the betrayal I felt when I thought I saw Eugene sail away from me with my crown because he didn't really love me, which drove me back to Mother and the tower. That hurt so much, like a knife to my very heart."

Rapunzel could feel Aurora nod against her bosom.

"How, how can I trust them again?"

"You can't." Aurora jerked away and looked into Rapunzel's deep, sad eyes, her lip quivering, her face stricken.

"Not the same way," Rapunzel continued, "They have betrayed you and there will always be that question in the back of your mind, Will they do it again? Can I ever trust them again? Not in the same way, not anymore. But do understand. They do love you and care for you very much. You know they tried to protect you. Maleficent was a terrible evil and she almost killed you. You can learn to trust them again, but you will have to rebuild that and it won't be the same ever again. That has been lost forever and can never go back to that again."

Aurora looked sad, but nodded.

"I knew that, deep down but dying didn't hurt so much. My heart hurts so much all the time. The only time the pain eases is when I am with Prince Philip." She smiled at saying his name.

Rapunzel smiled too, "So I hear, your parents told me what happened at the Return Ball. You didn't even notice the fairies fighting over the color of your dress, switching it between pink and blue."

"Oh, that would have been Aunt Merryweather, she likes blue, and Aunt Flora, she likes pink." smiled Aurora as she wiped the tears away from her face. "So how did you meet your Eugene, it sounded pretty rough if you thought he betrayed you."

"I first met him when I conked him over the head with my frying pan."

"You what?"

"He was Flynn Rider then, a thief and he was climbing into my tower looking for a place to hide. I was going to show him off to Mother so I could prove I was strong enough to go Outside but that didn't happen, so I made a new plan to use him as my guide. Mother told me no one from Outside could be trusted so when I found the crown in his satchel, I knew I could use that so he would do it, which he did. Outside was amazing and beautiful and scary. But I kept feeling that I had betrayed Mother in doing it, and I was, but it was so important for me to see the floating lights. They were a signal from my real parents calling me home, though I didn't know that until later. I didn't like him at first, or trust him really, he kept trying to scare me back to the tower, but I kept going. He even took me to the Snuggly Duckling, the pub with the roughest gang of thugs and ruffians in the kingdom, they almost took him in for the reward but I made friends with them and they helped us escape from the guards. We ended up running from a broken dam and we got trapped in an old mine, we thought we were going to die in there. So he told me a secret that his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert. I was so touched by this that I told him my secret, that my hair glows when I sing. I used that to gives us the light we needed so he could dig us a way out."

"Your hair glowed when you sang?" interrupted Aurora. Rapunzel drew her fingers through her short brown locks.

"Not this hair, but when it was still long and golden just like yours only much longer, and it could heal anything: injuries, sickness, aging and even death."

"Wow."

"After we setup camp for the night and he went for more firewood. Mother came and gave me the crown to test him to see if her really loved me. I couldn't do it then, I was too scared still, but I did it later, when I wasn't sacred, and I thought he loved me too. But almost as soon as I gave it to him he left and I thought I saw him sailing away. But Mother was tricking me, she just wanted me back in the tower so she could keep my power to herself, and I went with her, vowing never to leave the tower again.

Then Eugene came back, and Mother stabbed him, I traded my freedom for his life but before I could heal him he cut my magic hair, which killed Mother and him. But with one last drop of magic from my tears, he was healed. He took me home to my parents and we were happy. And that's how Flynn Rider the thief became Eugene Fitzherbet the prince consort."

Aurora was staring into those huge green eyes. She looked down shyly as the story ended.

"Rapunzel, would… would you call me by my real name. You don't have to do it out there, in front of everyone, but if we're alone I would really like it. No one calls me by my name any more, not even my aunties. And I miss it so much."

"I would be honored. What name do you want me to call you?" asked Rapunzel solemnly.

"Briar Rose."

"That's a very nice name. I'd be glad to call you by that name." They hugged. "Briar Rose is a much better name then Rapunzel."

"What do you mean?"

"Rapunzel is what Mother called me and it means radish."

"Oh, no." said Briar rose, her eyes wide with concern.

"But it was the name I grew up with and so I've made it mine, my parents were kind enough to just tack it onto the front of my real name. Do you want to know my real name?"

Briar Rose nodded eagerly.

"Promise not to laugh."

Briar Rose frowned but nodded.

Rapunzel put on a solemn face, took a deep breath and said, "My official name is Rapunzel Solara Rebecca Agatha Menolly Von Sonnenshein, Princess of the Realm of Corona, the Lost Princess Returned."

Briar Rose's mouth dropped open, her eyes big as saucers, "Wow, it's ginormous," she whispered.

And they fell giggling into each others arms.

So began the friendship of Princess Aurora and Princess Rapunzel.


	152. Chapter 152 bonus Mark and Margaret

- Mark and Margaret extras

For fans of Mark and Margaret I had them doing a bit more in the story, before I realized what needed to happen to them for Rapunzel's sake. They were also several years older then what I ended up using in the main story. For a while Margaret survived the ambush, but then I realized that the memorial would center around her and not the princesses, and this wasn't Margaret's story, so she had to die too.

"Private, I am here to relieve you,"

"I stand relieved." says Mark. He relaxes as is is now off duty. His wife Margaret, who was also being relieved from being the Princess' chambermaid this shift. She ran over and gave him a hug and kiss and then they walked off hand in hand. Being a part of the Lock Guard was such an honor. They had been married 7 years, and had been chosen for this assignment as their two children were weaned and could stay with the others back at the barracks, well they called it the barracks but it was a neat neighborhood of houses near the palace they had spent years buying. While all the Guard were encouraged to marry and train their wives and produce children most were older now. Many had recused themselves of duty as they had aged, their sons were coming of age now. but there was a gap that he and Margaret were happy to fill. They were hoping that their son and daughter would be able to help protect the Princess someday.

They went back to their quarters and eventually changed into street clothes, Margaret was having a wonderful, exciting time, This was the first time she had left the kingdom, and King Stefan's kingdom seemed so exotic.

At the base of the stairs stood watch a Lock Guard and his wife a Lock Maid. Tears flowed freely and unashamedly down his face as he held his wife to his chest whose tears soaked through his uniform, shaking with silent sobs. Slowly the shaking stopped and she took his hand and signed into it "I must tell the Queens."

"No, we must tell both the Kings and Queens, but wait until the morning, they will need their rest to handle this on top of everything else." His fingers replied.

"You are wise, my husband. It must wait."

They told the queens when they awoke what had happened in the night. And terrible was the weeping for the hearing of it.

"Your Majesties," The Lock Guard began to the two queens, "We learned something from your daughters last night, as we were standing watch. I do not believe they know that we know, but you and the Kings must know this. We should go down to the king's rooms. I think it best not to be too close to the Princesses, this might be disturbing."

The Queens exchange worried looks. They meet in the King's conference room with the Kings and Queens and the Lock Captain. The Lock Maid brought kerchiefs and buckets.

"And they have declared themselves sisters." The Lock Maid finished. Both of them had testified to make sure nothing was missed, her husband was breathing hard next to her, his hands on his knees. "I was ready to wake you to report this, but my husband thought it best for you to rest after the stresses of yesterday. This is hard news to hear. I wept through most of it as did he. Your Majesties." She ended. She and her husband would weep out the rest of their day after they were relieved and returned to their room.

King Hubert was working on hurling up a fine breakfast from about 5 years ago. Queen Leah was sobbing uncontrollably into her husbands chest who was pale and his mouth was hanging open. Captain Taygon looked green. King Leonard and Queen Rebecca were clutching each other on their knees weeping after falling out of their chairs.

King Stefan finally asked, "How did this happen, who did this?"

Captain Taygon stepped forward, he was breathing hard. "Sir, everyone was doing their best to protect and preserve your daughter. Maleficent is well known for her cruelty and ability to twist good to evil. Punish the fairies, if you dare, but that would not be wise. We need to rebuild their trust and love. They have gone through incredible suffering, let's focus on easing that suffering. There is nothing that can be done to change the past but the future of these fine princesses must be protected."

"But do we tell the princes?"

"I just don't know."

As they came to the edge of the forest Margaret the maid came stumbling out. She was covered in the gray-green blood of the hobgoblins and one arm was hanging down looking broken. Surprised by the company of guard she raised her short sword then dropped to her knees when she saw Eugene. Eugene came close and held her.

"Are you all right?"

"No, sir. Are the princesses safe?"

"Yes, yes, they are."

"Good." She collapsed into his arms.

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed by goons. Lots of them. The others stayed to hold them back. I took the princesses and ran them back to the castle. We stumbled across a patrol of them, I had to stop to engage them. I don't think they were part of the ambush. Lucky thing or the princesses might not have made it."

"where are the others?"

"I don't know, we were attacked at a glade about ten miles in. I stopped that goon patrol about a mile back in,."

"You've done very well. Philip can we send a squad to take her back to the castle for treatment?"

"Of course."

The royals visited Margaret in the infirmary. Her arm was set and bandaged. and had been cleaned up.

"We've sent a company of men to find out what else happened, but please tell us what you can."

"Well, sire we had stopped at a small glade when the Princes Aurora had found a small injured animal she was going to help. Then the wind changed direction and we could smell something filthy. Just then a hobgoblin jumps up and shoots and arrow at princess aurora, princess Rapunzel tried to jump in front of her to protect her but Guard Gabriel caught it instead, then I grabbed the princesses and started them running back to the castle. I heard weapons clanking behind us but I didn't look back, getting the princesses back was my only priority.

Then as we ran an hobgoblin stepped out in front of us, the princesses almost ran into him, I threw my knife at him and told the princess to keep running and to not stop until they reached the castle. I crashed into the rest of the hobgoblins and just tried to slow them down enough so the princesses could get away, I think we surprised them because they weren't ready for me to stop and engage them, I lost my skirt and broke my arm in the action. When there weren't any more attacking me I made best speed toward the castle to find out what happened, but I was hurt and worried about the princess and so going was slow."

"It's already. you did very well, the princesses made it to the castle safely, mostly."

"What do you mean sire?"

"Oh they ran so hard and so fast they ran the soles right off their feet, they are being tended to and will be fine in a couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry sire."

"You are not allowed to be sorry, you did the right thing and you did very better then expected."

"Uh, yes sire. Thank you. sire. Sir, the others?"

"I'm sorry, They didn't make it. They did kill 75 hobgoblins and saved the princesses."

Tears welled up in her eyes but her voice was steady and saluted, "For the Princess and Corona." The king returned her salute.

King Leonard nodded to his wife, who moved to the bed as the three kings left.

A few steps down the hall King Leonard stopped and King Hubert asked, "Why did she salute, I though she was just a maid?"

"She was, but I believe there was more to it."

"Is that important?"

From the infirmary, came a sound, the sound of inconsolable suffering.

"It is to her. Mark, one of the guard was her husband."

The princess' were taken to the Memorial for Rapunzel's guards in sedan chairs to spare their feet. Their mothers had come that morning to explain what was expected of them. They needed to be strong for the kingdoms tears were fine and understandable, but they should not break down sobbing. They would be in the place of honor with Margaret and they would need to support her. She most likely would break down weeping, and it was their duty to support her loss. Not just of her injuries but that fact that One of the guard Mark was her husband. Oh, no I didn't remember that until just now. tears welling up in her great green eyes. We will take care of her and her children won't we. "yes, dear we will they are heroes of the two kingdoms now and will be well taken care of ."" oh thank you." If you wish you can cry now or afterwards, but not during the service." "Yes, mama."

They were sitting on both side of Margaret holding her hands, and beyond them were the other wives and the queens. the bishop of the cathedral was going on about duty, love, charity and told the tale of the heroes. Rapunzel almost lost it completely when he told them of how they had found Mark still alive, his sword still plunged into the body of the last hobgoblin, and how he had smiled to know that the princesses had made it to safety. and his final salute of "For the princess and Corona," before he died.

Rapunzel and Margaret were crushing each others hands supporting each other, Rapunzel feeling as if she would fall to the floor in grief. to keep her from dwelling on the present she chanted in her head the healing incantation, over and over and over again. It was somehow comforting even if there was no magic to take the pain and loss away.

She had loved and hated her magic glowing hair, but now she wished she had it so she could take away the pain and suffering. but for now, right now, just holding hands helped just a little. and so they supported each other. She would weep more later. Margaret sat solidly next to her tears pouring down her face. and onto the sling holding her broken arm. and beyond her was briar rose her hand on Margaret's knee. together they sat and did their duty and their honor to the dead. The three heroes had lain in state at the castle until this morning they were Heroes of the 2 Kingdoms having given their lives to protect the princesses.


	153. Chapter 153 bonus Recuperation

~ The Princesses Recuperate

Once I discovered that Aurora and Rapunzel nearly run themselves to death, they needed time to recover. There would be the physical exhaustion of the run itself and that would last a few days and the lacerated feet would take a couple of weeks or so.

I was thinking that the apple scene needed some intensifying, and thought that Rapunzel could have been punished somehow and then the question came up how do you punish someone with magic healing hair? What I ended up with was far more intense then I had expected the old way is below.

There are some things I thought the girls could deal with like Rapunzel being a little on the short side, and problems that Aurora's beauty could have caused.

The original idea was to set up the princesses and queens so they would be ready to fight the goon-queen after rescuing their princes and the kings. A nice big Aliens style boss fight. So I wanted to establish their hammerspaces (that place where they put things so they disappear until needed again something later but we don't see them carrying them around like the satchel in Tangled)

Briar Rose was looking at the bowl of fruit next to her side of the bed and it made her uncomfortable. She was still so very tired from their desperate run, the pain from her feet was awful, and she missed Philip the pain hadn't been so bad when they were together, but she also remembered eating an apple, a wonderful, wonderful apple. It had been the most delicious apple she'd ever eaten, but she also remembered Mom looking at her, and the look on her face scared her now. She had done something wrong, very wrong, but she didn't know what.

It had been just an apple, left next to her bed, it was meant to be eaten, by her, hadn't it? Briar Rose was so tired, it was so hard to think.

With effort she lifted her head and looked around. No one else was with them at the moment. That was good, she didn't want to be with anyone at the moment. She was just too tired. She lay back and rested. After a while, she looked at Rapunzel who was looking the other way, she crawled her hand over to her friend and took her hand. Rapunzel's head flopped over to look at her. Her huge green eyes looked so sad.

"Are you okay?" Briar Rose asked weakly.

Rapunzel shook her head slightly, "We're alive, but we did something terrible wrong."

"I know, something about the apple."

Rapunzel nodded faintly, "I don't know what. I was so hungry and the apple was so good. But afterwards, I saw mama's face. She's never looked like that at me before, I feel terrible, but I don't know why."

"I do too, and I don't either."

The Queens came up the stairs and seeing the princesses awake again, moved to sit with their daughters and took their hands. Through their pain and exhaustion, there was nothing but total honesty.

Briar Rose felt the warmth of life and love as her hand was held by her mom. "Mom," she said quietly, "I'm sorry for eating the apple, I thought it was for me and I was so hungry. I've never been so hungry before. I didn't know it was wrong. I love you. Please, forgive me." Tears were standing in her eyes.

Tears came to her mother's eyes and she hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh, my darling girl. I love you, too. It's okay, the apple was for you. You just surprised us is all. You're such a good girl. Thank you for being such a good girl."

Queen Rebecca and Rapunzel had had much the same conversation. As they held their daughters a smile passed between the queens, their daughters were still good.

A few days later after the girls had recovered more of their strength, the Queens dismissed the maids and sat down for a chat with their daughters about the finer points of apple eating and what some of their actions could be taken to mean. The "Apple Incident" became a double secret term for some special communications they had later between them.

The afternoon was pleasant time of Rose and Rapunzel. Often they would read not to just fill the idle time but to learn, somehow together they learned so much better and easier. The sounds of the regular turning of the paper pages was comforting, To give them some quiet time where they could nap or read so they could rest and recover. Today they had a supply of books on cooking and medicine. Rose knew that her animal friends would eat different foods if they became ill and so it was no surprise to learn that humans did the same thing.

Pascal climbed up onto her shoulder and gave her a nudge and pointed at Rapunzel. Z was sitting up her book held out in front of her, her hands were shaking and her face was twisted into a mask of rage. Even the chambermaid noticed "M'lady are you alright?"

Rapunzel brought the book over her head and with a angry grunt threw it across the room. The book slid across the grey stone floor and bounced off of the wall. Rapunzel flipped onto her stomach and with screams of rage started beating the pillows with her fists and bandaged feet. The pain of her feet just adding to her rage.

The chambermaid stood in confusion. "Get the Queens," Rose told her and she scampered down the stairs. The queens had moved their chambers to the level below and it did not take long for them to appear.

"Rapunzel,What is it?" asked her mama.

With a final sob of rage Rapunzel flopped on to her bed and began to weep. Queen Leah looked at Briar Rose "She was reading that book and then threw it across the room and started hitting the bed." Queen Leah, picked up the book and turning it over read the cover. "On food, health and children." Rapunzel let out a wail. That didn't help clear up whatever the problem was. Queen Rebecca sat next to Rapunzel and waited patiently her hand on Rapunzel's back just stroking. Eventually rapunzel sobs and crying slowed and then stopped. Exhausted she lay there, an expression of deep sadness on her face.

"Mama, do you love me?"

"Yes, dear, I love you so very much."

"Mother would say that too, but she did something very terrible to me, I think." she put her face down into the pillow.

The Queens and Rose exchanged worried looks. "And it has something to do with the book you were reading, doesn't it?"

She nodded.

Rose was flipping through it rapidly but wasn't seeing anything obvious about kidnappers or captivity.

"I'm a little bit shorter then everyone else. At first I thought it was because of the shoes but even when you aren't you are taller then me and Mother was taller then I was too. I thought maybe I wasn't fully grown, I am only 18 but, but I should be my full height now. I think she may have not fed me right to keep me smaller and easier to control." she finished sadly.

"but your magic hair, "Started her mama.

Rapunzel nodded."It could fix anything but I think it needed to have the stuff we needed in our bodies to begin with. It kept me healthy but without the right kind of food there was only so much it could do. You remember how I ate so many different things when I came home."

"Oh my yes, for a few days there I thought you might be pregnant. When I tried talking to you about how you got that way, it became obvious you hadn't had sex or even knew anything about it, but I had gone into such intimate detail I was blushing for hours."

Rapunzel gave a sad little smile. "Sorry, mama. Thank you for that though. I think it was my body craving things it desperately needed for all those years and it was stocking up now that it was available." Her face fell again. "How could Mother hate me so much to do something like that to me? I loved her so much, and did everything I could to make her happy and proud of me, I made the best food I could with what she gave us. She told me she loved me most, "The tears began to run down Rapunzel's face again."but she was feeding me wrong, twisting my very body to her designs. Why did she do that?"

Queen Rebecca took her beloved daughter into her arms "I don't know. She was vain and selfish, that much we know. She probably couldn't stand the thought of you out shining her."

Pascal gave a few squeaks, and Rose replied, "You're right Pascal, it is hard to out shine someone with magic, glowing hair."

Everyone gave a laugh.

"You have the biggest eyes I've ever seen."

"I got those from my mother, I'm sure you remember her from the greeting ceremony."

"Yes, I noticed that but that was from far away, sitting right next to you they are huge, I feel like I could fall in them. I can see myself in them," she starts waving to herself in Rapunzel's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." said rapunzel to briar rose

"Don't envy me that. I not so sure right now that those gifts weren't a curse instead."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, basically, frankly, it comes down to, um, I look like a doe in heat, all the time. " she finished in a rush.

"What?"

"Well, I know you didn't, couldn't spend time in the forest, but I picked up lots of things about how relationships work between animals. a lot of it translates pretty easily to humans. most female animals give off signals when they are ready for mating. Aunt Flora's gift was to give me beauty and so did Maleficent but how it works is that I look like I am ready to mate with any male, in the forest the does only get ready for a short time each year, I look this way all the time."

"Oh no. I take it there are problems."

"Oh you won't believe." rose said miserably. "I truly love Philip, but every time I come into a room with men in it they all start acting like randy bucks. I just sit there for a few minutes and the men are all fighting over me, even though it is against court protocol."

"Oh, dear."

"It gets worse. The women are all jealous of me. I don't think they mean to be, but their men are reacting to me and they know it and and it just spirals out of control. I just wish I could go back to being me in the cottage."

"I know the feeling, it took me a while to feel comfortable around a lot of people, often I would hide in my room but I found a nice unused room in the top of one of the towers that feels a lot like my tower. I go there to hide, basically until I can feel myself again. Have you explored the castle much maybe there is something like that here. a private space just for you that no one knows about. As for your beauty I can't do anything about that but maybe mama knows something, she was teaching me about makeup, it is really an effort to make everyone else look like you, so maybe there is a way to make you look more like us."

"Oh, do you really think so, I hate going out in public and having such terrible things happen because of me. Philip has been in so many fights with members of the court. The one time I went to the market it almost burned down."

The girls weren't bored quite the opposite. They had grown up alone and never really had anyone to play with, so had created rich mental/internal playgrounds. And they share them. In the first few days rapunzel was teaching briar rose how to speak chameleon with pascal. Rapunzel leaned forward for a stretch being careful not to toucher still hurting toes, she flopped back and then rolled over. Pascal popped out and was on Rapunzel's back.

"Oh hi Pascal, where have you been?" asked Briar Rose.

He gave and offside nod and squeaked.

"What? I don't think I got that. Did you say hammerspace?"

Pascal nodded.

"Rapunzel do know what he meant by hammerspace?"

"Oh yeah, that's where I keep things, see." turning over she reached behind herself and pulled out a small Coronaian sigil flag. "Eugene gave me this when we went to see the lanterns its how I figured out I was the Lost Princess." she held it up over her head.

"Cool. I remember you telling me about that."

"I also keep my frying pan in there." which she promptly produces. and puts in roses lap.

Rose picks it up hefting it. "it's kinda heavy isn't it, doesn't it get in the way?"

"Not really, I don't actually notice it unless I want it."

"Oh and I also have 70 feet of rope." Pulls that out to.

"Why do you have 70 feet of rope?"

"It was a present from Eugene. We went back to the tower so I could show my parents about my life. For some reason I could remember more about my life in the tower then outside of it. Well, I operated a lot of the tower with my hair and I couldn't open the upper shutters and he pulls this out of his satchel and gives it to me so I can use the tower again. It was a very sweet gift of his. It isn't the same as my hair but he did find some very soft rope." She sighed as she thought about Eugene out there fighting the goons.

Rose looks at the pan and then at Rapunzel and back to the pan.

"Turn towards me, I want to see something."

Rapunzel turns toward her on her side, wincing slightly as she moved her feet. Rose holds the pan up against Rapunzel's hips.

"How do you do that? It's wider then you are."

"What? I hadn't really thought about," she flips onto her back and puts the pan on her hips and feels where her pan sits."You're right it is bigger then I am." She puts the pan behind her and wiggles a little. "I don't feel anything." pulls it out. "How interesting." putting it on the bed between them.

"I can do that too, but I've never put anything that big in it before." Rose produces some small things, makeup, pins, sewing, some nuts, dried fruits, she keeps reaching in and pulling out hand fulls of stuff and putting it in the frying pan. Soon the frying pan is piled high almost spilling with small things briar rose has had in her hammerspace. There are lots of acorns, a squirrel uses it to hide nuts in.

"You were saying something about big." teased rapunzel in an awed voice. She turned to Pascal, "How big is it in there?" He gives a shrug and a squeak.

"As big as it needs to be?" they said together in wonder.

Rapunzel grabs her pillow and slips it in, then Rose's pillow and the comforters. She gave herself a wiggle against the sheets. "it feels fine." Then she pulled them all out again. Rose did the same, after putting it all back they looked at each other with big grins and went "Squeee!"

The door opened and a chambermaid poked her head in "You wish something, m'ladies."

Putting on their best innocent faces they said together. "No, thank you."

After some experiments with books, pens, paper and a chair, they proceed to play tricks on their tutors. making things go away and come back. Eventually their mothers come in to confront them about it. and confess they have them too. Rapunzel asks if they'd noticed how big it was. When she explains that there doesn't seem to be a size limit demonstrating with a chair the queens also get a look on their faces. but restrain themselves from squeeing. NOT

"Pascal can you get in Rose's hammerspace?" He shrugs and walks over to her, she rolls onto her stomach and he climbs on her back and vanishes. He reemerges and nods.

"I wonder fi I could do that?" Rapunzel places her hand on Rose's back and sort of feels around and her hand disappears. "Oh. I think I found it." she reaches in and pulls out a few acorns. She reaches in again and then uses two hands to reach in as deep as she can. She even puts her head in, but quickly pulls it out.

"Ooh, what's it like in there?"

"It's pitch black, I can't see anything. but it feels warm and big as I can reach."

"Can I try."

"Sure." Rose starts feeling around and also finds the way in, going so far as to stick her head and shoulders in.

"You're right, it is nice and warm, and it does feel big. And totally dark."

"Oh, how about that chair?"

…

"Girls, I know it is hard being cooped up in your beds but do try to be nice to the tutors. They are trying to help you become ready for being princesses and the duties you're going to have to perfrom. You do know that is important?"

"Yes, mother."

"Yes, mama."

"Then why are you being so mean to them?"

"We're not really trying to annoy them we've just be having fun, we figured out our hammerspaces the other day and we are having a hard time not playing with them."

The queens look at each other and then the girls, "Hammerspaces?"

"Oh, you know," Rapunzel reaches behind her and pulls out her frying pan.

"Oh, that, of course. You mean you didn't know about it before?"

"We did, but we figured out we both can do it."

"Well, okay but then why…?"

"What's the biggest thing you've ever put in it?" interrupted Briar Rose.

"Let's see I have a lipstick and a small mirror," pulling them out.

"Well, watch this." Briar Rose taps Rapunzel on the arm who flips on her belly. Briar Rose picks up a chair and inserts in into Rapunzel's hammerspace. The Queens mouths dropped open.

"Ta-da."

They all got great big smiles on their faces.

…

Meanwhile downstairs where the Kings were going over the maps in the war room.

"Did you hear that?" King Stefen

"No, what?"King Hubert

"Yes, it sounded like someone going, 'squee.'"King Leonard.

The Kings all shrug and go back to their maps and tin soldiers.

Rapunzel was looking at the ceiling, her feet were hurting badly today, too much to concentrate on reading or anything else. Briar Rose was trying to nap next to her, it was their quiet time in the afternoon, where they could rest, read, or nap and everyone else could go get some lunch. Sitting in a chair was possible but after a while it became too uncomfortable and their feet would be throbbing. so they spent most of their time in bed. Pascal was curled up between them near their feet also sleeping.

Rapunzel wasn't bored exactly she just wished she could do something else for a change. Briar Roses tower room was very nice, she could look out the window for a long time and see so far away. so much further then she could see from her tower. but the room was so plain, it was all rock. Rapunzel wished she could paint it or something because as interesting as granite is it's dark and kinda gloomy. But there was no way to reach the walls without sitting and their feet were still healing and needed to be up so they wouldn't hurt so much. They would get in chairs so the beds could be changed and it would take forever for their feet to stop throbbing.

"When I was back in my tower I could hang from the rafters and paint the hard to reach places. I had my hair then and that was fun." Rapunzel thought to herself. "If I still had my hair I could climb into these rafters and hang down and paint, though I'd have to find a different way to hold on then with my toes." An idea struck her, she reached behind her and pulled out Eugene's rope out of her hammerspace and she hefted it. It wasn't the same as her hair but she wondered. Her first throw missed completely, it was harder when laying down. Her second bounced off of the rafter, her third just limply lay over the rafter, but her fourth try made a good knot. Slowly she climbed her way up carefully keeping her damaged feet from touching anything, soon she was sitting up in the rafters with a smile on her face.

Briar Rose rolled over, she had felt something on the bed change while she slept and had reached out for her sister and didn't find her. She awoke and sat up, looking around quickly for Rapunzel.

"Up here." called Rapunzel. Briar Rose looked up and her mouth made an O of astonishment.

"How did you get up there?"

"I just climbed up. I used to do this all the time in my tower. I might not have my hair anymore but Eugene's gift of rope works just fine."

"Can I come up?"

"Sure."

Briar Rose, scooted over to Rapunzel's side of the bed and began to pull herself up. By the time she got up to the rafter she was glistening, because princesses don't sweat.

"It's a bit harder when you can't use your feet." she panted once she had pulled herself up next to her spirit-sister. "I loved to climb in the trees, the squirrels always had something fun to show me, usually a really good cache of nuts, but sometimes flowers. And I'd have to climb up to see the baby birds. I once asked the squirrels which the tallest tree was and we all climbed it together, there were thousands of squirrels with me, it was so amazing to look over the whole forest from above like that. Like a green ocean."

Rapunzel was pulling up the rope now. "Oo, that sounds amazing. I used to hang from the rafters so I could paint the walls of my tower."

"You painted on the walls too." said Briar Rose eagerly. "I painted the walls of my cottage too."

They were both grinning now, the pain of their feet forgotten for the moment.

"Here, let me show you a trick I used to do, so I could have both hands free for painting." As Rapunzel threw the rope over another rafter and tied it a few times around her waist.

The Queens came up the stairs to check on their girls after their afternoon nap. Finding the beds empty, a look of concern grew on their faces. "Rapunzel. Aurora. Girls!"

"Hi, mama."

"Oh, hi, mom."

The queens looked up.

Rapunzel was holding Briar Rose up as she swung around on the end of the rope trying to keep her balance. They both had big smiles on their faces.

Queen Leah gave a gasp, while Queen Rebecca looked nonplussed. Queen Rebecca put a hand on Queen Leah's arm who was trembling and said calmly, "Easy."

"Look at what we did. We figured out a way to get around without using our feet." Aurora cheered.

Rapunzel pulled Aurora up so she could steady herself on a rafter. She could tell that their mothers weren't happy about this.

"Would you mind coming down, girls?" asked Queen Rebecca.

"Okay."

"Yes, mama."

After repositioning the rope Rapunzel lowers Briar rose onto the bed and then herself.

Rapunzel is looking down, even though Briar Rose is still excited and Queen Leah looks worried.

"I take it you're feeling better." Queen Rebecca smiles.

Rapunzel looks up. "I just wanted to get off of the bed, it's so tiring just laying here, but the chair makes my feet hurt. I found Eugene's gift and decided to try it out on the rafters, it's not like my hair but it works."

"Yes, it does. We were just discussing about whether it was time to bring in a tutor and continue your lessons. I think it is."

"Yes, mama."

"Could we have some paint, too?" chimed in Briar Rose.


End file.
